Destinos Cambiados
by Arundhel Snape
Summary: La guerra ha concluido y la muerte rodea Hogwarts...un deseo mental hace que un ente inmortal intervenga en el pasado, presente y futuro de todos los habitantes magicos. Para uno será un nuevo comienzo, pero..¿Podrá alguien detenerlo antes que sea tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINOS CAMBIADOS**

Todos los personajes de la Saga son propiedad de J.K. Rowling,

**Capitulo I: Reinicios inesperados**

La guerra entre el bien y el mal había acabado, pero con grandes sacrificios...muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts y algunos adultos acabaron muertos, bajo la peor de las maldiciones asesinas.

Muchos recogían los cuerpos caídos bajo el Adava Kedavra, algunos silenciosos, otros llorando...entre los cuerpos ya acomodados del Gran Comedor, algunos sobrevivientes estaban junto a sus amigos llorando en silencio y siendo atendidos por Madame Pomfrey.

Harry había salido al patio – no sin antes haber ocultado la Varita de Sauco, que antes pertenecía al antiguo Director en donde correspondía, y lo había hecho solo, sin compañía - cansado, exhausto y vio que el día empezaba de nuevo, pero las nubes en el cielo eran muy grises y frías...a su alrededor mas se sentía la muerte que la vida...sus pensamientos iban a otra dirección, vagando involuntariamente por los recuerdos de su atormentada vida: su niñez, adolescencia y el paso de la muerte...no podía soportarlo, era demasiado para él. Estaba perdiendo la razón.

Había leído – días antes y sin que nadie se enterara – uno de los libros que Hermione tenía oculto en su bolso especial, dedicado a invocaciones y peligrosos hechizos mentales, un libro de avanzada magia oscura...tenía grabado varios pasajes que le llamaron la atención, en especial uno, cuya pronunciación era bastante fácil pero no sabía si había dado resultado...ya que en la parte final del hechizo decía la siguiente advertencia: "el que lo invoca - conciente o inconcientemente – sabiendo los riesgos, jamás sabrá si lo hace para su beneficio propio o ajeno, pero nunca tendrá regreso...", caminó solo hasta el lago y se sentó cerca de la orilla, donde aun se notaba manchas de sangre y algunos cuerpos de mortífagos desperdigados en el frío suelo:

- "Si al menos esto nunca hubiese ocurrido...si todo volviera a reiniciarse sin que esto jamás sucediera...quien quiera que seas, no deseo sentir esto...fue demasiado...quiero tener lo que nunca he tenido y siempre he ansiado, quiero ser alguien y no lo que soy actualmente, quiero ver a todos los que significaron una parte importante de mi vida y que jamás se origine lo que hoy veo alrededor...si pudiera cambiar...no se si estarás aquí a mi lado...pide lo que quieras: mi vida si es posible...pero hazlo ya"

No se imaginaba que su pedido mental – hecho inconcientemente pero con fuertes torturas que tenía en si mismo - sería escuchado y que, cambiaría para siempre en aquellos momentos...

ºººººººººººº

En un lugar donde ni el tiempo ni el espacio cambian, se encuentra algo muy extraño gobernando el lugar: es una figura de un hombre alto, de traje negro y capucha que oculta su rostro llamado Tempo,...afligido al ver tantas almas pasar al otro lado, mira las escenas de la batalla

Ve que muchísimos han fallecido defendiendo algo justo, pero a la vez han cortado a destiempo su vida. Mirando un exquisito reloj de arena enorme, se levanta y camina hacia atrás...hacia un lugar en donde debió de intervenir para cambiar las cosas...tal vez aun piensa que puede hacer algo para remediar tanto dolor que sienten muchos y aunque la ley de la vida es seguir adelante, el decide simplemente desafiarlo por completo. Reiniciar todo lo que debió de cambiar... escucha una voz suave pero desesperada que lo llama y mira el rostro de quien lo invoca...al instante las cadenas que tiene se rompen, dejándolo libre...toma el reloj y avanza seguro, entre nubes y luces centellantes, desapareciendo de aquel lugar

_En el pasado, 1950_

Una pareja huye del pueblo y se casa en secreto. El es un hombre joven y apuesto, hijo único de una pareja aristócrata y ella una chica no tan agraciada, pero de familia mágica y rostro feliz.

Ambos se conocieron cuando él – un día – cabalgaba y se detuvo en una triste casucha y la vio por la ventana mientras era maltratada por su padre y hermano...incapaz de soportar, y sin ver que corría el mismo peligro, ingresó a defenderla, obteniendo un hechizo de tortura, que fue detectado por los miembros del Ministerio, que acudieron de inmediato, arrestando a ambos hombres y trasladando al muchacho al hospital.

En San Mungo, ambos conversaron, pero ella era un poco tímida y temerosa. Trabaron amistad rápidamente y en algunos meses le confío su secreto a él: sorprendido, se dejo seducir por lo que veía...durante los meses en que estaba sola, el religiosamente la visitaba, pero los chismes del pueblo llegaron a oídos de sus padres, que le prohibieron verla.

Se rebeló y en una de las tantas peleas, se marchó de casa solo con una maleta y le propuso matrimonio, con la cual acabaron casándose en secreto con ayuda de un amigo de ella, quien consiguió lo necesario.

Pero los padres del muchacho estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de recuperar a su hijo: al principio aceptaron la relación y ambos jóvenes fueron a vivir a la mansión Ryddle, pero cuando ella se quedaba sola, los padres torturaban a la nuera. Hasta que llegó el momento de que ella descubre que esta encinta.

Los padres tramaron una artimaña con ayuda de una joven chica que logró – con engaños – separar a la pareja y tuvo ella que marcharse casi sin nada, excepto con un guardapelo, perteneciente a su familia y una pequeña bolsa de galeones...huyendo de sus suegros, que pusieron precio a su cabeza

Pero a las finales, tarde o temprano, la verdad siempre sale a la luz: por medio del jardinero (el único que apreciaba al muchacho y al descubrir toda la verdad) le cuenta todo lo sucedido. Thomás Ryddle (el apuesto y joven caballero) encara a sus padres en una fiesta importante - delante de todo el público y renuncia a todo lo que tiene por derecho, partiendo en busca de su verdadero amor.

Ella va huyendo pero a la vez, su embarazo no le permite avanzar más y no puede sobrevivir, pensando tristemente que su vida ha terminado. Llega a un orfanato, en el último día del año, donde es aceptada con síntomas de parto, ignorante de que su esposo la esta buscando. Fuera del recinto, llega un carruaje, bajando un caballero y pregunta por la desconocida e ingresa...ambos al fin logran entenderse, pero ella esta delicada y corren riesgo ambos (ella y su bebe)

Horas después este hombre de rostro agraciado y semblante triste tiene en brazos a un recién nacido. Esta dentro de una habitación tibiamente alumbrado por el fuego de una chimenea. La mujer pregunta como debe ser llamado

- Tom, como mi esposo...Sorvolo, como su abuelo

- Y llevará mi apellido...estarás bien Mérope

- Cuídalo...por...favor...- le dice, entregándole un guardapelo en sus manos – es lo único que...le dejo de mi herencia...llévalo por...el camino correcto...

- Estaremos juntos, amor...pase lo que pase

Pero la mujer ya no lo oye...sus ojos están fríos y vacíos, la mujer que lo atendió, solo se lamenta y le cierra al fin sus ojos

Ya pasada las horas, el misterioso hombre sale acompañado y llevando en sus brazos al bebe abrigado contra su pecho.

- Muchas gracias...he estado buscándola por meses. Mi familia se oponía a nuestro casamiento y huyó cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada, casi la matan

- Y llego a tiempo, cuídelo bien

- Como no lo voy a cuidar si es mi hijo...estará orgulloso de su madre, al dar su vida por el...le estaré eternamente agradecido

Sube a su carruaje y parte de inmediato.

A un lado del camino, Tempo ha intervenido por primera vez en el destino de una persona...después de ver pasar el carruaje, desaparece entre la nieve

_Año 1968_

Años después, en un parque, un niño delgadísimo, de cabellos largos vigilaba con ojos ambiciosos a una pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes, que hacia magia (sin que ella supiera). Al parecer ya venia planeando el encuentro desde tiempo, pero le salio mal, ya que ella y su hermana mayor se alejaron.

Pero no se dejo vencer y al fin, después de muchos días, logró acercarse y mostrarle lo que sabía hacer, fascinándola por completo. Y desde ahí se hicieron amigos

- ¿Tú también haces lo mismo que yo?

- Si...trataba de acercarme, pero ella – refiriéndose a su hermana – no me inspiraba confianza

- Tuney es...boba, bueno no importa. Me llamo Lily

- Yo soy Severus

- Y es cierto que vives...

- Al final de La Hilandera. No es un lindo lugar para recomendarte, pero al menos me estoy arriesgando a venir por acá...es que...

Su rostro pálido se pone muy rojo por la vergüenza. Ella le toma las manos y le dedica la mejor de sus sonrisas

- No te sientas así, Sev...tu me estas explicado y haciéndome conocer todo de mi nuevo mundo, el cual yo ignoraba...y no solo iremos ambos...ya veras

- ¿De veras? – dice emocionado y a punto de llorar

- Jamás nos separaremos, Severus. Dalo por hecho

Ambos niños se abrazan. A un lado del parque, sin que nadie ni ellos mismos lo vean, Tempo observa la tierna escena, sabe lo que sigue, pero esta vez va a intervenir, moviendo las delicadas piezas hacia otra dirección

ºººººººº

_En el futuro:_

Las épocas habían empezado su cambio de forma lenta pero paulatina...muchas historias empezaron a transformarse por completo, mientras que el causante, Tempo esta vez, se encontraba más que feliz...

En el futuro, en Hogwarts, de pronto, en medio de toda aquella vorágine de llantos, dolor, tristezas y muerte, Harry vio como cambiaban algunas cosas...y no era el único que los presenciaba

Otros alumnos también veían el extraño fenómeno, juntándose y tomándose de las manos. Junto a ellos, los profesores y algunos adultos y aurores veían las mismas señales, como si fuese partes de películas...el ambiente del Gran Comedor (que parecía ya una morgue), se transformó por completo: de pronto en medio del pasillo, veían a todos los estudiantes felices y sentados en sus mesas y el ambiente decorado, como para una festividad

- ¿Pero que es esto? – dice Padma, acercándose a los demás

- Al parecer algo extraño esta sucediendo – dice Cho

- No entiendo – dice Ron – donde están los cuerpos...

- Y miren como se esta reconstruyendo...que es lo que sucede...

Pero Hermione no termina su pregunta, porque de pronto ve en la puerta acercarse al Director de Escuela...vivito y coleando, quedándose muda de la impresión y no es la única que lo ve

- ¡¡¡Albus!!!

- Pro...fe...sor...

- Esto no puede ser - dice Ginny aterrada abrazándose a su madre

- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando? – dice Bill abrazado a su mujer

- Al parecer – dice Luna – alguien ha hecho un poderoso encantamiento

- O lo ha lanzado sin ser detectado, provocando un cambio temporal – dice al fin Harry convencido – las líneas del tiempo se están transformando a nuestros ojos, no creo en lo que veo

- Ni yo lo creo, Señor Potter – dice Minerva, pálida como la cera, a punto de desmayarse y sujetada por Percy y George.

Los otros estudiantes los miran con rostros serios pero asustados por lo que ven, al parecer ninguno se mueve ya que se van transformado las escenas a sus ojos por completo. Katie, Terry, Hannan, Ernie, Sean, Neville, Luna, Justin, Cho, Dean, Lavender, Padma, Demelza, Parvati, Ginny, Percy, Fleur, Bill, Dennis, Susan, Zacharías y Hannan miran de pronto a Collin, con su cámara en mano, tomando varias fotografías. Todos lanzan un grito de terror

- Pero que les sucede – dice el chico mirándolos espantado por los gritos – no pongan esas caras, la fiesta aun no empieza

- ¿Fiesta? – dice Dean

- ¿De que fiesta hablas? – dice Draco, acercándose con Pansy y algunos slytherins, aterrados por lo que veían

- Ya se enteraran – y les toma algunas fotos, después se retira a otra mesa.

Aun los cambios no se habían detenido...faltaban mas sorpresas

_Año 1971_

Dentro del Expreso que viajaba, dos niños conversaban en un compartimiento, cerca de las ventanas, mientras que un dúo conversaba ruidosamente. El chico pálido le tomaba de la mano a su amiga que lloraba de tristeza

- Lily no estés así...

- Es que ella me dijo que yo era un fenómeno

- No cargues con algo del cual no eres responsable

- Pero ella me hirió...jamás me dijo aquellas palabras tan horribles en la estación

- Olvídalo. Es nuestro momento...ya estamos aquí...al fin vamos a Hogwarts

Ella, al fin se secó sus lágrimas y sonrió. Alegre porque su amiga al fin sonreía, se acerca a su lado y le dice en voz baja, abrazándola:

- Espero que entres a Slytherin

De pronto, los dos chicos se quedan callados, sorprendidos al escuchar la frase.

-¿Quien dijo que iría a Slytherin?

- Yo...¿algún problema?

- A mi no me agradaría – dice un chico de su misma edad, de cabellos negros desordenados, engreído, junto a otro muchacho muy atractivo que responde

- No lo sé, toda mi familia ha estado en esa casa...tal vez yo vaya allí

- Ah si, pensé que eras normal

- Bueno – dice después de reírse – espero romper la tradición y tu a donde quisieras ir James

Se levanta y dice muy orgulloso

- A donde van los valientes y nobles...a Gryffindor, como mi padre

Un gruñido suave se escucha, ambos voltean y ven al pálido chico y su amiga que los miran, desorientada ella y con un brillo de orgullo en el otro.

- ¿Algún problema? – le responde James

- No que te importe – dice desafiante Severus

- Ah si claro...no eres como nosotros

-Déjalo en paz

- ¿Quien eres tu, su novia?

- Eso que te importa

- Oh vaya si que eres un quejicus...¿de todo te quejas? Jejeeee, al fin ya se como llamarte

- No me molestes altanero...no soy como tu

- Ya me di cuenta...

- Déjalos Severus, no son nada

- ¿Y tu porque andas con este perdedor?

- ¡¡¡¡No la molesten!!!! – dice furioso el chico pálido

- Vaya si que son novios...cuidado James, no te vayan a lanzar algún conjuro

Y se reían malévolamente. Lily, harta de la inmadurez de aquellos niños, toma de la mano a Severus y salen, no sin antes decir:

- Vamonos de aquí, busquemos otro compartimiento

Sirius trata de empujarlo, pero recibe una fuerte pisada de Lily (que se dio cuenta de las intenciones) y cierran de un portazo la puerta.

Afuera, Tempo ha intervenido levemente en la conversación...y aún faltaba mucho por rehacer

En el Gran Comedor, los nuevos van pasando por el Sombrero Seleccionador, después Lily es llamada y mirando a Severus, sube y se sienta en el taburete. El sombrero, después de revisar su cabecita responde

- Gryffindor

La niña se quita el sombrero y baja sin mirar a nadie, pero mira a su amigo que ha lanzado un quejido, ella se acerca y le roza con su mano la de él, que se sonroja ante el atrevimiento de su amiga...al acercarse a la mesa de su nueva casa, observa a uno de los chicos del tren y retrocede espantada

- No quiero...ni loca me sentare allí

Todos voltean de nuevo, pero la selección continúa. De pie, Lily mira a su amigo, que sube al ser llamado y le ponen el sombrero, que le responde:

- Slytherin

El chico se pone de pie y entregando el sombrero, se acerca a otra mesa distante. Lucius esta allí como Prefecto de 4º año y le da la mano en señal de bienvenida, sentándolo a su lado. Después de unos minutos la selección termina, pero aun Lily esta de pie, mirando tristemente hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Remus se pone de pie y se acerca a ella

- El banquete va a empezar...toma asiento

- No

- ¿Porque no?

- No quiero estar lejos

- Lejos...¿de quien?

- De Severus...

- Mira no soy nadie para criticar, pero todos te están viendo y ahí se acerca la Profesora Mc Gonagall, por favor toma asiento

- No lo haré. Quiero estar lejos...de aquí

- Señorita Evans sucede algo – pregunta la Jefa de Gryffindor, extrañada por su comportamiento inusual.

- Quiero estar allá – dice muy decidida, señalando hacia la mesa opuesta. Muchos chicos empiezan a cuchichear

- Ya pasó la selección...no hay cambios

- No lo acepto

- ¿Pero que diablos le sucede niña? Tome asiento y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡YO NO SOY UNA DE USTEDES!!!!!!

Su grito es escuchado por todo el alumnado, que comenta la escena. Un hombre mayor se acerca al medio y la profesora se une a él, conversando muy bajo. Algunos minutos después, él se acerca

- ¿Sucede algo, niña?

- Quiero ir a Slytherin

- Jamás habíamos tenido este problema – dice la profesora – la selección ha concluido

El hombre la mira con sus ojos azules y ve algo en ella que nunca había observado. Sonriendo alegremente, responde

- Minerva: trae el sombrero...

- Pero Albus...

- Hazme caso – dice convencido – tal vez el sombrero se ha equivocado

Se retira y en unos cinco minutos el mismo hombre le pone el sombrero a la niña, este se queda quieto y el Director pregunta

- ¿Sombrero?

- ¿Dumbledore?

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Ella ya paso...

- Reconsidéralo por favor...pide un cambio

El sombrero se mueve, como queriendo alargar, pero la mente de Lily solo piensa en un nombre...al ver que no puede prolongar más la espera, habla en su mente:

- "¿Estas segura niña? Bien entonces irás a..."

- Slytherin

Al fin se quita el sombrero y va corriendo alegremente hacia la mesa lejana, en donde Severus ha escuchado atentamente y se pone de pie nerviosamente, solo para ver que su amiga, al fin se abraza ante el. Muchos chicos silban y sonríen, invitándola a tomar asiento entre aplausos y bullicio total, y admirándola, ya que Lily es muy bonita.

- Me llamo Lucius Malfoy...seré vuestro Prefecto

- Gracias. Lily Evans a sus ordenes

- ¿Desde cuando conoces a Snape?

- ¿Severus? Desde siempre...

El chico avergonzado, baja su cabeza. Se nota a leguas que esta templado de su amiguita y le toma la mano a su amiga debajo de la mesa. Los chicos felices, al fin miran hacia la mesa de los leones, que no pueden creer como han sucedido los hechos y miran furiosamente a la pareja, en especial uno de ellos...

Se inicia la cena de bienvenida, pero en un lugar cerca de la ventana, Tempo ha observado todo: otra vez ha vuelto a intervenir, cambiando definitivamente varias vidas

Al mismo tiempo - en el futuro - las escenas pasadas volvían a cambiar, sin imaginar ninguno lo que estaba a punto de suceder...

Continuará ------->

**Notas: **

Al fin mi primer capítulo...ojo: tiene algunas partes (o spoiler como le llaman) del libro 7, pero completamente cambiado...he querido hacer esto con algún libro, así que seleccioné el libro final, al cual debo agradecer a Evelyn Rickman por la traducción del libro 7 (sorry Sra Rowling, era necesario: no me gustó su final)

Y ahora les presento a mi personaje principal: _**Tempo**_ es un ser inmortal, que pasa desapercibido (no es detectado por ningún ser vivo, salvo contadísimas ocasiones) pero esta atormentado por los sucesos ocurridos...lo malo es que no puede intervenir en los sucesos (por mas que el quiere hacerlo), por tener la prohibición de alterar los destinos del hombre y estar atado a una cadena especial. Una persona joven que sufre emocionalmente, al ver tanta muerte a su alrededor, lo invocará involuntariamente, originando que este poderoso inmortal rompa el juramento – y cadenas - hecho desde el inicio de los tiempos, interviniendo en todas las épocas del pasado, presente y transformando el futuro de los habitantes mágicos en Londres...

Y lo dedico a todos los fans de Harry Potter, por la cual se han visto apenados con el final de la Saga...aquí mi pequeña contribución, veamos cual es el resultado de "mi pequeña excursión a través del tiempo"...disfrútenlo

Hasta el Sgte capítulo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Interviniendo el pasado**

_En el futuro:_

El Ejército de Dumbledore, junto a algunos estudiantes de otras casas y adultos se retiran hacia algún lugar donde puedan hablar tranquilos. Entre ellos se ven a casi toda la Familia Weasley, Los Malfoy, los profesores de Hogwarts, Los Diggory y al auror Kinsgley, todos sorprendidos por los cambios

Al fin hallan un aula vacía e ingresan cerrando la puerta e insonorizándola, sin darse cuenta que han sido seguidos. Allí al fin explota la tensión

- ¿Pero alguien me puede decir que esta sucediendo?

- Eso me gustaría saberlo, Profesor Flitwith

- Yo no entiendo nada – dice Madame Pomfrey – antes he estado atendiendo a varios heridos y ahora...no se que pensar

Estoy aturdido – dice el Profesor Slughon – no entiendo nada: hace unas horas estábamos luchando contra los mortifagos y ahora...

- ¿Es esto una broma? – dice Oliver

- No – dice Harry – alguien ha lanzado algún conjuro, muy potente y esta haciendo cambiar el tiempo

- Es ilógico – dice Hermione – quien de todos quisiera cambiar el destino, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda hacerlo

- Has visto a Colin...se supone que esta muerto...y ahora esta por ahí, alegre y feliz como si nunca hubiese ocurrido la batalla

- Algo extraño esta sucediendo delante nuestro – dice Lucius y todos voltean – no se que es, hasta mis recuerdos están cambiando...yo...conocí a ...a tu madre, Harry

- QUEEEEE

- Es verdad...desde que llegó a Hogwarts con él

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- No le hables en ese tono a mi padre – dice Draco, saliendo al frente

- Tu padre es...

- Basta – dice Minerva tratando de estar calmada – antes escuchemos lo que el Señor Malfoy deba decir...

- Gracias...desde que empezó todo, mis recuerdos han ido cambiando, ignoro porque ni como se esta haciendo. He empezado de repente a recordar mi vida, en especial aquel día de la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos años atrás...ellos estaban juntos

- ¿Ellos? – dice Ron

- ¿De quien habla? – pregunta Ginny

- De Severus...y Lily

La respuesta deja congelados a varios, pero en especial a Harry, que saca su varita y lo apunta desafiante, pero su cuerpo experimenta no solo un frío, sino también temor a lo que se viene...

_Año 1971_

Horas después, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, todos los estudiantes se han retirado a descansar, menos los nuevos, que están observando sus instalaciones.

Severus esta en su dormitorio, junto a la cama y a su baúl. Los otros chicos conversan entre si, haciendo amistades

De pronto entra el Prefecto, ordenándoles dormir, pero se acerca a Severus

- Te esta esperando...ve

- ¿Quien?

- Lily

Sorprendido, baja y la encuentra. Esta junto a otra chica muy bella y de cabellos rubios, que se aleja al verlo. Ambos se abrazan y se sientan frente a la chimenea

- ¿Pasa algo, Lily?

- No Sev...solo quería darte las buenas noches

- Ah

- ¿Que pasa? estas extraño

- No...es que...porque...

- ¿Lo hice? Pues no quiero estar lejos de ti

Y le da un beso en su mejilla. El se sorprende y se avergüenza, pero ella se acurruca a su cuerpo, mirando ambos las llamas de la chimenea

Cerca, otra pareja observa la escena

- ¿Quien es el niño, Lucius?

- Es hijo de una excelente bruja. Experta en pociones. No niego que haya heredado el talento de su madre

- ¿Y ella?

- No tengo idea...pero veo que le conoce. Ha desafiado a casi todos, al pedir de esa manera su cambio de casa, a pesar de la selección inicial...sorprendente

- ¿No estará enamorada de él?

- Aun no es tiempo, pero es una fuerte amistad...pero si se manifiesta el amor, debemos ayudarlos y protegerlos, ya que ambos no serán bien vistos por los arrogantes Gryffindors.

- Calma, yo estaré ahí para protegerla

-Excelente...yo me encargo de él

Cerca de la entrada, Tempo mira viendo como al fin, su plan esta saliendo a pedir de boca...

ººººººººººº

_En el futuro:_

-¿Como que conoces a mi madre?

- No estoy mintiendo: ella estuvo con nosotros

- ¿De que estas hablando?

Harry esta bastante nervioso, aterrado de escuchar una historia que no concordaba con sus recuerdos, aunque ignoraba de que estaba a punto de ser cambiado, sin que se diese cuenta nadie

- Es verdad – habla al fin Narcissa – ella al principio, en la selección, el sombrero la envió a Gryffindor, pero algo sucedió cuando terminó y se iba a iniciar el banquete

- Todos los escuchamos que le gritó a la Profesora que...

Y los Malfoy miraban de reojo a Minerva, que de pronto se quedó estática como si hubiese sufrido un shock

- Es cierto, Señor Potter...su madre pidió un cambio de casa

- Es imposible...

- Es verdad...ni siquiera se sentó a la mesa con los demás gryffindors - termina al fin Narcissa.

Todos se quedan estáticos al oír sin siquiera creer si es verdad o no, pero aun así ninguno se da cuenta que ya ha empezado

- No...es mentira

- Cálmate Harry

- No me calmo, Hermione...y en estos instantes me van a explicar todo o...

Pero otra vez empiezan los cambios, mientras alguien intentaba – de afuera – abrir la puerta, alertando a todo el grupo, que saca sus varitas, listos para defenderse

_Año 1965_

En otros años, mas atrás, en una elegante mansión viven los Ryddle: Thomás Señor padre y su hijo Tom, un apuesto muchacho de 15 años, junto a sus abuelos, unos señores que tomaban el te en los jardines.

Era justamente sobre su escuela que los mayores le preguntaban, pero él solo sonreía y después de pedir permiso a su padre para pasear, salía elegantemente con una capa como abrigo debajo de un fino traje sastre

Sus facciones eran idénticas a las de su padre, muy atractivo a los ojos de varias chicas que se rendían al ver sus encantos... en su cuello se veía un fino guardapelo, el único recuerdo de su madre. Dentro tenía un rizo de sus cabellos.

Tomó del jardín unas rosas – no sin antes saludar al jardinero - y se fue al panteón familiar. En una de las tumbas, cuya lápida era de un blanco inmaculado, se leía lo siguiente

"_Mérope Gaunt de Ryddle._

_Nació el...y murió el 31 de Diciembre de 1950._

_Nunca te olvidaremos..."_

El rostro del muchacho se entristeció y arrodillado, deposita el pequeño ramo de rosas. En su rostro se observan algunas lágrimas. No se da cuenta que su padre se ha acercado y arrodillándose, lo abraza.

- La extraño. No es justo que no la tenga a mi lado

- Ella lucho mucho por ser aceptada. Al principio me deje llevar por lo que decían mis padres, pero cuando me enteré que te estaba esperando, me rebelé y fui en su búsqueda. La hallé un poco lejos, pero ya sabia todo sobre ella

- ¿Y mis otros parientes?

- ¿Los Gaunt? Te aconsejo que no vayas ni a visitarlos. Cuando se enteraron que me había casado con tu madre, ellos la despreciaron. Aun viven aquí, pero son muy extraños...al menos yo ya sabía como era tu madre

- Pero debo saber sobre mi pasado

- Lo se...es tu derecho, al menos las cartas de tus profesores me dicen que eres un experto en...ya sabes...además mis padres ya te están aceptando aunque, es mejor que no sepan nada sobre tus poderes...de que eres un...

- Brujo...lo se

- Ella nos esta cuidando...

- ¿Y donde viven?

- Pero prométeme que no te acercarás

El chico hizo un bufido y responde

- Esta bien...pero al menos dime

- Viven acá abajo...¿te acuerdas de esa casucha que un día señalaste cuando paseábamos?

- ¿Por el camino?

- Si...allí viven...son padre e hijo, son toscos de naturaleza, pero con grandes delirios de grandeza. A veces no los entendía, pero si se que son buenos usando esos hechizos...ya me han hecho daño varias veces

- Tendré cuidado

Al otro lado del panteón familiar, Tempo observaba silenciosamente con un brillo de felicidad en sus dorados ojos. Había cambiado por completo el destino de un joven mago de sangre mezclada, llamado Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

_Año 1975_

Han pasado algunos años y ya Severus y Lily no solo son amigos, sin también enamorados. Pasean tomados de la mano, felices aunque, de vez en cuando se chocan con un cuarteto de gryffindors que los miran sorprendidos y se alejan no sin antes hacerles amargar el día. Pero en un momento - ya varios días después - uno de ellos se acerca a la pareja mientras los demás los rodean y tanto James como Sirius empiezan a molestarlos

- Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí

- Los tortolitos

- No Sirius...tortolitos no...las serpientes enlazadas – risas de muchos chicos

- Que quieren ahora ustedes - dice Severus

- No te interesa Quejicus

- Deja de molestarlo, Black– dice Lily desafiante

- Mira pero que dulce es...

- Como es posible que nos hayas abandonado...por él – le pregunta James

- Yo – dice la chica pelirroja riéndose y a la vez sintiendo asco por los chicos – ni loca le daría bola a un grupo de desadaptados

- ¿Que has dicho? - Dijo el mas guapo de los muchachos cuya cabellera ensortijada cubría una parte de su rostro

- No te metas, Black...se bien que tu familia te desprecia al no seguir con la tradición familiar. Eres una vergüenza hasta para tu madre, que esta avergonzada de ti...

El chico se cohibe y baja la cabeza. Sus compañeros ofendidos, la encaran de frente

- ¿Y tu de que estas orgullosa¿De él?

- Al menos Severus no es como ustedes

- Se ve que necesitas anteojos, Evans...a no ser que hayas bebido algún filtro de amor camuflado en tu bebida

- James, no la molestes...

- No interfieras Lupin – dice el muchacho lleno de celos – que le ves tu a ese...– y le señala, mirándolo despectivamente.

Pero ya un Prefecto de Slytherin se va acercando, justo cuando uno de ellos saca su varita, listo para lanzar algún conjuro

- Ni lo intentes, Potter – dice el Prefecto

- El comenzó...

- Es mentira – dice Lily – el empezó todo junto a Black

- Nos estaban molestando, solo pasábamos por aquí. Íbamos a la Biblioteca

- Bien...ustedes cuatro – dijo señalándolos – me van a acompañar ahora

- QUEEEEEE – Decían en coro James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, que se había acercado a curiosear

- Ahora...

En silencio el cuarteto era – otra vez – llevado ante la Dirección. Mientras la pareja se iba retirando, en el jardín, Tempo ha vuelto a intervenir en el pasado, no solo de los Merodeadores...sino también de los antiguos mortifagos. Al parecer ha reconstruido por completo no solo la vida de varios muchachos, sino también su destino.

ºººººººººººº

_En el futuro: _

La puerta emite un extraño sonido, que pone en alerta a los que están adentro...dejan de conversar y ven que de pronto se abre lentamente...todos apuntan hacia la sombra de una figura que va entrando, seguido de otros y Hermione recita un hechizo de fuego, que va a algunas antorchas, encendiéndolas. Una vez alumbrado el aula, sus ojos se abren enormemente mientras los demás los miran con rostros distintos, mas de sorpresa, espanto y susto.

No solo son pasos...sino lo que ven lo que les aterra, haciendo que lancen otro grito de profunda desesperación

- Pero que demonios sucede aquí – dice Alastor

- Y porque se han encerrado, que ocultan – dice Fred

- Calma chicos, somos nosotros- habla Remus, junto a Tonks, Cedric y detrás de ellos, Sirius alegre y feliz

Los demás no pueden creerlo, menos Harry, que tambaleante, al ver a los que antes murieron en diversos momentos allí, frente a él, de pie, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada y pierde el conocimiento. Al instante lo atienden, aun sin dejar de mirar a los que están frente a ellos.

Pero afuera, Tempo ve todo...y sigue adelante.

Continuará ------------

**Notitas**

Esto se esta poniendo bueno: los cambios han ocurrido a vista de todos, sin que nadie se de por enterado. Los lazos entre el pasado y presente serán claves para los siguientes hechos venideros.

Quiero agradecer a los chicos que han manifestado sus comentarios sobre el capitulo primero de mi fic, sus preguntas las verán respondidas mas adelante...aun esto no termina, jejejeeee. Y les dejo una noticia más: he decidido – después de pensarlo bien – usar todos los libros de la Saga y cambiarlos...es hora de intervenir

Hay nuevos personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de los capítulos, esos si son de mi autoría...

Ahora que todos están vivitos, sin ninguna señal de guerra, muertes o luchas pasadas¿Qué sucederá cuando Harry despierte de su inicial sorpresa?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Reconstruyendo aquel pasado...**

La inconciencia es una enorme mancha oscura que cubre la mente...la hace descansar, no es como el sueño, pero al menos te olvidas por algunos momentos. En medio de ellos Harry escucha en su interior diversas voces, frases, vivencias...es un remolino del cual no sabe que atener o a donde ir

Pero si oye una voz conocida que le habla cerca

- ¿Estas bien, Harry?

Abre sus ojos, viendo un par de ojos azules debajo de unas gafas redondas y una poblada barba inmaculadamente blanca...es Dumbledore, que lo mira amablemente. Avergonzado, se pone de pie y ve a los demás...

- ¿Que te pasó?

- No lo se Profesor...me dio frío

- Es extraño...jamás te habías desmayado. Avisare a tus padres

-QUEEE

- Tus padres Harry...pero ¿que te sucede?

- Es que no entendemos – habla Hermione – algo muy extraño esta sucediendo a nuestro alrededor

- Por favor Señorita Granger si veo que ustedes están bien¿verdad Arthur?

El aludido estaba más mortificado y asustado a la vez. Lo primero por la presencia de mucha gente y lo segundo al ver de pie, a su hijo, al que había visto muerto horas antes. Fred estaba junto a su hermano gemelo y cerca de sus otros hermanos, divertido y mirando a todos lados, haciendo algunas florituras con su varita, frente a sus compañeros que aun no asimilaban su presencia

Mientras, Sirius se acercaba a una ventana, enviando una lechuza, avisando a alguien. Los demás adultos lo miraban, en especial a Remus que, junto a Tonks se abrazaban felices...los Malfoy parecían a punto de perder la razón, al igual que los muchachos, que no creían en lo que veían...

- A ver – dice Moody – ¿se puede saber que les sucede? Tienen unos rostros...

- Parece que hubiesen visto fantasmas – habla Tonks

- Mas que fantasmas, demonios – habla Sirius que se acerca a Harry y se sienta a su lado.

Lo abraza y por primera vez, Harry corresponde a aquel abrazo, aferrándose, pensando que todo es un sueño...su cuerpo tiembla y no sabe que decir. Su padrino, alarmado por el temblor corporal de su ahijado, lo mira directamente al rostro.

- ¿Que te pasa Harry? Estas temblando

- No lo se...

- Sirius¿no estabas en el Velo?

- ¿Velo? No entiendo Hermione

- Es que...

- La lucha en el Ministerio de Magia...¿te acuerdas?

- Ah ya...casi...logré salir horas después, agotado...tus padres me encontraron y lograron llevarme a San Mungo, donde me recuperé.

- ¿Mis padres?

- Un momento – dice alarmado – ¿que sucede realmente?

- Eso me gustaría saberlo ahora, Sirius – dice Dumbledore, sentándose y observando a todos – su silencio me revela que algo extraño ocurre a nuestras narices.

- No sabemos como explicarlo, Profesor – dice al fin Neville – es que antes todo era caos y...

- De pronto – continua Sean – vimos que cambió abruptamente, como si nunca hubiese existido...

- ¿Que sucedió realmente? – pregunta Percy

- ¿Donde están los demás¿Y que sucedió con los cuerpos?

- No entendemos

- La batalla...la hemos ganado...

- Señorita Patil puede hacer el favor de explicar – dice Moddy, cuyo ojo no dejaba de girar – la verdad es que no entiendo la actitud que todos presentan

Y todos empezaron a hablar atropelladamente:

- El Ministerio estaba bajo el mando de los mortifagos

- Muchos desaparecieron...

- Hubo cacería no solo de magos y brujas, también de gnomos, duendes, y de muggles, aparte de familias mestizas

- La escuela fue primero controlada y después asaltada...

- Mas tarde hubo una batalla final entre Harry y El que No debe ser Nombrado

- Muchos murieron...

- Y...

Los demás se veían a si mismos aterrados...Albus levantó las manos y pidió silencio

- ¿El que No debe ser Nombrado¿Que apodo es ese?

Allí Harry perdió la paciencia

- Lord Voldemort...¿es que usted no se acuerda?

- Sinceramente, no...

- El Señor Tenebroso – dice Draco

- Vaya...que original apodo – dice Sirius

Las respuestas congelan a todos...en eso tocan a la puerta

- Señor Director, ha llegado el Ministro, los reporteros y el nuevo profesor

- Gracias Flich, iremos en un instante

Se oyen pasos que se alejan y todos se miran desconcertados

- Es mejor ir al Gran Comedor. Minerva llévate a los muchachos y que se arreglen. Muy pronto conocerán el motivo de lo que hoy se presentará en Hogwarts

Y salen del aula. Minerva se lleva a los chicos mientras que los adultos se reúnen para aclarar dudas. Sin embargo ya estaban cambiando otra vez muchas cosas...

_--------------------_

_Año 1978_

Era el último año en Hogwarts. Lily y Severus ya se habían comprometido y anunciaron – solo a su casa – la fecha de la boda. Mientras cuatro jovencitos del ultimo año de Gryffindor eran mas que unidos, uno de ellos era Prefecto y otro Premio Anual. Caminando por los pasillos para ir a otra clase, ven a un grupo de Slytherin que se dirigen a otras aulas y James levanta la cabeza para observar, Remus se da cuenta

- Pierdes tu tiempo amigo...ella no esta en ese grupo

- Pero van en grupos

- No te entiendo – dice Sirius, convertido en un atractivo muchacho – habiendo tantas chicas y eliges justamente a quien no debes

- Para mi ella es y seguirá siendo una Gryffindor...

- Olvídala – dice Peter – vas a sufrir mucho

- ¿Y porque dices que voy a sufrir¿Me ocultas algo?

El pobre chico mira para todos lados y les hace una seña para que lo sigan. Se van al jardín, lejos de miradas indiscretas, para conversar entre los arbustos

- La verdad no quería comentar lo que les voy a decir...lo escuche sin querer

- Ah vaya, no sabia que te gustaba meter tus narices en asuntos ajenos Colagusano

- Ya cállate, Canuto...hablo en serio. Lo que voy a decir te va a doler, Cornamenta

- ¿Que es lo que me va a doler?

- Ya no falta mucho para que termine el año. Es que...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Habla ya!!!!!!

- Si ya voy. Se van a casar dentro de dos meses...Lo siento, James.

La confesión de Colagusano coge de sorpresa al grupo, pero Remus no ha entendido bien

- ¿Casar¿A quien te refieres?

- De ellos...Lily y Severus se casaran en dos meses. Lo escuche noches atrás en una conversación de chicas de slytherin en Hogsmeade, estaban encargando regalos para la boda.

- No, no es posible...

- Colagusano tiene razón amigo mío...olvídala

- ¡¡¡¡¡Nunca!!!!!!

- No te atormentes James...ella jamás ha sido como nosotros¿es que acaso no te acuerdas lo que sucedió años atrás en el tren, cuando íbamos por primera vez a Hogwarts? Ya se conocían desde niños...

- No, no lo creo, es una mentira Sirius

- James – Remus se acercaba viendo como su amigo empezaba a llorar – te has enamorado de un imposible...aun eres joven y por allí en el mundo hay alguien que te espera, no se quien será, pero no pierdas la fe. Quítala de tu mente y mas pronto de lo que esperas, hallarás la felicidad

- Pero ...yo...no puedo...

Y se abraza a Sirius. Los demás también lo abrazan, para mitigar ese fuerte dolor. En aquel día, los cuatro llegan tarde a clases y son castigados, pero la amistad esta mas que fortalecida.

Meses después, se celebra la fiesta anual de despedida. Como siempre, los Slytherin ganan la copa. Pero en medio de aquella festividad, un muchacho de Gryffindor tiene la cabeza baja...sabe que en algunos días se realizara una boda y trata por todos los medios de averiguar la fecha exacta y el lugar, pero es imposible...en la mesa de las serpientes todo es alegría y felicidad.

_-----------------------_

_Año 1972_

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle ha terminado sus estudios como Prefecto y Premio Anual en Hogwarts. Consigue primero un trabajo como ayudante en el Ministerio, pero su ambición es ser auror, y se prepara de muchas formas. Su padre emocionado, lo manda como premio a un viaje por el mundo y aprovecha el regalo para conocer muchos lugares y tener contacto con otros magos. Por ahora se niega a contraer nupcias, primero para no tener que repetir la triste historia de sus padres y después para evitar los continuos acosos de mujeres de diferentes edades, que le profesan no solo admiración...y que ya venía desde la escuela semejante alboroto (está de mas decir, que tenía un club de fans formado por todas las chicas de las cuatro casas, que incomodaron su permanencia y estudios, amén de extraños sucesos e incómodos regalos aparecidos en su habitación)

A la vez ingresa a estudiar otra profesión e investiga el mundo de los muggles. El viaje dura cinco años, en las cuales regresa convertido en un respetable profesor y volviendo a trabajar en el Ministerio, y a la vez postula, logrando ingresar a la Escuela de Aurores.

Años después, es invitado a dirigir una escuela de magia sudamericana, a la cual parte en silencio. La fama le llega con el tiempo, a la vez que va haciendo contactos con otras instituciones mágicas mundiales, que ocultas a los ojos de los mortales le ofrecen nuevos caminos e investigaciones, a la par de nuevas y emocionantes aventuras

El futuro de Tom se abre esta vez a nuevos horizontes...un sino completamente cambiado

_------------------_

_Año 1979_

En una casa elegantemente decorada, perteneciente a Lucius Malfoy (que ya estaba casado) se realizará la boda. Todos los Slytherin asisten con sus túnicas de gala.

En un cuarto, Narcissa y Bellatrix ayudan a la novia, con rostros felices, mientras que en otra estancia, el novio esta listo, pero nervioso por el acontecimiento, una puerta se abre y una mujer delgada, pálida y con facciones idénticas al novio ingresa, este la reconoce

- Madre...pero que haces aquí

- Sabes bien que tu padre jamás aceptara tu unión

- Olvídalo. Se bien que jamás te ha aceptado como eres y a mi me hizo la vida imposible...llegue hasta odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero tu eres la única que ha logrado no solo ser lo que soy ahora...

- Todos mis conocimientos te los he pasado, para que no olvides tu legado. Me alegro que al fin hayas encontrado a tu otra mitad. Solo quiero que nunca te olvides quien eres. Y estaré contigo en el altar

- Gracias...los padres de Lily estarán presentes

- Al fin los conoceré...tengo mucho que agradecerles por todas las molestias dadas

- Ahora seremos familia...¿no?

Mientras, lejos en el bosque, cuatro personas se habían reunido cerca de un lago

- James estas completamente loco

- Si nos atrapan

- Yo asumiré el riesgo, chicos...

- No es solo eso

- No tenemos invitación – habla Peter vigilante – y estamos infringiendo varias...

- Lo se...solo quiero intentarlo

- Te estas poniendo la soga al cuello, James – dice Remus – aparte si nos capturan iremos derechito a Azkaban

- Quiero hablarle por ultima vez

- Maldición – dice Sirius – es que no te das por vencido

- mQue me lo diga en mi cara – se transforma delante de ellos

Y se va...mientras lo ven alejarse, Remus dice

- Más va a sufrir...

- Y no podemos dejarlo solo, Peter, acompáñalo y ten cuidado – dice Sirius y el aludido se transforma, siguiendo el mismo camino que el ciervo

- ¿Que haremos nosotros?

- Pues tenemos que ayudar, no

Los dos se transforman y van hacia la casa

En el jardín se ha levantado un altar y ya están listos todos los invitados. El novio sale acompañado de su madre y se ubica cerca del altar.

La novia esta bajando a la Sala, pero en eso ve dentro un ciervo con ojos implorantes. Narcisa y Bellatrix (que son sus damas de honor) ven con asombro al animal

- ¿Y este precioso ciervo?

- Que regalo tan original

- Quisiera estar un momento a solas¿me permiten?

- Claro pero no te demores...

Y salen. Cuando la novia ha quedado sola, el ciervo se transforma. Un ratón ha logrado entrar y se refugia cerca de un sillón vigilando, junto al ahora transformado ciervo

James se acerca a la sorprendida mujer, que exclama:

- ¿¿Tu??

- Por favor tienes que escucharme

- No tengo ninguna razón para escucharte Potter¿a que has venido? Ah ya se...a malograr el día mas importante de mi vida

- No lo hagas, estas cometiendo un error

- ¿Error? Mi error fue tratar de comprenderte, pero era inútil.

- Jamás he aceptado ese cambio en ti...¿que te hizo en realidad Quejicus?

- No lo insultes de esa manera¿quien te crees que eres?

- El no es lo que tu crees

- Y tú¿que eres arrogante, engreído que siempre parabas molestándome o vigilando por donde yo estaba, que creías tú que iba a hacerte caso a las finales? No...yo ya encontré el verdadero amor en mi vida y nadie mas me impedirá ser feliz

- Es que...

- Tú jamás me has interesado, entiéndelo...o ¿es que no tienes cerebro? Posiblemente los golpes de las bluggers te han afectado en cada partido de quidittch

- Yo te amo Lily...jamás me has dado una oportunidad de demostrarlo

- Y jamás te creeré

- ¿No vas a escucharme?

- No porque es tarde...tienes un minuto para abandonar este lugar o las pagarás caro

- ¿Es tu última palabra?

- Es mi última advertencia...

Adolorido por las palabras, se transforma en ciervo y mirándola por última vez, abandona el lugar, seguida del ratón, que salta a su lomo antes de partir. Los invitados ven a un hermoso ciervo que sale de la casa acoladamente, en dirección hacia el bosque. Lucius sospecha quien es, pero la marcha nupcial suena y una radiante novia aparece en la misma puerta donde salio el animal. Las damas se acercan y preguntan muy bajito

- ¿Porque lo dejaste ir?

- Ese animal vive en el bosque...prefiero que sea libre.

- Pero era un excelente regalo

- No lo creo...vamos

En un lugar donde se ve la ceremonia, Tempo observa todo. Ha logrado dar un vuelco total a varios destinos

_---------------------------_

_En el futuro:_

Mientras van caminando por los pasillos iluminados por las antorchas, los alumnos del ED – previamente se acicalaron y arreglaron sus uniformes – junto a otros alumnos de Slytherin se dirigen al Gran Comedor. Se observa a mucha gente desconocida y cada alumno va a sus respectivas mesas.

Una vez que todos estaban ya listos, Dumbledore se pone de pie y todos guardan silencio

- Buenas noches a todos. Hoy es un día para una pequeña celebración y a la vez dar la bienvenida a un nuevo profesor. Como sabrán todos, hemos abierto lazos con otras escuelas de magia a nivel mundial y se realizará un intercambio estudiantil a partir del cuarto año de estudios. Las informaciones las estarán dando sus Jefes en cada casa

Muchos aplauden contentos y empiezan los cuchicheos. El Director sigue hablando

- Y a partir de hoy tenemos dos nuevos profesores: el primero es el reingreso del Profesor Remus Lupin, que impartirá las clases de DCAO a partir de este año, en reemplazo de la Profesora Umbrige, ya saben los motivos (risas de los presentes) por favor profesor, póngase de pie (aplausos de muchos alumnos)...y ahora por primera vez llega un nuevo profesor, para tomar el curso que dejo vacante el Profesor Snape, por motivos de salud. Señoras y Señores, demos un aplauso de bienvenida al Profesor Tom Sorvolo Ryddle

De pronto, entre los aplausos y algarabía de los alumnos, Harry se pone de pie, junto a Hermione, los Weasley y el resto de los miembros del ED. Ninguno se imagina que otra vez está cambiando el tiempo, mientras que en los rostros de los chicos se observa impotencia, miedo y odio. Un elegante y atractivo profesor se pone de pie y da la mano al Director, mientras que los periodistas del Diario El Profeta van tomando fotos

Harry tiembla al no creer lo que esta viendo delante: a su más odiado enemigo

Pero algo extraño le iba a ocurrir en esos instantes, a él...

Continuará -------- >

**Notitas: **

Muajajaaaaaaa ¿ya salio mi vena literaria? No lo se...por lo pronto los chicos mas que asustados, están bastante desorientados por los cambios, tendrán otra sorpresa, un poco mas chocante que las demás...

Me olvide de completar la lápida blanca del Mausoleo Ryddle, debe decir así:

"_Mérope Gaunt de Ryddle. _

_Nació el 23 de Setiembre de 1928 _

_Murió el 31 de Diciembre de 1950. _

_Nunca te olvidaremos..."_

Para Perveth Bitch: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle tendrá una nueva historia familiar (cortesía de Tempo) y si...conocerá el amor, pero lo que le traerá complicaciones será su soltería y su atractivo...más adelante les demostraré el porque.

El pasado de Lily Evans ha cambiado por completo, a la vez de otros compañeros, conocidos y amigos. En este nuevo futuro los mortifagos no existen...tampoco "Lord ustedes ya saben quien". Dumbledore esta mas que vivo y a la vez presentará a un nuevo integrante del personal docente, que llamará la atención (y terror) de Harry, sin imaginar lo que esta a punto de sucederle a él en sus mismas narices.

Antes que me olvide: Remus Lupin no es licántropo en esta nueva realidad, sino un auror - animago registrado, al igual que Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black y James Potter ¿Como? sigan leyendo...

A **Kirtash y Fenixplateado**: mis saludos y no te preocupes: no pienso sacar a ningún personaje, solo escribo una nueva historia...jeeejejejejee (felizmente la Sra. Rowling no sabe nadita de español) y felizmente a mi tampoco me gustaba eso del filtro de amor (el cual lo ve Harry con Dumbledore en el pensadero)...por eso lo eliminé. Y ya que Tom es de sangre mestiza, mejor que haya una hermosa historia de amor entre sus padres¿no?

Sigan posteando plisss...los capitulos que estoy terminando estan jeeeeeeee

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: De León a Serpiente**

Ningún miembro del ED podía creer lo que estaba viendo: un atractivo profesor se había puesto de pie, después del anuncio del Director. De cabellos negros y peinados de forma elegante, piel pálida, rostro apacible, ojos negros y se notaba unos rasgos perfectos, como si hubiese sido esculpido. Muchas chicas empezaron a suspirar, al ver a tan guapo profesor, que sonreía tímidamente ante los flashes de las cámaras

Pero ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta, que una insignia de un uniforme ha empezado a cambiar sin que nadie más lo notara. De pronto, se acerca Cedric hacia el grupo, que estaba parado en medio del pasillo, mientras los aplausos morían después de la presentación inicial

- ¿Chicos que les sucede? Parecen aturdidos

- ¿Quien es él? – pregunta Neville

- ¿Como no lo conocen? Es toda una leyenda. Gracias a él, se ha logrado el intercambio estudiantil mundial que se llevara a cabo pronto. Fue director de un prestigioso colegio en el extranjero y ahora regresa a su antiguo colegio, esta vez a enseñar.

- No entiendo – dice Ron – es que...

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Es difícil de explicar...

- Miren mejor tomen asiento, si...el Director va a hablar

Todos se voltean encaminándose a las mesas de sus casas, pero Cedric pone su mano al hombro de Harry, al ver que éste se dirige a la mesa de los leones

- ¿A donde vas Harry?

- A mi asiento...

- Pero no es por allá

- ¿De que hablas?

- Harry, la mesa de tu casa es por allá – y le señala la mesa alejada de Slytherin

- No, te equivocas: yo soy de Gryffindor

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta aún? – y le señala el escudo de su túnica

Todos lo miran sorprendidos y Harry mira su túnica: se nota claramente el escudo de Slytherin en su pecho

- No, no es posible

- No creo en lo que veo – dice Hermione confundida

- Pero el es de Gryffindor – dice Cho alarmada

- ¿Que broma pesada es esta? - Dice Dean

- Alguien esta jugando con nuestros destinos – dice Terry

- Creo que todo esto es producto de un potente embrujo que ninguno ha detectado – dice Ernie, convencido – debemos reunirnos

- Harry – dice Hermione – ve y nos vemos mas tarde

- Pero...

- Tengo una leve hipótesis – le habla muy bajo – pero no puedo contarlo acá...anda

Todos se separan. Harry ve como se sientan cada uno en sus respectivas mesas y camina lentamente hacia los Slytherins. Estos lo miran respetuosamente mientras toma asiento, temeroso de escuchar algún insulto, pero es todo lo contrario:

- Nunca podemos entenderte en realidad...

- Como puedes ser amigo de todos ellos

- Aunque tal vez el sombrero tenga razón y rompamos esa barrera que nos separa – dice Draco – ¿sabes algo de tus padres Harry?

- No

- Mi padre ha escuchado que han regresado, no se de donde, pero tu padre...

Y no puede escuchar más, ya que empieza la cena

Mas tarde, cuando todos van a sus salas comunes, Harry se dirige al baño...pero logra escabullirse y se dirige al quinto piso

Aparece una puerta y la abre, cerrándola y desapareciendo, dentro están todos los miembros del ED

- Al fin

- Pensábamos que no venías

- ¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo?

- Esto parece una locura, pero – dice Hermione – creo que estamos atrapados en un hechizo potente e ilegal

- Explícalo bien – dice Hannan

- Después de la batalla final que todos recuerdan ¿no? – y muchos asienten afirmativamente – y estábamos en el Gran Comedor. Hasta allí todo bien...¿alguno de ustedes ha pensado o invocado algo?

Todos se miran y hacen un auto examen

- No

- Ni yo

- Menos...

- Esta es mi hipótesis: algo o alguien muy poderoso ha alterado, mejor dicho esta alterando todo el pasado, empecé a sospechar a partir de lo que dijo el Sr. Malfoy cuando estábamos reunidos en una de las aulas...después aparecían todos los que habían fallecido vivos y eso de que Sirius recordaba apenas su caída en el Velo...

- Además nadie parece recordar a los mortifagos

- Ni a Ustedes saben Quien

- ¿Y que es eso que tus padres están vivos, Harry?

- ¿Y que ahora estas en Slytherin?...

Nadie más dijo una sola palabra. Cho estaba cerca de Harry y le tomo las manos

- Estas muy frío Harry¿te sientes bien?

- Si, Cho...

- ¿No lo comprendes aún? – le pregunta mientras le frota las manos para darle calor y lo mira amorosamente

- Todo esto parece una broma de mal gusto – dice enojado – pero ¿quien puede ser tan poderoso para intervenir y cambiar los destinos?

- Vamos a averiguarlo...ahora que yo recuerde Harry, no te has cambiado de túnica, no

- ¿Estas loca Hermione? Aún sigo con la misma túnica

- ¿Y tu uniforme?

- No lo se...veamos

Se quita la túnica y se ve que los colores que tiene no es lo que piensa: la corbata es verde, en la chompa se ve el escudo de las serpientes y los adornos del uniforme son del color de la casa de Slytherin...muchos están mas que sorprendidos

Un león transformado en serpiente...los chicos no pueden creer lo que ven y se le acercan, mirando aquel escudo bordado

- ¿Y ese escudo que? – pregunta Lavender

- Que yo recuerde – dice Seamus – tu estas en Gryffindor

- Lo mismo recuerdo yo – dice Neville

- Entonces que esta sucediendo – dice Parvati

- Tendremos que averiguar. Yo investigare en la Biblioteca – dice Hermione – ustedes busquen toda la información posible...nos reuniremos aquí, ya que al parecer, nadie mas sabe que este lugar existe.

Todos asienten y salen sin ser vistos...caminan en grupo (mirando en diversas direcciones para no ser sorprendidos) y se despiden y justo cuando están por separarse para irse a sus salas comunes, una voz femenina se escucha a sus espaldas

- Al fin te hallé, Snape ¿A dónde te habías escondido?...te están buscando en la Dirección...

Todos voltean y ven a una chica de aproximadamente 15 años, cabellos negros, largos y medio desordenados, lleva lentes y vestida con la túnica de Hogwarts que tiene el escudo de Gryffindor

- No entiendo porque me mandan a mi a buscarte, no soporto a las serpientes

- ¿De que estas hablando? – dice Harry enojado, mientras los demás la observan

- No sabia que una serpiente como tú tuviera esos amigos – dice señalándolos y hablando en forma despectiva – la verdad chicos ustedes me dan vergüenza, no pensaba que lo ocultaban...quien diría: una serpiente liberando un grupo de tontos

- Y tu ¿quien eres? – dice al fin Ginny furiosa

- ¿Yo?...me llamo Lily...Lily Arianna Potter

Harry no puede creer lo que esta viendo y escuchando, demasiadas sorpresas en un solo día...de pronto todo se le oscurece y antes de perder el sentido, siente un par de brazos fuertes, que trata - inútilmente - de detener su caída.

El que lo sujetaba era – nada más que – el Jefe de su Casa, quien pasaba por allí y se acercó al escuchar voces de alumnos. Mientras los otros chicos no sabían que hacer, poniéndose nerviosos y la gryffindor que se había presentado, reía escandalosamente hasta que sintió la potente mirada del Profesor Ryddle, que le ordenó callarse y la lleva – junto a los demás y cargando al desmayado muchacho – a la Dirección

Continuará ------ >

**Notas:**

Plop...al fin se revela lo sucedido: el alter ego (si así lo puedo llamar) de la vida pasada de Harry, ha tomado cuerpo en otra persona completamente desconocida para todos...ignora que mas adelante, le causará mas de un dolor de cabeza

Pero lo que se viene más adelante, completará la transformación total de la vida de Harry

Los demás chicos – aunque sospechan – a las finales van siendo envueltos en los cambios de Tempo...pero ¿Quién es aquella chica egoísta y prepotente de Gryffindor?

Su presencia, a las finales, no alegrará a muchos en la escuela...nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada: agradecer a los que me escriben, me alegro que les haya gustado mi historia...en estos momentos ya tengo listo tres capitulos, pero por ahora pondré cada semana, uno por uno, les pido que posteen y se pasen la voz.

A partir de aqui se empieza a ver con claridad los verdaderos planes de Tempo...nos vemos

La Autora

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 5: Tu... ¿Mi padre?**

La oscuridad es enorme y eterna...Harry oye varias voces distantes aún, entremezcladas con su pasado ya cambiado. Poco a poco va despertando, sintiéndose muy pesado y frágil a la vez. Siente que una de sus manos esta sujeta con las manos suaves de alguien y a la vez siente un extraño perfume, y escucha una voz que jamás ha olvidado

- Harry, hijo mío...¿Estas bien?

Se levanta y observa un rostro que jamás pensó ver: era su madre Lily. De rostro dulce, ojos verdes y cabellera larga, sedosa y pelirroja que emanaba un suave perfume floral y vestida con una túnica de color verde oscuro que la favorecía con el color de su piel; en su mano un anillo matrimonial de oro. De pronto mira el lugar donde esta tendido

Otra vez en la Dirección...cerca al sofá donde estuvo recostado, se hallan sus amigos mas que sorprendidos, aturdidos y también (de espaldas) se observan otras personas, cuyas voces parecen serle conocidas, en un dialogo ni tan tranquilo ni tan cordial

- Debieron habernos avisado cuando ocurrieron los desmayos, mi ahijado esta enfermo o le han hecho algo esta vez

- Pensábamos que era una forma de llamar la atención

- No lo creo...ella estaba allí, burlándose otra vez

- No era mi culpa Señor Director, no le hice nada...excepto algunas sornas que le dije por...odio...no se, se desmayo cuando le dije mi nombre

- Muy extraño...¿no Potter? Te sorprendí burlándote de los muchachos

- Y los demás parecen bastante preocupados...

- Lo halle tendido en el suelo, Señor Director, tuve que traerlo aquí, ya que estamos lejos de la enfermería...felizmente que usted, Sra. Snape, ha aparecido en la chimenea

- Nunca había pasado esto con nuestro hijo – decía la madre de Harry, uniéndose a la conversación mientras los chicos rodeaban a Harry – tal vez sea el momento de hablar con él

- Es muy extraño vuestro hijo...no lo conozco aún, pero estaré atento a sus cambios

- Gracias, Profesor Ryddle

- De nada. Es un alumno de mi casa y como Jefe, debo preocuparme del estado de cada uno de ellos

- ¿Jefe?

Esta vez la que preguntaba era Hermione, intrigada. Había escuchado la conversación junto a los demás, pero ni se imaginaba lo que iba a averiguar en esos instantes. El profesor Ryddle volteo al escucharla

- Usted es ...

- Hermione Granger, de la casa Gryffindor, Profesor...

- Ah si...la mejor alumna de los Gryffindor. Es un gusto conocerla

- Eh...gracias...disculpe¿oí bien? Dijo que usted es...

- Aparte de ser el nuevo Profesor de Pociones, seré el nuevo Jefe de la Casa Slytherin

Todos los chicos chillan y abren no solo los ojos...Harry – a la cual Cho le abraza, temerosa al escuchar la respuesta – no puede creerlo. Su cuerpo va temblando más de miedo, que de frío

- No entiendo nada...

- Creo – dice Dumbledore – que por tu salud, tus padres te llevarán a San Mungo inmediatamente. Esos desmayos ya se están volviendo frecuentes...

- No iré...

- Hijo – dice su madre – ya nos están esperando

- ¿Quien?

- Tu padre junto al médico...vamos

Y le da la mano. Ron y los demás chicos observan atentamente y miran a Harry, que no sabe que hacer y se siente mas confundido que antes. Hermione con una mirada le dice que vaya, mientras los demás le abrazan, para darle seguridad. La ultima en abrazarlo es Cho, que le dice bajito al oído

- "Te estaré esperando..."

Intrigado, trata de sonreír, pero no puede...mas los nervios parecen traicionarlo, pero siente el abrazo de su madre y se tranquiliza, dejándose llevar por la Red Flu.

Los muchachos van saliendo, no sin antes, lanzarle una fulminante mirada a la chica, que los mira muy desconfiada, pero antes, se escucha una voz:

- Señorita Potter: se le quitará 50 puntos a su casa

- Pero porque Señor Director, si no hice nada – dice la chica sorprendida

- Por asustar al Señor Snape con sus bromas y tonterías. No se como se enteró de la vida de los padres de Harry, pero a partir de estos momentos, si descubrimos que usted vuelve a importunar al chico o a sus amigos – señala al grupo – irá a detención

- !!!!No es justo¡¡¡¡¡

- Corrección: no es justo lo que hizo usted la semana pasada con él, delante de todos en la visita que hicimos al Ministerio...aun se ha salvado su casa de la vergüenza, aunque claro esta que el puntaje obtenido no ha sido del agrado de sus compañeros. Modérese o ya sabe lo que le sucederá en el futuro. Y ni una palabra de la historia de los Snape a nadie mas¿entendido?

La gryffindor, conteniendo la rabia, se aleja, (después de contestar: "Si, Señor Director"), golpeando la puerta. Los demás se miran entre si y salen en silencio. Una vez lejos de la oficina del Director y de miradas y oídos indiscretos, ingresan a la Sala de Menesteres sin ser vistos y se vuelven a reunir, la diferencia es que dentro (aparte de los demás, a quienes avisaron por medio de sus monedas mágicas mientras se dirigían para allá) están George, Hannan, Katie, Ernie Fred y Collin, esperando con una olla humeante y varias tazas de chocolate caliente, que es repartido entre los chicos cuando ingresan en tropel

- ¿Donde han estado?

- Con Harry en la Dirección

- ¿Que ha ocurrido?

- ¿Que sucedió la semana pasada, Fred? – dice Ron

- ¿Que no lo sabes?

- No lo recuerdo...

- O no pretendes recordar...¿alguno no se acuerda?

Todos mueven sus cabezas negativamente, Fred empieza a relatar:

- Siéntense...teníamos una visita al Ministerio, una especie de excursión programada por el Profesor Black...justamente él era nuestro guía y nos estaba narrando todos los hechos y mostrándonos todos los ambientes y Departamentos

- Y de pronto – habla Colin – esa odiosa de Potter ingresa al Departamento de Misterios sin ser vista. Al parecer hallo dentro, algo referente a la Familia Snape, que estaba oculto por varios años y lo sacó

- Ignoramos como lo obtuvo, pero uno de los Inefables la descubre y ella huye alocada hasta que...

- Tropezó con el Ministro en persona. Lo que llevaba se le cayo, rompiéndose y todos oyeron la extraña profecía – termina de relatar Justin

- ¿Profecía? – mencionan todos

- He allí el problema: los profesores hicieron algo con nosotros...por eso nadie lo recuerda, excepto nosotros, no todo...

- Lo malo – dice Colin – es que ningún alumno recuerda el contenido. Solo los profesores parecen estar atentos, por eso vigilan al chico

- ¿A quien te refieres?

- A nuestro amigo Harry...pero ¿que diablos les sucede?

- Es que no recordamos nada – dice Luna

- Ahora que lo mencionas – dice Demelza – ya empiezo a recordar algo de una visita al Ministerio

- Y yo también – dice Ginny

- Nosotros también – mencionan los chicos

- Un momento – dice Ron – esa chica Potter ¿quien es?

- Lily Arianna es hija de James Potter y Arianna Dumbledore de Potter

- QUEEEEEEE

Ahora si todos los chicos estaban mas que sorprendidos...se van mirando entre si...Ron se atreve a preguntar - temeroso - algo que lo atormenta

- Y Harry...¿hijo de quien es?

- Harry es el hijo de Severus Snape y Lily Evans de Snape

- QUEEEEE

A muchos se les cae la taza o se les derrama el chocolate...la respuesta trastorna a todos en general

- ¿Un Snape?

- Imposible...

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- No...es verdad, pero ¿que les pasa? – dice Fred reparando las tazas, mientras Colin vuelve a servir de nuevo

- Ay no – dice Hermione espantada – ocurrió

- Ocurrir que, Hermione – dice Cho

- Cambio todo...el pasado, presente y futuro...todo ha cambiado. Quien quiera que este detrás de esto, lo ha logrado

Esta vez todos están espantados, mirándose entre sí...asustados de todos los cambios ocurridos. Mientras Tempo aun sigue alerta, ya que aún faltan pocas cosas para cambiar

ºººººººººººº

En el Hospital San Juan Mungo, han llegado Lily y su hijo Harry, vía Red Flu. Van a uno de los consultorios para exámenes de rutina. Harry ya se siente mejor, ya que nunca se imaginó el contacto con su madre. Aún la recuerda, aunque no tiene ya los recuerdos de su padre. Mejor dicho...su mente anda aun confundida y hay extraños recuerdos que nunca ha tenido. De pronto, una voz grave - conocida durante muchos años - se oye claramente en el consultorio, junto al médico, cuando ingresan:

- Demoraron mucho – dice acercándose y dando un tierno beso a su mujer – hola hijo...pero ¿que te sucede?

- Esta muy pálido – dice el doctor, acercándose – muchacho ¿me oyes?

- Tu...no...puedes...ser...

Lo único que ve Harry es el rostro de su antiguo profesor de pociones, al que mas odiaba desde su ingreso y al que vio morir en la casa de los gritos, pero sus recuerdos ya habían cambiado sin saber el motivo...esto ya no lo soporta, perdiendo otra vez la conciencia, cayendo – esta vez – en los brazos de Severus...su padre.

Continuará ----------- >

**Notitas:**

Ay ay ayyyyyy: que cambio tan cruel...pobre Harry, esta en shock

Debo explicar este capítulo: una vez en un foro (no hace mucho) leí una pregunta que me interesó bastante, decía así ¿Qué hubiese pasado, si Severus le declaraba su amor a Lily Evans (cuando ambos estudiaban en Hogwarts) y ella hubiese aceptado?

El resultado fue este capítulo, que decidí incluirlo a ultima hora, como contestando aquella pregunta que – posiblemente – quedó sin respuesta. A mi parecer, los destinos de ambos hubiese sido completamente diferente, pero...ya saben lo que ocurrió

Y Harry tendrá una nueva historia familiar, gracias a Tempo...Ojo: que no será el único en cambiar por completo su vida. ¿Quién será la siguiente víctima?

Hasta el siguiente capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: La aparición de la Nueva Orden del Fénix **

Los Snape están esperando afuera del consultorio, nerviosos y alertas ante el nuevo desmayo que ha sufrido su hijo. Mientras el chico es atendido rápidamente por los medimagos...por su seguridad, es internado y ellos deciden quedarse a vigilar el sueño de su único hijo.

Por otro lado – en Hogwarts – los chicos oyen que la puerta del Salón de Menesteres se abre, y el Director ingresa junto a algunos profesores y personas

- Calma muchachos: somos nosotros

- La Orden en pleno – dice Ron – no puedo creerlo

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix van ingresando junto a Dumbledore: Ojoloco Moody, Remus, Sirius, Cedric, Regulus, Tonks, Kinsgley, Hagrid, Minerva, Enmeline, Mundungus, Hestia, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Dedalus, mientras que los chicos se emocionan, pero a la vez se sorprenden de ver a otros miembros...

- Ahora todos somos uno solo

- ¿Pero que sucede? – dice Hermione

- Algo extraño esta sucediendo afuera, Srta. Granger – dice Minerva

- Y necesitamos vuestra ayuda

- Es sobre Harry

- De eso queríamos saber – dicen los chicos – ¿porque no recordamos nada de él?

- Por vuestra seguridad – dice Sirius – pero creo que al fin llegó el momento de que lo sepan

- Quitémosle el hechizo entonces – dice Dumbledore, con su varita en mano haciendo un movimiento tan rápido, que ninguno de los chicos se dió cuenta – Recordaris

De pronto, a todos los muchachos (mediante una luz que les llega a cada uno en sus cabezas) les es restaurado sus recuerdos: recuerdan – uno a uno – la reunión, la salida de Hogwarts, la llegada al Ministerio, las visitas a los diferentes departamentos y el bochorno

Si: era un verdadero bochorno, en especial para Harry, al enterarse (de una manera brusca) la verdadera historia de sus padres, muy distinto de lo que él sabía...tanto que perdió el color y se desmayó delante de todos, mientras alguien se burlaba malévolamente, hasta que la callaron a la fuerza

Por eso que nadie se metía con él...ni mucho menos con su familia, aunque era el tema favorito de todo el alumnado. Nadie se explicaba como uno de los alumnos más extraños – en aquel tiempo – de todas las promociones, había no solo logrado convertirse en un respetado miembro del mundo mágico...se decía que tanto él como su esposa tenían un pasado extraño, vinculado a los famosos Merodeadores, uno de los pocos grupos de aurores animagos pertenecientes al Ministerio. Una historia cargada de muchas habladurías, que nadie quería, ni siquiera, pronunciar.

Por eso, Harry era bastante respetado...y admirado por todos

Sirius y Remus miraban a los muchachos...se sentaron frente a ellos mientras las puertas se volvían a abrir una vez mas, ingresando los Malfoy, Peter, los Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr. Ya listos todos los involucrados, tomaron asiento.

- Creo muchachos, que les debemos una verdadera historia – señala Sirius

- Lo que le vamos a contar – dice Lucius – no debe salir nunca de estas paredes

- Ni tampoco ser propagado – habla Ojoloco

- Es algo que a nosotros nos cuesta aun creer, pero...ya se inicio aquí en Hogwarts – dice Remus junto a Tonks abrazados

- Todo se inició años atrás – empieza Dumbledore – cuando conocí a Lily Evans y de una manera digamos...diferente

- Ella pidió el cambio de casa ni bien termino la ceremonia de selección del sombrero – dice Lucius

- Esa parte la recordamos – dice Ernie – los fantasmas nos contaron

- ¿Es cierto entonces? – preguntan los chicos

- Si...Severus y Lily ya se conocían desde niños – habla Bellatrix - aunque claro, hubo un pequeño problema: el padre de Severus y la hermana de Lily se opusieron tajantemente a esa amistad

- Tobías Snape era un muggle – dice Narcissa – y despreciaba todo lo de nuestro mundo...cuando se entero que su esposa era una bruja, le hizo la vida imposible

- Y cuando nació su hijo, fue peor...la vida para Severus era por completo desagradable, ya no lo soportaba

- Lo que no entiendo – dice Tonks – es porque ella no se separó de él

- En esos tiempos era muy difícil...felizmente no tuvieron mas hijos...pero madre e hijo sufrieron mucho – le contestó Remus

- Por aquellas épocas, al parecer, Severus conoció a los Evans, una familia de muggles muy distintos: los padres lo querían mucho, debido a que no pudieron tener hijos varones, pero tenían dos hijas a quienes les dedicaban todo el amor posible – hablaba Peter - con ellos pasaba mas tiempo y la Sra. Snape a veces pasaba algunas temporadas huyendo del marido, que era bastante agresivo

- Y llegó lo que se tenía: un día hubo una fuerte conmoción en la Hilandera – dice Dumbledore – los Snape al parecer, tenían otra de sus acaloradas discusiones cuando ocurrió un estallido. Cuando los miembros del Departamento de Seguridad fueron a ver, encontraron una escena...espantosa

- ¿Que sucedió?- pregunta Hermione

- El padre no solo estaba ahogando a su esposa...antes, había masacrado y encerrado a su propio hijo en una fosa, gravemente herido...la verdad ni se como explicar, porque lo hallé allí – dice Bellatrix – pero fue espantoso...

- El chico fue llevado a San Mungo junto a su madre y el agresor fue derechito a Azkaban después de hacerle un juicio por maltrato familiar – relata Lucius – mi padre fue testigo. Allí murió 10 años después, maldiciendo a toda su familia

- Y por esos tiempos, una famosa vidente hizo una predicción bastante extraña...sobre dos niños...que no solo unirían sus vidas en el futuro...su descendencia era lo mas principal

- Hablaban de sus hijos...pero ahí esta el problema

- Años después llegaron a Hogwarts – habla Minerva - y ya ambos eran conocidos. Teníamos noticias que la hermana de Lily se había opuesto a la amistad de ella con Severus, pero no logro separarlos...ellas mismas se distanciaron por ese motivo. Al terminar la escuela, se casaron en secreto

- Y en el Ministerio ya existía el primer Grupo de la Orden del Fénix – dice Dumbledore, comiendo un caramelo de limón – uno de ellos no se llevaban bien con los Snape desde la escuela...pero él conoció a mi hermana y...se tranquilizó

- ¿Su hermana?

- Arianna...dulce, pero a la vez aguerrida. La menor...mi madre fue feliz cuando nació, ya que no habia nacimientos femeninos por mucho tiempo en la familia, por eso ella es la mas joven de todos los Dumbledore, y por lo tanto, la mejor bruja

- Allí empieza el verdadero problema: Lily sale embarazada después de dos años de matrimonio – por esos tiempos no sabíamos que se había casado – y en una de las misiones, nació Harry...

- ¿Y?

- Y también...su hermana.

- QUEEEEEEEEEE – dicen todos incrédulos

- Lo que Harry no sabía (hasta hace poco, en el incidente del Ministerio) es que tuvo una hermana gemela...no sabemos realmente lo que pasó en esa misión, ya que Lily Evans trabajaba con James Potter...ningún miembro de la Orden sabía la relación de Lily con Severus, excepto los Merodeadores, que nos confesaron tardíamente los motivos de ocultar semejante historia...desde aquel día, los Snape se retiraron de la Orden, para dedicarse a su hijo e iniciaron la búsqueda de su desaparecida hija...Sin ningún resultado – narra Barty

- Por ese tiempo, antes de los hechos, mi hermana se casaba con James Potter – habla ahora Dumbledore – y al poco tiempo tuvieron una hija...le puso el nombre de la madre de Harry y le pidieron a los Snape que fuesen sus padrinos...pero no aceptaron. Aun estaban muy dolidos por los hechos ocurridos

- En estos instantes la, niña – si es que aun vive – tendría la misma edad de su hermano Harry – dice Narcissa

- Severus se convirtió en un excelente mago...experto en Pociones, Artes Oscuras, Oclumántico y...

- No digas todo, Peter...

- Lo siento...

- Hay cosas que ustedes no deben saber aún. Lily era hasta antes de ser madre, una aurora...y de las mejores. Hoy solo se preocupa de su hijo...

- Solo su padre aun sigue en el grupo de aurores, esperanzado en hallar a su hija...hasta hace poco dictaba clases en Hogwarts...

- Entonces, esa amargura es... – dice Neville

- Por todo lo vivido...compréndanlo

El silencio invade ahora todo. Muchos se miran y asienten, moviendo sus cabezas.

- Y bueno – habla Sirius – ya que todos están enterados, también deben saber lo que sigue

- No ...es otra cosa

- Aparte de la profecía, de la cual aun no es momento de hablarlo, ya que no podemos decirles en que consiste, una pregunta

- Dila – habla Hermione

- Claro que lo haré ya que es mi ahijado, ya que mi hermano Regulus es padrino de la insoportable de Potter – Ron y Hermione se sorprenden – ¿que pasa chicos?

- Pero...tu...no, no es nada

- Bien...¿Como va tu relación con mi ahijado, Cho Chang?

Esta vez todos miran hacia Cho, que esta ruborizada por completo, y sus manos nerviosas se frotan entre si

- Yo...bien

- ¿Solo bien?...bueno, esperamos tu visita en Navidad

- ¿Visita?

- ¿No lo sabias¿O a Harry se le olvido decirte?

- No...lo...se

- Upsss metí la pata: Los Snape me han invitado a pasar las fiestas en su Mansión, mis padres...ya conocen mi historia...he tenido que aceptar, pero también me entere que tus padres iban a ir, Srta. Chang...creo que por ahí no habrá alguna intención...anuncios...eh

El rostro de Cho se puso mas colorado de costumbre. Fred sonreía pícaramente, mientras que los demás miraban extrañados. Ron se acerca a Hermione y despacio, sin que nadie le escuche, pregunta

- Un momento: dices que nuestras memorias y recuerdos han sido alterados por completo no

- Si

- Y esto...como¿Harry no salía con mi hermana Ginny?

- Al parecer...el que cambió el pasado, esta cambiando también el futuro...nuestros futuros...

- Bueno chicos – dice Dumbledore – creo que fue todo por hoy...pasado mañana es Navidad, así que prepárense para pasar sus breves pero merecidas vacaciones. Nosotros nos retiramos

Los adultos se ponen de pie y se retiran en grupo. Una vez solos, Fred no puede aguantar la risa, mientras los demás sorprendidos se acercan a Cho

- ¿Hay algo mas que no sepamos?

- Es mi turno – dice Fred, poniéndose al frente – se acuerdan tiempo atrás, cuando estábamos aquí aprendiendo DCAO con Harry

- Siiiiiii

- Esa Umbrige era una maldita...bueno. el ultimo día antes de Navidad de hace ya dos años, tuvimos nuestra clase.

- Si nos acordamos –dice Demelza, - pero ¿que tiene que ver esos momentos con Cho?

- Veo que también se han olvidado, debe ser el efecto del hechizo que nos pusieron...mejor se los vuelvo a relatar

- No...

- ¿Y porque no Cho? Ya toda la escuela saben que tu...

- ¿Que mas sabe la escuela, Fred? – dice George – habla ya

- Que Harry y Cho...son más que enamorados...

Hermione sorprendida, mira a Cho junto a los demás...esta vez al parecer no logra entender nada...ninguno se ha dado cuenta que, Tempo ha alterado con cada intervención y relato, las memorias y vidas de todos los estudiantes y a la vez su futuro...

Continuará ---------- 

**Notitas:**

Sorpresa: como ya han notado, todo el pasado de Harry se ha alterado (según Tempo) para su bien, pero a la vez va afectando a los que lo rodean...con diversos resultados, aunque nadie sospecha quien es el causante, se van revelando nuevas novedades...Una revelación confundirá mas a todos los muchachos, cuando a Fred se le pase un poco la mano (será la lengua) al soltar tamaña noticia.

En esta nueva realidad, la Orden del Fénix es reconocida en el Ministerio de Magia y es la más respetada del mundo mágico...mas adelante relatare su nuevo origen (jejejeee)

Y las preguntas que me dejan en sus mensajes serán respondidas...paciencia.

Y sigan posteando plisss, hasta el sgte capítulo (o sea: la próxima semana)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Confesiones de un romance inesperado**

Dentro de la Sala de Menesteres se habían quedado los chicos de la ED, mas que atentos, a todos los hechos narrados por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix...hoy la atención se dedicaba a la vida de Harry

Cho estaba más nerviosa, viendo a Fred listo a soltar el chisme

- ¡¡¡Lo que dices es mentira!!!

- Por favor Cho, no lo niegues...se te nota en los ojos. Y fuimos testigos de los hechos

- ¿Testigos? - dice la pobre Ravenclaw con el rostro pálido como la cera

- Yo también lo vi – dice Katie feliz – nadie sospechaba de ti

´- Resumiendo: desde que Harry ingresó a Hogwarts – dice Fred – se le aparecieron infinidad de admiradoras. No niego que el chico tiene su jale, a pesar de la fama de sus padres

- Claro: es atractivo...pero no es tan guapo como nosotros

Muchos se ríen, aunque hay pocos que andan serios, como tratando de recabar toda la información. Fred sigue hablando

- Ese día de dos años atrás, todos nos fuimos a nuestras salas comunes, para que esa buitre del demonio no supiera lo que hacíamos a sus espaldas

- Si: sus tontas y estúpidas formas de enseñar...

- Y encima el Ministro anterior Fudge, que estaba loco de remate

- Y casi expulsan a la Profesora Trelawney

- Felizmente que la cambiaron – dicen las Hermanas Patil

- Para que recuerden: yo ese día me olvidé una caja de bromas que deje aquí mismo y regrese...cuando entre, todo parecía silencioso y pensé: no hay nadie y había poca luz...hallé a Katie escondida

- Casi me asustó, pero le señale un lugar donde antes estábamos ensayando – dice Katie

- Ya calmados, oímos unos gemidos...

- ¡¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!!!

- Es tu turno Cho...o ¿quieres que cuente mi versión de lo que vi esa noche?

Hermione, Ron y Ginny veían, esta vez, mucho más serios a Cho, que temblaba, empezando – poco a poco – a soltar...

- Yo... como sabrán, esa loca reportera me arruinó la vida al publicar aquella noticia sobre mis padres y Cedric terminó conmigo unos días después de lo aparecido en El Profeta, ignoraba sus motivos, fue terrible...quería estar a solas y llorar mi desgracia. Pensé que todos se habían ido...y encontré a Harry, arreglaba todo lo que dejamos tirado

- Y...

- Me miro sorprendido...tenia un caldero en la mano. Al parecer iba a preparar algo que necesitaba...

- ¿Porque?

- Lo único que se es...

- Vamos Cho – dicen las hermanas Patil, animándola a seguir

- Me dijo que una chica que él quería no le daba bola...y ...prepararía una poción

- ¿Un filtro de amor? – dice Romilda

- Su padre es experto...yo...no me acuerdo...

Y se tapo la cara con las manos. Fred continuó el relato

- Lo que Katie y yo vimos es que ella – señala a Cho – estaba encima del pobre Harry sobre los almohadones, se lo estaba comiendo a besos, hubieran visto sus manos...un poco mas y...

- Solo le...yo...

- Besabas...admítelo: te gusta Harry ¿verdad?

- Si...Mas tarde, supe de su propia boca que yo era esa chica...la verdad nunca le hice caso, creo que era mas por las historias de sus padres, tenia miedo...después supe que no iba a hacer un filtro...sino un veneno

- ¡!!!!¿¿¿¿Veneno????¡¡¡¡¡ - dicen todos sorprendidos

- Al parecer se enteró de algo muy terrible y quería morirse...creo que Umbridge un día antes, lo tuvo en detención en su oficina y...le dijo algo. Sus manos estaban con cortes recientes...y sangraba, le curé esa noche

- Esas famosas plumas cortantes...le marcaron las manos y muñecas – dice Ron

- ¿Pero que es lo que le dijo?

- No lo se...lo que si se – dijo bastante enojada y acercándose a Fred – es que por tu culpa, todo el mundo lo supo

- Muchos apostaban – decía Fred – pero te juro que no fui yo

- Ni yo – dice Katie

- Pero si no fue ninguno de ustedes...¿quien fue?

- Nosotros los dejamos solos.- dice Katie contenta - ..no queríamos intervenir, pero nos quedamos ocultos, bastante lejos de ustedes para no ver lo que hacían realmente...la privacidad ante todo

- Salieron casi al amanecer de allí, pillines...estaban muy felices. Al parecer conversaron mucho, no

- Pero para mala suerte de ambos, los vio Peeves...el mismo se encargó de difundir toda la noticia, a su estilo...

- ¡¡¡¡Maldito poltergeist!!!!

- Lo dicho...el fue, nosotros lo vimos: estaba encima de ustedes y ninguno se dio cuenta

- Ahora entiendo – dice Seamus – ya me acordé: Peeves entro a nuestra sala común a darnos los últimos chismes esa mañana...

- Yo también me acuerdo, la Dama Gris nos lo contó después a todos los Ravenclaws – dijo Luna

- Se hizo las bolas y ya en el desayuno todos comentaban las buenas nuevas...las chicas te odiaron mucho, Cho...

- Y en Slytherin se armó un alboroto...ninguno te aceptaba, Harry se peleó con varios de sus compañeros por defenderte...hasta que sus padres se enteraron

- El primero en enterarse fue el Profesor Snape...si hubieran visto su cara...mando llamarte ¿te acuerdas?

- Ya recuerdo – dice Cho - estaba aterrada, pensé en lo peor...llegue a su oficina y...allí estaban los dos. Me dio mucho miedo, tanto que empecé a tener ataque de hipo

- Ni se cuantas horas pasaron, te vi entrar al despacho de Snape – dice Neville – después entro el Director

- Ya para el mediodía, toda la escuela sabía los pormenores de lo sucedido. Peeves había soltado mucha lengua...

- Ya en la noche los profesores prohibieron que se comentara sobre lo sucedido – dice Hannan – me acuerdo bien

- Pero siguieron viéndose, a pesar de la prohibición

- A escondidas – dice Cho – su padre no quería y seguíamos viéndonos en diversos lugares. Yo ya estaba completamente enamorada de Harry, porque en Febrero se me declaró y ...

- El de ti...veíamos era carita de borrego cada vez que te veía pasar...y se amargaba cada vez que un chico te miraba de más, te lanzaba piropos o flores...resultó ser muy celoso nuestro amigo

Su rostro adquirió un profundo color rojizo

- Es natural – dice Hermione rindiéndose al fin – y ahora

- No sabia que mis padres...

- Te lo dirán ni bien llegues a tu casa...

- Y ahora que...

- Solo finge...pero en algo si estamos seguros: alguien esta cambiando todo, debemos investigar.

- No lo se Hermione – habla Angélica – ¿no estaremos dejando algo fuera de todo esto?

- No parece haber ningún cabo suelto...

- ¿Y entonces? – dice Dean

- ¿Que haremos ahora? – dice Dennis

- Seguir con lo de siempre – habla Hermione decidida – si se acuerdan de algo, por muy extraño que suene o difícil de creer, apúntenlo en un cuaderno y después de las vacaciones nos volveremos a reunir.

Todos aceptan y se dan los abrazos navideños, salen de la Sala de Menesteres (ya era muy tarde) y se dirigen cada uno a sus salas comunes. En el pasillo cerca de la entrada de Gryffindor, Ron, Ginny y George detienen a Hermione

- ¿Pero que les pasa?

- Hay algo mas – dice George – no te falta algún profesor en todo el personal de Hogwarts

- ¿A quien te refieres?

- No se si aun estará enseñando – habla Ginny – por mi parte no lo he conocido, pero si los oí que ustedes lo mencionaban tiempo atrás: el Profesor Quirrel

- Ay mi dios, tienes razón...antes de irme preguntaré

Cuando están dentro, ven a una lechuza blanca esperando en el sillón, ululando

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hedwig!!!!!!

- uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Esta buscando a su dueño – dice Colin – pero no lo encuentro

- Harry no esta aquí, ve a San Mungo...

- ¿Que es lo que tienes atado?

Pero Ron no puede verlo, porque la lechuza levanta vuelo y sale por la ventana, que se encontraba abierta...de pronto a Hermione se le ilumina el cerebro

- Ya regreso – y sale disparada con rumbo desconocido.

Al día siguiente, todos salen en el Tren a disfrutar las fiestas navideñas con sus familias...en un compartimiento Hermione habla con todos los miembros del ED (a pesar que el compartimiento no alcanza para el número de personas presentes, pero se acomodan)

- Tengo una idea...no se si estará bien, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió...anoche logre conseguirlo y lo pondremos a prueba.

- ¿Y de que se trata?

- Ya lo verán...por ahora es mejor que cada uno vaya a su compartimiento, disfruten las Navidades con sus familias y cuando regresemos a la escuela, el primer día en la noche nos reuniremos...solo les pido que vayan haciendo un recuento de sus propios recuerdos

- ¿Nuestros recuerdos? – dice Ginny

- ¿Pero porque? – dice Neville

- ¿Que es lo que buscas? – dice Terry mientras los demás chicos la miran extrañados...algunos aterrados

- Solo piensen en los últimos años que pasamos en Hogwarts, por favor – les pide Hermione – desde que se inició todo...allí debe estar la clave de todo...

- Esta bien – dicen todos, no tan convencidos

El Tren sigue su marcha, mientras la nieve cubre Hogsmeade, el bosque prohibido y el castillo, donde se quedan algunos alumnos a pasar las Navidades...

En algún lugar inaccesible, Tempo ha logrado cambiar por completo el destino de muchos...ahora verá los frutos de su intervención. Ignora que más adelante, habrá alguien que interferirá con sus planes futuros.

Continuará -------------

**Notitas:**

Hermione ha conseguido al fin "algo" que puede ayudar mucho a descubrir lo que ocurre realmente con sus vidas...pero la mas sorprendida será ella ¿Por qué? Ya lo leerán mas adelante

Aclarando algunos puntos: como ustedes recordarán, en el libro uno, Harry encuentra el espejo de Oesed y ve a sus padres y se imagina como sería su vida, si ellos estuviesen vivos y tuviera hermanos. En esta nueva realidad, la idea va tomando cuerpo...por ejemplo: el cambio de los apellidos en el capitulo anterior.

En el caso del amor, a muchos no les ha gustado que Harry terminara con pareja, o lo que es peor: con alguien menos inesperado, mejor que continuara solo...he decidido tomar "el toro por las astas" y modificar esa parte de la historia...dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (o sea: el proximo sabado o domingo) bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Arreglos familiares y sospechas...**

Han pasado varios días después de la última reunión, y las Navidades. Hermione en su casa, ha recabado no solo fotografías, libros, cartas, y otros...quedando mas que sorprendida por todos los datos obtenidos y se cartea por lechuza con Ron y las hermanas Patil.

Pero a la vez va también coleccionando todas las noticias del Diario El Profeta...Harry ya esta mucho mejor y dado de alta de San Mungo, en la Mansión Snape (donde vive junto a sus padres) va indagando sobre su propia vida, descubriendo muchas cosas, como las fotos de la boda de sus padres, una donde esta junto a ellos cuando tenía un año, un libro donde registraban su vida, a la vez iba recordando sin prisa su propia vida no solo en casa...fuera de ella, todo lo guardaba dentro de si mismo y por ultimo descubre una foto con sus amigos cuando ingresó a Hogwarts: se ve allí junto a Hermione, Ron, los gemelos Weasley y Hedwig. Por esas fechas Harry ya se encuentra en su habitación, solo con Hedwig y leyendo la carta que le trajo días atrás, rompiendo el sobre y leyendo con manos temblorosas...tan concentrado esta en su lectura, que unos golpes en la puerta lo asustan y oculta la misiva en sus almohadas.

La puerta se abre ingresando su madre:

- Puedo pasar, hijo

- Adelante

Ya dentro, se sienta a su lado...acariciando sus cabellos medio rebeldes

- Tu padre pide que te arregles...los Chang llegarán pronto

- ¿Para que los han invitado?

- Hay algo que debemos arreglar, hijo...dime¿estas enamorado de ella?

- ¿De Cho? Si...desde hace mucho – dice ruborizándose un poco – pero ella andaba con Cedric...y por esos tiempos yo andaba ...

- ¿Celoso?

- Creo que si...al parecer Cedric se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, pero no dijo nunca nada...no entiendo madre, algo me están ocultando

- Cuando haya acabado lo que pronto vamos a presenciar, tu padre y yo conversaremos contigo...lo único que te pedimos es que nos comprendas...no queríamos contarte nada para no hacerte sufrir, tal como nosotros hemos sufrido por varios años buscando a tu hermana

- ¿Y nunca la hallaron? – dice abrazándola

- No...

- Bueno...pero no quiero que mi padre se oponga a mi noviazgo, no lo soportaré...

- ¿Tan seguro esta mi caballero de su dama?

Una leve sonrojez anuncia la respuesta. Un elfo toca la puerta, que se abre a un movimiento de mano de Lily e inclinándose recita

- Mi Señora: ya llegaron los invitados

- Cielos, no estoy presentable

- No demores hijo...iré a recibirlos

- Bien

Una vez solo, los nervios atacan a muchacho y se dirige al clóset: ve infinidad de trajes entre túnicas de gala, ropa muggle de diversos modelos, túnicas normales y otros. Elige un jean, chompa, camisa y guantes...una vez listo se mira y trata de arreglarse el cabello, se acomoda sus lentes, suspira un poco para tranquilizarse y baja

En la Sala se encuentran sus padres conversando animadamente con sus invitados, mientras se sirve vino en copas por un elfo y otro va pasando bocadillos diversos. Sentada al lado de su madre se halla Cho, quien lo mira y le sonríe

Claro esta que ambos padres se dan cuenta del intercambio de miradas de sus propios hijos, Harry saluda

- Bienvenidos Sr. y Sra. Chang

- Gracias – dice nervioso el padre de Cho – ya que estamos todos, creo que es conveniente que nuestros hijos salgan a pasear, mientras nosotros conversamos

- Si – dice Severus – pero antes

Da dos palmadas y aparece un hermoso y esbelto felino negro de ojos verdes y se acurruca en las piernas de su amo...que lo mira a los ojos (sin decir ni una sola palabra) y sale al jardín

- Pueden ir al jardín...- señala Severus

- Duncan los cuidará – dice Lily tranquilamente

Ambos adolescentes sonríen un poco intimidantes y, tomados de la mano salen...afuera la nieve ha cubierto la vegetación, pero encuentran un lugar distante de la casa para conversar en privado

No tan privado...porque el felino se acurruca a los pies de Harry y de paso, inspecciona con su olfato a Cho. Ella trata de acariciarlo, pero un leve gruñido le indica que, por ahora, aun no es aceptada

- Cuando te conozca mejor, te aceptara...

- ¿Y desde cuando lo tienes?

- Desde que era un cachorro...lo vi hace dos años en una tienda de animales en el Callejón Diagon y lo pedí como regalo...se opusieron y a las finales tuve que usar mis ahorros y me lo compre en secreto en las vacaciones de dos años atrás

- ¿Tu? – dice Cho riendo – no puedo creerlo y ¿como lo ocultasteis?

- En mi cuarto...hasta que un día salió y se quedó en la cama de mis padres...lo encontraron durmiendo entre sus sabanas. Me castigaron por una semana, sin derecho a salidas ni correos por lechuza

- Que gracioso debió ser la escena

- Desde allí ya lo aceptaron...al parecer es muy inteligente, ha aprendido muchas cosas...mi padre lo ha entrenado. Ahora será nuestro guardián

- ¿Y porque?

- Ahora veras el porque

Harry se inclina ante ella, tratando de acercarse a sus labios para besarla, pero en un ágil salto, el felino se interpone entre ellos, ronroneando

- Ohhhh

- De eso se trata...

- Va a ser difícil...que me acepte

- Calma aun hay tiempo...

Y acaricia a su mascota...en la sala los padres conversan por varias horas. Ya acercándose la noche, ingresan – tras ser llamados por un elfo – y participan en la cena.

Al día siguiente se despiden, no sin antes llevar Cho un regalo que Harry le ha entregado la noche anterior, para ser abierto en Nochebuena. A su vez Harry tiene un regalo de su prometida

Ambos padres – al parecer – han llegado a entenderse. En plena despedida les comunican una noticia a los sorprendidos muchachos, que se abrazan y sellan con un beso, delante de sus padres, que toman ya seriamente la relación.

Al día siguiente Sirius visita a su ahijado, llevándole muchos regalos y pasando el día con el, mientras sus padres salían...no solo se contenta con los regalos sino que tiene una conversación seria "de hombre a hombre". Con las nuevas noticias, ambos pasan no solo el mejor momento de sus vidas, sino también los días siguientes.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

El tren lleva – días después – a los estudiantes a Hogwarts. En los pasillos todos conversan de los regalos recibidos y por supuesto, de los chismes del momento

Una vez ya después de varias horas, cuando el banquete ha acabado y regresan todos a sus salas comunes, un grupo se ha ocultado en diversos lugares burlando a los prefectos de sus casas...dirigiéndose a la Sala de Menesteres.

Dentro de ella, ya se encuentran Luna, Angélica, Dennis, todos los Weasley, las Patil, Lavender, Zacharías, Susan, Angélica, Colin, Hannan, Ernie, Justin, Dennis, Terry, Michael, Demelza, Katie y los últimos en ingresar son Hermione y Ron

- Al menos ya estamos todos presentes

- ¿No falta nadie?

- Si...Harry y Cho

- Oigo pasos

En efecto: la puerta se abre, ingresando la pareja tomados de la mano, y se sueltan una vez que ven a todos los chicos.

- Ahora si estamos todos presentes – dice Hermione, acercándose a un objeto cubierto con una enorme tela negra – ¿ya están listos todos?

- ¿Listos para que? – dice George

- Para esto

Y destapa el misterioso objeto: un pensadero enorme de color plomo con adornos de runas en sus bordes. Todos miran aquel objeto, solo dos saben lo que realmente significa

- ¿Quieres decir – dice Angélica – que vamos a ver nuestros propios recuerdos?

- No serías tan capaz...

- Es la única forma...allí esta el misterio de todo lo que ha sucedido en estos días

- No – dice Harry al sospechar lo que quieren hacer – creo que nuestros recuerdos son muy privados para estar ventilándolos por allí...hay cosas que uno no quiere que se sepa

- ¿Como que, Harry? Solo pongan algo de su vida privada o de nuestros estudios...tenemos que ver ya que nuestras propias mentes parecen vacías, como si fuesen borradas o reemplazadas por otros

De todos, solo Fred y George se acercan y sacan de su sien hilos finos plateados y los lanzan al recipiente, que va brillando a través de su contenido. Poco a poco van poniendo los demás algunos recuerdos...solo Harry y Cho no se ven tan entusiasmados con la idea y se miran fijamente

- ¿Y ustedes a que hora van a poner algo? - Dice Ron, mientras Dean y Seamus ponen sus recuerdos

- No lo veo conveniente

- Harry no es de tu vida entera...solo los momentos de la escuela

- Es que...

- ¿Ocultas algo? – dice Hermione

- Creo que es de mal gusto que uno vea los recuerdos de otro – dice Cho – además hay cosas que deseas olvidar y ese pensadero...

- Entendemos tu temor Cho, pero es la única manera de buscar pistas...por favor

A las finales ambos sacan sus varitas y ponen algunos recuerdos obtenidos de sus mentes...ya con el pensadero listo, todos lo rodean y se dan la mano, moviendo todas las hebras y al fin ingresan sin dejar de soltarse

Será Hermione la más sorprendida, cuando vea todos los recuerdos, tanto de si misma como de sus compañeros...cuando aterricen y vean las diversas memorias de todos: una vorágine de sucesos entremezclados y desconocidos, que alterará por completo lo que ella pensaba...

Continuará -------------- 

**Notitas:**

Los padres de Harry y Cho llegarán a un acuerdo pre matrimonial para sus hijos, que permanecerá en secreto solo para ambas familias, pero el destino (y una tragedia) se encargará de acelerarlo...

Y los miembros del ED ponen sus recuerdos e ingresan a verlos ...obtendrán mas que resultados, no tan inesperados.

_Aclarando:_ en esta realidad los Snape le regalaron a Harry la lechuza Hedwig cuando ingresó a la escuela, tiempo después, él se compró con sus ahorros "un lindo gatito" (en realidad un lindo felino) y lo mantuvo oculto hasta que lo descubrieron...

El siguiente capitulo, por ser muy largo, lo dividiré en dos partes ¿Que sucederá?

Sigan escribiéndome...nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: La verdad de los recuerdos – 1º parte**

Llegan juntos a un jardín espléndido de una casa modesta y ninguno tiene idea de quien es el recuerdo que observan...menos Harry que se asusta exclamando:

- Es mi antigua casa

- ¿Tu casa, Harry?

- Si...

De pronto ven a una bella mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, de aspecto triste, en sus brazos lleva a un recién nacido...mas atrás se observa a un grupo conversando acaloradamente.

Todos ven que la Sra. Snape abraza a su pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos...se alejan y oyen la conversación entre el grupo de aurores de la Orden del Fénix

- Nunca me han explicado hasta ahora lo que sucedió realmente en esos días, Potter...y ¿ahora vienes a pedirnos que seamos padrinos de tu hija?

- En parte soy responsable de lo ocurrido en plena misión...pero ustedes también debieron avisar no solo de la condición en que estaba Lily, sino de que estaban casados – dice James, nervioso ante la mirada acusadora de Severus. Al parecer el odio sigue latente en ambos

- ¿Y porque lo ocultaron hasta ahora? – pregunta Hagrid, junto a los Weasley que los miran extrañados

- ¿Teníamos que enterarnos de esta forma? – dice Ojoloco molesto – debieron avisarnos

- Ambos son responsables – dice al fin Dumbledore junto a Minerva – sus motivos tendrán para habernos ocultado semejante noticia...desde aquel momento hasta hoy, no pudimos hallar a la criatura

- ¡¡¡¡¡Es mi hija!!!!!! – dice Severus con rostro amargo – no puedo creer que me haya ocurrido esto...¡¡¡él es el culpable!!! – dice contrariado, señalando a James Potter, que se hallaba junto a Arianna, con una bebe en sus brazos

- Severus – dice Remus junto a los Logbottom – sabemos como te encuentras en estos momentos y un hijo siempre es bienvenido, pero nosotros haremos lo imposible por hallarla

- Además – habla Sirius – tu hijo esta sano...si al menos hubiésemos sabido de que Lily estaba encinta, no hubiera participado de la misión

- Ya es tarde para lamentaciones – dice Ojoloco – los Lestrange han pasado esta ultima información y debemos ir al Cuartel ahora

- No iré...

Todos voltean y ven que Severus les ha dado la espalda...para que no vean en el estado en que – ahora – los chicos observan

- Pero...

- Lo siento Albus...abandono la Orden por tiempo indefinido. Mi mujer y mi hijo me necesitan mas que nunca

- ¿Y tu trabajo en el Ministerio? - Dice Peter

- Lo pensaré...

- El Ministro no va a aceptar una renuncia, Snape – dice Minerva

- Tampoco puedes abandonar la escuela – dice Dumbledore – pero por ahora es mejor que descanses, en parte tienes razón. Toma el tiempo que creas necesario...un año estaría mejor. Pediré al profesor Slughon que te reemplaze.

- Gracias...

Todos guardan silencio y Peter se acerca a Sirius y le comenta algo muy bajo, para que nadie más lo oiga. En silencio se dan media vuelta, no sin antes oír la voz de Severus:

- Potter: no quiero tenerte cerca de mí, ni siquiera como vecino. Mañana nosotros nos mudaremos...será lo mejor

- Yo...pero...

- Y no aceptamos...será mejor que le busques otro padrino indicado para tu hija

Pone un rostro de dolor, que trata de pasar inadvertido y se acerca a su mujer, que esta mirando el rostro de su bebe, abrazándola, mientras todos van saliendo, por ultima vez se oye su voz

- Black: aunque en verdad no eres santo de mi devoción y tampoco me caes bien, quería hacerte una pregunta

- Si...- contesta Sirius bastante sorprendido de la actitud y frialdez con que le habla

- Queremos – dice acercándose y mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos fríos pero adoloridos – que seas padrino de Harry Severus

- ¿Harry Severus?

- Así se llamará mi hijo...

- Será un honor

- Te avisaremos...

Y se aleja. Los demás se retiran mientras una pareja abrazada, llora su desgracia

El recuerdo se hace difuso, desapareciendo la escena y siendo reemplazado por otro: un vivido recuerdo de Ron en la Madriguera cuando tenía unos cuatro años o mas y sus dos hermanos gemelos tratando de que hiciera un juramento inquebrantable, siendo sorprendidos por su madre...la escena cambia a una habitación, donde se encuentra Demelza tratando de alcanzar una vasija de dulces pero no podía, haciendo que levitara y así obtener sus dulces preferidos...vuelve a cambiar la escena, esta vez con Dean y Seamus que tienen cinco años y que se conocen en la calle...otra vez cambia las escenas y se ve a una pequeña Cho corriendo alegremente cerca de un lago, siguiendo a una mariposa, volviéndose la escena difusa, que va cambiando a la de Terry, que hace magia por primera vez a sus cinco años delante de sus padres, que emocionados lo cargan de felicidad...la escena desaparece hasta que se ve una habitación, donde un búho entra por una ventana y Harry (de 11 años) recibe su carta indicando que tiene un cupo en Hogwarts...la escena cambia hasta el tren, donde se ven algunos nuevos alumnos con túnica negra como vestimenta pasean o conversan entre sí, mientras que, en los pasillos del tren en marcha, un chico pequeño, delgado, de ojos verdes y cabellos negros medio despeinados, camina en medio del cuchicheo de los demás alumnos que lo señalan con el dedo. Ingresa a un compartimiento, encontrando a otro muchacho con el que hace amistad...era Ron. Ingresan después Draco junto a Crabbe, Goyle, Dean, Seamus, Neville y a las finales Hermione...la escena vuelve a cambiar, esta vez en el Gran Comedor, donde cada uno es llamado...cuando oye su nombre, Harry sube y se sienta mientras la Profesora McGonagall le pone el sombrero, que le dice

- ¡¡¡¡Slytherin!!!!

Y el chico sonríe de felicidad...la escena cambia cuando se encuentran en clases de vuelo, en el patio de la escuela, originándose la primera pelea entre slytherins y gryffindors, terminando con castigos severos para dos chicos y el otro es llevado a la enfermería, mientras que uno (el más pequeño) es llevado por un profesor, lejos – casi arrastrándolo. Este le había lanzado al gryffindor una maldición

- Ese chico es...

- Harry – dice Hermione espantada al verlo...

El Profesor que se lo llevaba era Snape, su padre. La escena cambia, esta vez en los laboratorios, donde ven que padre e hijo van conversando. Por la escena, el muchacho esta castigado y limpia los estantes y tocan a la puerta.

Ingresa un profesor, llevando a una niña de otra casa, atrapada in fraganti

- Profesor Snape – dice el Profesor Quirrel – hallé a esta niña espiando por las mazmorras...la traje para que llame al Jefe de su casa y se la lleve

- Ah una Ravenclaw – dice el aludido, mirando severamente a la pequeña, temerosa de presenciar aquellos fríos ojos – mientras busque a su Jefe, limpiaras aquí este estante – dice señalándole uno enorme – sin guantes y sin magia, entrégueme su varita...y tú termina que aun no hemos conversado, jovencito...

Ambos profesores salen del laboratorio. La niña llora por el castigo mientras que el niño – curioso al verla tan bonita – se acerca animado

- No llores...te ayudaré

- ¿Quien eres?

- Harry...estoy cumpliendo mi detención ¿y tu?

- Cho Chang

- ¿Y que hacías aquí?

- Yo...me empujaron y no encontré la salida...camine por un pasillo muy oscuro y oí voces...me acerque a escuchar y...

- Entiendo...

- ¿Eres de Slytherin?

- Si...¿y tu de Ravenclaw?

- Si

- Vamos te ayudo a limpiar...conozco un buen truco

Pero el hechizo termina rompiendo varios frascos del estante, y mientras trataban de dejar todo limpio, son sorprendidos por los dos profesores que venían con otro profesor, más bajito, los tres con cara de estar muy amargados por lo sucedido. La escena es reemplazada por otros, donde se ven los campeonatos de quidittch, los estudios, las salidas a Hogsmeade, y diversos hechos ocurridos en la escuela.

Al fin se detienen en un recuerdo ocurrido en la sala común de las serpientes, donde Draco y compañía se enfrenta a Harry – de 15 años - que se encuentra solo y completamente enfadado

- ¿Estas completamente loco, Snape?

- Tu lo estarías en mi lugar, Malfoy

- No lo entiendes...ella es una Ravenclaw

- ¿Que tiene que ver las casas con lo que siento?

- Mucho...dicen que su familia es de sangre mezclada

- No...no es hija de magos, Draco – le contesta Pansy – y ni siquiera es una mestiza...

- ¿Y...?

- ¿Es que no te importa?

- Eso de la pureza de sangre no va conmigo...todos somos a la vez magos y brujas. Si no fuese por los muggles, nuestra raza se hubiese extinguido hace tiempo

- Vaya Snape: nunca imagine que defendieras a esos muggles. ¡¡¡Nos odian!!!!

- No todos...hasta ellos tienen hijos que por algún factor, heredan los poderes de un antecesor mágico y ni ellos lo sabían

- Tu eres un hijo de magos sangre pura – dice Draco – y no permitiremos que te enredes con esa escoria sangre sucia...

-¡¡¡¡¡No la insultes !!!!!!– dice Harry, sacando su varita, amenazándolo – no permitiré que te burles de ella

- En ese caso – dice el rubio sacando su varita y todos retroceden – veamos como es en realidad el hijo de los Snape...tanta fama que tienen, debe ser por algún motivo en especial. ¿Listo?

- Cuando quieras...no te tengo miedo...

Y ambos se lanzan hechizos: Draco le lanza un desmaius mientras que Harry le lanza un sectumsempra...los resultados se ven cuando el primero sangra copiosamente con diversas heridas, mientras que el segundo sale disparado hasta la pared, golpeándose la cabeza y perdiendo el sentido...justo al momento que el Jefe de las Serpientes ingresa, sorprendiéndose de la escena del duelo

La escena cambia a otra, donde un grupo de chicas de las cuatro casas, furiosas, le lanzan mágicamente a Cho diversas cosas, haciendo que ella se retire llorando hasta los jardines, perdiendo sus clases. La encuentra Harry dentro del cementerio (después de buscarla por todo el día) y se abrazan perdiendo la noción del tiempo, consolándola y besándola...siendo hallados por Umbrigde al anochecer, que los lleva detenidos hasta su oficina. Pero por el aviso de un gryffindor, los Jefes de las casas Slytherin y Ravenclaw logra sacar a su alumno y se lo lleva por distintos sitios. La escena vuelve a cambiar, esta vez en los pasillos y de noche, donde una gryffindor – poniéndose una capa invisible – sale de su sala común y espera pacientemente...casi a la medianoche, sigue a una pareja, que camina en la oscuridad, pero los pierde de vista cuando ingresan al Bosque Prohibido...furiosa se quita la capa y monta guardia, no sin antes avisar por medio de su lechuza a alguien...al amanecer se observa no solo quien es, sino a quien le ha avisado

- Esa chica es Lily Potter – dice Ron

- ¿Pero porque avisó a la profesora Umbrigde?

- Buena pregunta Hermione – dice Dean

- ¿A alguno de ustedes pertenece este recuerdo?

- Si, mío – dice Terry – me quede afuera porque no pude contestar la pregunta de la entrada a mi casa y Hagrid me dio cobijo. Lo vi desde la ventana de su cabaña. Ahora van a ver a quienes sorprende

En efecto: aparecen Harry y Cho, cuyas sonrisas desaparecen, cuando ven a la profesora y detrás de ella, a la más odiosa de todas las alumnas, que sonríe victoriosa...muchos no lo pueden creer, mientras Umbrigde los sujeta a cada uno y los lleva hasta su oficina. Es Harry quien le lanza la peor de las miradas a la chica, que se ríe descaradamente. Luego la escena cambia a otra, donde Lily Potter pasea – otra vez – en los pasillos, segura de si misma...hasta que le golpea una estatua, perdiendo el conocimiento. Un estudiante – al que no le ven la cara por tenerla cubierta - se acerca y le quita su capa, llevándosela como trofeo. La escena cambia con un duelo entre Potter y Chang en los jardines: ambas chicas demuestran sus habilidades mágicas, que termina cuando Harry le lanza a su odiada enemiga un hechizo no verbal, haciendo que se distraiga y su pareja gane el duelo. Después aparecen las escenas de las clases en la Sala de Menesteres, donde Harry (el único Slytherin) da clases de Defensa a 30 chicos de las casas Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, rebelándose contra las inútiles clases y decretos de la profesora Umbrigde, que estaba controlando la escuela bajo las ordenes del chiflado Ministro Fugde (que veía en Dumbledore una amenaza para su puesto). Cambia otra vez la escena, en la oficina de Umbrigde, donde Harry sufre por las heridas en las manos y muñecas, perdiendo mucha sangre y la profesora sonríe y sigue interrogándolo, humillándolo y a la vez diciéndole algo que – ni los muchachos pueden oír – le dice sobre su pasado; pero se le acaba la felicidad, cuando el Profesor Snape ingresa furioso a la oficina y le lanza un hechizo tan violento, que la priva en el acto...detrás de él se encuentra el profesor Black que se acerca al muchacho y trata – con su varita – de impedir que las heridas sangren. Pero oculta en una cortina, sale Potter, que es noqueada por un golpe de puño por Cho, que aparece en la entrada. Termina cuando el nuevo Ministro Rufus Smingeouf – en la Dirección – aparece por la chimenea y pidiendo disculpas por los hechos sucedidos al Director y todo el personal docente de Hogwarts, se lleva arrestada a Dolores Umbrigde junto a dos aurores y mientras los padres de Lily Potter (citados por Dumbledore) tienen a su hija, avergonzados de todos los males que hizo, la ponen en detención, quitándole varios puntos a su casa y en una reunión con los alumnos se lee las últimas noticias salidas del Profeta.

Los chicos salen del pensadero...sorprendidos

- ¿Han visto eso?

- No puedo creerlo – dice Ginny

- Todo parece concordar...- habla George – pero hay algo que no entiendo aun

- ¿De que es?

- De la hija de los Potter...¿porque es así tan mala y cruel?

- Hasta los slytherins son amables, comparados con esa arpía – dice Katie – desde que ingreso a Hogwarts, volvió la vida de todos un infierno

- Hay algo muy extraño en todas esas escenas – dice Hermione – pero yo también ando mas que sorprendida...no se que decir

Solo dos personas no hablaban en esos momentos, suspirando Harry rompe el silencio

- A veces tener el peso de algo que no se bien lo que es, lleva a uno a los límites

- ¿De que hablas ahora Harry?

- Fui yo quien hechicé esa estatua para Potter – dice furioso – por su culpa me castigaron sin poder participar de los juegos de quidittch y confiscaron mi escoba. Pero no digan a nadie que tengo su capa...sería capaz de cualquier cosa por recuperarla

- Ni loco diremos nada, verdad chicos – dice Dean y los demás asienten

- No te preocupes...pero ¿porque fueron ustedes al Bosque a tan altas horas de la noche?

Silbidos y algunas manifestaciones alegres se escuchaban mientras que Harry y Cho se avergonzaban. Angélica se adelanta a los demás diciendo

- A mi esa Lily Potter, en vez de hacer honor al apellido que porta, lo enloda mas...me acuerdo muy bien ese día en el Comedor cuando perdimos la Copa...fue por culpa de ella

- Es verdad – dicen varios gryffindors – ahora ya sabemos porque no ganamos

- Los que me dan mas pena son sus padres – dice Luna – no vieron como estaban

- Definitivamente se agarró bien con Umbrigde esa chica, pero porque odia tanto a Harry – dice Ginny

- Algo debió de suceder...Harry – Hermione se acerca a preguntar – ¿tu no le has hecho algo extraño?

- No

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿Porque la pregunta?

- Por algo te debe odiar...

- ¿No se acuerdan de lo que hizo su padre a mi madre?

- El primer recuerdo que vimos – dice Seamus – pero como recordaste tan bien aquel momento, si eras un bebe

- Hablaban muy alto...y se me quedo grabado en mi mente...posiblemente de allí mismo viene aquel odio. Mi padre aun sigue culpando a su padre por lo sucedido

- No lo creo – dice Colin – hay algo mas...volvamos a entrar

- ¿A donde?

- A la escena donde Cho sufre las agresiones de todas las chicas...creo que allí esta la respuesta. Me pareció ver rostros familiares allí

- Mejor no Colin – dicen algunas, pero esta vez son los gemelos Weasley que mueven las fibras

- ¿Quien quiere seguir viendo?

- Ingresemos de nuevo...

El aviso de Dean hace efecto y todos reingresan otra vez al pensadero...a la escena en donde Cho sufre agresiones por parte de todas las chicas, entre ellas se ve a Hermione, Ginny, Romilda, Luna, Pansy, Stella, Daniella y Lily...esta ultima, se aleja del grupo para perseguir una vez mas a Harry, que esta buscando a su enamorada en uno de los pasillos cerca del salón donde los Ravenclaws escuchan su clase.

Y aunque no se oye la conversación – bastante alterada por los movimientos de manos e insultos - se ve que el chico le lanza una de las maldiciones aprendidas y se aleja a la carrera, dejándola tirada en mal estado...en otra escena, Harry esta saliendo de la Biblioteca de noche y con sus libros en la mano, se va a su sala común, siendo interceptado por Hermione, que simplemente...se lanza sobre el, besándolo

Todos los presentes ven sorprendidos la escena: Harry, tratando de zafarse y se le caen todos sus libros, pero a las finales le roban el beso, y cuando ella se aleja feliz, el saca su varita y le apunta directamente a su cabeza, con un odio enfermizo en sus verdes ojos

- Obliviate

Logrando su objetivo: ella en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados y el – de nuevo – alejándose (no sin antes recoger con un hechizo sus libros). La escena cambia a la Sala de Menesteres, donde Cho encuentra a Harry y ella se lanza sobre el, besándolo. Al principio lucha, pero al sentir aquellos labios – deseados desde hace mucho tiempo - se deja besar y acariciar, abrazándola y acercándola a su cuerpo y con un movimiento de su varita, apaga las luces que aun quedaban encendidas. La escena cambia, esta vez en la oficina de su padre donde le comunica que abandonará la enseñanza en Hogwarts, y a la vez que se prepare para una visita que tendrán en la Mansión, donde resolverán un problema pendiente. Desaparece la escena y se ve en uno de los cuartos a Harry y Cho, durmiendo, abrigados con sus capas y abrazados en la Torre de Astronomía, mientras que alguien se acerca y con un odio desmedido, los congela...pero es descubierta por uno de los profesores, siendo llevada a la Dirección, mientras que Dumbledore logra deshacer el hechizo en la enfermería. Vuelve a cambiar la escena, esta vez en la estación antes de partir, donde Lily Potter trata de hacer daño a Cho, con tal mala suerte que es visto por Harry, que simplemente la transforma, convirtiéndola en un enorme babosa y encerrándola en uno de los vagones donde están los baúles y jaulas.

Todos vuelven a salir del pensadero. Ron esta muy furioso y se aleja de los demás

- ¿Así que lo besaste, no Hermione? – dice con enormes celos en el tono de su voz

- Yo...no me acordaba...¡¡¡¡¡¡no sabía!!!!!! – dice chillando

- Claro, te limpio la mente – dice Dennis – buen hechizo

- Ahora entiendo porque los Snape son tan populares – dice Luna – son expertos en diversos hechizos, tal vez practicados desde su niñez

- Se dice que tu padre ya conocía muchos hechizos diversos, antes de que ingresara a Hogwarts, Harry – dice Justin – y que tu madre era buena en defensa y preparación de pociones. Ambos son a la vez buenos duelistas y eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix

- Por eso el hijo ha heredado muchas capacidades y talento de ambos – dice al fin Katie – vaya Harry que guardadito te lo tenías

- No es mi culpa...

- De que seas tan famoso incluso antes de nacer – dice Ginny – por algo las chicas te seguían...y Cho disculpa por la escena del pasillo...cuando Peeves contó lo que sucedió allí, estaba tan furiosa que...no se que me ocurrió realmente

- No te preocupes – dice Cho aun sorprendida de las escenas que vio en el pensadero – ya algo me lo imaginaba por culpa de Peeves.

- Y ahora...no creo que ese sea el verdadero motivo por el cual Lily Potter te odie tanto, Harry...tiene que haber algo mas

- Pues nos hacen falta los recuerdos de esa chiflada – dicen los gemelos Weasley – allí están las respuestas a todo

Un gran silencio se apodera de todos. Revisan todos los recortes del diario, los cuadernos con los apuntes y las fotos que han estado cogiendo de cada momento, sorprendiéndose de extraños cambios y Hermione mas desconfía de lo que ve, pero no esta muy segura de lo que esta buscando.

Después de coordinar los siguientes pasos, salen para dirigirse a sus dormitorios a descansar. Mientras en el jardín alguien baila cerca de la entrada al Bosque Prohibido...sin ser visto por ninguna criatura

ººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente los Gryffindors se reúnen en una de las aulas vacías dispuestos a llevar a cabo su plan, denominado "Operación Potter". Colin y Dean van siguiendo a Lily a todos los lugares de la escuela...varios días después ya tienen un croquis de todos los pasos dados hasta el momento y le lanzan (cuando la encuentran sola en uno de los pasillos) un hechizo demoledor, que la aturde en el acto. Se la llevan a rastras a la Sala de Menesteres y le quitan sus recuerdos, después la dejan tirada cerca del pasillo a donde van los dormitorios de los Gryffindors en la oscuridad

La siguiente noche se reúnen todos los miembros del ED e ingresan al pensadero...ven a una pequeña de cuatro años, llorando su suerte mientras sus padres pelean por un asunto extraño...la escena cambia cuando su padre James le cuenta los verdaderos hechos por el cual los Potter son odiados por los Snape a una Lily que ya tiene 11 años, el mismo día que le llega su carta a Hogwarts. Vuelve la escena a cambiar en la estación, donde su padrino Regulus la lleva a que aborde el tren, despidiéndose cariñosamente...la escena se ve en el comedor, donde el sombrero le dice a Lily que va a Gryffindor y por primera vez conoce al "hijo de los Snape" al verlo en la lejana mesa de las serpientes, impactando por completo su forma de pensar...se difumina y cambia la escena a otra, en donde la chica pelea en forma terrible con Harry (que ya tiene 12 años), haciendo que este pierda la poca paciencia y le lanza un patronus directo a su cara, aturdiéndola y cegándola por varios días en la enfermería, amen de los rasguños y heridas sufridas...la escena se transforma en los cuchicheos de todos los estudiantes al enterarse de lo sucedido y los Slytherins deciden proteger "al mas pequeño de todos" de futuras agresiones...vuelve la escena a cambiar con un duelo entre Snape y Potter, realizado en la noche en el patio, ganando el primero al herirla mortalmente, no sin antes tratar Lily de controlar su mente, con pésimos resultados (el hechizo se revirtió en su contra, al usar Harry Oclumancia), la escena desaparece hasta que se ve parte del Bosque Prohibido, donde Potter ha encontrado algunos ingredientes y en un baño donde nadie ingresa, prepara una poción de amor...pero la escena cambia a la medianoche, donde una figura encapuchada ingresa y agrega extraños ingredientes al preparado, removiéndolo y alejándose. Luego se esfuma la escena y reaparece en el Comedor, donde Ron toma el jugo que pertenecía a otra persona, cayendo victima de un envenenamiento, siendo salvado por Harry al ponerle un bezoar...vuelve esta vez a aparecer en la Dirección los implicados y el profesor Quirrel encuentra en uno de los baños, un caldero con los restos de lo preparado. Interrogados los alumnos por verisaterum, descubren a la causante y esta vez Lily Potter no solo sufre un severo castigo, quitándole 100 puntos y confiscando su varita, avergonzando más a la Jefa de su casa, que ya no sabe como poner en vereda a esta alumna. La escena cambia a otra, en donde sus mismos compañeros – molestos por tantas perdidas de puntaje – deciden castigarla "a su manera" convirtiéndola en una oveja y la dejan suelta por el bosque, siendo rescatada por Hagrid cuando era perseguida por una jauría de lobos hambrientos

La escena termina con una Lily llorando en el patio, sola y sin compañía, rabiando su suerte y jurando quitar del camino a su rival, "cueste lo que cueste"

Otra vez – ya fuera del pensadero – los chicos analizan todos los hechos

- Esa Potter es no solo una malcriada – dice Luna

- Y lo peor de todo es que se ha encaprichado con Harry – menciona Dennis

- Creo que ese es uno de los motivos – dice Dean – pero ¿con que fin persigue a Harry?

- Y ves, el mismo tampoco la soporta...habla Michael

- Gracias por los comentarios – dice el aludido – ¿que tengo que ver yo con esa chiflada? Desde que llegó ha estado buscándome sin razón alguna, su presencia me enferma

- Te esta acosando y creo que el origen viene de su propia familia – habla Ginny – no se si han visto la escena donde su padre le cuenta la historia

- Que es muy distinta a la que saben tus padres, Harry - menciona Hermione – juntando ambas historias existe un vacío en ellas...es hora de hacer una visita

- ¿Visita? – dice Justin – ¿a quien vamos a visitar?

- ¿Es a alguien de la escuela? – pregunta Terry

- No – contesta Hermione – es al Sr. Potter...es hora de ver sus verdaderos recuerdos

La respuesta de Hermione descontrola a todos

- - ¿Y como vamos a hacer – dice al fin Colin – de que su padre venga?

Simple...el vendrá de todos modos. Escúchenme bien...

La más lista de las brujas sonríe y junta a todos, contándoles un plan que, muchos aceptan de buen agrado y se frotan las manos. Al día siguiente se inicia el nuevo plan, con los gemelos Weasley, amenazándola primero a solas, y después ellos (frente a los demás alumnos) la señalan como la causante de sus heridas (antes se hicieron unos cortes con magia); en la clase de Herbología, Hannan le echa a la planta carnívora un frasquito y justo cuando pasa Lily, la planta ataca con sus tentáculos provocándole diversas heridas, tuviendo que ser liberada del abrazo y llevada a la enfermería; justo mientras se recuperaba, en el dormitorio de las Gryffindors, Angélica junto a Hermione (sin que nadie las vea) revuelven todas sus cosas y se llevan su diario personal; cuando fue dada de alta, ve desesperada que sus cosas han sido revueltas y enojada denuncia el robo, pero no encuentran al culpable.

Por otro lado, Cho y Harry anuncian primero a sus casas su compromiso matrimonial en secreto, en varias pizarras aparecen pegados (días después) copias de fragmentos del diario robado, poniendo en apuros a Lily Potter, mientras que todos los estudiantes empiezan a burlarse de ella al leer los contenidos. Furiosa porque todo le sale mal, idea una trampa para Harry, pero quien cae allí es el profesor Ryddle, que la descubre y la congela antes de que escape, llevándola a la Dirección. Los Gryffindors ven con horror que su puntaje ha disminuido otra vez, culpando de todo a Lily. Ignorante de la situación (dos días después), en pleno almuerzo, Lily se acerca decidida a la mesa de las serpientes a provocar

- No tengo dudas: fuiste tu – le dice a Harry, que se le queda mirando sorprendido – devuélveme mi diario

- ¡¡¡¡Ah!!!– dice el chico, mientras los demás se ríen

- ¿Ahora que quieres aquí, odiosa leona? – le comenta Draco

- Tu no me molestes Draquito – le responde en forma irónica – se bien de donde vienes

- Claro, mis padres no son como tú...por desgracia eres una sangre pura, así que no puedo atacarte como quisieras. Pero das vergüenza al mundo mágico por tu comportamiento

- No te amargues la bilis, Draco – le responde Harry – no vale la pena pelear con una insignificante...como ella

- ¡¡¡¡QUE NO VALGO LA PENA!!!!– dice Lily muy furiosa – por ti hice todo lo que hasta ahora nadie se ha atrevido

- ¿Como?

- ¿Que?

- Esta loca...

Los slytherins se ríen en su cara, mientras que uno de ellos (Blasini) ha llegado con otro anuncio de un fragmento pegado en su pizarrón, que lo lee irónicamente, provocando no solo risas, sino burlas de las serpientes hacia Lily - que se avergüenza de que su diario personal esta siendo conocido de a pocos – por todos los alumnos

- Eso esta divertido – dice Crabbe

- Léelo de nuevo, Blasini – le piden sus compañeros

- Basta – dice Lily, quitándole una de las hojas – no tienen derecho...

- Y tu acaso tienes derecho a molestarme tan seguido Potter, porque desde que llegaste me has estado siguiendo...con que motivo, dime tu

- La voz de Harry va saliendo entre irónica y cruel, mientras sus compañeros presencian todo en silencio

- A ver pensemos – dice Harry mientras que algunos de sus compañeros escuchaban – ah ya se¿como cuando quisiste envenenarme? – Lily se sorprende – ¿o tal vez cuando retaste a duelo a mi novia¿o cuando me perseguías por toda la escuela? Posiblemente encontraste divertido molestarme casi todos los días...si eso es lo que mas me molestaba: iré a acusarte con el Director por acoso

- Eso es mentira – dice la chica, pero ya todos los slytherins se reían a carcajadas – yo jamás...

- No te creo...no hay ningún día en que no me dejabas ni respirar en paz, Potter – dice Harry poniéndose de pie – desde que llegaste, convertiste la vida de muchos en un verdadero vendaval, pero hoy si seré yo quien le ponga un punto final a todo esto¿tienes tus orejitas limpias? Quiero que escuches esto...

Y alejando algunas cosas, se sube a la mesa y con su varita pronuncia un sonorus, dirigiéndose a todos

- Compañeros de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, quiero hacer un anuncio oficial a todos, por favor escúchenme

Muchos alumnos dejan de tomar desayuno y algunos profesores también, atentos a la novedad de un alumno de 6º año

- Como todos sabrán, en menos de un año acabo mis estudios, pero cumpliré la mayoría de edad pronto...y quiero aprovechar este momento para decir, no...para anunciar una buena noticia: Yo, Harry Severus Snape Evans, ni bien cumpla mis 17 años, contraeré matrimonio con mi novia, Cho Chang

Muchos se sorprenden y aplauden, mientras que en la mesa de los Ravenclaws, una chica se sonroja, siendo felicitada por sus compañeros

- Se que hay algunos que ven muy extraño mi romance...he tenido muchos problemas, pero felizmente nuestros padres han consentido y han aprobado nuestro amor...así que, no importa de que casa sean, quiero que todos ustedes asistan a mi boda que se realizara ni bien termine el año en la Mansión Snape...estaré muy feliz si los profesores aceptan mi invitación, los padres de familia están invitados también y ahora todos prepárense para la doble fiesta, porque ese día no solo será mi boda, sino que celebraré mi cumpleaños...

Y mientras baja de la mesa en medio de aplausos y bullicio total, se acerca desafiante a Potter, que se ha quedado congelada al oír la noticia de la boda

- Por supuesto que no estas incluida en mi lista de invitados, no quiero sorpresas de tu parte...ahora desaparece de mi vista, no solo me enfermas...das asco

Y se da la vuelta, sin darse cuenta que Lily ha sacado su varita y le lanza un crucio con todas sus fuerzas y odio contenido dentro de su persona, pero el que lo recibe es Draco (al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Lily y poniéndose de escudo), soportando el dolor. Muchos chicos observan espantados la escena y dos profesores logran aturdir a la muchacha, desarmándola. Se la llevan a la Dirección, mientras que los slytherins llevan a su compañero herido a la enfermería y los demas tratan de controlar a los más pequeños, que lloran por lo sucedido

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Dirección esta esperando Lily, temblando de miedo: ha usado por primera vez una de las tres maldiciones prohibidas y sabe bien que de esta no se salva. Los cuadros de los antiguos directores la observan con malos ojos y murmuraciones.

Se abre la puerta, ingresando Dumbledore, Minerva, algunos profesores y los Malfoy, alertados por lechuza por el Jefe de Slytherin, mientras que en la chimenea otro profesor se comunica con los Potter. Unas llamaradas advierten que al fin los Potter llegan y miran a su hija...

Dumbledore se sienta en su escritorio y ve la escena: Lucius con el rostro amargo, los profesores murmurando y los padres de Lily tratando de adivinar que hizo esta vez su hija, mientras se sacuden las cenizas.

El que habla es el menos indicado

- Señor Director – dice el Profesor Ryddle – estábamos todos mis colegas presentes al ver lo sucedido. La alumna Lily Potter de la Casa Gryffindor uso uno de las tres maldiciones imperdonables contra un alumno de mi casa...

- Esto es inaudito – dice Lucius conteniendo todo su odio – esta niña es muy peligrosa, incluso ya uno no puede confiar en la seguridad de nuestros hijos en la escuela...mi hijo esta muy mal. Exijo algo mas que un simple castigo

- Cálmate Lucius...acabo de ir a la enfermería y tu hijo esta muy bien – dice el Director – permanecerá algunos días descansando para que se recupere del fuerte ataque. Y tú – dice mirando con sus profundos ojos azules a la chica – ¿porque hiciste semejante hechizo que está prohibido?

- El tiene la culpa...

- Eso es mentira – dice Hermione furiosa ingresando con otros alumnos – ella siempre ha hecho estupideces, perjudicando a nuestra casa...mire ahora lo que hizo en el comedor, los mas pequeños están asustados y los demás no queremos verla ni un minuto mas aquí...exigimos que se vaya de Hogwarts

- A nosotros nos ha amenazado con hacernos lo mismo – dice Sean, un chico de la casa Hufflepuff – pensábamos que alardeaba, pero con lo que sucedió hoy, nosotros la queremos lejos de nuestra presencia...

- Se puso así al oír la noticia del compromiso – dicen los gemelos Weasley

- ¿De que compromiso hablan? – dice Severus, saliendo con su esposa de la chimenea

- Upsss – dice Ron

- La boda de su hijo con Cho – dice inocentemente Dennis – lo acaba de decir hace unos minutos en el comedor

Severus y Lily miran de reojo a su hijo, que acababa de entrar junto a su prometida...ambos chicos bajan la mirada. Lily habla suavemente

- Si es cierto: ya están comprometidos...pero ¿que tiene que ver esto con el aviso que nos enviaron?

- La Srta. Potter ha atacado a un alumno de Slytherin, usando una de las maldiciones imperdonables – menciona tristemente Dumbledore - al parecer el ataque iba dirigido a tu hijo, pero lo recibió otro alumno.

- No – dice Arianna

- Imposible – dice James contrariado

- Es verdad – dice Minerva – lo siento mucho, pero esta vez vuestra hija ha excedido los límites y reglas. El Ministerio esta avisado y muy pronto llegaran a la escuela a investigar...ella tiene aun el rastreo y por ser menor de edad, ya debió ser detectada, vendrán por ella y sería llevada a...

- Quiero sabe los hechos, no es posible

- Señor Potter, solamente hay una manera de que esto se solucione – dice Hermione, dando un paso adelante – y es que diga usted a todos la verdad

- ¿¿Yo??

- Si...¿que le dijo realmente a su hija años atrás, cuando recibió su carta de la escuela¿Porque ella esta persiguiendo a Harry desde que ingresó hasta ahora¿Es que acaso usted la ha alimentado de un profundo odio contra los Snape¿Que sucedió realmente con la Sra. Snape 16 años atrás?

- Un momento – dice Remus contrariado – de que están hablando ustedes jovencitos

- Queremos saber la verdad – dice Ron

- Y ahora – dicen los demás miembros del ED

Los adultos se miran entre si. Dumbledore saca un pensadero

- James: llego el momento de que estos chicos sepan la verdad, al parecer ya saben demasiado...me gustaría saber con que motivos se enteraron de nuestros pasados, mejor dicho: de tu pasado...

Dudando, toma su varita y saca algunas hebras plateadas. Sin que ninguno se de cuenta y sin verlo realmente, Tempo esta presente y sabe lo que esta buscando aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños y enmarañados...toca el pensadero, que va dando vueltas su contenido de diversos colores, mientras que al fin, todos deciden ingresan para observar al fin la verdad que – al parecer – ocultaba una persona

Nadie imaginaba que los tiempos y espacios que verían dentro desconcertarían a muchos...mostrando lo que nadie se imaginaba

Continuará ----------

**N****otitas:**

Asuuuuu...ese pensadero ha revelado la nueva realidad que Tempo ha diseñado para todos...una mucho mejor para todos y a la vez muy variado.

Y ahora será la hija de los Potter que sufrirá mucho, pero ¿Cuál es su relación con tanta persecución, fastidio y lo demás con Harry¿Será capricho¿O deseo? Atentos, porque mas adelante el pensadero de Dumbledore y el que está en la Sala de Menesteres, revelarán mas información al...ah no aguarden (casi suelto la primicia)

Escriban sus post y nos vemos...


	10. Chapter 10

Antes que todo mil disculpas por no poner a tiempo los capítulos...pero al menos he avanzado.

Desde aqui un saludo a los chicos del foroHogwarts La que ingresan a leer y gracias por sus comentarios, les agradezco, a la vez a todos los que me postean, me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic, seguiré adelante

Para los que recien estan ingresando a leer, aqui un pequeño resumen: Después de la Batalla final entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, termina con muchos muertos en ambos bandos, pero al protagonista esto lo afecta psicológicamente. Incapaz de soportarlo, conjura mentalmente (sin medir las consecuencias) un antiquísimo hechizo que libera a un poderoso inmortal. Al verse libre, el ente regresa en el tiempo, donde alterará los destinos de todos los habitantes mágicos.

A partir de ese momento las vidas de todos cambia...pero lo que no saben los involucrados es que algo enorme está a punto de ocurrir con la alteración del tiempo. Y a cada uno se les da una "nueva oportunidad"

Este capitulo es breve...lo compensaré con los siguentes (me he devanado el cerebro para seguir escribiendo)

Sigan leyendo y dejen comentarios...hasta la proxima

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 10: La verdad de los recuerdos – 2º parte**

Es un lugar extraño donde aterrizan, son los recuerdos de James Potter que van cambiando por completo en forma rápida: primero como estudiante, siendo el centro de atención junto a los Merodeadores, después como animago, tratando de conversar con Lily el mismo día de su boda, cambia la escena vagabundeando a su suerte, volviendo a cambiar la escena al ingresar al Ministerio como auror y reuniéndose con sus compañeros de estudio...se transforma la escena al reingresar a la Orden del Fénix, encontrando por primera vez (después de año y medio) a Lily junto a su esposo...las misiones diversas, los datos...a cada paso él trataba de alejarse de ella, siendo imposible y un día ven todos como Dumbledore envía a Lily a una zona a espiar a un grupo extraño, dedicado a las Artes Oscuras...pasado los días, no da reportes, alarmando a todos...y aunque al principio Remus no encuentra a Severus (al haber sido destacado a otra parte) se envía a James en su búsqueda...la encuentra en una casa, lejos del lugar donde debía vigilar, completamente adolorida y con los síntomas de parto. A pesar de su estado, Lily le entrega un informe con la orden de entregarlo a Dumbledore de inmediato...

- Tu estas muy mal, debo sacarte de aquí

- Sal de aquí, Potter...yo estaré bien, lleva esto a Albus, es de vital importancia...

Pero sus contracciones son cada vez mas seguidos. Ignorantes de que hay una persona acercándose, James la atiende y mas tarde se nota primero el nacimiento de Harry y casi después de unos minutos, el de una niña. Envolviendo a ambos niños le entrega a su madre

- Avisaré a los demás para que vengan a recogerte...

Pero la puerta se abre violentamente, viendo como un par de extraños atacan a James que reacciona y manda una advertencia con su patronus...sigue peleando y a la vez se agrega Lily, cuando uno de ellos se acerca a ella con malignas intenciones.

De pronto una enorme luz los aturde iluminando el sitio...solo para ver a James caído. Lily (aprovechando su patronus) toma a sus hijos y huye lo más rápido que puede, pero es alcanzada al borde de una cueva...la escena se hace muy difusa solo viendo a Lily junto a Severus y teniendo en sus brazos al bebe...mientras los demás miembros se enteran - por boca de Remus - la verdad sobre la pareja, mientras que James mira hacia cualquier lado, menos a Albus que lo mira de reojo.

La escena cambia hasta una oficina, donde James y Dumbledore se encuentran solos, hablando de los hechos ocurridos ese día

- No me estas diciendo la verdad, James

- Es verdad...ella escapo y de allí...

- Tu la seguiste, detrás de aquellos hombres, llegaste hasta la cueva...a mi no podrás engañarme, mucho menos a Severus...¿que hiciste realmente con la bebe?

Un silencio rodea el lugar...

- No podrás soportarlo...se bien que me mientes...algún día se sabrá la verdad

- Ella...

- No te hizo nada, pero le guardas rencor por el pasado...eligió su futuro desde hace tiempo...es imposible cambiarlo de ese modo. Piensa James, tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad...

La escena vuelve a cambiar, solamente en un lugar completamente desconocido para todos (años después), que miran a varios niños jugar entre si en el patio, mientras que un adulto (al cual no se le ve el rostro), entrega una pequeña bolsa a una mujer encargada. De entre los niños, destaca una niña de cinco años, de cabellos pelirrojos, piel blanca y ojos muy negros, que esta sentada lejos de los demás y mirando tristemente al horizonte...la escena cambia por completo (un par de años después) a una especie de carpa a donde han sido trasladados todos los niños, mientras los bomberos tratan inútilmente de apagar el fuego. El local queda reducido a escombros...esa noche, esa misma persona regresa y se entera que cinco niños (dos niñas y tres niños) murieron en el incendio, al no poder escapar...y ve con horror que la niña de cabellos pelirrojos no se encuentra entre los salvados. En bolsas negras han sacado cinco cuerpos calcinados, de entre los restos de la enorme casa incendiada

Todos al fin salen del pensadero, mirándose entre si y el que reacciona es uno de los adultos, que se abalanza con furia sobre James, mientras los demás lo sostienen...el dolor se refleja en su rostro cetrino

- Maldito seas Potter: me quitaste a mi hija

- Por tu culpa esta muerta...

La pareja llora de impotencia, mientras Harry parece sufrir un colapso (al ver tan triste y cruel realidad sobre su hermana), siendo atendido por su Jefe de casa y sus amigos. Hermione al fin se ha dado cuenta de algo muy extraño en la escena, pero como están las cosas, prefiere callar. Dumbledore habla por fin con voz derrotada:

- Por favor alumnos: regresen a sus salas comunes y no mencionen nada de lo que han visto aquí en mi oficina. Sres. Profesores acompáñenlos...los Malfoy pueden quedarse con su hijo en la enfermería. Chang y Snape quédense por favor...a los demás: necesito hablar en privado, tanto con los Snape como con la Srta. Chang. Buenas noches

Todos abandonan pesimistas la Dirección...la noche se hace cada vez más fría

ººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, no se ve por ninguna parte a Harry ni a Cho. Los demás alumnos conjuran que, posiblemente los Snape se los han llevado a su mansión para estar un momento a solas, y tratar de aceptar la terrible verdad oculta por varios años...en el Salón de Menesteres – en la noche – todos se reúnen para comentar lo sucedido

- Tanto tiempo buscándola...

- Para que a las finales se enteraran de que había muerto años atrás

- Y de que manera...esta vez los Potter no se salvan

- El que me da mas pena es Harry – dice Padma – tan ilusionado que estaba de poder hallar a su hermana viva

- ¿Y donde esta Lily Potter?

- Se la llevaron los aurores del Ministerio...por ser menor de edad le harán un juicio por atacar a un alumno con una maldición imperdonable. Lo malo de todo es que también arrestaron a su padre por delito de secuestro y homicidio

- ¿Y como así? – dice Lavender

- Al parecer – dice Justin – creo que también ellos han visto todas las escenas del pensadero

- Miren chicos – dice Hermione, poniéndose de pie – esa escena estaba muy difusa, pero estoy convencida de esto: James tomo a la criatura al principio con el fin de hacerla desaparecer definitivamente, pero no pudo hacerlo, dejándola en un orfanato...estuvo pendiente de ella por cinco años o mas...ese incendio tiene que ver con la aparición de los poderes mágicos de aquella niña y, como no pudo controlarlo...origino su propia tragedia

- Pero el padre de Lily es culpable...lo hemos visto todos.

- Tienes razón Colin – dicen los gemelos Weasley – si nuestra madre esta pendiente de nosotros...imagínate, pónganse en el lugar de los Snape: que desaparezca un hijo y a las finales enterarte años después, que esta muerto

- ¿De verdad creen que esta muerta?

La pregunta de Hermione hace que todos se miren extrañados...ella aun tiene sospechas...mientras el pensadero sigue ahí brillando, como si algo más quisiera revelar

Continuará -----------

**Notitas: **

La pregunta será contestada en el siguiente capitulo...ya que el pensadero del Director de Escuela ha revelado una parte extraña entre tanto rearmado...y ¿donde esta Tempo?

Pero lo que se viene, no será del agrado de muchos en Londres...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Descubriendo al intruso y revelando el misterio**

La pregunta de Hermione hace que todos la miren con un dejo de incredulidad

- ¿Pero que pasa?

- Nadie más ha visto el cuerpo...excepto James Potter. Si de verdad esta muerta ¿A donde la ha sepultado?

- De seguro – habla Hannan – con todo lo sucedido, debió de enterrarla en algún lugar...no creo que sea bueno entregarlo, tal vez se vio en apuros y calló por completo

- La ocultó en algún lugar, pero en donde

- Aquí mismo, donde se originó todo – dice esta vez Ginny – no hay dudas...vamos a buscarla

- ¿Como vamos a buscar una tumba?

- Ni loco iré a ese cementerio...me da pavor

- No una tumba...a ella

- Pero es igual – dice Katie – debe estar sepultada en algún lugar de Hogwarts...

- Bien háganlo – dice Hermione – iré a investigar por mi cuenta, hay algo mas extraño

Saca de sus ropas un giratiempo, pero al tratar de girarlo, no obedece, lo vuelve a intentar, sin ningún resultado

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

- Retroceder...pero este giratiempo no funciona

- Te presto el mío – dice Ginny – tal vez funcione

Pero ninguno funciona...de tanto dar vueltas, el giratiempo de Hermione se rompe y el de Ginny se atora...de pronto todos ven el rostro congelado de Hermione, que va dando vueltas no solo mirando a los demás y a su giratiempo...ha empezado a atar cabos sueltos

- Eso es...

- ¿Es que?

- Todo lo que estamos viviendo – dice – él está aquí

Y el ambiente, de pronto, se vuelve negro como la noche. Todos los miembros del ED sacan sus varitas y se alumbran...se siente un extraño frío alrededor y la oscuridad parece crecer en dimensión y un par de ojos dorados aparece mirándolos malignamente sobre ellos

- ¿Quien eres? – dice Neville

-"Debo reconocer que son muy persistentes, aunque algunos ya han caigo ante mi poder" – dice una fuerte y demandante voz

- ¿Eres El que no Debe ser Nombrado? - pregunta Dean

- "Vaya nombre para un pobre e insignificante mortal..."

- Significa que no – dice Ginny

- Entonces quien eres realmente – dice Hannan

- Muéstrate ahora – habla Hermione decidida – queremos verte

- "A mi todos me ven pasar por su lado y ninguno me ha visto ni prestado atención...he estado en cada momento de vuestras vidas, viendo como ustedes cambian su destino inicial...no estoy de acuerdo con los anteriores hechos que ustedes mismos crearon"

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? – pregunta George

- "Corregir mis errores...cambiar lo que debió de cambiarse antes de que ocurriera todo"

- No puedes hacerlo

- Si puede, Justin- dice Hermione aun sin poder comprender del todo- porque...es el destino en persona...creo

- "He intervenido por deseo expreso de uno de ustedes, hecho de su propio corazón...su mente le traicionaba con tanta muerte vista a su alrededor, no pudo soportarlo"

- ¿Como?

- ¿Quien ha sido?

- Maldición...nos entregó en bandeja a este ser

- Con razón los cambios...

- Y a través de esa persona, ingresaste a la vida de cada uno, cambiando por completo sus vidas – dice Angélica – alterando todo por completo

- Por eso todos vivos, no hay rastros de batallas ni lo demás eventos – dice Ron con rostro contrariado – hasta sus orígenes, por eso la presencia de...

Pero de entre ellos van desapareciendo Hannan, Seamus, Justin, Katie, Dean, Zacharías y Dennis...los demás los ven desvanecerse

- ¿Pero que esta sucediendo?

- Obvio...a los demás no los necesita

- "Ellos han aceptado sin reservas su nuevo destino..."

- Olvídense de todo lo que hemos visto en...

Pero la voz de Hermione no lo alcanzan a escuchar ni Terry, Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Michael, Colin, Demelza, Romilda, Ernie...solo quedan Ron, Hermione, Angélica y Neville. Los cuatro leones se agrupan y mientras, aquellos ojos dorados los observa

- "¿Porque no aceptan su nueva vida?"

- Estas haciendo mucho daño a todos, inclusive a los que murieron – dice Hermione - detente

- "Ellos jamás sabrán de mis cambios, porque ya aceptaron su nuevo sino..."

- Pues nosotros te lo impediremos

- "Antes verán sus propios futuros...ustedes van a decidir por si mismos, y no podrán detenerme..."

Los cuatro Gryffindors desaparecen entre la espesura de nubes negras que los abarca por completo

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Angélica despierta en su dormitorio, y mira a todos lados...al parecer esta sola y baja hacia los pasillos...ve que los alumnos caminan a diferentes lugares

Pero trata de recordar...y no puede hacerlo. No sabe realmente en que piensa, porque George y Fred aparecen en su camino

- ¿A donde habían ido?

- ¿Acaso están practicando para su examen de aparición?

- No chicos – les responde – es que...nos llevaron

- ¿Quien?

- No lo se...no lo recuerdo

- Olvídalo...tenemos clases, vamos

Se deja llevar por los gemelos

/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/

Ron despierta dentro de la Sala de Menesteres...no hay nadie y, creyendo que se había quedado dormido, sale hacia el pasillo y camina hasta la sala común de los leones.

Una lechuza aparece por una ventana y aterriza en su brazo, con una carta perfumada...sorprendido, lo toma y le da unas galletas y caricias al búho, que lo recibe y se retira.

Llega a la sala común y se sienta cerca de la chimenea...para leer la misiva...satisfecho, toma su mochila y se va contento a sus clases

º/º/º//º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º/

Neville despierta en un aula vacía. Creyendo que se quedó dormido, mira a todos lados y no ve a ninguno de sus compañeros y sale a buscarlos.

Pero encuentra a Luna

- ¿Qué adonde se habían ido? Nos han preocupado

- No lo se...y donde están

- A Angélica y Ron los vi yendo a la sala común y a clases...

- Mejor iré a clases...nos veremos luego

- Si, en la reunión del grupo en la noche, hay noticias

- ¿Si¿Qué?

- De Harry...regresa esta tarde

- Bien

Ambos van por distintos caminos

º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º//º/º/º/º//º/º/ºº//º/º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º/º/

Hermione despierta en el jardín y mira hacia todos lados, pero ve que la profesora Mc Gonagall se acerca con algunos alumnos de slytherin

- Señorita Granger ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si profesora...como llegue aquí

- Eso quería preguntarle. Estos alumnos la hallaron y como no reaccionaba, me buscaron. La llevaré a la enfermería

- No, gracias...estoy bien

- No lo creo...la veo pálida

- ¿Y Ron, Neville y Angélica?

- Están en clases...acompáñeme ahora

Aturdida aun por el extraño suceso, acompaña a la profesora hasta su oficina y en silencio, una vez que están a solas, le habla

- Tome asiento Hermione...tengo noticias para ti

- ¿De quien?

- De Harry y Cho: regresan al atardecer

- ¿Y porque se han ido?

- Nadie lo sabe aun, por eso lo que le voy a decir, no debe salir de esta oficina

- Descuide profesora

- Bien. Ayer y hoy se realizó el juicio a Dolores Umbrigde y solicitaron la presencia de los alumnos afectados. Harry era uno de ellos y fue a declarar

- ¿Hoy día? Lo había olvidado...

- Con su declaración y el de la Srta. Chang, podrá el Tribunal considerar un justo castigo. Ya los profesores han declarado ayer, por eso nadie esta comentando nada de esto en particular. Y antes que me olvide, acaba de llegar esto para usted.

Le entrega un sobre con su nombre

- Como no apareció en el comedor, lo guarde para dárselo en persona

- Gracias...puedo hacerle una consulta

- Si

- ¿Qué paso con el caso de la hija desaparecida de los Snape?

- Como ya usted sabrá, ayer vimos los pensamientos de James Potter, aclarándose al fin muchas dudas. Los aurores se lo llevaron detenido, junto a su hija

- ¿A ambos? Entiendo por el Sr. Potter y su hija...

- Por usar una de las maldiciones imperdonables contra un alumno...son dos casos distintos, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que el caso de la alumna Potter esta en manos del Consejo Estudiantil, ellos decidirán su destino. En cuanto a su padre, están buscando los aurores el cuerpo de la niña para que sus padres cumplan con darle una digna sepultura. Ya han aceptado con dificultad esa penosa noticia.

- Entiendo...

- Lo que le pido es algo sencillo: ustedes han logrado en estos años una fuerte amistad, a pesar de ser de casas distintas...nunca pierdan ese lazo...es lo único que tienen ahora para fortalecerse

- Lo haremos, no se preocupe y gracias

Se levanta y sale de la oficina. Con la carta en su mano, ve el remitente: viene de Bulgaria. Una sonrisa inocente aparece en su rostro

º/º//º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/º//º/º/º/º/

Al atardecer los chicos en el comedor ven aparecer a Harry y Cho, con rostros cansados y se sientan en cada una de sus mesas. Mas tarde todos van a descansar, menos los ED que se reúnen otra vez en su lugar secreto.

- Como estas Harry – le pregunta Parvatil

- Un poco cansado, pero bien, gracias...como están las cosas por aquí

- Igual de siempre, pero con novedades

- Cuéntenme

- Se llevaron a Lily Potter – habla Dennis - no sabemos en que terminara esto, pero ahora hay tranquilidad en la escuela

- Muchos padres han escrito a la Dirección – menciona Michael – al enterarse de los hechos ocurridos

- Y Draco esta mejor, pero debe quedarse en la enfermería hasta pasado mañana – dice Dennis – ya sabe porque no fuiste a visitarlo

- ¿Qué le dijeron?

- La verdad, Harry – dice Ron – al igual que los Slytherin, los demás se enteraron de lo que le ocurrió realmente a tu hermana. El chisme salio por algún lado y se propagó por todo el colegio

- Demonios

- Y fue esta vez Peeves...debe haber escuchado por la puerta y contó tal como ha escuchado a todos – habla esta vez Ginny – fuimos a buscarlo y nos dijo que esta vez no te va a molestar, porque debes estar adolorido al descubrir al fin lo que sucedió realmente

- Mi hermana...jamás la veré...

- Y baja la cabeza. Cho lo abraza instintivamente y un silencio reina en dicha Sala

Pero Hermione ha quedado relegada, como tratando de acordarse de algo, que no sabe bien que es...

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

En un lugar inaccesible, Tempo esta viendo toda su obra y al fin tiene el completo control de las vidas de cada uno, logrando cambiar por completo todo, incluido sus recuerdos. Ve cerca de su enorme reloj varias imágenes de cada uno...lo que le falta es que se cumpla los cambios en un plazo indicado, para que al fin la nueva realidad que ha construido se quede definitivamente, sin marcha atrás.

Toma en sus manos el finísimo reloj y le da vuelta, comenzando a caer la fina arena de su contenido lleno a otro, que esta vacío...sus ojos destellan alegría y después de acomodar el reloj, se sienta a esperar...para mover algunas piezas dentro de las vidas de algunos miembros y vigilar atentamente su desarrollo...en solo 48 horas más se consumará su obra maestra. Una risa alegre gobierna ese tenebroso lugar...

Continuará -----------------

**Notitas:**

Al fin Tempo ha alterado por completo la realidad de todos los personajes...pero aparecerán nuevas sorpresas mas adelante, esas apariciones afirmarán lo cambiado, mientras que lo anterior será olvidado

Pero también serán puestos todos a prueba por el mismo inmortal...la cuenta regresiva se ha iniciado

Hasta la proxima semana...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Nueva vida...¿nuevos peligros? y una sorpresa inesperada**

Han pasado muchos días y las noticias sobre la Familia Snape se han calmado...más no los correos, donde muchos manifiestan sus condolencias y saludos, no solo a los padres, sino también al hijo único...la búsqueda del cuerpo ha resultado inútil, ya que se desconoce por completo el lugar exacto donde el ex auror la sepultó. Las investigaciones solo confirman las vivencias de aquella infortunada hija de magos por el orfanato, su posterior vivencia y absurda muerte, amén de recojo de los restos, días después del siniestro y allí el rastro se pierde...a la vez, lo que esta mas vivo son los hechos ocurrido en la escuela de magia, donde muchos critican la extraña personalidad de aquella muchacha, hija de magos que denigra (una vez mas) el apellido de sus familiares.

Pero, de entre todos, hay alguien que no se resigna, a a aceptar la cruel realidad...en la Mansión Snape, Lily ha bajado de su habitación con rostro muy triste, al enterarse – días antes – del verdadero destino de su hija desaparecida. A pesar del dolor que la embarga, no parece estar muy convencida de los hechos.

Va a la Sala y toma un cuadro, donde esta la fotografía de su familia: su esposo y ella con un bebe de un año en brazos...desde tiempo ha estado tratando de imaginar como serían los rasgos de su hija, si estaba bien, quien la tendría, si se alimentaría...pero las dudas matan.

En ese estado la encuentra su esposo, en la sala

- Severus debemos ir a aquel lugar

- ¿Tienes dudas?

- Hay algo mas, pero no se que es...debemos averiguarlo, quiero saberlo todo

- Tienes razón, así seguiré intranquilo y no podré trabajar como siempre

Toma su capa y escoba

- Iremos a aquel orfanato, creo saber donde queda

Ambos iban saliendo, pero en la chimenea, un aviso de Sirius les impide hacerlo, porque tienen noticias sobre la búsqueda. Intrigados y nerviosos, se quedan a esperar a su compadre para ver de que se trata, abrazándose mutuamente

ºººººººººººººº

En el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, se han reunido todos los miembros: Alastor, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, los Lestrange, Los Logbottom, Barty, Peter, Enmeline, Arabella, Kinsgley, Arianna, Minerva, los Malfoy, los Diggory, los Weasley y Dumbledore junto a Regulus, hermano de Sirius

- Señores: ustedes ya saben los hechos ocurridos al ver en el pensadero los recuerdos de James días atrás

- Es terrible haber visto esas escenas – dice Lucius

- No puedo creer que James haya separado a la niña de su madre – habla Tonks

- Pero ahora tenemos una nueva amenaza ad portas

- Antes, debemos dar una noticia que no se como lo tomarán ustedes – dice Minerva

- ¿De que noticia hablas? – pregunta Bellatrix con voz infantil

- De esta noticia

Regulus sale por un momento, y regresa acompañado de una adolescente de 16 años, pálida, delgada, de ojos negros y cabellos largos pelirrojos. Dumbledore la invita a pasar y la sienta a su lado

- La encontramos en un orfanato, lejos de donde ha estado viviendo años atrás...solo recuerda el día del incendio y los motivos por el cual se alejo por completo, para huir de alguien. Es hija de magos

- ¿Pero como sabes eso, Dumbledore? – dice Peter

- ¿No se dan cuenta de quien es?

Todos miran extrañados a la muchacha...de pronto Arthur exclama

- ¡¡¡¡¡Por las barbas de Merlín: es ella!!!!!

- ¿Quien?

- La hija desaparecida de los Snape...son los rasgos de ambos los que tiene: los cabellos de Lily y los ojos de Severus

Intrigados miran a la chica que empieza a hablar

- Yo cause ese incendio, no se como lo hice...y no pude apagarlo. Me asuste y huí...

- La encontramos, gracias a un aviso de un auror que la detecto haciendo magia en forma involuntaria mientras hacia la investigación y me la trajo aquí en secreto, aun no puede controlar su poder, que ha ido creciendo con el tiempo...Sirius ve y tráeme a los Snape de inmediato

- Claro...ansió ver sus rostros

Mientras Sirius sale, los demás se alegran

- Señores. esta vez hemos recuperado la felicidad perdida a una familia...como no tienes nombre, he decidido que te llamemos con el nombre de Eilleen

- ¿Eilleen? - Dice la chica

- Es el nombre de tu abuela – habla Narcissa – la avisaremos también para que te conozca

- ¿Y tengo padres?

- Que han sufrido muchísimo desde que te separaron – dice Lucius – y tienes un hermano gemelo...

- ¿Una familia¿Yo?

- Si – dice el anciano feliz – pronto los conocerás...ah ahí vienen

De la chimenea salen fuertes llamaradas verdes que se convierten en tres personas: sale primero Sirius y detrás a dos personas de trajes y capas negras, que se sacuden las cenizas.

Severus mira a todos los miembros de la Orden y pone una cara de desagrado, mientras que Lily mira impaciente a todos

- ¿Sucede algo, Albus?

- Estábamos saliendo a...

- Otro lugar, me imagino – dice Dumbledore - les ahorraremos el viaje

- ¿Porque? – dice Severus desconfiado – ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo que nos están ocultando?

- ¿Es sobre Harry? – pregunta Lily con nerviosismo

- No y cálmense – dice Minerva – vuestro hijo esta bien en Hogwarts

- Si no es sobre Harry, entonces ¿para que nos llamaron?

- Severus tranquilízate, primero escúchanos...queremos que conozcan a alguien, antes de dar la noticia a toda la comunidad

- ¿Noticia?

- Dumbledore, no estoy para bromas – dice Severus, cuyo tono de voz se va agravando – me estas poniendo mas nervioso de lo que estoy...tenemos que visitar un lugar y nos estamos retrasando...y sigues riéndote de mi, Black – dice amenazador a Sirius, que – al parecer - no puede controlar su risa

- El verte así, es en verdad muy patético, Snape – le contesta, como recordando sus épocas estudiantiles – aun sigues con esa actitud tan fría, apática, descortés y amenazante...aun no entiendo como pudiste conquistar el corazón de tu esposa...¿acaso has usado algún filtro, Quejicus?

Esta vez el que pierde los papeles es el ex profesor de Pociones, que avanza – con varita en mano y rostro agrio – hacia él

- ¡¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!!...no voy a soportar ni una vez mas tus burlas

- Otra vez con lo mismo, Black – habla Lily, interponiéndose – no se como ambos aun no maduran...

- El que no madura es tu querido esposo, Lily – dice Sirius – me desconcierta...

- No creo lo mismo...sigues siendo el mismo patán de siempre – le contesta fastidiada, mientras trata de apaciguar a su esposo

- !!!!!!Ya veras de lo que soy capaz, Black¡¡¡¡¡¡

- Muéstramelo, Snape – dice Sirius acercándose mas con su varita en alto

Ambos están de frente, mirándose malignamente, mientras que Lily trata – inútilmente – de separarlos, poniéndose en medio de ambos hombres. La atmósfera esta pesada, como si en cualquier momento los dos se batiesen a duelo. Los demás miran entre intrigados y alertas la escena

- Si ya nos dimos cuenta, Severus – dice Remus – pero tranquilízate...así terminarán por asustarla

- ¿Asustarla? – dice Lily

- ¿A quien te refieres?

Severus pregunta malhumorado. Los miembros de la Orden están muy tranquilos y con rostros de picardía – algunos – y alegría en otros...van haciéndose a un lado para mostrarles el motivo de su llamada.

Una jovencita ha estado mirando incrédula la pelea entre ambos hombres, con los ojos y boca bien abiertos, sin aun comprender el motivo de tanto odio y riña...va mirando primero a Lily, observando sus rasgos, encontrando una fuerte afinidad con ella...luego dirige su mirada a Severus, pero no encuentra o no parece encontrar algo de afinidad, mas bien le tiene pavor, miedo...es algo muy difícil de describir, en especial cuando siente aquella mirada profunda, como si le leyera su mente, como si le desvistiera su alma...

Ambos se le quedan mirando fijamente en silencio y sin saber que hacer. Peter, animado, se acerca a Lily y le dice

- ¿Porque no te acercas a ella, Lily?

- ¿Como?

- Una madre sabe...un corazón nunca olvida...dime ¿que es lo que te dice en estos momentos tu corazón?

Aun temblando, se acerca a la muchacha, que la mira fijamente...esos rasgos...esa forma de mirar le parece conocida

Y va recordando: cuando estaba en aquel parque, años atrás...a un niño de mirada dura y profunda, un par de ojos negros sin alma...unos ojos que, al conocerlos bien, terminaron por cautivarla.

- Hija...eres tu

- Como

- Mi corazón jamás perdió la esperanza...es ella: mi bebe...

Ahora el asombrado era Severus...como si fuese un murciélago, se acerca raudo a ella, mirando su rostro: tiene los mismos rasgos de Lily, cuando era una niña...cuando la vio por primera vez en aquel parque, vigilaba siempre sus pasos

Uno a uno van saliendo en silencio, los miembros de la Orden, para dejar a la pareja a solas, que disfruten de ese preciado momento. El último en salir era el Líder, Dumbledore, que les dedica una mirada tierna y ve como al fin ambos se derrumban ante ella, soltando un enorme baúl de emociones reprimidas, guardadas dentro de si, por muchos años

- Gracias...Albus

- Es momento de avisar a tu hijo, Severus – les dice el anciano mago – pero será mas tarde

- Nunca podré pagarte esto...

- Si pueden: reingresen a la Orden...los necesitamos

Y antes de cerrar la puerta, ve como se abrazan los tres, llorando pero no de tristeza. Sabe bien que esas lágrimas son de felicidad...

ºººººººººººº

Dos días después, es tarde y todos los alumnos en Hogwarts están descansando. En uno de los dormitorios, Harry tiene una extraña pesadilla. Despierta asustado y sorprendido, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Sin hacer ruido, se pone una bata y sale hacia la chimenea de la sala común de las serpientes, que aun sigue encendida. Toma un poco de polvos flu y llama a su casa

Aparece el rostro de su padre

- Papá¿donde han estado mamá y tú? He tratado de comunicarme todo el día, desde ayer...

- Tu madre y yo teníamos algo que hacer...ya te enterarás mañana

- Pero ¿porque hasta mañana?

- Lee el diario...

- Pero...

- Iré a recogerte temprano, luego te explico...descansa

Y desaparece. Mas intrigado (y furioso) por la poca información, va y toma un poco de agua, se dirige a su cama y se queda dormido.

Al día siguiente, en el comedor, todos los alumnos y profesores van a tomar desayuno. Como a los 10 minutos entran las lechuzas, trayendo los encargos y cartas para muchos alumnos.

En la mesa de los leones, un búho aterriza cerca de Hermione y trae atado el diario El Profeta. Le pone una moneda a la pata estirada del ave, que agradece y después de beber un poco de zumo, remonta el vuelo. Hermione coge el diario y lo abre...quedando congelada al ver la noticia principal

- ¿Sucede algo Hermione?

- Holaaaa

- ¿Que le paso? – dice Padma, viendo el rostro congelado de su amiga

- Dame ese periódico – dice Ron, logrando quitárselo y todos se acercan a el

En la primera plana, se observa el rostro de una muchacha agraciada junto a los Snape...mas arriba un titular impactante: "Al fin aparece con vida la hija perdida de la familia Snape".

Y debajo de la foto, la noticia en si: "En un hecho sin precedentes, la Orden del Fénix ha logrado dar con el paradero de la muchacha – que aun no tiene nombre - pero coincide con los rasgos de los Snape, una de las parejas mas unidas del mundo mágico. Como se sabe, Lily Evans de Snape tuvo - 16 años atrás - un par de gemelos, de los cuales solamente desapareció - en extrañas circunstancias – uno de ellos. Hace pocas semanas, se descubrió que James Potter, uno de los aurores del grupo Los Merodeadores, estaba detrás de la extraña desaparición de la criatura, aunque aun se ignoran los verdaderos motivos para incurrir en este despreciable crimen, cuyo sufrimiento ha abarcado a esta pareja por años. Desde ese momento de la tragedia, se dedicaron ambos a la crianza de Harry, el hijo mayor y a la vez en la búsqueda de la niña, sin tener ningún resultado. Hoy en día el Ministerio ha confirmado – después de los exámenes realizados – que la muchacha es hija biológica de los esposos Snape y el próximo año ingresará a Hogwarts para estudiar, no sin antes sus padres se dediquen a enseñarle los principios básicos, ya que ha estado usando de forma involuntaria su magia y aun no sabe como controlarlo...Harry - su hermano gemelo - aun ignora de que su hermana esta con vida y sigue sus estudios en Hogwarts, en donde nos han confirmado que, a partir de este año, contraerá matrimonio – ni bien cumpla los 17 años - con la Srta. Cho Chang, una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela..."

Los Gryffindors han leído las noticias y Hermione reacciona, poniéndose de pie, al mismo tiempo que en la mesa de las serpientes todos están saltando de alegría y Harry se ha quedado congelado con el periódico en la mano, sin saber si creer o no lo que lee. Algunos alumnos de las otras casas han leído también la noticia principal y se ponen de pie, para aplaudir a Harry. El Jefe de la Casa Slytherin se acerca a sus alumnos

- Felicidades Sr. Snape – le habla el profesor Ryddle – al fin ha vuelto la paz a su hogar

- Yo...

- Esta emocionado – dice Pansy

- Sorprendido – dice Goyle, palmeándole la espalda

- La verdad nadie esperaba esta noticia – dice Draco ya recuperado – tus padres ya deben haber superado lo mismo...ha sido muy duro para ellos

- Si – dice Blasini que se acerca junto a Montagne – debemos celebrarlo¿que dicen?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii

- ¿Podemos pedir permiso para ir a las Tres Escobas, Profesor Ryddle? – pregunta Crabbe – queremos festejarlo

- Creo que será imposible, la siguiente salida es dentro de un mes

- Ohhhhhhhh

- Pero – dice acercándose y hablando muy bajo – puedo traerles algo de beber...en especial un trago para Harry, que lo necesita

- Siiiiiii

- Los veré mas tarde

El Jefe de Casa se aleja de sus alumnos...el desayuno continua como siempre, esta vez con las nuevas noticias circulando de boca en boca. Pasa el día y se van a sus clases en diversas aulas.

Después del mediodía, Harry es llamado a la Dirección

- Ay no...y ahora

- Te acompaño – dice Cho

- ¿Y desde cuando me acompañas?

- Desde que me enamore de ti, tontito

Riendo, la toma del brazo y la acerca a su cuerpo, juntándose en la pared y besándola apasionadamente...un beso que será interrumpido por un extraño sonido

- Ejmmm...ejmm

Ambos reaccionan y se ponen derechitos...y ven a Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Dean riéndose en sus narices

- Graciosos

- Pensábamos que era Umbrigde

- Ella esta en Azkaban, Harry – habla Hermione

- Pasando unas buenas vacaciones – dice Dean

- Por tiempo indefinido – dice Ron matándose de la risa al ver los rostros asustados de ambos chicos

- No le veo la gracia...

- Y bien Harry...¿que tal la buena noticia?

- No lo se en verdad...estoy mas que sorprendido, confundido...no lo esperaba

- Y cuando vas a verla...

- Estamos a marzo...no falta mucho para que acabe el año escolar...en las vacaciones

- Y pronto te nos casas, verdad

Ambos se ponen colorados por la noticia e instintivamente se toman de las manos

- Verdad

- Disculpen, pero debo ir a la Dirección

- ¿Podemos acompañarte?

- No, mi novia lo hará

- Por eso: para que el lobo no se coma a la tierna ovejita

Risas...Cho se avergüenza y el grupo avanza alegre hasta la Dirección. Tocan la puerta y se escucha la voz del Director que invita a pasar. Entran todos y ven sentados no solo a Dumbledore, sino también al padre de Harry, que se pone de pie y se acerca a su hijo, abrazándolo.

- Por tu rostro, me imagino que te enteraste de todo

- ¿Por eso no estaban en casa? Quiero saberlo todo...

- Va a ser muy largo de explicarte Harry, pero vine por ti. He pedido al Director que te de permiso de una semana

- ¿Una semana? - Dice el muchacho contrariado

- ¿Que sucede?

- Hay examen papá...no puedo y son los finales

- Los temidos TIMOS – habla Ron

- Además ya no falta mucho para que termine el año – dice Cho – y debemos de...

Severus mira a Cho y a los demás, luego mira a su hijo, que trata de ocultar su rostro...pero no puede

- Aun no cumples los 17...pero entras al ultimo año...estás seguro del paso que quieres dar

- Si...

- Ni modo, no puedo persuadirte...esta bien: da todos tus exámenes...no quiero sorpresas luego...Eilleen estaba ansiosa por conocerte hoy, le explicaré los motivos, pero se decepcionará al no verte...dice que las fotos no te hacen justicia

- ¿Mi hermana se llama Eilleen?

- Como tu abuela...la inscribimos con su nombre en el Registro Mágico. Cuando terminen sus estudios, están invitados a la Mansión para que puedan conocerla

- Que bien – menciona Ron alegre

- Excelente, avisaré a los chicos – hablan Dean

- ¿Porque?

- Vamos Harry no seremos los únicos en querer conocerla. Además viéndote bien y comparando, debe ser muy bonita tu hermana...

- Tendrá muchos pretendientes...

- ¡¡¡¡Sobre mi cadáver!!!!– dice muy furioso el chico de ojos verdes, mostrando sus celos (que Cho ya conoce muy bien). Su padre, las chicas y el Director sonríen

- Hasta las vacaciones entonces...

Los chicos salen contentos...mientras en otro lugar, Tempo va caminando entre los pasillos solitarios del Colegio de Magia, al parecer aun le queda por hacer algunos cambios

ººººººººººº

Llega el momento de los exámenes, que dura dos semanas, en donde demuestran sus habilidades a los inspectores del Ministerio, que están ansiosos por no solo dar las pruebas, sino detectar a nuevos candidatos para la Escuela de Aurores

Pero en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, casi todos los miembros se han reunido, por un asunto pendiente

- Señores – habla Dumbledore – tenemos reportes y pistas que nos indican que pronto hará su aparición, una agrupación que ha estado trabajando en la clandestinidad por años

- Mientras estaban ocultos – habla Barty – han desarrollado mucho las Artes Oscuras a un nivel insospechado

- Se desconoce quien es el Líder o Jefe...pero tienen una buena cantidad de adeptos – menciona Lucius – los entrenan desde niños

- Sin contar que – habla Remus – su objetivo es Londres...especialmente Hogwarts

Todos se miran entre si

- Nuestros hijos, hermanos, sobrinos y parientes, sin contar a los hijos de nuestros amigos están estudiando – habla Enmeline – y a pesar de las rigurosas medidas de seguridad, ignoramos cuales son sus planes de ataque

- Tampoco sabemos – dice Tonks – si atacaran la ciudad

- Esto es muy peligroso – habla al fin Moody – pero no podremos solos...

- Hay algo mas que debe saberse – dice Peter – es sobre Rita Skeeter

- ¿Y ahora que sucede con esa arpía? - pregunta Sirius

- Como todos sabrán, es una de las periodistas mas insistentes – va hablando Colagusano mientras los demás muestran algunos síntomas y muecas al escuchar su nombre – y a la vez mas molestosas. Es imposible sacársela de encima...y ha puesto la mira no solo en los Snape...sino también en nosotros

Y todos empiezan a mostrar su desagrado ante la noticia

- Vaya...por lo que nos dices – dice Sirius – esa mujer se nos va a pegar como si fuese un parásito a nosotros

- ¿No podemos –pregunta Lucius – quitarla del camino? Y muchos sonríen

- No – contesta Moody – como sabrán, esta mujer hará lo que sea por ingresar...a nosotros no nos conviene tenerla ni cerca ni pisándonos los talones, podría traernos mas problemas

- Y debemos pasarle la voz a Severus – dice Dumbledore – antes que le lance una de sus acostumbradas maldiciones

- Que lo haga, por favor...

El pedido rogativo de Regulus hace que todos se rían, pero es Tonks la que habla

- Me uno a ese pedido...a mi también me ha estado molestando esa mujer...aunque no entiendo como es que obtiene tanta información, buena parte de ellos verídicas y confidenciales

- Hasta el Ministerio se vio afectado – dice Remus – ¿se acuerdan del ascenso secreto de Barty Crouch padre?

- Si - dice Kinsgley –es verdad...muchos jefes se enfurecieron cuando la noticia se infiltró de esa manera

- Debemos tener mucho cuidado no solo de nuestros pasos – Moody toma su petaca y la abre – sino también de lo que hablamos o decimos...tengo una leve sospecha sobre ella, pero antes buscaré pruebas. ¿Y en donde nos quedamos?

Todos asienten y a la vez van viendo otros asuntos de interés...

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Pasan los días y los exámenes han concluido y también se realiza la última salida a Hogsmeade, programado para el día siguiente que será el banquete de despedida. Esa mañana amanece un poco frío y muchos alumnos salen abrigados, pasando cerca de la entrada, donde Flich va revisando a cada uno

Caminan hacia el pueblo, donde se van separando. Los miembros del ED se reúnen en la plaza, para ver a donde ir y pasar aquel momento de unión, compañerismo, amistad y amor.

- ¿Que tal si vamos a las Tres Escobas? – habla Colín

- Debemos celebrar la aparición de la hermana de Harry

- Pero mira cuantos somos – dice Ernie, al ver mas chicos acercarse

- Hola – Draco y su grupo se acercan – veo que piensan ir a celebrar

- Queremos unirnos – dice Pansy – pero debe ser en un lugar bastante grande

- Déjenlo a mi...muchachos acompáñenme

George seguido de Fred y Oliver ingresa a la taberna mientras los demás esperan. Luna va acercándose con Neville por un lado, las Patil con dos chicos de Huffepuff que las acompañan, Harry y Cho tomados de la mano, Hermione mirando a todos lados junto a Ginny y Ron, Dean, Seamus, Terry y Justin se dirigen a la pastelería y otro grupo con Hannan va a otro lado a comprar.

Justo salen los chicos de la taberna

- Listo...pasen chicos

- Al fin – dice Ron – me congelo de frío

Entran y ven que la taberna ha sufrido un cambio total: varias mesas arregladas para recibir a los chicos, música, y en especial todo lo necesario para una pequeña fiesta de estudiantes. Todos van sentándose mientras los que fueron a comprar aparecen con diversas cosas. Los gemelos salen un momento, mientras que Rosmerta va sacando las cervezas de mantequilla y los muchachos van pagando y repartiendo a todos

El ambiente promete...mas chicos van ingresando con algunas compras al mediodía y se sirve el almuerzo: los gastos ya han sido pactados entre muchos chicos que desembolsan galeones en la entrada para pagar no solo el alquiler, sino la comida y bebidas. La dueña esta más que feliz por ver su establecimiento lleno

- Miren a los de 7º año – dice Ron

- Una parte de ellos están felices y tristes a la vez

- Es un periodo que termina para ellos, Hermione – dice Padma – y ahora tendrán que ver por su futuro

- Y ahora nos toca a nosotros – dice Justin, tomando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla – a nuestra salud

Todos van tomando sus botellas y brindan

En un rincón Ginny se ha sentado sola...su actitud es vista por Hermione, que se levanta y se sienta junto a ella. Ve que de su rostro aun caen lágrimas

- ¿Que sucede Ginny?

- No lo se en verdad...es que...

- ¿Te enamoraste de alguien?

- Si – dice hipando – de un imposible...

- ¿Acaso él lo sabe?

. No...porque ya se me adelantaron...tiene pareja

- Aun hay tiempo: sal con otros chicos

- Ya lo he intentado, pero no puedo: aun sigo amándolo – empieza a llorar amargamente

Hermione la abraza mientras va mirando a todos, para ver a cual de los chicos imposible se refería, pero sus ojos van a parar a la entrada, donde ve a una persona nada grata para sus ojos

- Esa mujer aquí...va a malograrnos todo

En efecto: Rita Skeeter había ingresado junto a un fotógrafo. Ambas chicas se olvidan por un momento de sus problemas y se acercan a los demás, que se sorprenden – algunos – y se molestan – los otros – al verla acercarse con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y cerca de ella levitando un vuela pluma y pergamino, listos para escribir

- Hola muchachos: que bonita reunión...me permiten – y se sienta, fresca como una lechuga

- Y bien Sra. Skeeter – dice Ginny irritada – ¿a que se debe su visita?

- Ay niña por favor, soy Señorita, aun no me he casado

- Si: quien se casará con una lengua viperina como ella – susurra Dean a sus compañeros, que se matan de risa

- Y contestando a tu pregunta, cariño – dice sin hacer caso – quiero entrevistar al Sr. Snape...

- ¿Para que?

- Es la noticia del momento – dice la mujer, tomando una copa de vino elfo que le trae Rosmerta, que la mira con rostro desconfiado – y quiero saber su opinión

- Es mejor que no lo moleste – dice Draco – recién se ha enterado y no veo conveniente que sea abordado con ese tema

- Si la niña es muy idéntica a él - dice la mujer que saborea su bebida – felizmente que no se parecen ambos en nada al padre

- ¿A que se refiere? – dice Ron

- Hay muchos misterios en torno a los Snape...no me refiero a los hijos, sino a sus padres: son una verdadera noticia, llaman siempre mi atención

- Le recomendamos que ni intente hablar mal de sus padres – George se ha acercado al oír el comentario – no creo que quiera verse involucrada en un problema

- Ay niño, mira tu: se muy bien de que pie cojea cada uno de sus padres

. No se atreva a ...

- No me refiero a ustedes – dice Rita mostrando sus dientes – sino al Sr. Snape propiamente dicho...aun nadie sabe como, con esos antecedentes pudo conformar una respetable familia

- ¿De que habla?

- Y tú debes ser Hermione Granger ¿no? – dice mirándola con ojos enormes mientras su vuela pluma va escribiendo – nuestros lectores desean saber sobre ti

- ¿De mi?

- Si...en especial tu casi oculto romance con el famoso jugador de quidittch búlgaro Víktor Krum

- ¿Pero...como...como se ha enterado? – dice la chica muy molesta, poniéndose de pie, mientras los demás los miran

- Ningún chisme ni noticia se me escapa...no niego que eres muy guapa, pero se ve que lo tienes comiendo de tu mano...y por lo que veo, aun no has leído las ultimas noticias – dice, sacando de su bolso un par de ejemplares del Diario, entregándoselo

Hermione abre uno de ellos y ve los titulares, luego suelta el periódico y amarga se acerca a ella, mientras los demás toman los periódicos para enterarse: en la página principal no solo estaba una entrevista con el afamado jugador, sino también un reportaje sobre ella que – a todas luces – no era verdad, ya que no había concedido ninguna entrevista, pero las fotos que mostraba si eran verídicas...Rita se salió con la suya: la había espiado en sus vacaciones pasadas lejos de sus amigos

- Ni se atreva a molestarme a mi o a Harry...publique lo que quiera, a mi me da igual sus comentarios

- Querida: en Bulgaria eres muy famosa...muchas daría lo que fuera por ser como tú...

- No hablaré...es un asunto muy privado

- Como quieras...y ahí viene la persona que yo busco...toma varias fotos, Frank

Harry junto a Cho se acercaban a la mesa muy felices, mientras los demás, trataban por todos los medios de que no lo hiciera...sin éxito

- Hola Hermione: buena la fiesta...

- Nuestros amigos la están pasando bien

- ¿Que les sucede...? – dice el chico y a las finales se da cuenta al mirar a la odiosa reportera

- Ah usted...

- Hola Harry como estas¿tienes tiempo?

- No

- Pero que falta de educación, ven toma asiento – dice cogiéndole por un brazo y este a su vez jala a Cho, que cae sobre él

- ¿Así que ella es tu novia? – dice al mirarla con ojos malignos mientras el fotógrafo les toma fotos – que hermosa pareja

- Esto va a terminar en tragedia – le dice susurrando Susan a los demás que asienten al ver la escena

Harry un poco avergonzado – y acalorado – se acomoda mientras que una de sus manos va a su bolsillo, donde esta oculta su varita, mientras Cho mira suplicante a sus amigos, que están alertas

- Querido: tú y tu familia son la noticia del momento...

- ¿Si? No me diga

- ¿Como te sientes al haberte enterado que al fin tu hermana apareció con vida?

Un silencio indica a las claras que no desea contestar, pero trata de controlar su ira...y a la vez ser educado (pero quien puede ser educado con esa mujer)

- Eso no le incumbe, es privado

- Se lo dije – habla Hermione con la convicción de haberla advertido

- Pero al menos tendrás mucha curiosidad de conocerla

- Lo haré en las vacaciones...

- ¿Y para cuando es tu boda?

- Será en privado, lejos de curiosos

- ¿Y los demás se van a perder de tan magno acontecimiento? Habrás leído que tu mejor amiga también se nos casa...

- Ella me avisará en su debido momento – dice irritado

- Y ya que estamos hablando de vuestro futuro, retrocedamos al pasado...dime¿sabes algo de la historia de tus padres?

- ¿Y porque no se los pregunta a ellos?

- Lo he intentado, sin un buen resultado...mas bien ese enorme gato que tienen, casi me destroza – dice mientras los demás sonríen al saber a quien se refiere

- Ohh, tal vez mi gato la haya visto apetitosa o la confundió con un ladrón... es muy alerta y vigilante

- Acaso no tienes permiso de...

- Tenemos los papeles en regla

- ¿Y sabes que la hija de James Potter será llevada a juicio?

- Para su información: esa chica en pleno almuerzo lanzó una de las maldiciones prohibidas...se que ese ataque iba dirigido a mi persona

E- ntonces son ciertos los rumores...dicen también de que esta muy enamorada de ti

- QUEEEE

- Ay no – dice Hermione

- Escúcheme bien Sra. – a Harry se le estaba acabando la paciencia y la educación – a esa loca jamás la tendría ni siquiera como amiga...desde que ingresó a la escuela, me ha hecho la vida imposible y no toleraré que siga preguntándome semejante estupidez¿entendido?

- Como quieras...entonces...vamos a otro tema

Cho toma las manos de su prometido y mira de reojo a la reportera. Sabe bien que no se debe confiar de aquella mujer, ya que también le hizo la vida a cuadritos, años atrás cuando estaba con Cedric...y las falsas noticias que público sobre ella, un día después de su rompimiento con él, aunque ignoraba – en esos tiempos – como se pudo haber enterado de cosas personales y tan privadas...

- Y ya que esta preguntando tanto – dice el muchacho mirándola – me gustaría saber ¿porque habló mal de mi prometida años atrás?

- ¿Es que aún no lo sabes? – su risa se oye en forma descarada, mientras que algunos chicos miran hacia la mesa y la música ha bajado de volumen. Todos los chicos tienen rostros de preocupación

La atención se ha dirigido a la mesa donde los muchachos están sentados, aunque a muchos les ha dado las enormes ganas de salir volando...se siente una fuerte frustración, miedo, fastidio, en otras palabras: es insoportable estar en un ambiente cargado de fuerte negatividad

- Usted es cruel y despiadada – dice Marietta – lo que público dos años atrás fue desastroso para la familia Chang...

- Los ha hundido en la peor crisis que se haya visto por estos lados – dice furioso Neville junto a otros chicos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff

- Y por lo visto tampoco tiene una pizca de piedad...que se ha creído que es usted para meterse en las vidas ajenas – habla Luna

- Por favor, ahora no – suplica Cho con los ojos llorosos y temblando de miedo

- No creemos en ninguna de las patrañas que publica – los gemelos se han puesto de pie junto a otros chicos de diversas casas que han escuchado atentamente la conversación

- Miren todos ustedes – dice Rita levantándose – soy mayor que todos y a la vez se muchas cosas de sus padres. Una buena parte de ustedes son honrados, sin ninguna falta en sus vidas...conozco mi oficio y se bien que mis fuentes son correctas...la información que manejo es verídica y confiable y si no se han enterado, mejor sépanlo de mi boca una vez mas que...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Basta!!!!!!!

- Usted la esta haciendo daño – dice Parvatil al ver la histeria de Cho

- ¿Es que acaso nadie se da cuenta de lo que es aquella familia en realidad? Bien: la que ustedes consideran una inmaculada paloma, inocente, estudiosa y popular en realidad es la hija de un...

Y no termina de pronunciar, porque Harry le ha lanzado – harto de oírla y al ver que su novia ha sufrido un desmayo, sacando su varita – un hechizo sin que ella la vea...dejándola sin voz

Rita se da cuenta que se ha quedado muda, mientras que los chicos van riéndose a sus anchas. Satisfecho, Harry se acerca a la mujer

- Así esta mejor...ya se de memoria lo que vas a repetir. Aún yo creo en ella y nada me impedirá seguir adelante con mis planes de boda...por cierto: no esta invitada...no aparece en mi lista y tampoco quiero verla revoloteando por mi casa...o le lanzo a mi gato para que se la devore con zapatos y todo. Claro esta que tendré preparado un antídoto, en caso que mi mascota se indigeste, ni bien se la coma...

- Bien dicho, Harry – dice Colin

- Uy creo que no le gustó tu mensaje – menciona Seamus al ver el rostro amargo de la reportera, que toma su bolso y camina hacia la salida, empujando a muchos chicos

- No lo creo, espera – y va (con varita en mano) detrás de ella

Todos ven salir tanto a la odiada periodista junto a su fotógrafo como a su compañero con rostro furioso...no pasó ni unos minutos, cuando una luz (producto de un hechizo potente) ilumina las ventanas del establecimiento, pasado unos instantes entra el muchacho tranquilo, acercándose a la mesa donde se encuentra desmayada su novia, que la reanimaron con otro hechizo

- ¿Estas bien, corazón? – dándole un tierno beso en la frente

- ¿Que le hiciste a esa chismosa insoportable, Harry Snape?

- ¿Yo? nada...Pueden ir a verla...esta afuera

Pero la sonrisa que muestra el hijo de Severus hace desconfiar a muchos y deciden salir a la calle, imaginando mil cosas, viendo sorprendidos algo que los hace simplemente, matarse de la risa: en medio del camino se halla una gallina fea, huesuda, de traje verde fosforescente y unos lentes cuadrados cerca de sus ojos, las plumas de la cola que se van cayendo...a un costado su bolso, quemándose por acción del fuego junto con los pergaminos y el vuela pluma, mientras que la cámara fotográfica se encuentra despedazada y los negativos quemados, junto a esos restos un pichón de ave que piaba de frío

- Jajajaaaaaaa

- Jijijiiiiiiiiiiiiijijiiii

- Pero que gracioso...

- Ahora si que te pasaste, Harry

- Si se enteran tus padres...

- No me van a delatar¿no? – dice con rostro inocente

- ¿Donde los vas a poner ahora?

- Mírenme...

Ven que un carruaje medio destartalado se acerca y tiene varias jaulas de aves de corral. Cuando ve que el propietario ha bajado, alejándose a un lugar, malignamente toma del cuello a la gallina y quitándole la ropa que lleva, la mete en una de las jaulas (a pesar que la gallina intenta escapar sin resultado), al pichón lo mete en otra de las jaulas mas pequeñas y toma la varita de la reportera, que lo muestra orondo como trofeo a todos.

Ingresan a la taberna en medio de risas, mientras que el carruaje parte con rumbo desconocido, todos al fin toman sus botellas, vasos y copas, brindando por la hazaña y a la vez por el término del año escolar; cuando el sol va poniéndose, ya la fiesta ha acabado y al cancelar los gastos se retiran, mientras que Rosmerta los despide cariñosamente y le regala a algunos chicos un barril del mejor hidromiel para que lo entreguen a sus padres.

En la noche se comenta – por lo bajo – la nueva aventura ocurrida en el pueblo a los que no pudieron salir. La cena se realiza normalmente en medio de las conversaciones. Al día siguiente todos salen a la estación en Hogsmeade, a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones y abordan el Expreso Hogwarts que parte hacia la ciudad de Londres...ninguna novedad en el viaje y al fin llegan a la estación

Justo allí mientras todos se despiden antes de ir a sus casas, una voz gruesa y fuerte con marcado acento extranjero se oye detrás del grupo, que ha bajado de los vagones con sus equipajes

- Hola Hermione

- Víktor...

Se abrazan, mientras muchas chicas suspiran...algunos chicos (en especial Ron) manifiestan celos ante su presencia. Harry junto a su novia, se encuentra con su padre Severus, que lo mira atentamente

- Ya era hora de que llegaran...a ver¿cuantos van a venir con nosotros?

- Todos – dicen los 30 miembros del ED con sus baúles y jaulas con diversas mascotas - hemos avisado a nuestros padres con una semana de anticipación

- Y usted jovencito ¿no habrá hecho alguna maldad?

- No...todo tranquilo, padre

A pesar de su seguridad, su padre desconfía...van saliendo hasta un par de autos finos y espaciosos, que son abordados (Krum incluido) y mientras que los novios son sujetados por Severus, que les habla aparte, sin que nadie les escuche

- Srta. Chang: va a vivir con nosotros en estas vacaciones. Tus padres han enviado tus cosas que ya están en una habitación

- ¿Es verdad? No lo creo...

- ¿Que ha sucedido con ellos?

- Este no es el lugar indicado para hablarles...esta noche los espero a ambos en el estudio...y no comenten a nadie del tema.

- Si padre

- Como usted ordene, Sr. Snape

Una vez dentro, ambos autos parten hacia la Mansión Snape...

Continuará -----------

**Notitas: **

Arreglando los destinos y a la vez castigando: a mi me dio una enorme cólera, porque a Rita jamás le dieron su merecido (a pesar de haber hecho tanto daño tanto a Harry como a los demás con sus estupideces), así que me permití este...castigo, que aún no acaba

Igualmente a la odiosa de Dolores Umbrigde le llegó su merecido...en esta realidad cumple su sentencia en Azkaban (muajajjajaaaaaaajajajajaa)

Hasta la proxima semana...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Vacaciones inesperadas – 1º parte**

Los coches llegan a la Mansión Snape, ubicado lejos de la ciudad y a la vez de ojos indiscretos...los elfos van ayudando con el equipaje de los jóvenes, que ingresan, no sin antes ver los magníficos jardines que posee.

En la sala se encuentra Lily junto a una muchacha adolescente, con una túnica de gala y a su lado ronroneando feliz, el bello y esbelto felino negro. Los chicos se acomodan tanto el cabello como algunas prendas y las chicas se muestran impacientes.

Severus se acerca a su mujer y hace las presentaciones

- Chicos, bienvenidos a nuestro hogar, esperamos que vuestra presencia sea grata y disfruten sus vacaciones con nosotros

- Ella – dice Lily – es nuestra hija: Eilleen

Todos los ojos se dirigen a la muchacha. Aparte de tener la misma estatura, color de piel y contextura delgada de Harry, se diferencia un poco por su cabello pelirrojo intenso y el color de sus ojos: negros. Ahora aquellos ojos buscaban ansiosos a alguien entre la multitud

Detrás de todos sus amigos, se había puesto Harry junto a Cho...tenía los nervios de punta y no quería parecer un tonto, bajando la cabeza...ignoraba que su propia hermana avanzó entre sus amigos hasta donde él se encontraba. Lo miro atentamente hasta que él mismo la miró de frente, analizándose con la mirada, al fin ella es la que rompe el silencio

- Veo que mi hermano es más atractivo en persona...

- Hola...yo...

- Hace tiempo ansiaba tener una familia, hoy al fin mi deseo se hizo realidad

Y lo abraza mientras trata de disimular su llanto. Ambos hermanos por fin, abren los lazos familiares, dormidos por muchos años. Los demás chicos emocionados solo atinan a aplaudir

Poco a poco se van presentando cada uno a la nueva integrante y nacen las amistades...mientras Harry se acerca a sus padres, pero ellos con una mirada le indican que guarde silencio. El muchacho se da cuenta de que hay un problema grave, pero debido a las visitas es mejor no revelarlas.

Va pasando el día, disfrutando del primer día de vacaciones y enseñándole a la nueva amiga los hechizos sencillos, libros, anécdotas y todo lo referente al mundo mágico...en la cena, todos disfrutan de la compañía familiar y se van contando aún las peripecias, pero es Colin quien menciona un hecho privado

- Y eso que no viste lo que hizo Harry en Hogsmeade

- Uyyy

- Oh no

- Y que es lo que hizo, si se puede saber

La pregunta de la Sra. Snape queda en el aire...los chicos se tensan al revelarse lo que no debió salir de ninguna boca y el aludido trataba de remediar, pero sus nervios lo traicionan. Ambos padres miran severos a su hijo y la cena sigue adelante. Cuando todos están en la sala, los dueños de casa se disculpan y llevan al muchacho al estudio.

- No debiste haber dicho ni una palabra, Colin

- Pobre Harry

- Lo siento chicos, se me escapó

- ¿Que ha sucedido? - Pregunta Eilleen

- Mejor cuéntale Hermione – dice Ron - a las finales sus padres terminaran por saberlo

Y en el estudio, algunas palabras en tono alto indicaban de la nueva situación de Harry...un breve silencio, donde se aprovecha para contar lo sucedido días atrás en Hogsmeade, roto por la aparición de un elfo.

- Srta. Chang: mi amo manda decir que por favor se acerque al estudio...

- Gracias, Dips iré enseguida

Cho va siguiendo al elfo que se retira mientras los demás se quedan a conversar y saborear un ponche...avanzada la noche, muchos se retiran a descansar a sus dormitorios.

Solo Ron, Hermione, Eilleen y Ginny se quedan un poco mas...llega la media noche y cuando el sueño va apoderándose de ellos, aparece la parejita por la sala.

- ¿Pero que hacen aquí? Ya es tarde

- ¿Que ha sucedido Harry? – pregunta Hermione

- Ahora no...mañana, aun están despiertos...vamos

Todos suben a sus habitaciones. Harry y Cho son los últimos en subir, ya que lo hacen abrazados

ººººººººººººººººº

Un nuevo día amanece por los amplios terrenos de la Familia Snape...en el desayuno, los dueños avisan que saldrán a realizar algunas actividades, pero no estarán solos...mientras en la chimenea llega – por Red Flu – Sirius junto a Remus, saludando a los muchachos y abrazando al ahijado

- Gracias por venir

- Tus padres me pidieron venir...ya que en casa las cosas no están muy agradables

- Traemos noticias del Ministerio – dice Remus, sentándose en un sillón

- ¿Que sucedió en tu casa, Sirius?

- Cosas sin importancia, Ron...peleas de madre a hijo y un poco de roces entre hermanos

- Y hablando de hermanos, como esta Regulus – pregunta George

- Intranquilo por el destino de su ahijada...va muy seguido a visitarla, aunque eso si, aun no sabe ella nada de tu hermana ni tampoco de lo que se viene...la noticia que traemos no les gustará, al principio ni Lily ni Severus querían que ustedes lo supieran, pero debido a lo sucedido...

- Tienen derecho a enterarse...

- ¿Que ha sucedido, Remus?

- Los padres de Cho...han sido arrestados. Son acusados de robo, extorsión y estafa. Lo peor es que ambos pertenecen a una mafia internacional que ha estado eliminando miembros mágicos importantes en China

- QUEEEEEEEEE

Miran a la pobre muchacha de Ravenclaw cuyos ojos están rojizos, señal de que no ha dormido y ha llorado toda la noche, mientras es consolada por sus amigos. Remus mira también a la chica y Harry se anima a preguntar

- Entonces es cierto lo que nos contaron anoche en el estudio...

- Si. Al parecer Rita Skeeter esta detrás de todo esto, a propósito esta desaparecida desde hace varias semanas junto a su fotógrafo, nos han pedido buscarlos...

- No vale la pena que la busques...

- ¿Porque?

- Ya debe estar dentro de una olla, convertida en guiso

- ¿En una olla?

- No entiendo

- Harry – dice Sirius al mirar bien a su ahijado – ¿que le hiciste esta vez?

- Ella me provocó – dice furioso – y aparte de molestarme con su forma de hablar, estaba por decir aquella mentira sobre mi novia, yo no le creo. Se bien que lo hace a propósito

- Ay Harry te has metido en un buen lío...si ella no aparece en el Juicio de mañana contra los Chang

- ¿¿¿Juicio???

- ¿Pero que es lo que han hecho? – dice Luna

- Pero acaso tu le crees...- dice Dean

- No es que le creemos, sabemos que Rita es una verdadera basura – dice Remus intranquilo – lo malo es que las pruebas han sido mas que contundentes. Un auror había sido asignado a este caso y descubrió algo mas...se bien Cho – mirándola – que eres inocente de los cargos, pero solo hay una manera de que salgas libre en este proceso

- ¿Libre?

- En cualquier momento vendrán por ella, aun no saben en donde está. Creen que esta implicada en lo mismo

- Lo impediré...

- No puedes Harry...no después de que...¿han leído el Profeta de hoy día?

- Aún no – dicen los gemelos

Pero Krum ingresa a la sala, trayendo entre sus manos el periódico: en la página principal esta impreso todo lo relacionado a los padres de Cho y su captura...todos se juntan y leen las noticias. Al mismo tiempo – mientras van discutiendo como proteger a su amiga de lo que se viene - las llamas de la chimenea cambian de color rojizo a verdoso, apareciendo los padres de Harry y Eilleen, junto a dos personas desconocidas...el fuego sigue creciendo y aparecen los miembros de la Orden del Fénix en pleno.

Las mujeres de la Orden toman a Cho y se la llevan a su habitación, los varones a Harry, mientras que Lily habla a los demás

- Muchachos necesitamos su ayuda¿pueden arreglarse para una sencilla ceremonia?

- ¿Ceremonia?

- Claro, Sra. Snape...

- Que se va a...

- No hay tiempo, por favor...deprisa

Los chicos en silencio se van a sus habitaciones. Media hora después al bajar vestidos con sus túnicas de gala, ven que la Sala se ha transformado por completo y delante esta un miembro del Departamento de Registros Mágicos, un abogado, un Juez, tres aurores y los demás listos. Hasta las mascotas Hedwig y Duncan están listas junto a los elfos elegantes con corbatas y moños.

Frente a la mesa principal decorada, se encuentran Harry y Cho vestidos con trajes de boda, sorprendiéndose los demás chicos de la escena.

- Un momento: no que te ibas a...

- Es la ceremonia civil, Hermione...la religiosa será en cuatro semanas

- Pero por que...

- Para protegerla – dice el chico – van a llevársela y la única forma de impedirlo es que se case conmigo por lo civil y ahora.

- Así ella tomará tu apellido, pasará a ser parte de la familia y nadie mas se atreverá a meterse con ustedes – dice Angélica

- Ya después avisarás a los demás...pero – Hermione duda – ¿como va a impedir esta ceremonia tu detención, Cho?

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones – habla Dumbledore – por favor Sr. Juez todos estamos listos, inicie la ceremonia

- Bien – dice el Juez, al parecer amigo de la familia – necesitamos cinco testigos que certifiquen y (de ser necesario) cuando sean citados declaren a favor de la novia

- Me presento – dice Hermione

- Firmare con mucho gusto – dice Dumbledore

- Me uno – dice Moody

- Y yo también – dice Draco, apareciéndose con un grupo de alumnos de slytherin en la chimenea, todos vestidos de gala

- ¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí?

- Calma Weasley...tenemos algo en común. Nos hemos enterado al leer el diario y mi padre pidió que viniera con un grupo de amigos, no diremos nada. Si por algún motivo capturan a Cho, nosotros declararemos a su favor

- Gracias...

- De nada, Harry...falta uno

- Yo – dice Víktor poniéndose delante

- Y nosotros – dicen los muchachos del ED

- Solo cinco...

- Señor Juez: si hay mas firmas, mucho mejor

- Pero no todos aun cumplen 17...

- Correremos el riesgo – dice Neville

- Sea

La ceremonia transcurre en el mayor silencio mientras el Juez lee las reglas y leyes específicas...luego se hace la pregunta de rigor a los novios y a la vez se pegunta al publico si alguien se opone a dicha unión...las firmas de los novios y testigos (entre jóvenes y adultos) y al fin...Cho Chang cambia de estado civil. Ambos se dan un tierno beso como señal de amor

Las felicitaciones de todos y los brindis ocurren en aquella intimidad de la casa, siendo interrumpida – pasados media hora del evento - por un aviso de un cuadro que habla al dueño de la casa.

- El Ministro esta en camino, solicita la presencia del Sr. Snape para un asunto de suma importancia

- Cielos

- ¿Se habrá enterado?

- No lo creo...vayan a la otra sala, lleven todo y es mejor que no los vean – dice el dueño de casa, mirando al Juez y demás miembros – lo recibiré aquí en persona.

- Vamos chicos ayuden – dice Tonks sacando su varita y haciendo que todo lo relacionado con la ceremonia vayan a otra parte de la casa mientras los demás se dirigen raudos al nuevo sitio

Los invitados van a otra casa y Severus se queda junto a su esposa en la sala principal. Guardando silencio, los gemelos sacan de entre sus ropas orejas extensibles y lo pasan a través de la puerta: en la chimenea se oye el sonido del fuego, que trae al Ministro y su comitiva.

Los saludos se oyen y luego la conversación

- Sres. Snape mil disculpas por interrumpir la tranquilidad de vuestro hogar

- Sea usted bienvenido a nuestra morada, Sr. Ministro

- ¿Que lo trae por aquí?

- No es una visita, sino...bueno – le extiende un documento – estamos buscando a la Srta. Cho Chang

- ¿Como?

- ¿Y porque? Quiero saber los motivos

- Ustedes sabrán que después de identificar realmente quienes eran los Chang, fueron arrestados. No podíamos hacer nada con la hija porque aun se encontraba en la escuela...sabemos bien que desde anteayer ha salido de vacaciones

- Pero ella es aun una menor de edad

- Y es inocente

- No pueden culparla por lo que hicieron sus padres en el pasado...piense que a lo mejor, le ocultaron a ella todos los hechos, o actuaron por amenazas

- Eso no lo podemos especificar...debe ir también a prisión

- Pero es la prometida de mi hijo – dice Severus con un dejo de voz de frustración – haremos lo que sea por protegerla

- Por desgracia es poco lo que pueden hacer por ella...se ha ordenado su búsqueda y captura

- Me voy al Ministerio – dice el Juez en voz baja – han venido a arrestarla...la llevarán a Azkaban

- ¡¡¡¡No...!!!!

- Silencio Harry – dice Ojoloco – si te escuchan, podrían sospechar

- La única forma de evitarlo es haciendo ingresar ahora el certificado de matrimonio civil, validarlo e ingresarlo al Registro; ustedes traten de impedir que el Ministro y su comitiva salgan por 10 minutos...yo les aviso

- Hay otra chimenea, venga – le dice Harry asustado, al letrado

Lo acompaña a otra chimenea, que la activa y el Juez sale raudo con polvos flu...los Malfoy, Sirius y Remus junto a Tonks deciden intervenir y ordenando silencio, salen hacia la Sala. Se escuchan saludos y conversaciones mientras que dos elfos traen bebidas que reparten y van conversando primero sobre el tema principal, alargándolo y exponiendo sus diversos puntos de vista.

Va pasando los diez minutos más largos, a muchos les parece una eternidad, tratan de calmarse pero los nervios abordan las paredes de la casa, a pesar del buen tiempo que se observa por las ventanas...en eso el fuego de la chimenea se enciende y aviva, viéndose el rostro del Juez

- Sr. Snape...

- Aquí estoy...¿como le fue en su diligencia?

- Perfecto. Salio tal y como lo queríamos. Tome este documento – aparece entre las llamas un pergamino – y preséntese ante el Ministro junto a su hoy esposa y los testigos que han firmado, los demás por favor absténgase de hacerlo, permanezcan aun ocultos. Más tarde los visitaré para los últimos pasos...

- Que bien...vengan mejor vamos al jardín y de allí entraremos a la casa...se me ocurrió una idea – dice Hermione

- ¿De que idea hablas?

- Se los explico en el camino...

Harry, Cho, Hermione, Dumbledore, Moody, Draco y Víctor salen hacia el jardín por otra puerta, mientras que el resto se queda en la habitación...los gemelos reparten algunas orejas extensibles a los demás invitados y deciden escuchar todo.

En la Sala Principal ingresan Harry y compañía, sorprendiendo a sus padres, invitados y la comitiva ministerial

- Hijo...

- De donde...

- ¿Venimos? – dice Harry nervioso...es fácil...buenas tardes Sr. Ministro

- Buenas tardes...Ah que bien: trajo a la Srta. Chang – habla el Ministro – si no es molestia, ella nos acompañará al Tribunal

- Yo creo que mas bien – dice Draco – que será a la Sra. Snape

- Es cierto – dice Víktor – venimos de celebrar una ceremonia

- QUEEE

- Padre, madre: discúlpenme...yo salí temprano junto a mis amigos – los señala – a un lugar secreto...acabo de contraer nupcias con mi novia...

- Pero hijo mío...

- Ya sabía que tarde o temprano esa loca reportera se vengaría...se las tenía jurada conmigo, porque un día le mande al demonio y me ha estado molestando desde aquel día

- Debió denunciarla Sr. Snape – dice el Ministro contrariado

- Me estaba amenazando...y no soporto que alguien me amenace constantemente

- Entonces usted debe saber en donde se encuentra la Srta. Skeeter

- Creo saber en donde esta – dice con una sonrisa inocentona – en un corral

- ¿¿Corral??

- ¿Y ese documento?

- Es el certificado de mi matrimonio, legalizado ante las autoridades

Le entrega el pergamino, que es abierto por el Ministro. Al leerlo se convence de que, por ahora, no puede hacer nada mas, solo le queda mirar fijamente a la pareja. La joven novia lo mira con pavor y sujetando las manos de su ahora esposo. Sin decir ni una palabra, los miembros que acompañan al Ministro se acercan a leer el documento...le devuelve al dueño de casa el pergamino, viendo este una leve frustración en su rostro.

- Mil disculpas, Sres. Snape...ya no hay nada mas que hacer, excepto retirarnos.

- Cuando deseen, serán bienvenidos a nuestro hogar.

- Gracias...

- Lo felicitamos por sus esponsales – habla un auror en voz baja

- Nos retiramos...Señores...Señoras

Y la comitiva ingresa a la chimenea, retirándose. Cuando el silencio gobierna la sala, salen de la otra habitación los demás invitados

- Creo que todo ha salido tal y como lo planeábamos

- Si – dice Sirius – habrá que pagarle al Juez y sus acompañantes por el servicio

- Y tendrá que ser una buena paga – dice Ojoloco

- ¡¡¡¡¡Felicidades muchachos!!!!! – hablan los chicos acercándose a la nueva pareja

- Antes que empiece la fiesta – dice Severus – mi hijo tendrá que decirme en que corral se encuentra aquella loca reportera

- Uyyy

- No lo se realmente...puede estar en cualquier corral – dice el chico con una mirada de borrego, que muchos conocen y se matan de la risa

- No es momento para risas – dice Regulus que sale de la chimenea y se acerca diciéndole en voz baja a Harry – te felicito

- Te oí, Black

- Bah, no le hagas caso...y ¿que le hiciste realmente?

- Al menos las clases de transformación valieron la pena...resultaron ser muy efectivas

- Sr. Snape – dice Minerva muy contrariada – yo enseño a mis alumnos el arte de la transformación para que estén alertas, se defiendan y a la vez puedan adaptarlos e identificar posibles manifestaciones para el futuro...pero no quiero que sean utilizadas en perjuicio de otras personas

- ¿Y eso se refiere a la antipática de la Sra. Skeeter? – menciona irritado mientras los demás ríen alegremente

- Lo que si se – dice Severus con rostro serio y tomando del brazo a su hijo – es que para alguien no habrá ni siquiera luna de miel, si no deshace su hechizo...iremos a buscarla

- No, no y no

- Es un si...y no me hagas amargar el día

- Papá...no puedes obligarme, ya soy...

- Aun no eres mayor de edad, jovencito...falta un mes para que lo cumplas...

- Pero no quiero hacerlo...que se quede tal y como esta

- Ya veremos...¿nos disculpan? Volveremos en algunas horas...

Ambos salen por la chimenea, desapareciendo entre el fuego verde mientras que los demás se acomodan y hacen un brindis por la pareja...la reunión se alarga hasta la cena, en donde ya esta listo todo, pero aun no llega ni el Jefe de casa ni el novio...

La chimenea vuelve a prenderse con fuego verdoso, señal de que llegan los que faltaban...ven no solo a padre e hijo, sino dos jaulas de distintos tamaños: en uno de ellos un pichón y en otro a una gallina muy fea que desesperada, trata de salir

Los chicos dan rienda suelta a su alegría, mientras que Harry – bajo la orden de su padre – deshace el hechizo. Ambas aves se transforman en dos personas, rompiendo las jaulas...una de ellas casi desnuda...y le lanzan una capa, con la cual cubre su casi – mejor dicho evidente – desnudez: su cabello completamente sucio y maltratado, el rostro maltratado, los lentes ladeados y con los vidrios rotos y signos de marcas y cicatrices en su cuerpo revelan que la tortura para ella no ha sido de su agrado

- Esta me las pagas muchacho...

- A no ser – dice Severus con su varita en mano y con cara de pocos amigos – que me rete, seré yo quien la ponga en su lugar

- Se...ñor...Snape...

- No debió meterse con mi hijo...se ganó semejante castigo

- Bien Sr. Snape: me equivoque con usted. Háganme recordar que debo agregar mas puntos a Slytherin – le dice Minerva a Hadrig que alegre, se limita a reír

- ¿Y que tal el paseo por la granja? – le preguntan varios chicos aguantando la risa

- Mocosos entrometidos...

- Buen peinado – dice Dean

- Y ese maquillaje...no me lo recomiende (risas de todos)

- Antes de que se vaya – dice Tonks – es mejor que se entere de vuestra boca lo sucedido hace unos minutos. Sino es capaz de tergiversar las noticias

- Ah si...es verdad – dice Severus – gracias por recordármelo Tonks

Coge a la desprevenida mujer y la arrastra (muajaaaaaa) hasta su hijo y su nuera, soltándola. El fotógrafo (que se ha quedado mudo de la impresión al ver tanta gente), se limita a mirar aterrado

- Sra. Skeeter...

- Seño...

- ¡¡¡No me interrumpa !!!– dice el dueño con voz amenazadora – está usted en mi casa y aquí no tiene corona. Vaya enterándose por mi persona que, desde hace pocas horas y sin nuestro consentimiento, mi hijo Harry ha contraído nupcias civiles en secreto con la Srta. Chang...las pruebas han sido remitidas al Ministro, que no tuvo otra razón de más para levantar la orden de captura que circulaba en su contra. Y a partir de este momento si usted o alguien mas se atreve a enlodar o manchar la reputación de mi familia, se las verá negras conmigo...me encargare personalmente de que no vuelva a ver jamás la luz de día

- ¿Es una amenaza la que...?

- Tómelo como quiera...pero por mi parte – dice acercándose más a ella y mirándola con asco – le confirmo que usted no es de mi agrado. ¿Me entendió?

- Yo...

- Creo que no has sido muy claro, esposo mío – dice Lily mirando en forma desafiante a la rubia reportera – no te ha entendido

Los demás hacen cualquier cosa, menos mirarla de frente. Saben que es ahora un asunto familiar y se alejan un poco, cuchicheando entre sí. Después ven al fotógrafo salir tembloroso hacia la puerta y detrás de ella acompañado por los dueños de la casa a Rita.

Pero algo mas ocurre, porque se escuchan en el jardín murmullos, quejas y luces...después la pareja regresa feliz hacia la casa

- ¿Y?

- Nada...mas que caminar, han corrido como locos

- No creo que ahora se atreva aquella mujer a desafiarnos

- Me lo imagino – dice Sirius – pero conociéndolos...

- Creo que la han maldecido – dice Regulus con voz baja acercándose: fue a espiar por la ventana – se lo merecía por chismosa...

Y se reanuda la fiesta entre risas y felicidad rebosante en la Mansión...hasta los elfos participan de la velada

ºººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente se realiza en los ambientes subterráneos del Ministerio de Magia, tres Juicios: el primer juicio es contra Lily Arianna Potter por usar una de las maldiciones prohibidas en la escuela. Usando verisaterum, van descubriendo la verdad de tantos problemas que originaron el ataque y es sentenciada a pasar todas las vacaciones en Azkaban y después será vigilada hasta que llegue a la mayoría de edad. Su varita ha sido confiscada y le será devuelta mas adelante, teniendo prohibición de acercarse al joven Snape. Además pagará una multa de 3000 galeones que serán repartidos entre la víctima del ataque (Sr. Draco Malfoy) y el Ministerio

El segundo es contra James Potter por el delito de secuestro de un recién nacido y su posterior ocultamiento lejos de su verdadera familia. Mediante verisaterum se confirma los motivos y después de escuchar su confesión y la de los demás afectados, el Tribunal decide votar. En un lugar del público se encuentra su esposa Arianna triste ya que, ha oído el juicio de su hija y piensa lo peor. A su lado están sus hermanos Albus y Alberoth dándole fuerzas...por unaminidad es sentenciado a pasar una larga temporada en Azkaban y pagar una reparación civil a la víctima

El tercero es contra los esposos Chang. A pesar de las simpatías del público hacia la pareja (que ha demostrado sinceridad al confesar algunas cosas privadas de su vida al Tribunal) aun no se sabe el destino que correrán. Su hija Cho, junto a sus suegros, cuñada y esposo, observa impotente y sollozando todo...los chicos la miran con tristeza

- Pobre Cho

- Esta mas que lastimada

- No entiendo aun – dice Hermione en voz baja – es que como se entera esa arpía de cosas tan privadas

- No lo se...¿te acuerdas del Campeonato Interescolar entre escuelas mágicas hace un año atrás?

- Si...a pesar de la prohibición de entrar a los terrenos de la escuela, sabía bien todo los pormenores. Incluido los escándalos

- Ni yo me explico – dice Terry – es que como lo hacia sin dejar rastro

- No creo que sea magia oscura

- No, seria contraproducente, a no ser que...

Pero Viktor habla esta vez, enojado

- Yo no entiendo como pudo enterarse que había invitado a Hermione a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa...y esas fotos...es como si nos hubiese perseguido...hasta escuchó conversaciones privadas

- Pero como...no se de donde ha logrado obtener...

Y el cerebro se le ilumina a Hermione. Ha quedado callada y a la vez mira a Víktor que, no comprende su actitud...al parecer ha recordado algo, que dejó pasar desapercibido

- Ahora ya se como lo hizo...te tengo en mis manos, arpía

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ron: reúne a todos mas tarde, después del Juicio...tengo un plan...si resulta, la atraparemos con las manos en la masa

- No entiendo

- Ya verás...

La votación llega a su fin. La sentencia es difícil de aceptar para la pobre Cho, cuando escucha que sus padres irán a Azkaban, desmayándose en brazos de su suegro...su nueva familia la abraza y sin que nadie más se acerque (porque los ávidos periodistas se acercan raudos para poder sacar información, pero no pueden por las miradas de intenso odio que les lanzan) se retiran. Los muchachos se juntan, salen evadiendo al público y van todos al Caldero Chorreante, donde el Sr. Tom los atiende.

Una vez listos y en pleno disfrute de algunas bebidas calientes, Hermione les revela sus sospechas y el plan a seguir.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Ha pasado un mes y medio de los hechos ocurridos...llega al fin el día 30 y en la Mansión Snape todos están ayudando en la decoración, para la ceremonia de matrimonio religioso y han llegado algunos alumnos, ansiosos por ayudar. En la cocina los elfos van preparando el buffet, las bebidas están en su punto y las tortas matrimoniales ya están listos...la decoración es elegante y vistosa.

Mientras Neville junto a Luna, Dean, Susan y Ernie van revisando la lista de invitados (señalando a los que estaban presentes), Hermione junto a las hermanas Patil, Lavender, Demelza, Marietta, Hannan, Angélica, Katie, Leanne, Pansy y Stella cuidan al milímetro la decoración de las mesas, Seamus, Terry, Los Creevey, Los Weasley y los chicos de Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor vigilan el territorio, alertas ante un posible invitado no deseado.

Las horas pasan y van llegando los invitados, que son conducidos a cada mesa, los primeros en llegar son los familiares y vecinos, después los profesores de Hogwarts, algunas personalidades importantes, Madame Rosmerta trayendo diversas bebidas, todos los comerciantes del Callejón Diagon, y otros mas.

En una de las habitaciones se encuentra la novia, siendo ayudada por Molly, Tonks, Bellatrix y Narcissa que le acicalan para el gran momento, a pesar de la enorme tristeza de no poder tener a sus padres a su lado. Por otro lado, Harry termina de vestirse y se mira frente a un enorme espejo, mientras que su padrino lo observa.

- Tus amigos están muy extraños desde el juicio

- Si...creen que esa reportera vuelva a ingresar aquí...

- Sería imposible

- A pesar de todas las protecciones dadas, ignoro como lo hace

- Los aurores sospechan que ella sabe algo mas , pero no pueden probarlo

- Yo tengo otra sospecha...

- ¿Cual?

- Sirius – se acerca hacia él – tu tienes amigos en el Ministerio, no

- Si...quieres averiguar algo

- Los animagos como tu...¿tienen que estar registrados?

- Es obligatorio, reconozco que los Merodeadores son el único grupo que lograron la transformación corporal, siendo nosotros aun menores de edad. Remus fue el primero en lograrlo con 11 años, al transformarse en un enorme lobo

- ¿Y después?

- James y quien te habla lo hicimos después a los 14 años, el último fue Peter a los 16. Nos registramos todos juntos al cumplir la mayoría de edad

- ¿Y son los únicos?

- No...también están inscritos la Profesora Minerva, mi hermano, Dumbledore, Kinsgley y tus padres

- ¿Mis padres?

- Si...pero ignoro en que se convierten...además algo me dice que tu también te transformas

- No lo se...aún

- No me ocultes nada, ingrato...y ¿ya estas listo para lo que se viene?

- Si...es que...bueno...yo...

Un fuerte rubor aparece en sus mejillas. Sirius sonríe y le pregunta, mientras conversan de asuntos serios...y de otras cosas mas atrevidas y privadas.

Pero en un amplio lugar donde esta Hermione oculta, ve a lo lejos (con un telescopio) a la odiada mujer que camina entre la vegetación, junto a su reportero. Da la señal a través de su moneda mágica a los miembros del ED y estos avisan a los chicos de las cuatro casas. Pasan las horas y a las finales del atardecer, se inicia la ceremonia con todos los invitados impacientes.

La novia aparece radiante y feliz, de un hermoso vestido blanco, mientras que en el altar la espera Harry embelesado, con un finísimo traje oscuro. El juez esta listo y sin más preámbulos se inicia el casamiento.

Una vez con las preguntas de rigor a los novios y a la vez la pregunta al público, cuyo silencio se esparce por todo el local, los declara – finalmente – marido y mujer. En ese instante suenan las campañas de un reloj.

- Es la medianoche

- Eso significa que

- Harry ha cumplido los 17: es mayor de edad...

Todos van a saludar a la pareja...pero falta alguien entre los muchachos y no se dan cuenta. La música promete y las felicitaciones y regalos siguen apareciendo. Muchos disfrutan el banquete y conversan de diversos temas.

Los novios inician el baile y justo aparece Hermione un poco despeinada y con algunos rasguños, acompañada de dos chicos: uno de Ravenclaw y el otro de Gryffindor, en su mano izquierda tiene una vasija enorme tapado con una tela negra y en la derecha su bolso y su varita...todos la miran extrañados

- ¿Donde has estado?

- Y ustedes chicos tienen unas fachas...

- ¿Que te ha ocurrido?

- ¿Pero que sucedió?

- Nada – les dice feliz y contenta – es un accidente...¿han visto a Víktor?

- Debes rescatarlo – dice Tonks al señalarlo junto a una señora – esta pidiendo auxilio hace rato

- Pero no debe verme en estas fachas...iré a retocarme

- Te acompaño

- Claro Luna

Ambas chicas desaparecen al igual que sus compañeros...casi veinte minutos después aparece regia y bellísima, rescatando a su pareja y llevándoselo lejos. Luna aparece también radiante y feliz

- Chicos no debemos preocuparnos mas de esa Skeeter

- ¿Porque?

- La hemos visto en la colina – dice Sean

- Todo esta arreglado...mañana nos reuniremos para salir

- ¿Donde?

- Al Ministerio...habrá otro juicio pronto

- Como

- Miren allá...

Hannan señala al otro lado, donde Hermione (acompañada de Viktor) entrega una bolsa al Ministro y este lo examina junto a otros aurores y jefes que lo acompañan, conversando entre sí. Le agradecen su ayuda y ven como dos de ellos se retiran.

Mas tarde la novia lanza su bouquet hacia las jóvenes solteras...la afortunada es Ginny que lo recibe – al principio feliz – pero luego se entristece...

Y dentro de la mansión, mientras afuera la fiesta continúa, una pareja sube a su habitación matrimonial. Dentro esta preparado para la ocasión: la cama de sabanas suaves de seda, incienso, una mesa con bocaditos y un par de copas con decorados.

Mientras Harry cierra la puerta, Cho se sienta en la cama...a pesar de aquellos momentos que le parecían lejanos aún, sabe bien el paso que ha dado, no tiene dudas, pero los recuerdos de sus padres la llenan de enorme tristeza que trata – por todos los medios – de alejar. Su flamante esposo se ha dado cuenta y se sienta a su lado

- Ellos saldrán pronto...mi padrino ha ido a visitarlos

- Pero...

- Están tranquilos por tu seguridad...aunque su sueño era entregarte en el altar, nunca imaginaron que esa...iba a perjudicarlos. ¿Porque no me contaste de esto, Cho?

- No lo sabía...cuando era mas pequeña, mis padres salían seguido y me dejaban al cuidado de una nana, nunca sospechaba, pensé que trabajaban en algo productivo

- ¿Y tu?

- Lo único que recuerdo, era que una vez, un hombre muy extraño se acerco al jardín y me miraba, tendría unos 8 años y practicaba mis primeros hechizos...le tenía mucho miedo...mi padre lo advirtió y me metía a mi habitación, veía por la ventana que conversaba con mis padres...se sintieron mas tranquilos cuando vine a Hogwarts a estudiar

- Pero no les duró mucho la alegría, no

- No...ya me di cuenta que alguien me estaba siguiendo cuando estaba en segundo año...como no podían pasar las defensas de la escuela, creo que se quedaron vigilándome

- Y hoy estas conmigo...te protegeré

- Lo sé...a tu lado ya no temo nada

- No...porque en estos momentos va a empezar

- ¿Empezar?

- Nuestra propia historia...

Sonriendo picadamente, la abraza y le da un tierno pero a la vez posesivo beso...un beso correspondido. Mientras todos afuera festejaban, una pareja daba rienda suelta a sus deseos e instintos dentro de una habitación, bajo la protección de su profundo y sincero amor

En un lugar inaccesible, Tempo al fin veía cumplirse mientras que, la fina arena de su enorme reloj iba cayendo. Ya solo quedaba la mitad...y así podría seguir vigilando cada paso, cada momento, cada lugar...

Continuará ----------------

**Notitas:**

Y mas pronto de lo que se imaginan: el castigo definitivo para Rita Skeeter (la odiooooo)

Las vacaciones se volverán difíciles cuando aparezca un nuevo peligro para toda la comunidad mágica...hasta la próxima semana

Antes les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad, pasenla bien con sus seres queridos y a brindar por los buenos deseos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Vacaciones inesperadas – 2º parte**

Al día siguiente, en la casa temprano, todos los muchachos se levantaban tarde. Había sido una espléndida fiesta, no solo realizando la boda, sino también festejando el cumpleaños de Harry.

En el comedor, casi todos estaban presentes, mientras los elfos los atendían, Hermione empezó a contar los motivos por el cual casi se había perdido la ceremonia matrimonial

- Y estaba alerta con Fred y Ernie en los jardines, ocultos entre los matorrales...

- ¿Y que paso?

- Cuenta...

- La vimos – dice Fred – a esa odiosa mujer...Y no pudimos creer lo que vimos

- Se transformó por completo – dice Ernie aun fascinado

- ¿¿Transformó??

- Era un...

- Animago no registrado – dice muy convencida la gryffindor – al igual que su fotógrafo. Cuando la vi acercarse al patio, nos separamos: Fred y Ernie fueron por el fotógrafo y yo fui por ella, la atrapé en la cocina, con una redoma que encontré vacía. Luchó bastante por liberarse, por eso tengo algunos rasguños

- Que valieron la pena...

- ¿Y en que se transformaba?

- En un escarabajo – dice Hermione – y uno muy feo...me acordé de ese detalle cuando vacacionaba en la casa de Víktor en Bulgaria

- Ahora entiendo – dice el muchacho – todos los días encontraba mi madre un enorme escarabajo negro en la cocina, lo tiraba al jardín...una vez lo encontramos revoloteando en una de las habitaciones de la casa y cada vez que estaba junto a ella, siempre lo encontraba entre los matorrales

- Me imagino que su moscón – dice la chica con ironía en su voz – estaba por algún lado del jardín tomando fotos y vigilándonos...

- ¿¿¿¿Un moscón????

- El fotógrafo que la acompañaba – dice Ernie

- Nosotros atrapamos al moscón ese cerca del altar...no se como han logrado acercar la cámara, al parecer ya conocían el terreno – dice Fred – y estaba a punto de hacer tomas fotográficas...se hubiesen salido con la suya

- Así conseguía las noticias y fotos, violando la privacidad de todos – dice Ginny – con razón ninguno pudo detenerla, los afectados por sus venenosas publicaciones en el Diario han presentado su denuncia ante el Ministerio, ni bien se dio a conocer el caso...¿se hubiesen imaginado si ella apareciera delante de todos o se transformaba a vista y paciencia del publico?

- No lo se, pero ¿que hubiera pasado?

- La hubieran detenido o enfrentado...tiene muchos enemigos esa mujer – dice Hannan – y esta vez no me pierdo para nada ese juicio

- Ni nosotros, Hannan – habla Justin – avisaré a mis amigos para que no falten

En eso un búho con la insignia del Ministerio entra por la ventana y se posa en la mesa, Hermione ve la carta y le invita un poco de bebida

- Es una citación a declarar en el juicio de mañana...con gusto iré...mira Víktor, tu también tienes una citación

- Iré a declarar...y no me la perderé por nada, con tal de verla en las rejas

- En este caso, Azkaban – dice Luna

- Ni nosotros – dicen en coro los chicos

- Muchos querrán vengarse de esa loca chiflada – dice Dean

- Si pues...tendrán que contentarse con ver el juicio, a no ser...

- A no ser que la maldijeran de verdad o se armaría un alboroto en plena fiesta si se hubiese presentado, no es nada tonta por cierto – dice Regulus entrando por la chimenea – hola muchachos, alguno sabe donde esta mi hermano Sirius

- Lo vimos muy entretenido en la fiesta, Reg... sucedió algo

- Eh...no se como explicarlo...y Harry

- Aun no se levanta

- Debe estar muy cansado

- O muy entretenido – dice Sirius bajando sonriente las escaleras – buenos días, dormilones

- Buenos días, Sirius – le contestan en coro

- ¿Que pasa, Regulus...?

Ambos hombres se juntan un poco lejos de los muchachos...los susurros se pierden entre las conversaciones diversas, las risas y los sonidos de la vajilla...después ambos se sientan a tomar un café

- Ya era hora que pague por sus crímenes – dice Regulus dejando en la mesa dos ejemplares del diario, que es repartido entre los chicos, ávidos por leer las noticias – hasta los Jefes del Ministerio han presentado su denuncia formal

- Los cargos que presentan contra ella son muy graves: espionaje, violación de la privacidad, violación de...guauuu ¿de verdad hizo esto? – dice Olivier sorprendido, al leer los cargos

- Correcto

- De esta no se salva...

- ¿No creen que falta alguien?

- Por favor no interrumpamos a los recién casados – dicen el coro los gemelos Weasley – deben tener su momento de intima privacidad

- ¿Y a que hora van a desayunar?

- Mas tarde...caray Ron, tan ansioso estas por molestarlo

- No es eso...deben enterarse de esta noticia

- Se lo comentaremos después, tienes razón Sirius...terminemos y ya veremos que hacer, eso es: ayudemos a Eilleen que esta ansiosa por practicar

- ¿Y como así?

- Primero iremos a Ollivanders, a comprar tu varita, lo necesitas – dice Seamus

- Y hacer algunas compras – dicen los chicos

- Y como practicaremos, si no nos esta permitido...

- No hay problema por eso: pedí permiso al Ministro para usar algunos hechizos en la casa y me lo han concedido – dice levantando un documento – así ensayaremos y le demostraremos los hechizos, practicando en el jardín...practicando aprenderá mas rápido

- Buena idea – dicen todos en coro

Hermione se levanta y camina entre la mesa, mientras los chicos van desayunando...afuera en el jardín el tiempo va cambiando de frío a un ligero calorcillo, invitando a los miembros de la casa a disfrutar del día

En una habitación, la pareja de recién casados despierta abrazada entre las sábanas y edredones, acurrucada ante el calor corporal y el sueño

- Buenos días mi princesa

- Buenos días, mi amor...- y le da un tierno beso

- Veo que estas bien...dormiste tranquilamente

- Si...después de tiempo...es el mejor momento de mi vida

- De nuestra vida...

- Nunca lo olvidaré

- Ni yo

Ambos sonrientes se vuelven a cubrir con los edredones y sábanas, alegres...pero un elfo toca la puerta, interrumpiendo la entretenida batalla

- Amo Harry ¿no va a desayunar?

- En un instante bajamos Dips...gracias

- Nooo

- Si no bajamos, nos van a interrumpir y eso no quiero...no con ellos presente, alistémonos

En la Sala, todos están listos y preparados, los hermanos Black acompañarán al grupo y justo bajan la nueva pareja...Colin (con cámara en mano) va tomando fotografías y algunas sonrisitas de alegría y complicidad se escuchan entre los muchachos

- Ya era hora...

- Justo íbamos a interrumpirlos

- Graciosos...

- Permitan que tomen algo al menos...

- Si – dice Ron con algunos chicos mirándolos – deben reponer energía

Risas...ambos jóvenes toman desayuno. Rato después todos van a la chimenea, mediante polvos flu al callejón Diagon

ººººººººººººººº

En Hogwarts se han reunido los profesores para discutir no solo la currícula escolar, sino para ver otros temas de interés. La reunión dura toda la mañana y a la hora del almuerzo se dirigen al comedor, donde ya esta preparado la mesa principal. En la tarde se realiza otra reunión, muy privada dentro de la Sala de Menesteres

En ella están ya esperando Los Malfoy, Ojoloco, Los Snape, Los Logbottom, Remus, Tonks, Kinsgley, Los Lestrange, Dumbledore, Enmeline, Arabella...aun no llega Dumbledore ni los Black. En eso la puerta se abre e ingresa el que faltaba, pero no solo sino acompañado de alguien cubierto con una capucha negra

- Buenas tardes, disculpen la demora

- ¿Y los Hermanos Black?

- No asistirán hoy Bella, están cuidando a los muchachos en la Mansión Snape – dice el Director – hay alguien a quien debo presentarlos

Se voltea y el extraño (al verlo mover la cabeza, como asintiendo) se quita la capucha: es el Profesor Ryddle

- Albus...¿que significa esto?

- ¡¡¡¡¡Profesor Ryddle!!!!

- Usted es...

- Es simple – habla Hagrid – él era uno de nuestros informantes

- Si, por eso recibía todos sus informes – dice el Director – ahora se reintegra a nosotros...Sus viajes le han valido para, no solo mantener contacto con otras sociedades mágicas, sino también de advertirnos de lo que se viene

- Se que muchos no me conocen aun bien – habla el profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin – pero estoy al servicio de la Orden, desde mi juventud. Mi padre ignora que estoy dentro y preferiría que no le avisaran de esto.

- Como usted desee

- Gracias. En uno de mis viajes descubrí a un grupo, que al principio me pareció inofensivo...tarde descubrí que no eran los que decían ser

- ¿A que se refiere profesor?

- Este grupo – al principio – era como todos los demás...pero en algún momento se desviaron del camino, cayendo en la maldad. Lo malo es que no hubo nadie para corregirlo y ha crecido como la hierba mala...ha contaminado muchas mentes y ha reclutado a jóvenes magos y brujas. Ya inició su trágico camino, derramando mucha sangre inocente por varios países y su expansión es amenazante para cualquier sociedad mágica. Lo ultimo que supe es que estaban por entrar a Bulgaria

- Allí vive Víctor Krum

- Uno de sus objetivos es él...es estudiante del último año en la Escuela de Magia Drumstrang y logré contactarme con el Director de esa escuela, Igor Karkarov

- Por eso, lo ha mandado aquí, a Londres – dice Dumbledore – recibí su carta y a la vez ha logrado Karkarov ocultar a su familia y avisar a los ciudadanos, pero otra es la situación que se vive en Francia: la Escuela de Magia Beauxbatons ya ha sido atacada

- ¿Como así?

- Lo ignoramos...Madame Maxime ha enviado a las sobrevivientes a diversos lugares, pero una de ellas llega mañana a Londres. Arthur: queremos que tu y tu familia la reciban

- Si claro – dice el Patriarca de los Weasley – ¿quien es?

- La Srta. Fleur Delacour...

- La conocemos...

- Hace dos años atrás estuvo presente en el Torneo

- Si...y no lo hizo tan mal...

- Mi hijo Bill anda muy interesado en ella

- Nos imaginamos...

- Pero ahora nosotros estamos en la mira...Londres es el nuevo objetivo y ya han oído de muchos estudiantes, pretenderán captarlos a cualquier precio

- No podemos permitirlo – dice Lucius

- Pero no podemos proteger a todos los muchachos

- Mientras estén aquí en Hogwarts, su seguridad estará mas que garantizada...hay que prevenir a sus familiares, en especial a los que son muggles: ellos serían las primeras víctimas si empezara una guerra

- Bien...esto es lo que debemos de hacer...

ººººººººººº

En el callejón Diagon, todos están juntos mientras que Eilleen maravillada, observa todo lo que le rodea. En Gringotts sacan una bolsa de dinero y después van a Ollivanders. Allí el famoso fabricante de varitas mira a la recién llegada

- Buenas tardes a todos muchachos...¿como van sus varitas?

- Muy bien – contestan en coro

- Me gustaría que examinara mi varita – dice Ron – ha estado fallando

- Démela por favor...ah pero si es la hija de los Snape...bienvenida, creo tener la varita indicada para usted.

Ingresa a buscarla mientras muchos van mirando algunos catálogos...sale el dueño con una cajita y abriéndola, se la muestra a la muchacha, que emocionada lo coge, mirándolo embobada.

- Pruébalo

- Bien

Hace un movimiento y tira todo un estante, luego se lo quita poniéndole otra varita, antes de hacer otro movimiento, se la vuelve a quitar y así sucesivamente...a las finales (después de probar tantas varitas) le muestra una que, al tocarla, siente ella un calorcillo y la punta echa chispas rojizas

- Interesante...curiosamente interesante

- ¿Porque interesante, Señor Ollivanders? - Dice Hermione

- Porque esa varita tiene como núcleo una pluma de fénix...su gemela esta más cerca de lo que ustedes creen

- ¿Hay dos varitas del mismo núcleo? – pregunta Ron

- Si: una con la pluma de la cola de un fénix...esta tiene la pluma de la cabeza del mismo fénix. Ambas harán muchísimas cosas y depende de sus dueños el camino a seguir

- Que guay

- ¿Y quien tiene la otra?

La pregunta de los muchachos parece no tener respuesta...pero el fabricante ha dirigido su mirada hacia Harry, que ha estado escuchando atentamente y mira nervioso a otro lado.

Pagan el precio y reparan la varita de Ron, sale Eilleen feliz con los chicos hacia Madame Maxime, a comprar algunos trajes mientras que los demás se van a la Heladería y a la librería a comprar...sin imaginar que un par de extraños los están siguiendo sin ser vistos

Va oscureciendo y los chicos después de hacer sus compras y acompañados por los Black, regresan con muchas bolsas...su alegría desaparecerá mas adelante por un extraño suceso

ººººººººººººº

En la Mansión Malfoy, al anochecer, llegan Lucius y su esposa, siendo recibidos por Dooby, que parece nervioso e intranquilo, sus ojos denotan miedo

- ¿Sucede algo, Dooby?

El elfo mira hacia la chimenea, sin hablar...Narcissa ve a un par de extraños apuntándolos con sus varitas, mientras que otro observa las fotografías. El trío de hombres los miran con ojos centellantes

- Que tiernos...¿donde esta su hijo? Queremos conocerlo...

- ¿Quien eres?

- No interesa...contéstanos

- Lo que haga mi hijo no es vuestro problema – Lucius se acerca hacia ellos mientras que el elfo se acerca hacia su Señora, atento.

Ven ambos que Lucius ha lanzado un finísimo polvo al fuego, sin que ninguno de los extraños se diera cuenta, abriendo las ventanas de comunicación entre la chimenea de los Malfoy y otra, muy distante...

Al otro lado, en la Mansión Snape, todos los chicos han llegado y los elfos los atienden...de pronto se escuchan voces extrañas

- ¿Y esas voces?

- Viene de la chimenea

- Shhhh – dice Regulus que, junto a su hermano se acercan a escuchar

Van oyendo primero la voz del extraño y después, la voz de Lucius contestando serenamente el interrogatorio

- ¿Donde esta tu hijo? Queremos conocerlo...

- Lo que haga mi hijo no le concierne a ustedes y no es su problema

- Es experto en Defensa...

- ¿Quienes son ustedes¿Como entraron a...

- ¿Vuestra casa, Señora? Fácil...no hay ninguna protección que nos detenga

- A excepción de algunas, que aún no podemos romper...pero ya basta de hablar: venimos por su hijo

- Lucius...

- No se lo llevarán...

- Ah no...

Por otra chimenea, llegan los Snapes, acompañados de algunos miembros...al percibir silencio, intuyen que algo extraño ocurre y van a la Sala Principal, viendo a todos atentos a la conversación y escuchan atentos con las varitas en mano

- Nadie nos impedirá nuestro trabajo

- Hagan algo – dice Draco mirando desesperado a los adultos

- Vienen por ti, lo cual indica...

- Después hablamos – dice Severus tomando polvos flu – nos necesitan ahora

- Y bien Sres. Malfoy, por ultima vez...

- Amo...

- No les digas...

- Antes muerto...

- Bien, entonces...

Pero la chimenea expulsa un enorme fuego verde hacia la Sala alcanzando a uno de aquellos extraños, envolviéndolo. Aprovechando la sorpresa inicial, los demás rescatan a la pareja y al elfo, mientras que Severus y Remus, junto a Arthur, Alastor y los Gemelos Weasley luchan contra los extraños

En la Sala de los Snapes, los muchachos ven llegar a los Malfoy, Draco se abraza temeroso a sus padres

- ¿Quienes eran?

- Lo ignoro, pero venían por ti...

- Estaban dispuestos a matarnos

- Al parecer – dice Alastor, saliendo de la chimenea junto a los demás – burlaron la protección de la casa, pero como lo hicieron

- Son...

- Expertos en magia oscura, muy avanzada – dice Arthur - desaparecieron

- ¿Y el otro?

- Muerto por las llamas...se consumió

- Pueden pasar la noche aquí

- Gracias...

- Por lo que hemos escuchado - dice Ron – hay algunas casas que no han podido romper su protección

- Creo saber de quienes son: tu casa es uno de ellos, Severus – dice Remus – iré a avisar a la Orden y al Ministerio

- ¿Pero los demás?

- Son de Dumbledore, del Ministro, Los Black, Los Potter...muy pocos tienen protección antiquísima, lo cual les será más difícil burlar ni quitar

- Arthur ve a tu casa y saca a tu familia ahora

- Pero, Alastor...

- De seguro irán allá en cualquier momento, vengan para acá ya

De inmediato desaparece en la chimenea...todos los chicos guardan silencio ¿Qué extrañas personas ahora entran a diversas casas, rompiendo toda seguridad? Muchos suben a sus cuartos y escriben diversos mensajes

- ¿Que haces Hermione?

- Aviso a mis padres...y también a los demás chicos, corren peligro – dice mientras hechiza todas sus plumas, que frenéticas, empiezan a escribir lo que les dicta su dueña en los pergaminos.

Los demás imitan su ejemplo...al anochecer, una bandada de búhos, lechuzas, cuervos y palomas salen a diversas direcciones llevando mensajes de alerta a todos los compañeros de Howgarts

ºººººººººººº

Han pasado algunos días...en aquel día del ataque a la Mansión Malfoy, Arthur logró sacar a su esposa e hijos de la Madriguera, justo a tiempo, porque fue asaltada minutos después...mientras los alumnos fueron advertidos y las medidas de seguridad a varias casas se han reforzado, el Ministerio ha ordenado patrullas no solo a la escuela Hogwarts, sino también a puntos estratégicos como el Callejón Diagon, la Estación, las Redes Flu y otros...en el Diario El Profeta, las noticias de las desapariciones de diversos jóvenes y la aparición de algunos muertos alarman a la población

En la casa de la Familia Black, la madre de los hermanos esta muy mortificada, pero se niega a recibir protección, ya que se sabe que sus hijos (en especial el menor) están en la mira...ellos mismos tratan de convencerla, siendo imposible y se limitan a adiestrar al elfo que tienen, Kreacher para que este pendiente ante cualquier eventualidad.

Las vacaciones se vuelven limitadas tanto de salidas como de reuniones y salidas de lechuzas en las noches.

- No es bueno que salgan, pueden ser rastreadas – dice Dumbledore (que va de visita) a los muchachos mientras las lechuzas revolotean por la casa, aburridas de su encierro involuntario

- ¿Y nosotros?

- No pueden salir solos...preferentemente en compañía de un adulto

- Ohhhhhh

- Felizmente advirtieron a tiempo a sus compañeros...ya están alertas ante cualquier...

Pero la charla queda interrumpida por la llegada de un sobre vía Red Flu...Harry toma la misiva que tiene el nombre del Director

- Es para usted...

- Gracias Harry...por cierto, feliz esponsales...no tuve el momento preciso para felicitarte

- Gracias...pero ¿no estaba en la fiesta?

- Si, me divertí mucho...pero me retiré temprano. Un anciano como yo debe guardarse y descansar (le guiña un ojo)

- Ya veo

Abre el sobre y lee su contenido...el silencio se hace patente a la lectura, al final enrolla el pergamino y mira a los muchachos

- Van a tener que preparar sus baúles...regresarán a la escuela antes de lo planeado

- Pero porque

- Por vuestra seguridad...mañana les llegarán sus sobres, con sus notas y boletas...

- Pero...

- Allá les explicaremos – dicen Los Black – lo que tengan pendiente arréglenlo y avisen a sus padres...

- Si, y de paso mañana nos reuniremos aquí mismo en esta Sala...

Los tres magos se retiran por la chimenea, mientras que los muchachos, absortos por la noticia, se miran y deciden - algunos- avisar a sus familias y otros a preparar su equipaje. En un rincón, Hermione esta escribiendo en un cuaderno todas las vivencias, en caso que se le olvide u ocurra algún suceso que cambie todo...

Fuera de Londres, amparados en la oscuridad, una numerosa agrupación misteriosa mira atento la ciudad...uno de ellos tiene un pergamino con varios nombres, entre los cuales, destacan muchos alumnos de Hogwarts y el apellido de una familia en especial.

Continuará --------------

**Notitas:**

Una nueva amenaza ha ingresado a Londres...y están dispuestos a lo que sea, por lograr sus objetivos

En vista que, en esta realidad, no existen los Mortífagos, los he reemplazado por un grupo que he creado, veamos como les va en su primera travesía...

Los Hermanos Black (Regulus y Sirius) están vivos, pero ante su madre en la casa paterna, se llevan mal...eso cambia cuando se unen ambos a la Orden del Fénix, y aparentan una fuerte enemistad

Desde estas líneas, que tengan un Feliz 2008 y que se cumplan sus deseos y metas...un abrazo para todos

Hasta la próxima semana...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notitas:**

Hola a todos los que leen mi fic muchas gracias...espero que en estas fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo lo hayan pasado bien en compañía de sus familiares y seres queridos. Quiero aprovechar aqui mis saludos a los que me postean, mil gracias...y aqui como regalo navideño, el capítulo mas esperado por todos: al fin Rita Skeeter va a probar un poco de su medicina...el título lo dice todo.

Espero que les agrade...a los que estan leyendo "Regresiones en el Tiempo" muy pronto lo actualizare. Tambien quiero aprovechar que en la quincena de enero pondré un nuevo fic, ojala que les guste...es una historia muy especial y uno d elos protagonistas es Severus...pero esta vez no estarta solo...jejejejjeje

Paciencia a todos...calma pronto les develaré la incognita

Y ahora os dejo este capitulo, nos vemos la proxima semana...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 15: El Juicio de Rita Skeeter**

La noche caía en la ciudad, que seguía su ritmo acostumbrado, pero para la Comunidad Mágica, ninguno se atrevía ya a salir, debido a lo que ocurría en las noches.

Aquel grupo extraño aprovechaba las noches para realizar sus actividades, que consistía en eliminar las protecciones o fidelios que tenía cada vivienda de magos e ingresar en ellas...nadie se imaginaba como lograban burlar la eficiente protección al hogar, pero si se sabía que dejaban muertos (generalmente adultos) y se llevaban a los niños y adolescentes hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Por eso, el Diario El Profeta publicaba manuales para prevención de niños y jóvenes, a la vez nuevas formas de protección a casas, ya que las anteriores habían fallado y no se sabía de qué forma lograban estos sujetos ingresar a las viviendas.

Pero justo una mañana, en la Mansión Snape, los chicos despertaban y se alistaban para bajar a desayunar. En el comedor ya estaban sentados los dueños de casa, los Malfoy y algunos madrugadores como Hermione, las Patil y Ginny...

- Buenos días muchachos

- Buenos días Sr. Snape...

- Veo que aun están con sueño...tomen asiento para poder desayunar juntos y después esperaran sus correos

- Es verdad: llega hoy día

- Ay no...

- ¿Que pasa Hermione?

- ¿Hoy...llegan las notas?

- Si

- Creo que no todos estarán felices con el resultado de las pruebas, no

- Yo al menos tendré un Aceptable

- ¿Y tu Neville?

- No lo se...veremos

- De seguro que no he reprobado ninguno – dice Draco

- Y nosotros tampoco - dicen en coro los gemelos

- Vaya que modestos son – les habla Ron a sus hermanos

- Si, y nuestra hermana es la mejor – dicen los gemelos

- Cálmate Hermione...solo hay que esperar las lechuzas

- Bueno...

Al fin todos empiezan a desayunar...cuando termina el desayuno, llegan las lechuzas trayendo el Diario para todos. La noticia principal es el ataque a otra casa

- Atacaron la casa de los Bloom

- ¿Que les sucedió?

- Megan trabaja en el Ministerio, al menos esta hospitalizada en San Mungo...es la que ha sobrevivido al ataque

- ¿Y su esposo?

- Muerto al defender a su familia...lo peor es el destino de sus hijos: al parecer se opusieron a ser llevados...de los cinco, los cuatro están...

- Muertos¿verdad ?

La voz de Harry al escuchar la noticia que comentaban del diario, confirma lo que iba a decir Sirius en esos momentos...muchos bajan la cabeza y algunos reprimen las ganas de llorar

- Si Harry...el mayor esta junto a su madre

- ¿No se lo llevaron?

- No estaba en casa, Hermione...llegó media hora después, ya que estaba trabajando. Justo él avisó al Ministerio

- ¡¡¡Que tragedia!!!

- Al menos es mejor trasladar a los Malfoy a otro lugar mucho mas seguro – dice Sirius – no es conveniente que regresen a su Mansión por ahora

- Pero no crees que es ahora mejor ir

- No – dice Alastor que aparece en la chimenea – buenas a todos...acabo de estar en tu casa Lucius...no es conveniente

- Lo mismo digo – habla Bellatrix que aparece detrás de Moody – hemos revisado tu casa y traemos algunas de sus pertenencias

En efecto: unos baúles aparecían junto a Dooby y tres elfos más

- Algo le hicieron a tu casa, no pudimos ingresar por la red, así que pedimos un poco de ayuda a tu elfo

- ¿Que quieren decir con eso?

- Que los están esperando...

- ¿Es una trampa?

- Si Narcissa...como escaparon en sus narices, pusieron algún encantamiento que los detecte ni bien pisen ambos la vivienda

- Y no pudimos ingresar, nos repelía...

- Dooby nos ayudó junto a otro tres elfos de Hogwarts...preparó sus cosas, lo mas elemental y sería mejor ponerlos en una casa de las que aún persisten

- Insisto que se queden aquí conmigo – Severus se pone de pie – no es como tu casa, Lucius, pero será mejor que permanezcas aquí junto a tu familia...cuado Draco regrese a la escuela, se verá entonces si podemos trasladarlos a otro lugar mas seguro

- Agradezco tu interés, Severus...aunque aun no entiendo como lograron poner ese cebo

- Piensan que van a regresar

- Y hemos traído esto – Bellatrix levanta un frasco grande lleno de polvo gris

- ¿Que es eso?

- Son los restos de uno de ellos, que se quemó...se ha convertido en polvo fino. Vamos a examinarlos

- Tenemos sospechas de quienes son realmente

- Felizmente que Tonks recuerda lo que le sucedió

- ¿Que le paso a Nhympadora?

- No lo divulgarán por allí, verdad

Muchos chicos se miran y piden explicaciones...Moody se sienta y cuenta lo sucedido junto a Bellatrix:

- A Tonks la atacaron cuando se dirigía a su casa...sus padres están a salvo felizmente, parece que la seguían

- Fueron reubicados en otro lugar

- Pero a ella la hallamos casi inconsciente...mando su patronus a avisarnos

- Yo estaba con Enmeline, Regulus, Mundungus y Dedalus – habla Moody bebiendo un poco de su petaca – recibimos la alerta y fuimos a ayudarla...se la iban a llevar

- Ella era su objetivo

- Si...es una de las más jóvenes de las auroras. Antes de caer sin sentido, le lanzó un hechizo de fuego a uno de sus atacantes

- Justo llegábamos y le vimos como la golpeaban – Bellatrix hablaba con su voz casi infantil – le alcanzó su hechizo a uno de ellos, que empezó a quemarse...el resto al ver a su compañero, desaparecieron, abandonando al herido y a su presa

- El tipo murió calcinado...y se convirtió en ese mismo polvo que ven ahora

- O sea: que esta gente detesta el fuego

- Suponemos que es su punto débil...hace una semana trataron de ingresar a la casa de los Dumbledore, pero su protección los ha salvado...eso si: los que trataron de romper la defensa no lo lograron: se quemaron también. Encontramos sus restos

- Gente que se quema con fuego

- Eso es muy interesante – dice Hermione, olvidándose de todo – no parecen ser humanos entonces...he estado leyendo historias y leyendas de diversos lugares del mundo...es una raza minoritaria

- Pero letal...

- Fuego...oscuridad...niños y jóvenes son sus víctimas...si

Y se levanta de la mesa, directo a su habitación

- Va a consultar todos los libros que tiene –habla Ron al verla subir rápidamente

- Posiblemente le hemos dado mas que una pista

- Mejor si nos ayuda...estamos tratando de averiguar quienes son y como detenerlos. Y veo noticias para ustedes, chicos

Por una ventana, Moody ve que a lo lejos se acerca una bandada de lechuzas...Lily se acerca a la ventana y la abre para que ingrese la bandada que busca a cada uno de los chicos y le estira su pata. Atado a ella esta una carta con los resultados de sus exámenes

- Al fin

- Comparemos notas...

- Este sobre es de Hermione

- Se lo entregaré cuando baje – dice la madre de Harry, tomándola

- Abramos nuestros sobres

El sobre – un poco más grueso – contiene no solo la carta con los nuevos útiles, sino también el boleto del tren, los resultados de los exámenes y el permiso para ser firmado por los padres para Hogsmeade.

Pero en algunos sobres hay más sorpresas

- Miren – dice Draco – a Harry lo confirman para capitán del equipo de quidittch

- Y a mi me dicen que seré Prefecto – dice Ron

- Mis notas están aceptables – dice Demelza

- Y las nuestras también...

- Veo que todos han aprobado DCAO

- Valieron la pena ese refuerzo – dicen las Hermanas Patil

- Y a todo esto¿donde esta Hermione?

- Aquí estoy, Dean– dice trayendo uno de los libros (mas grueso y grande, abierto en una de sus paginas) lo sabía...creo que hemos dado con dos grupos. Tiene que ser uno de ellos

- ¿Y no te interesa saber tus resultados?

- ¿¿Mis resultados??

Ve que todos le enseñan sus notas...chillando mira a toda la bandada que ha remontado vuelo y – entre risas – la Sra. Snape le entrega su sobre. Temblando de miedo, lo abre y revisa su contenido, guardándoselo

Pero otro búho ingresa a la sala, aterrizando junto a Hermione y entregándole un sobre oficial

- ¿Y eso?

- Es mi citación al Ministerio...

Lo abre y lee despacio...se alegra y mira a todos

- Habrá que descansar, mañana a primera hora es el juicio contra Rita

- Al fin

- Veremos realizados nuestros sueños

- No todos

- Muchos van a querer darle algunos cariñitos

- ¿Que tal si comparamos nuestras notas?

Todos los chicos se reúnen en la sala, dispuestos a conversar todo el día.

ººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente muchos se han levantado temprano y un búho ha traído ya el diario con la noticia del juicio que se va a celebrar. Apenas han tomado algo como desayuno y bien abrigados, buena parte de ellos salen por la Red Flu, mientras que otros usan la aparición.

Las chimeneas del Ministerio con llamas verdes que son las entradas para los trabajadores ministeriales, ubicados cerca de la entrada principal se ve a mucho público, pasando por el Atrio y yendo a diversos ascensores...en el sótano se llevará a cabo el mas esperado de los Juicios, ya que la protagonista es la mas odiada por todos.

En el ascensor los muchachos pasan por grupos hasta el Departamento de Misterios, llegan y caminan por los pasillos hasta una puerta, ingresando a la poca iluminada sala.

Van tomando asiento los Miembros del Tribunal y el público, ya que es de carácter general y abierto. Al golpe de un martillo, ingresa el Ministro, esta vez como Jefe Supremo y todos se ponen de pie

- El Sr. Rufus Smingreouf, Jefe Supremo del honorable Tribunal del Wizengamot ingresa a la Sala...tomad asiento por favor

Todos se sientan y el silencio antecede a lo que se viene

- El Tribunal inicia el Juicio contra la ciudadana Rita Skeeter...que pase la acusada

Al instante un enorme frío se siente alrededor: dos dementores traen a la prisionera, que tiene uniforme a rayas y se le ve los efectos de su permanencia en prisión. La sientan en una silla y las cadenas la aprisionan en brazos y piernas. Para protección de los miembros y público, se usa un encantamiento patronus

- El Fiscal leerá los delitos a la acusada

- Muchas gracias. Srta. Skeeter – dice el Fiscal que se levanta – los cargos en su contra son los siguientes: violación a la privacidad de una persona, en este caso: varias personas sin su consentimiento, no haberse registrado en el Departamento de Registro de Animagos y transformarse sin permiso, violando las reglas ministeriales existentes; tergiversación de todas sus publicaciones en beneficio propio; acoso; violación de la libertad de expresión y violación de derecho a la comunicación...ah, me olvidaba, hay un delito más: robo de información confidencial perteneciente al Departamento de Misterios y robo de archivos del Registro de la Comunidad Mágica...queda pendiente dos acusaciones en su contra, que serán incluidas mas adelante...¿como se declara la acusada?

- Soy inocente...

El público impide que siga hablando, ya que muchos de ellos se han visto perjudicados y la abuchean diciéndole de todo, el Jefe manda callar a todos a los golpes de su martillo

- ¡¡¡Silencio...!!!

- Esto se pondrá bueno - dice Hermione, cuando ve que un miembro del Tribunal se acerca a ella y le obliga (a la fuerza) a beber el líquido de un pequeño vaso.

Empieza el interrogatorio...el silencio envuelve a la Sala

- La acusada – menciona el Jefe Supremo – ya ha escuchado los delitos presentados...a partir de ahora, todo lo que mencione o responda será registrado y deberá contestar a todas las preguntas que le harán los miembros del Tribunal y empezamos: diga su nombre completo

- Rita Skeeter

- ¿Edad?

- Yo...46 años (risas de todos los presentes)

- Hasta en su edad mentía esa descarada – dice en voz baja una mujer sentada cerca de los chicos

- ¿Estado civil?

- Soltera

- ¿Profesión?

- Reportera del Diario El Profeta

- Y mete narices en vidas ajenas – dice un hombre enojado y muchos asienten moviendo su cabeza

- Sres. miembros su turno (una buena parte de ellos levanta la mano para poder hablar. A una se le concede la palabra: a Madame Egdecombe)

- Gracias...Srta. Skeeter nos puede decir ¿como usted obtuvo los archivos familiares de las siguientes familias: Carter, Black (los hermanos al escuchar su apellido se ponen de pie furiosos), Malfoy, Tonks, Crouch, Potter (Arianna se enfurece al escuchar), Chang y Snape, aparte de expedientes personales de varios ciudadanos?

- Yo...tuve ayuda para sacar esos papeles

- ¿Quiere decir que no trabajo sola...?

- Maldita loca

- ¿Quien fue su ayudante?

- Mi reportero

- QUEEEEEEEE – exclamación de muchos

- Explíquese bien, Srta. Skeeter

- Franklin había hallado un archivo oculto en el Departamento de Registros Mágicos, una vez cuando vino aquí a confirmar una noticia, lo destacó el Director para averiguar...usando su magia, aturdió al encargado y sacó ese documento oculto entre sus ropas...

- ¿A nombre de quien estaba ese documento?

- Era de Lily Evans

Muchos cuchicheaban, mientras que los muchachos junto a los miembros de la Orden, miraban a Lily, que estaba sorprendida y se le iba el color, su esposo la abrazaba

- ¿Y desde allí empezó a sustraer los expedientes de cada uno de los habitantes de la comunidad mágica?

- Si

- ¿Cuantos expedientes ha sustraído y desde cuando?

- Sustraje unos 515 expedientes...desde hace ya cuatro o cinco años...(sorpresa del público al saber semejante robo)

- ¿Donde los ha ocultado?

- La mitad en una bóveda en mi dormitorio...y el resto en mi trabajo, en mi casillero y mi oficina (los cuchicheos van creciendo)

- Señor Jefe Supremo: solicito autorización para una inspección y registro ocular a la casa de la Srta. Skeeter y al Diario El Profeta, para recuperar esos documentos importantes y ser devueltos a su verdadero lugar de origen

- Concedido...que el Departamento de Seguridad se encargue de las pesquisas

- Gracias...he terminado

- Gracias a usted, Madame Egdecombe...el siguiente

- Pido el uso de la palabra – levanta su mano otro miembro del Tribunal

- Adelante Sr. Regel

- Gracias...Srta. Skeeter¿porque usted no se ha registrado en el Departamento de Registro de Animagos?

- No lo considere...importante

- Digamos el verdadero motivo

- Para no ser controlada

- ¿Sabe usted bien que el ser animago acarrea no solo una supervisión al transformarse, sino también correría peligro su vida?

- No

- ¿Y a la vez utilizó su transformación corporal para beneficio propio?

- Si

- ¿Desde cuando lo domina?

- Desde que tenía 15 años (exclamaciones de sorpresa entre el público)

- ¿Y en que se transformaba?

- En un escarabajo

- ¿Y porque en ese animal?

- No llamaba la atención, era inofensivo...y tenía acceso a diversos lugares

- Bien...Sres. Miembros y público en general: como han escuchado de su propia boca, la acusada ha confirmado el uso de su transformación corporal, conocido como Animagia, siendo bastante peligroso si es practicado desde la adolescencia. En este caso, la acusada ha demostrado imprudencia al realizarlo, sin supervisión de un experto y bajo riesgo propio...de esa manera obtenía toda la información posible sin ser detectada por ningún sistema de vigilancia y seguridad, inclusive burlando las protecciones fidelios que contenía cada residencia...Señor Jefe Supremo: solicito que la acusada sea sometida a una evaluación médica general para confirmar la transformación y los posibles daños sufridos, a la vez que sea registrada y controlada severamente.

- Concedido...que los especialistas se reúnan en el Despacho Ministerial para los trámites correspondientes

- Eso es todo, Jefe Supremo

- Gracias, Sr. Regel, siguiente

La que pide la palabra es Madame Bones, que le es concedido su derecho a preguntas y se pone de pie

- Gracias...Srta. Skeeter ¿con que fin perseguía a las personas que quería entrevistar?

- Para obtener información

- ¿Solo eso?

- No...para encontrar la verdad de sus vidas

- Explíquese bien

- De entre todos, la mayor parte nunca dice la verdad, siempre hay algo oculto y que no desean ventilarlo

- Eso es asunto de ellos...nadie tiene derecho a entrometerse en la vida de una persona

- Pero de entre todos, he descubierto muchos trapos sucios

- ¿Y uso esa información para desprestigiar a muchos ciudadanos?

- Si

- Muchos de los cuales se han visto perjudicados, tal es el caso del Sr. Argus Flich, conserje de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

- Si

- El del Sr. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardabosques y Guardián de las Llaves de la escuela mencionada, cuya historia usted publicó hace menos de un mes. Conmocionó a toda la comunidad al afirmar que es un verdadero peligro para nuestra sociedad

- El es un peligro no solo para los alumnos, sino para los que lo rodean

- Eso no le da derecho de cuestionar a una persona, no importa su origen

- Yo digo que, a pesar de lo que muchos creen, él es un peligro al estar cerca de animales clasificados por el Ministerio como peligrosos, encima de eso esta enseñando cursos, poniendo en peligro a los alumnos

- Y el caso del Sr. Sirius Black, por el cual casi le cuesta su expulsión del Ministerio

- Yo lo hice...y no me arrepiento

- Lo que usted publicó, a las finales resultaron siendo calumnias

- ¡¡¡No son calumnias!!!

- Pues afecto a toda su familia...¿que me dice usted de la Familia Chang, a la que investigaba?

- A las finales resultó ser cierta aquel extraño suceso...

- Originado por usted, al meterse en algo absolutamente privado

- Yo empecé a investigarlos ni bien llegaron a Londres años atrás con una menor en brazos...sabía que tenían algo oculto

- Y es por eso que se ausentó por cinco meses, para viajar, díganos ¿a donde ha ido?

- A China

- ¿Con que motivo?

- Para buscar toda la información referente a ellos...

- Eso fue ya hace casi once años...¿que encontró usted realmente?

- Muchas cosas...para comenzar: que ese no era su verdadero apellido (susurros del público)

- Aparte de ese detalle¿que más ha encontrado?

- Que ellos no son lo que aparentan ser. Tengo toda la información sobre ellos en mi bóveda personal en el Banco Gringotts

- Y por eso, dos años atrás usted publicó en el Diario todo lo concerniente a los Chang, perjudicándolos

- No me arrepiento...les he desenmascarado...y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión

Mucha gente la veía con odio, entre ellos muchas de sus victimas que estaban presentes y querían escuchar los verdaderos motivos del porque había iniciado ella sola una campaña de desprestigio contra casi toda la comunidad mágica. En medio de todo, los muchachos conversaban con Cedric, que estaba entre furioso y apenado, recordando

- Me dan ganas de lanzarle una de las maldiciones imperdonables a esa ...– dice Cedric

- ¿Porque?

- Fue por su culpa que yo terminé con Cho...por esa noticia que salió en El Profeta...mis padres me dijeron que no me convenía...yo...me deje influenciar...

- Cálmate Cedric, no es tu culpa...

- Si lo es, Hermione...la dejé sola en el peor momento de su vida, esa arpía estaba destruyendo todo su futuro...

- Pero nadie sabía que ya por esos tiempos, cuando estalló el escándalo y tu la dejaste, ella a los pocos días, si no me equivoco – dice Parvatil Patil - había iniciado una relación en secreto con otro chico, que le brindó su amistad y estuvo a su lado...la apoyo en todo y hasta se peleó con sus compañeros y amigos, cuando salió a flote su nuevo romance...en la escuela esa noticia que mencionas sobre su familia, fue bomba y no hubo ni un solo día en la cual casi todos hablaban mal de Cho...y por eso se ocultaba en diversos lugares, a veces la hallaba sola en la Lechucería, caminando cerca del Bosque, o en los pasillos en las noches, ya no quería ni conversar con nosotras...

- Cuando me di cuenta, traté de regresar a su lado...pero estaba extraña, me rehuía, no quería saber nada de mi...ni siquiera contestó las cartas que le mandé

- Ella la pasó muy mal Cedric – dice Luna al escucharlo – por varias semanas estaba llorando en los pasillos de la escuela, en su dormitorio y hasta en las aulas. Le fue peor cuando la Profesora Umbrigde (que ya estaba dictando clases en la escuela) se la agarró con ella

- No ponía atención en las clases y casi no comía...hasta fallaba en los entrenamientos de quidittch – dice Michael - El punto fue cuando perdimos uno de los partidos contra Gryffindor: toda la casa se fue contra ella, culpándola de todo

- Por esas fechas ya teníamos armado el ED – dice Ron – y nos ocultábamos de esa chiflada Umbrigde...ese año aprendimos mucho mas con nuestro profesor particular

- Pude convencer a Harry, con ayuda de Ron para que nos dictara clases – dice Hermione – era la única manera de aprender, ya que ella nos impuso la peor enseñanza del curso...y cuando tomó mas poder al controlar la Escuela, ya ninguno la soportaba...pero si tienes razón: Cho fue una de sus víctimas y hablaremos de esto mas tarde, cuando se termine todo

- ¿Y porque – preguntaba Madame Bones – empezó a molestar a la Familia Snape?

- Encontré cosas muy ocultas, en especial con el Sr. Snape

- Eso ya se vio hace tiempo...es un caso cerrado

- No lo es...

- Usted no tenía derecho a meterse en asuntos privados...ha cometido graves delitos al intervenir en la vida privada de sus victimas. No negamos que algunos eran verídicos, pero en los demás fue producto de sus argucias, calumnias, mentiras e invenciones. Señor Jefe Supremo: la acusada ha confirmado los motivos por el cual usó sus influencias y su profesión para indagar en asuntos netamente privados, además declaró tener en su poder un archivo completo sobre la Familia Chang, depositados en el Banco Gringotts...solicito autorización para la revisión de su bóveda, recuperación de todo ese informe y documentos variados, que serán depositados en el Departamento de Misterios.

- Concedido...se tramitará el permiso correspondiente

- Solo tengo una pregunta mas...en el acoso a muchas de sus victimas, una de ellas era contra un alumno de la escuela ¿Cuál era su interés en el hijo de los Snape?

- Mencionan a Harry – dice Seamus

- Veamos que dice esa pérfida – dice Hannan

- Los hijos siempre pagan los hechos que realizaron sus padres

- Esa no es una respuesta...conteste

- Dicen que de tal palo, tal astilla...estoy segura que el hijo iniciará los mismos pasos que hizo su padre, cuando era joven años atrás...aun no termino esa investigación, pero se que ocultan algo mas...

- ¡¡¡Yo la mato!!! – dice Severus con una voz cargada de odio

- Severus no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte mas adelante – le dice el Director – no tiene pruebas de nada, de seguro quería hundirte, tal como hizo con otras familias

- Albus, esa loca me estaba investigando...quien sabe lo que puede decir ahora, que esta bajo los efectos de la poción verisaterum

- No te alarmes...jamás pudo contigo

- No lo se...algo trama esa buitre...debí haberle hecho caso a mi hijo, de dejarla tal y como estaba

- ¿Y donde están el producto de esa ultima investigación?

- Oculto, pero no por mucho tiempo...saldrá en la publicación de mañana en el diario, lo dejé todo preparado y en estos momentos debe estar imprimiéndose. Todo ese expediente especial esta en Gringotts...y si me encierran, no importa: al fin se conocerá toda la verdad...los Snape son lo peor que he encontrado...

Mucha gente la mira alarmada...y a la vez miran a la pareja, que se ha quedado anonadada, pálidos ambos ante la respuesta.

- Pues no saldrá jamás – dice el Jefe Supremo – de entre el público asistente, se encuentra los Directores del Diario El Profeta y de la Revista el Quisquilloso

- Si, señor – se pone de pie un hombre mayor de rostro severo – soy yo...

- Yo también – se pone de pie el padre de Luna

- Ordeno que paralice a su imprenta hasta nuevo aviso. Sr. Lovegood tanto usted como el otro Director están citados al Despacho Ministerial, ni bien termine este Juicio

- Estaremos presentes - dicen ambos hombres en coro

Ni bien se sientan, Madame Bones reanuda su pedido

- Señor Jefe Supremo: solicito que sea requisitoriado todas las pertenencias y bienes de la acusada para ser registradas, se abra los sistemas de comunicación que ha usado para verificar todo lo que tiene y se congele su cuenta hasta nuevo aviso. Que toda la correspondencia que ha estado recibiendo y la que llegue después, sea retenido y revisado

- Concedido...

- Es todo lo que tengo que preguntar

- Gracias Madame Bones...siguiente

El que levanta la mano es el Sr. Bone, quien se pone de pie, al serle concedido el uso de la palabra

- Gracias...Srta. Skeeter ¿Cómo obtuvo acceso al Departamento de Misterios?

- Por...medio de...mi transformación

- ¿Quiere decir que como animago?

- Si

- Increíble – dice Hermione – pero como lo hizo

- ¿Y en que momento logró burlar todo el sistema de protección?

- Al transformarme...entraba antes de que se cerrara el Ministerio

- ¿Y se ocultaba en algún ambiente?

- Si...hasta la noche

- ¿Como ingreso al Departamento, si este tenía todas las protecciones?

- A veces me ocultaba entre las ropas de algún miembro que ingresaba a esa zona

- Los Inefables – dice Fred

- ¿Y como obtuvo los registros, si era imposible tocar lo que se guardaba en ese lugar?

- Usando poción multijugos...robaba los cabellos de las personas que quería ser, tomaba su lugar...así me enteré de algunos hechos

- Y sobre los documentos robados en distintos Departamentos Ministeriales ¿como lo hizo?

- De la misma manera...

- ¿Donde tiene esos documentos?

- En mi oficina...solo son copias, ya que no pude sacar los originales

- Los copiaba...maldita embustera

- Shhhhhh

Los presentes comentaban cada vez que ella declaraba...muchos estaban mas que sorprendidos

- Señor Jefe Supremo, no mas preguntas. Eso si: solicito que se recupere lo sustraído y sea devuelto a sus lugares de origen

- Concedido...

- Gracias...

El Jefe Supremo da dos golpes con su martillo, logrando el silencio requerido.

- Habiendo escuchado toda la confesión y las preguntas hechas, se procederá a votación. Se pide silencio a la Sala. Los que están a favor de la acusada, levanten su mano

Ninguno levantó su mano...todos los ojos ahora estaban puestos en el Tribunal entero. Los rostros de los miembros eran severos

- Los que están en contra, levanten su mano

Ahí si todos levantaron su mano...el Jefe Supremo al ver que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo, habla esta vez:

- Por unaminidad, la acusada de nombre Rita Skeeter es hallada culpable de todos los cargos. Su sentencia es la siguiente: pasará el resto de su vida en la Prisión de Azkaban, sin derecho a la fianza ni a la libertad. Todos sus bienes serán confiscados y repartidos a diferentes instituciones que lo necesitan. Su cuenta será repartida entre las victimas de sus calumnias en partes iguales. En el caso del Juicio a la Familia Chang, se someterá a nueva revisión, después de este proceso. La acusada pagará una reparación civil a cada una de sus victimas, que se tomará de sus bienes económicos. Que se cumpla de una vez esta sentencia, quedando como precedente para todo aquel que intente seguir sus pasos.

Con dos golpes termina así este Juicio y el público se pone de pie, aplaudiendo. La prisionera es llevada a rastras por los dementores, mientras que se oyen sus desesperados gritos entremezclados con los abucheos del público y al fin todos van saliendo de la Sala

Afuera, el día es tranquilo...todos se reúnen en el patio donde esta la fuente

- ¿Y ahora?

- Mejor si vamos todos a la Mansión Snape – dice Ginny

- Allá conversaremos mas tranquilos

Y se dirigen a las chimeneas...

ººººººººººº

El atardecer llega a Londres...en una de las Mansiones fuera de la ciudad y lejos de ojos indiscretos y muggles, los chicos del ED se reúnen en una de las habitaciones, aprovechando que los adultos están conversando de otras cosas y una pareja se retiraba a sus habitaciones.

- Bien Cedric, podemos continuar con lo que estábamos conversando

- Si...como les decía, me arrepiento de haber dejado a Cho en la peor de las situaciones

- Ya algo me intuía – dice Neville – pero al menos ella no ha estado sola

- Por esos tiempos ignorábamos que salía con Harry a escondidas

- No salía...se veía a escondidas con él...

- Al parecer, no quería ninguno estar en boca de todos – dice Lavender - por eso cuando estábamos juntos en la Sala de Menesteres practicando, ellos hacían lo de siempre. Nadie se imaginaba de eso

- Hasta que los pillé con Katie antes de navidad – dice Fred – pero no pensábamos decirlo a nadie, no por ahora...sabía bien que Cho estaba mal, anímicamente hablando

- Hasta que Peeves lo contó a todo el mundo

- Me acuerdo bien aquel momento – dice Terry – en mi casa, nadie lo creía, pensábamos que era broma de Peeves

- Ni nosotros lo creíamos – dice Justin – hasta que una vez uno de mis compañeros los vio bien acaramelados en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

- Se ocultaban en lugares discretos o donde no pasaban muchos alumnos...por eso se iban al Bosque Prohibido – dice Dean – allí nadie los molestaba, me imagino que también se pasearían por el Cementerio a menudo

- Que lugares tan románticos – dice Demelza

- Y que querías, que estuviesen ventilándose o exhibiéndose por allí con todo el colegio viéndolos y señalándolos con el dedo – dice Ernie – creo que hicieron bien ambos en guardar apariencias...

- No tuvieron ambos otra opción – habla Ginny – tenían que llevar su romance oculto, hasta que...los delataron

- Y cuando se enteró su padre...uyyyyy nunca olvidaré esa expresión en su rostro – dice Luna – estábamos terminando su clase, le llegó una nota por lechuza y se enfureció.

- Si me acuerdo - dice Zacharías – nos mando tareas y salió rápidamente. Era un anónimo de algún alumno y conociéndolo...

- Fue a buscar a Harry...me acuerdo bien – dice Ron – conversaba con él en esos instantes en el patio, cuando llegó y sin más preguntas, se lo llevó casi a rastras.

- Su mirada al ver a su padre llegar, lo congeló...como lo llevaba a las mazmorras, le preguntaba en el camino que le pasaba...lo vi cuando caminaban por los pasillos – dice Dennis – Harry le peguntaba pero su padre no le hablaba...sospechaba que algo muy grave debió de ocurrir

- Yo me había quedado en castigo por haber explotado mi caldero otra vez – dice Neville – aun no terminaba de limpiar, cuando vino un elfo y me ayudó, la puerta se abrió y el Profesor Snape me ordenó abandonar el aula, vi a Harry bastante asustado...como estaba tan furioso, temí que iba a quitar puntos a mi casa, así que tomé mis cosas y salí junto con el elfo...cuando estaba por el pasillo, vi que Cho ingresaba a las mazmorras

- Si me acuerdo bien – dice Michael – terminamos de practicar el quidittch y llegó un elfo buscándola...escuché decir que el Profesor Snape la citaba de urgencia, ella salio con su uniforme puesto

- Pues ambos no salieron de las mazmorras durante casi todo el día – dice Seamus – y como no veían a los chicos, ni tampoco aparecieron a la hora del almuerzo ni vieron al Profesor Snape dictar clases en la tarde a los otros alumnos, Dumbledore fue a ver que había sucedido...

- Tal vez ya nuestro Director se imaginaba el motivo – dice Susan – pues escuche una conversación entre los profesores que hablaban de dos chicos, pescados in fraganti por Peeves cerca de una aula vacía, saliendo al amanecer...por la forma que se contó el chisme...

- Días después ni Harry ni Cho nos miraron directamente a la cara, estaban avergonzados – dice Hermione – aunque la que sufrió mas fue ella, por los celos de las demás chicas

- Aunque ya el chisme circulaba en boca de todos, ellos no se aminalaron¿verdad Harry?

Justo la nueva pareja de recién casados bajaban a reunirse con los demás

- Fue muy duro al principio...yo estaba destrozada aún, no se que me sucedió, fue un impulso

- Y porque no nos cuentan la verdad lo que sucedió realmente – dice Dean

- No hay mucho que contar, excepto que lo hicieron mas discretamente - George los miraba

- Seguimos viéndonos a escondidas...lejos de chismosos en especial

- Yo me he peleado con casi todos mis amigos y compañeros de casa por defenderla – dice Harry - cuando mi padre nos prohibió vernos, desobedecí su orden...busque diversos lugares donde casi no pasaban los chicos, lugares privados y solitarios, además coordinamos horarios para vernos...días antes esa horrorosa mujer me estaba molestando y como pensaba que ella no se enteraría de nada y conociendo como es en realidad esa mujer, impedí que me siguiera molestando, cuando le conté a mi madre lo que me pasaba..-.prefería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella

- Uyyyy nuestro amiguito si que estaba completamente flechado

Unas risas acompañaron el ambiente amical mientras el fuego calentaba la sala...la noche caía otra vez, pero a lo lejos se veían sombras extrañas que se acercaban a la Mansión.

Continuará --------------


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: La (nueva) Historia de los hijos de la Familia Snape**

En la Sala principal de la Mansión Snape, calentado por el fuego de la chimenea, un buen grupo de jóvenes se reunía para conversar, después del Juicio que presenciaron en el Ministerio. Una buena parte estaban sentados alrededor y se observaban algunas parejas: Lavender con Seamus, Ginny con Dean, Hermione con Víctor, Neville con Luna, George con Angélica, Fred con Katie, los demás atentos a las historias.

Entre ellos los hijos de la Familia: Harry, Eilleen y la nuera Cho también junto a ellos, compartiendo esos momentos.

- No se como comenzar

- Que tal desde que ingresaron a la escuela, Harry...si no me equivoco – dice Dennis – allí empezó todo

- Todo iba normal...hasta que ocurrió ese incidente en la clase de vuelo

- Si me acuerdo – dice Ron

- Ignorábamos que el Profesor que te llevaba era en realidad tu padre – dice Padma

- Pero mas nos quedamos sorprendidos nosotros cuando te oímos lanzarle esa maldición a Mitchell

- Se lo buscó, Seamus – dice Harry – me estaba molestando desde que lo vi en el tren

- Al menos cuéntennos su historia de amor, si – dicen las Hermanas Patil

- Y yo quiero estar enterada de todo, en especial lo que hizo mi hermano en esas fechas – habla Eilleen – sino como voy a defenderme (risas)

Las miradas se centran en la pareja

- Bien...comenzó ese día. Como todos recuerdan mi padre me llevó a las mazmorras, después del incidente de la clase de vuelo

- A rastras...

- Si: a rastras, Neville...allí me sermoneó y me castigó. Me mandó a limpiar todos los estantes de su laboratorio, no sin antes quitarme mi varita. Como era sábado, y no habían mas clases, me quedé todo el día castigado y el mismo castigo lo repetí todos los fines de semana por dos meses

- ¿Dos meses?

- Ese laboratorio es grande – dice Angélica – ya estuve allí antes. Harry siendo pequeño, demoró en limpiarlos

- Claro, hacerlo sin magia...como los muggles

- En uno de esos días de castigo, llega el Profesor Quirrel. Tenía una conversación pendiente con mi padre pero no vino solo...traía de una mano a una pequeña con rostro asustado

- Esa era yo...los de mi casa, me hicieron una broma y me encerraron. Lloré y supliqué, pero nada...así que no tuve alternativa y camine con miedo por esos pasillos, llegando a una escalera de caracol. Había llegado a una puerta y esperanzada iba a tocar para que me ayudaran, pero escuché voces y...me sorprendió el Profesor Quirrel escuchando

- Y cuando te castigo el Profesor Snape y salió con el Profesor Quirrel¿que sucedió realmente?

- Yo estaba limpiando y veo abrirse la puerta, Quirrel entraba arrastrando a una pequeña. Mi padre la fulminó con la mirada y le quitó su varita, castigándola...ambos salieron. Aproveché ese momento para conversar, ya la había visto antes en la Estación, cuando se despedía de sus padres...me llamó la atención por dos motivos: uno que sus padres estaban muy nerviosos y miraban a todos lados, como si sospecharan que los seguían

- De seguro esa odiosa Rita Skeeter estaba detrás de ellos, importunando sus vidas

- ¿Y el otro motivo, Harry?

- Ehhhh...me gustaba mirarla

- Ah ya – dicen los Gemelos Weasley – claro como no

- Nos hicimos amigos – comenta Cho – a pesar de ser casas distintas. Al principio tuve problemas por su amistad, ya que los demás miembros de mi casa, se dieron cuenta que caminaba muy seguido con él, en las clases que teníamos juntos, me acostumbre a sentarme con él...unas semanas después, las chicas con quienes entablé amistad, me contaron que Harry era realmente el hijo del Profesor de Pociones. Aquel día supe la historia de su familia y me dio miedo...

- ¿Miedo?

- Si Lavender: miedo porque los Snape ya era muy conocidos y los respetaban bastante. Pero los muchachos que estaban en cuarto y quinto año se ensañaron conmigo, hasta que el mismo Harry los puso en vereda

- Me acuerdo bien – dice Fred – que los muchachos molestaban a Cho, hasta un día salí en su defensa...pero no imaginaba que te siguieron importunando, pero ¿hasta donde llegó semejante maltrato?

- Cuando entré a segundo año...y ocurrió en el Tren

- En el Tren

- Como...

- Después de las vacaciones, cuando regresábamos a clases el 1º de Septiembre...

- Yo la estaba buscando para invitarla a buscar un compartimiento y había traído un pequeño cesto con merienda para compartir – habla Harry – hasta que escuché su voz en un compartimiento, junto a otras personas. Aún la señora de los dulces no pasaba, así que me quedé escuchando todo lo que le decían...y me enfurecí

- ¿Pero que sucedió realmente Harry? – dice Hermione – ¿que te llevó a...?

- ¿Intervenir? – dice el muchacho de ojos verdes intensos – no medí el peligro ni que la mayoría de ellos eran mucho mayores que yo, no me importó eso...me enfurecí porque la estaban maltratando psicológicamente...entré con mi varita en alto y tuve la precaución de cerrar e insonorizar ese lugar para que nadie escuchara nada

- Entonces

- Él los miraba furioso, mientras los demás se reían en su cara – dice Cho, como recordando ese episodio – se burlaban, pero al parecer ninguno tenía idea de con quien se estaban metiendo...y...les atacó

- Como

- Eran seis de ellos, todos mucho mas altos, a mi me tenían sujeta y mi baúl estaba en el suelo...no vi bien lo que pasó porque el que me sujetaba cayó sobre mí...

- No soporté que se burlaran de ella, ni tampoco me importó lo que decían de mi...aprovechaban su fortaleza para burlarse de los demás, en especial de los mas débiles y pequeños. Los ataque a todos...

- ¿¿Y??

- Ah esperen – dice Colin – ya me acuerdo: yo recién ingresaba, era nuevo y vi una especie de luz en un compartimiento, después se abrió y salieron dos chicos...eran ustedes. Tu llevabas en una mano un baúl y en el otro a ella

- Oh, ese niño nuevo eras tu Colin...no te relacione antes...

- Después vi que habían seis chicos de Ravenclaw caídos, si les hubieran visto sus rostros...todos estaban heridos y con forúnculos algunos y otros con heridas sangrantes

- Nos imaginamos...

- Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey los atendió...quedaron una semana internados en la enfermería

- El chisme corrió y ya nadie mas tuvo dudas...sabíamos que fue Harry el autor del ataque a esos chicos, pero nunca nos imaginábamos el verdadero motivo

- Pasó el tiempo y nuestra amistad se fortaleció. Yo hice unas pruebas para ingresar al equipo de quidittch de mi casa, ya había visto a Harry participar.

- ¿Y desde cuando – dice Ron – empezó a interesarte de verdad Cho, Harry?

- Cuando empezó tercer año...en el escándalo que hizo Rita sobre mi padrino al publicar aquella sarta de mentiras en El Profeta...y el primero en darse cuenta fue justamente él. Me ayudó a mantener mi secreto y le ayudé en lo que pude...casi pierde su trabajo y estaba muy deprimido

- Un año después - dice Justin – empezó el Torneo de los Tres Magos, llegando las Delegaciones de las Escuelas Drumstrang y Beauxbatons, para participar...

- Allí fui seleccionado por el Cáliz de Fuego, para representar a mi escuela – habla Victor – y vi por primera vez a Hermione

- No le quitabas los ojos de encima...

- Y Fleur Delacour fue seleccionada para representar a su escuela, después Cedric fue seleccionado para representarnos – habla Ernie – todo había terminado

- No todo – habla Hermione – como sabrán, alguien alteró el Cáliz y salió un papel mas...

- Si: tenía el nombre de Harry...todo un escándalo

- Me asusté al escuchar mi nombre, no sabía el motivo...ignoraba que esa loca chismosa estaba realmente detrás de todo

- Y no sola...tuvo cómplices dentro de la Escuela

- Los cuatro participaron...

- Antes hubo sesión de fotos, entrevistas y esas cosas

- Y me enteré que iba a realizarse la primera prueba y un baile en Navidad. No sabía ni bailar y en cuanto a la prueba, tuve ayuda de Hagrid cuando me enseño en que consistía dicha prueba

- Dragones

- Exacto, Ron...en la primera prueba fui el último en salir: me había tocado el colacuerno húngaro. Y no ha sido muy fácil, casi me convierto en su cena

- Pero lo superaste...obtuviste el huevo dorado

- Si...llegó Diciembre y con ello el dichoso Baile

- Muchos estábamos preparados

- ¿Pero tu Harry?

- No tenía pareja aún...y un día le pedí a Cho que sea mi compañera.

- Le tuve que decir que no, porque ya otro chico me lo había pedido

- A ver, déjame adivinar – dice Lavender – Cedric

- Si...y no tuve opción que invitar a Padma

- Y Parvatil fue con Ron...

- Lo que nos enteramos después, es que ya Cedric y Cho salieron juntos, como pareja

- Eran los más envidiados...

- Pero no todo dura para siempre, ignorábamos que Rita estaba detrás de todos los asuntos de la Escuela

- Ya publicaban todo lo que sucedía. Ignorábamos en esos momentos como obtuvo toda la información del evento

- Si le habían prohibido ingresar después...

- Pasó el tiempo...yo tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y me moría de la tristeza, porque me enteré que Cedric y Cho eran novios...me dolió mucho

- Ya por esos tiempos Harry era uno de los chicos mas populares y solicitados...muchas chicas babeaban y suspiraban por él

- Yo no quería saber nada...

- Por eso andabas solo

- Hasta que ingresó la cara de sapo esa el año antepasado – dice Demelza – a enseñar, en reemplazo del Profesor Moody. Ninguno se imaginó que la verdadera pesadilla iba a iniciarse

- Primero comenzó con El Profeta – habla Hannan – publicando ese artículo sobre los padres de Cho...

- Llegó una semana después del inicio de clases...fue un...

- Escándalo – dice Hermione – me acuerdo bien. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en esos instantes, tampoco los demás chicos

- Y para esas fechas – habla Ron – ya las clases de DCAO se volvieron insoportables e impopulares. Nada de hechizos de defensa ni practicas...todo era teoría

- Y encima de eso – habla Ginny – esa mujer empezó a cuestionar todo...e iba informando al Ministro Fugde. Este le dio amplios poderes hasta convertirla en Gran Inquisidora

- Si, su primera victima fue la menos pensada: Cho...

- ¿Como que Cho fue su primera victima? No entiendo

- Es verdad – dice al fin la chica – ni bien salió ese artículo, mis padres perdieron casi todo...al menos ellos creyeron que esa noticia no me iba a afectar estando en la Escuela, fue un error...comenzó mi verdadero calvario

- Creo que aparte de esa noticia – dice Cedric – lo inicié yo en realidad...mis padres me enviaron varias misivas. Ellos ya sabían que estaba saliendo con ella...querían por todos los medios que diera fin a la relación

- Y lo hiciste aquel día, meses después

- ¿Que día?

- En una salida a Hogsmeade en Octubre...

- Yo ni siquiera me quede en el pueblo...ni bien me dijiste que habíamos terminado, regrese al colegio. Me encerré en una aula y Harry me encontró

- ¿Como no habías ido con nosotros? – dicen los chicos

- Al principio quería olvidarme de todo y relajarme...pero la vi marcharse a la escuela. La seguí...

- Y

- Empezó nuestro romance...yo sabía quien estaba detrás de todo, porque la muy descarada un día me mando una carta diciéndome que pronto mis padres serían los siguientes. Al principio nos ocultamos, tenía sospechas de que alguien le estaba informando otra vez

- No, Harry...

- Ya no podía hacerlo

- Antes era ese bobo profesor que tuvimos en segundo año...ese chismoso de Gilderoy que logró quedarse un par de años más a "enseñarnos"

- Que me dejó sin huesos del brazo por su culpa – dice Harry gruñendo y mirando su brazo derecho

- Que convirtió las clases de DCAO en una payasada – dice Ernie al recordar aquellos momentos

- Que a las finales le salio el tiro al revés...se borró el solo la mente (risas generales)

- Nos veíamos a escondidas...sabia bien que todos ya hablaban de mi, y no quería verla expuesta, no con toda esa noticia de sus padres

- Íbamos a distintos sitios

- ¿Y porque nunca los hemos encontrado?

- No soy tonto, Fred...ignoraba como sería la reacción de mi padre si se enterara...además Cho estaba sufriendo otra vez diversas amenazas y chismes. Lo mejor era vernos a solas y lejos. La verdad ni me di cuenta si la podía poner en peligro otra vez, es que estaba tan contento al fin...íbamos a diversos lugares donde casi nadie caminaba, fuimos al tercer piso, a explorar el motivo por la cual nadie ingresaba...después exploramos el Bosque Prohibido...por varias noches

- ¿¿¿Varias noches???

- ¿Estaban locos ambos? Podrían haber quedado heridos y nosotros bien gracias...

- Encontrábamos muchas cosas...algunas espeluznantes como esas enormes arañas...unicornios...hadas, tresthal, y muchos animales – habla Cho con un brillo en los ojos – hasta practicamos juntos los hechizos de defensa en un descampado dentro del Bosque...hasta que una noche, nos vieron los centauros

- Nos sorprendieron – dice Harry – pensé que de esa no saldríamos nunca

- ¿Que les pasó esa vez?

- Prefiero no relatar...es privado

- Demasiado privado

- Para qué saberlo

- Porque algo indebido hicieron, no

La mirada de ambos se pierde entre ellos...Cedric le dice delante de todos:

- Solo quiero que me disculpes, Cho...ignoraba que a las finales esa arpía se saldría con la suya.

- Aquel día quería morirme, mi vida ya no tenía sentido –menciona Cho sentada junto a Harry y tomándole de la mano - después de esos momentos, regresé y esa noche la pasé muy mal...pasando los días, Harry me brindo su apoyo incondicional, pero aun así yo me sentía muy decaída, sin fuerzas...mis padres me enviaron una carta, explicándome todo. En las clases del ED mi vida empezó a tener un poco de sentido, pero no sabía hasta cuando iba a soportarlo. Llegaron las fiestas navideñas y con ellas el ultimo ensayo hasta Enero. Decidí quedarme allí por varias horas oculta, quería desahogarme sola, ya nadie quería estar a mi lado, fue insoportable...peor con tu decisión Cedric, eso fue la ultima gota que colmó el vaso. Cuando al fin vi que todos se fueron, fui mas adentro, las cosas iban desapareciendo y a la vez aparecían otras...al centro hallé a Harry con un caldero en la mano y con su varita arreglaba los cojines. En una mesa tenía varios ingredientes, creo que se quedó solo para preparar alguna poción

- Y – muchos estaban ya impacientes

- Calma muchachos, ya les conté lo que sucedió – habla Fred con una sonrisa de picardía – yo estaba con Katie y nos alejamos al principio, pero al ver que estaban pasándola bien, tuvimos que salir de la Sala y dejarlos solos...

- Ya creo imaginar lo que sucedió, no

- No sean mal pensados – dice Dean

- Piensen lo que quieran – dice Harry – pero ya no podía soportar semejante soledad...desde que ingresé a Hogwarts ya me gustaba Cho, pero claro no sabía que Cedric se me había adelantado. Ese año rumiaba y trataba de olvidarme, pero fue peor...una noche antes, esa mujer horrorosa me castigo de nuevo en su oficina. Ya Dumbledore había sido destituido y ella asumió el control total de la escuela...quería saber en donde se ocultaba, no dije nada, claro está que me costó caro mi silencio y...mis manos quedaron mas marcadas que antes. Traté de que no sangraran mucho, para que ustedes ni mi padre no se dieran cuenta de lo que me pasaba

- ¿No funcionó?

- Si funcionó Hermione, hasta que se fueron...empezaron a sangrar de nuevo cuando estaba a solas con ella...

- ¿Antes o después del beso?

- Un par de ojos verdes miraron con un leve enojo a George, que se quedó esperando tranquilamente la respuesta

- Después...ella me ayudó con un libro de pociones que cogí de la oficina de mi padre. No quería que se enterara de lo que me estaba pasando

- ¿Y que es eso de que estabas preparando un veneno?

- El veneno ¿iba a ser para ella o sus odiosos gatos? – dice Susan

- No lo creo – dice Ron – en el pensadero vimos que ese veneno que ibas a preparar, no era para la Umbrigde, aunque reconozco que necesitaba un poco en su bebida (risas)

- ¿Que te dijo esa noche Harry?

- La monstruo me contó algo que aún me niego a creer. No he tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo...me alteró los nervios, pero me tranquilicé con...ella

- Esa noche nos quedamos solos...pero no hicimos nada

- Claro – dicen los gemelos sonriendo – estuvieron bien sentaditos, charlando de todo un poco

- Si pues...sentados

- Jajajajaaaaaaa

- Pero salieron al amanecer...lo se bien porque tu Cho, no pasaste la noche en el dormitorio de chicas – dice Hannan

- Y nos imaginamos que tu tampoco, verdad Harry

- El no estaba – Draco se anima a hablar – íbamos a ensayar quidittch temprano ese día, y fuimos a despertarlo...su cama estaba intacta

- Así que durmieron en la Sala de Menesteres...

El silencio invade la sala mientras que el fuego, mientras que los chicos lanzaban exclamaciones diversas, pero la animada charla se interrumpiría cuando Terry, Cho y Eilleen ven por la ventana unas extrañas figuras y ojos que los observan a través del vidrio y avisan a su demás compañeros, que voltean y ven justo cuando se alejaban de dicha ventana.

Los Hermanos Black fueron alertados y salieron con precaución, acompañados de Cedric, los Gemelos Weasley y Harry que se animó a acompañarlos, mientras que Lily llevaba a los chicos a otro ambiente y Severus terminaba de reforzar las entradas y salía detrás de ellos

Padre e hijo tenían casi la misma personalidad, aunque se diferenciaban en algunos aspectos: aparte de ser hábiles con los hechizos de defensa y pociones, también tenían un marcado sentido de disciplina, aunque Severus era muy recto y su sentido del humor era bastante sarcástico...Harry era mas bien como su madre: de carácter decidido, aunque a veces salía un poco la personalidad de su padre, pero nunca uso eso para conseguir lo que quería. Sabía bien lo que quería tener en sus manos...eso si lo aprendió de su propio padre, que le enseño durante toda su vida como conseguir lo que uno quería sin esfuerzo.

Ambos ahora estaban en los jardines juntos, varitas en mano, con todos los sentidos alertas y explorando. Por otro lado Cedric y Fred se dirigían a la entrada a observar mientras que los Black junto a George caminaban cerca del bosque que rodeaba la Mansión

- No entiendo como lograron acercarse, a pesar de la protección

- No son normales...hay algo mas en eso que...

De pronto, un grito femenino se escucha a través del terreno...provenía de la misma Mansión

- No es posible

- Están adentro...nos han distraído

- Regresemos ahora...

Los hombres retrocedían, mientras que padre e hijo, al estar mas cerca de la casa, regresaron ni bien oyeron los gritos, encontrándose con una impactante escena: tres jóvenes mujeres cercando a Terry, Ginny, Dean y Susan. Una de ellas tenía en sus brazos a Luna, desmayada mientras que Eilleen apuntaba a la otra con su varita mientras los demás trataban de alejarse, sin dejar de apuntarlos con sus varitas...la sala principal de la casa estaba casi a oscuras y solo se veían las siluetas y las luces de las varitas que apuntaban a ellos

- Tienen colmillos

- Golpearon a Luna...se la van a llevar

- No tan rápido – dice Harry entrando, sin medir el peligro, lanza un hechizo - Lummus máxima

El hechizo de fuego golpea la espalda de la mujer que tenía a Luna, soltándola al recibir las llamas. Eso distrae a la otra, que al ver las llamas retrocede espantada. Hermione – que estaba oculta – sale de las cortinas y le lanza también el mismo hechizo

Ambas mujeres se retuercen mientras los demás las ven quemarse por la acción del fuego...la otra joven trata de huir, pero es detenida por Sirius que la ata mágicamente y la sienta a la fuerza en el sofá

- Será mejor que estés tranquilita e inmóvil o te lanzaremos a esas llamas...

- Así esta mejor – dice Regulus al verla con el rostro aterrado y levantando las piernas al ver que sus compañeras se consumen en el fuego

Los demás bajan al ser avisados. En la chimenea, aparecen al mismo tiempo, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que ven sorprendidos los cuerpos de las mujeres consumirse y a la vez miran a la prisionera. Esta chica es muy joven, con un traje ajustado, que resaltaba sus contorneadas formas y su rostro es tierno, pero ahora con rasgos de miedo en su mirada. Dumbledore se acerca al dueño de casa y salen un momento, mientras que de entre ellos, un hombre encapuchado se acerca a la joven (que no ha apartado los ojos de sus compañeras a las que ve morir)

- ¿Quien eres? – la joven no le contesta

- ¿De donde vienes? – pregunta Lucius

- ¿Quienes son ustedes y porque han llegado hasta aquí?

- ¿Que pretenden hacer con los niños y jóvenes¿Cuales son sus verdaderos planes? Habla

Pero Alastor (que había preguntado) la miraba y ve que el miedo, prácticamente ha paralizado a la prisionera. Se acerca y la zarandea y le da un par de cachetadas para ver si reacciona...solo que no era como lo esperaba: un susurro y su mirada se transformó, mostrando unos enormes colmillos listos para morder

Pero no iba a poder usarlos, porque el hombre encapuchado saco rápidamente su varita y pronunció "Lummus", iluminando el lugar. La joven cae cegada por la luz, que le impacta cerca de su rostro

- Bien. Estas personas no soportan la luz, lo cual indica que actúan por las noches...

- ¿Que son entonces?

- Vampiros – dice el misterioso miembro de la Orden – una especie pura, se aparean con los de su propia raza...su forma indica que antes han sido humanos, pero desde que fueron mordidos, cambiaron por completo. Deben seguir ordenes de algún líder, generalmente el mas anciano de todos

- Hay que atarla...pero como conseguiremos mas información

- La llevaremos al Cuartel – dice Remus, que con su varita hace aparecer cuerdas, atándola fuertemente

- Si no salen en el día, deben ocultarse en algún lugar oscuro y amplio – dice Peter – y no creo que sean pocos, deben temerle a los rayos del sol

- Tienes razón. – habla Bellatrix – ni podemos ahora estar seguros en nuestra propia casa

- Se transforman – el que habla ahora es Dumbledore que ingresa junto a Severus – así es como burlan casi todas las protecciones fidelios. Sospechaba de ellos, ya que el grupo que intentó ingresar a mi casa, no lo lograron...puse una poderosa protección a esta Mansión, al igual que al Cuartel. Esta niña será ahora nuestra nueva fuente de información

- ¿Y como estas tan seguro de todo Albus? – dice Severus mirando desconfiadamente a la prisionera – no creo que quiera colaborar

- Tendrá que hacerlo...antes vengan todos, muchachos

Los chicos del ED se acercan junto a los demás. El Director les habla

- Pasado mañana irán todos a la Estación, volverán a Hogwarts y no se preocupen, porque ya la escuela está debidamente protegida. He dado la orden, en vista de los ataques seguidos y por la seguridad del alumnado. Allí pasarán sus dos últimas semanas de vacaciones...

- Será mejor – dice Draco, junto a Pansy a quien abraza tiernamente

- Prefiero estar mil veces en el colegio ya – dice Seamus – podemos avisar a nuestros padres

- Por ahora no...hasta que estén todos en el colegio a salvo

- Pero...

- Escuchen: es mejor así...además sus padres estarán mas tranquilos si les llega la noticia por medio de las lechuzas de la escuela, el cual utilizaran a partir de mañana

- El Director tiene razón – habla Cedric – será mejor usar las lechuzas, así nuestros padres no estarán tan mortificados por nuestra seguridad

- Como usted ordene, Señor Director – le contestan en coro

Una vez listo, el anciano se acerca a la muchacha, que ha estado escuchando por completo, pero sin poder moverse. Tonks esta a su lado apuntándola con su varita, mientras que las llamas se van apagando, dejando una buena cantidad de polvo fino gris

- Ahora muchacha vas a tener que hablar...

- Creo que no quiere – dice Tonks y le acerca su varita – puedo persuadirla

- No pretenderás quemarla, verdad – dice Bellatrix – o si

- Si no contesta...usaré el fuego

La joven la mira despavorida cuando la varita suelta algunas chispas rojas

- No la asusten, aun la necesitamos...bien Vampy dinos lo que sabes

La muchacha lo mira con ojos desorbitados

- A mi no podrás engañarme...en estos instantes tu mente esta muy débil para soportar todo lo que estas viendo...tu temor al fuego es ya antiguo, pero aun tienes los recuerdos de tu vida pasada

- Esta usando Legeremancia – dice Severus a su hijo en voz baja

- Debe decirnos algo – dice Kinsgley – que sea importante para todos

Pero las miradas de los muchachos no solo va dirigido a la prisionera...sino también al misterioso encapuchado. Sin poder contenerse, algunos Gryffindors se acercan a él

- Disculpe Señor...

- Si

- Nos gustaría saber quien es usted...porque se oculta con esa capucha

- Mi historia no es la que muchos piensan...

- Pero porque

- Aquí no...en la escuela, ya que seré uno de los que los protegerán durante todo el año. Ahora deben preparar sus baúles

- Vamos muchachos, todos a sus habitaciones – habla Molly – y obedezcan. Déjennos solos

- Ni modo

Todos los chicos van subiendo a sus habitaciones mientras que en la Sala la Orden interroga a su prisionera

Continuará-------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Vampy y el comienzo de un nuevo año en Hogwarts**

Después del intento de secuestro en la Mansión Snape, donde dos de ellos mueren carbonizados y una quedó prisionera, la Orden esta ahora interrogándola, para saber con quienes deben enfrentarse esta vez y cuales son los motivos de los diversos ataques a las casas de los habitantes mágicos.

La luz se ha reestablecido, la chimenea está prendida, los alumnos se han ido a dormir y en medio la joven mujer mira a cada uno de sus captores...al parecer no tiene escapatoria, ya que están todos armados y dispuestos a lanzar lo que ella llama mentalmente "lenguas mortales de fuego"

Albus la mira fijamente...en eso un elfo ingresa trayendo un vaso de un líquido rojo espeso, pedido por el dueño de casa. Muchos miran de reojo

- Dumbledore ¿que es esa bebida? – pregunta Narcissa, al ver que la joven toma el vaso y bebe su contenido

- Sangre fresca...

Y todos ponen rostros de asco...Severus ordena al elfo retirarse

- Bien, creo que ya podemos iniciar las preguntas

- No me digas – dice Regulus – que esta mujer solo se alimenta de...sangre

- Si. Debido a su transformación, es lo único que bebe, además es su alimento principal

- Ni mas vuelvo a tomar bebidas de ese color – dicen susurrando y en coro Lucius, Sirius, Peter, Bellatrix, Lily, Barty y Tonks tratando de disimular la expresión de sus rostros

- Empecemos...¿cual es tu verdadero nombre?

- Ya lo olvidé – dice la joven, aún saboreando su bebida – pero en mi comunidad me llaman Vampy

- Vaya nombre – le dice Tonks en voz baja a Remus

- ¿De donde eres?

- De Rumania

- ¿Y porque llegaste a Londres?

- Siguiendo ordenes de mi Señor

- ¿Cuales eran las órdenes de tu Jefe?

- Capturar a los que él ha señalado

- ¿¿¿Señalado???

Muchos imaginan que se refiere a los niños y jóvenes desaparecidos

- ¿Con que finalidad?

- Alimento

- ¿Quieres decir – habla Bellatrix – que se los comían?

- No...tomábamos su sangre, después de que mi Señor les quitaba su conocimiento

- ¿Y los cuerpos?

- Los eliminábamos

- No le creo – dice Sirius – ningún cuerpo de los desaparecidos ha sido hallado

- El solo disponía...

- Si tu Jefe secuestraba – habla Arthur – a niños y jóvenes, luego les quitaba sus conocimientos y los mataba, entonces...¿porque ustedes no tienen esos conocimientos, porque no todos tienen esas capacidades?

- Somos su ejercito

- Y no les está permitido compartir – dice Albus – además se que ha sido ya seleccionada

- ¿¿Seleccionada??

- Después de la misión a la que le encomendaron, iban a darla como premio a uno de los miembros importantes...aunque no desea estar allí

- ¿Como sabes eso? – dice ella sorprendida, soltandpo el vaso casi vacío

- Es muy fácil para mi saber todo – dice el Director – hay cosas que aún no conoces...nosotros los magos y brujas somos muy distintos a ustedes

- Albus ¿que harás con ella¿Acaso la enviarás a Azkaban?

- Aun no lo tengo decidido, Lucius...pero hay algo que quiero hacer: Severus

- Si

- ¿Tienes ese baúl en tu Sala de estudio, el que siempre se mueve?

El rostro del dueño de casa al fin entiende lo que quiere decir el Director

- Si: aun está allí

- Tráelo...haremos una prueba

- ¿Que prueba?

- Ahora lo verás Minerva. Ustedes prepárense...

Snape sale de la Sala y en unos minutos regresa con un baúl levitando detrás de él. Todos los miembros se alejan un poco con las varitas en la mano y a una señal de Dumbledore, recitan mentalmente (sin que la joven lo sepa) un hechizo patronus: al instante son envueltos por una estela de luz, que aterroriza a la prisionera...la estela forma una especie de protección para la Orden

El baúl es abierto y sale un dementor que, al ver a la joven mujer se abalanza sobre ella, absorbiéndola. La chica siente un extraño frío pero, a la vez ve imágenes de todo su pasado...de ambos pasados: como humana y después como vampiro. La tortura psíquica es demasiado para ella y pierde el sentido, no sin antes dar un potente alarido manifestando todo su dolor

Remus logra controlar al dementor (en realidad un boggart) encerrándolo otra vez en el baúl. Satisfecho de lo observado, Albus ordena al encapuchado tomar a la joven y junto con Minerva y Regulus van a la chimenea, antes de partir, Dumbledore les dice:

- Llévenla donde Hagrid, estoy seguro que él sabrá cuidarla bien

- ¿Con Hagrid?

- ¿Estas seguro, Albus?

- Tiene predilección por animales bastante peligrosos, y no veo conveniente que esté al cuidado de ella...es una de las criaturas catalogadas como peligrosas, dado su estado

- ¿Y si escapa?

- No lo creo, con todas las seguridades que tiene Hogwarts, no podrá salir...además su especie creerá que ella y sus compañeras han fallado cuando no regresen a su guarida antes de que amanezca

- ¿Y como se van a enterar?

- Para ellos será simple – dice Moody – cuando no regresen antes de que amanezca...creerán que no solo han fallado, sino que también han perecido

- Y avisando al Ministro del ataque a la Mansión Snape, tendrá que salir en el Diario de mañana

- Pero muchos, al enterarse, verán que la...

- Protección Fidelius ha colapsado...pero eso déjenmelo a mi cargo. Debemos prepararnos para lo que se viene.

Minerva y Regulus junto con el encapuchado se van con la joven desmayada, abrigada con una enorme capa, por Red Flu hasta la escuela, los demás preparan la defensa no solo de las viviendas de magos sino también lo que se vendrá mas adelante

ºººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, en el Diario El Profeta, sale un artículo especial sobre el intento de ataque a la Mansión Snape y la orden del Director de la Escuela a los alumnos de Hogwarts, para que regresen. Muchos padres, alarmados, envían de inmediato a sus hijos para protegerlos de posibles secuestros o ataques

En el primer tren han subido todo el plantel docente y alumnos, mientras que, al pasar las horas, la Estación va llenándose de gente con carritos donde llevan los baúles y jaulas de sus mascotas, sin llamar la atención ingresan al Anden 9 ¾ y suben al Expreso Hogwarts...los rostros de los padres al ver en los vagones a sus hijos, se relajan al verlos a salvo.

Los chicos han ido a la Estación en dos grupos, partiendo el primero (conformado por los Slytherins, Ernie, Terry, Justin, Luna, Neville, Demelza, Marietta, los Creevey, las Patil y Dean acompañando a los Hufflepuffs) temprano para no llamar la atención a los muggles. Al mediodía parte el segundo grupo, donde están Harry, Eilleen, Cho, Hermione, los Weasley, Seamus, Katie, Lavender junto a los demás chicos de diversas casas, a ellos se unen Fleur Delacour y Víktor Krum.

El Tren parte y mientras los alumnos se despiden por las ventanas de sus padres, los chicos van buscando compartimiento, pero en el pasillo encuentran a la que menos desean ver: a la hija de James y Arianna Potter. Ahora la incorregible y rebelde adolescente esta demacrada, decaída, de aspecto enfermizo, producto de su estadía en Azkaban...pasan de largo sin mirarla y casi al final, logran conseguir un compartimiento vacío ingresando y cerrando la puerta

- ¿La han visto?

- Increíble: todavía regresa...

- Es que ya cumplió con su condena – dice Luna mientras leía el Quisquilloso al revés – su madre la envió otra vez a la escuela

- Se acabaron nuestros momentos de paz

- Ojala que no nos moleste esta vez

- No lo se, aun esta bajo el efecto de la prisión – dice Hermione – así que tendremos algunos días de paz y tranquilidad

- ¿Y hasta cuando?

- Nos daremos cuenta después, cuando empiece a molestar a Harry

- Eso si yo se lo permito – dice el muchacho – no soportaré sus insolencias

- Cálmate mi amor – le dice Cho – además no puede hacerte nada

- Creo que por ahora no te hará nada, amigo – dice Ron – si no me equivoco, aun no se entera que te has casado

- Ni tampoco sabe sobre tu hermana...

- Será cuestión de tiempo – dice Eilleen con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – porque si me entero que anda molestando a mi hermano, se las verá conmigo

Risas...el tren sigue su viaje. Al anochecer al fin los alumnos bajan del tren y van en carruajes, mientras los más pequeños son guiados por el Guardabosques. Al fin todos ya se encuentran dentro, al amparo del calor en el Salón principal, listos para la cena de bienvenida, pero antes el Director al frente y junto a los profesores y personal, se dirige al alumnado:

- Muy buenas noches a todos. A los nuevos Bienvenidos a Hogwarts y a los demás Bienvenidos otra vez...como es costumbre, debo recordarles que, por enésima vez están prohibidos muchos artículos. La lista la pueden observar en la Oficina del Conserje, Sr. Argus Flich. Antes de cenar, iniciaremos la Selección a los nuevos alumnos

Muchos chicos sonríen, mientras que en la puerta, el Conserje mira todo, acompañada de su gata, la Sra. Morris

- Pero debo anunciar algunas noticias: como sabrán todos, han ocurrido diversos ataques y desapariciones en la ciudad, razón por la cual, el Consejo Estudiantil vio conveniente adelantar las clases, mas para vuestra protección. En este año, Hogwarts estará resguardada por un grupo especial de Aurores que vigilaran todo. Les pedimos a los que han estado vacacionando en otros sitios, lejos de su hogar, que usen las lechuzas de la escuela para dar aviso a sus padres a partir de mañana, para que ellos estén tranquilos.

Muchas cabezas afirmaban lo pedido, mientras los cuchicheos surgían

- Y además hay otra noticia que debemos anunciar, aunque al principio el Ministro lo prohibió, pero ustedes tienen derecho a saberlo: dentro de Hogwarts vive una persona especial, al cual le mostraremos para que la conozcan.

Albus voltea y mira a Tonks, que sin decir ni una sola palabra, sale discretamente. Alrededor hay algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que son observados. Unos minutos después, las puertas del salón se abren, ingresando una mujer flanqueada por Arianna, Lily, Bellatrix y Tonks. Los rumores son más visibles

- Miren chicos

- Es ella...la del medio

- La del traje negro

- Que extraña es

- ¿Y las mujeres que lo acompañan?

- Son Aurores

- ¿Que hace tu mamá en Hogwarts, Harry?

- No lo se...no me avisó que la destacarían aquí

- Ella es nuestra invitada. A todos les está prohibido contactarse ni acercarse a ella en las noches...su nombre, en caso que desean saber de ella, es Vampy...por ahora no podemos dar mas información.

Un movimiento de su mano, hace que el grupo suba al estrado y se ubique a un lado. Pero Vampy ve, entre los profesores, a uno que le ha llamado la atención, impactándola

En eso la Profesora Minerva ha salido mientras la prisionera era llevada cerca de la mesa de profesores, y ni bien se ha sentado la invitada, ingresa junto a los nuevos alumnos de túnicas negras y en fila de dos. Mientras caminan, Eilleen esta entre ellos y saluda con la mirada a los que conoce

Al frente esta la butaca y la Profesora McGonagall tiene en sus manos un pergamino y un sombrero

- Bien niños, cuando mencione su nombre siéntense en esta butaca y les pondré este sombrero, que les indicará a que casa irán. Empecemos: Andrew, Gillian

Una niña pequeña es la primera en subir y sentarse. Ni bien le ponen el sombrero, este se mueve y dice:

- Ravenclaw

Se levanta y se dirige a su nueva ubicación, mientras los demás miembros aplauden. Así van pasando el grupo:

- Anders, Kory

- Gryffindor

- Bastiand, Atto

- Hufflepuff

- Benavente, Julius

- Ravenclaw

- Carmichael, Jhon

- Gryffindor

- Delacour, Gabrielle

- Ravenclaw

- ¿La hermana de Fleur va a estudiar aquí?

- Así parece, Padma...

- D´Alegri, Rosemary

- Hufflepuff

- D´Alegri, Marion

- Ravenclaw

- Donovan, Michael

- Slytherin

- Evangelista, Callisto

- Gryffindor

- Granger, Armonía

Una niña de apenas 10 años sube alegre y se sienta. El sombrero – ni bien toca su cabeza, dice:

- Slytherin

- ¿Has oído Hermione?

- Si...

- ¿No será algún pariente tuyo?

- No lo creo...

- Y lleva tu mismo apellido

- Ojala que no sea igual que tu

- Graciosos

- Granger, Hipólito

- ¿Otro?

- Caray: Los Granger se reproducen como conejos - dice Blasini

- Hermione ¿son o no son tus parientes?

- No se quienes son, Neville...ni idea

- Gryffindor

- Al menos uno de ellos esta en nuestra casa – dice Fred

- Veremos que tal se comporta

- Gregory, Zeus

- Slytherin

- Hansterger, Esmeralda

- Ravenclaw

- Ibsen, Harold

- Gryffindor

- Krum, Valentina

- Gryffindor

-¿Krum? – dice Ron – no entiendo

- Es prima de Víctor, le pidió a sus tíos mandarla a Hogwarts por seguridad

- Lloyd, Marcus

- Hufflepuff

- Lestrange, Máximo

- Slytherin

- Miller, William

- Gryffindor

- O´Neill, Anthony

- Hufflepuff

- Parker, Alexandra

- Ravenclaw

- Primus, Octavio

- Slytherin

- Quinn, Davis

- Gryffindor

- Ravange, Rouge

- Slytherin

- Reyes, Milly

- Ravenclaw

- Rojas, Percy

- Hufflepuff

- Sand, Aurora

- Gryffindor

- Salisbury, Robert

- Hufflepuff

- Snape, Eilleen

Los cuchicheos se forman al escuchar el nombre, mientras que Eilleen sube al estrado

- Al fin

- La hermana de Harry

- ¿En que casa estará?

- Muchos están comentando

- Y curioseando...

- ¿Será idéntica o parecida a su hermano?

- Ver para creer

- Por lo que veo, ha generado expectativa

- Veremos en que casa la pondrá el sombrero

- Slytherin

- Junto a su hermano

Sigue la selección que termina con Zodriac, Menalippe que es enviada a Hufflepuff, la profesora cierra el pergamino y se retira.

Se inicia la cena normalmente, con algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa por los nuevos cuando aparece la comida.

Mientras, en una mesa al costado con vista a la mesa de profesores, Vampy va tomando solamente un líquido rojo en vaso grande, pero sin quitarle la vista a uno de los Profesores, que conversa animadamente con la Profesora Vector y el Profesor Binns. Este, al principio sigue conversando con sus colegas hasta que aparecen los alimentos, pero en un instante dirige su vista hacia la prisionera y rehuyendo la mirada hacia la mujer, se dedica a cenar.

Terminada la opípara cena, y después de algunas palabras, los alumnos se ponen de pie para ir a sus salas comunes a descansar del agotador viaje

ººººººººººº

Al día siguiente muy temprano se han levantado muchos alumnos a enviar cartas a sus familias, después en el Gran Comedor, los alumnos de 7º año toman desayuno mientras los Jefes de Casa van entregando sus horarios a cada uno.

En la mesa de Slytherins, El jefe de Casa va repartiendo a cada alumno su horario. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, y Harry reciben sus horarios

- Vaya ¿tenemos DCAO, Pociones y Adivinación de nuevo?

- Que día

- Pero estaremos con los chicos de Huffelpuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw

- ¿Y tu hermana Harry?

- Ya debe estar en clases, no la he visto

- Terminemos, no...

Media hora después los alumnos de las cuatro casas llegan a las aulas del segundo piso, donde el Profesor Lupin los está esperando para comenzar las clases.

Avanzando el día, tienen después Adivinación en la Torre con la Profesora Trelawney, que recibe a los muchachos

- Buenas tardes alumnos...ahora por favor tomen su libro que empezaremos con un repaso a lo enseñado

- Ay no – dice Draco

- Cada uno tomará una taza y les serviré te...después de tomarlo su compañero les interpretará con la lectura

Muchos se agrupan de a dos, y empieza la clase. Casi al finalizar, viendo que la tarde estaba avanzada, alguien toca la puerta y al abrirla, ingresa el Director

- Alumnos de 7º año: la clase de Pociones se llevará a cabo esta noche

- ¿En la noche?

- ¿Pero porque?

- Pedido especial...los veré más tarde.

Se retira dejando a los alumnos aturdidos por la decisión. Al terminar la clase, los chicos aprovechan para pasear o reunirse en los jardines

Llega la noche y con ella la clase de Pociones, ya los alumnos (después de cenar) han llegado a las Mazmorras, esperando en fila india ya que la puerta del aula está cerrada. Van conversando de diversos temas...minutos después, llega el Profesor Ryddle y abre la puerta, poniéndose de costado para que los alumnos ingresen.

Una vez que todos están adentro, cierra la puerta y camina tranquilamente hasta su escritorio

- Buenas noches, alumnos

- Buenas noches, Profesor Ryddle

- Como sabrán, mi horario ha sido cambiado...ignoro los motivos, pero espero que no se me duerman en plena clase (risas). Tomaré asistencia

Coge un pergamino y va llamando a sus alumnos, uno por uno. Cuando esta casi por terminar, se escucha unos golpes en la puerta, con su varita el Profesor la abre e ingresa Dumbledore

- Buenas noches, alumnos

- Buenas noches, Señor Director

- Buenas noches, Profesor Ryddle

- Buenas noches Sr. Director...me gustaría saber el motivo del cambio de mi horario de clase

- Te mostrare el motivo, Tom...

Se hace a un lado, y en la puerta ingresa la joven mujer vampiro, acompañada de Regulus...los muchachos la miran de reojo y con preocupación

- Anoche se ha acercado a mi Despacho, solicitándome permiso para asistir a su clase.

- ¿Por eso mi cambio de horario? Debieron haberme consultado – dice molesto el profesor de pociones

- Sabía que te molestarías...pero ella solo puede...

- Salir de noche, lo sé

- Aún no te conoce, pero esta interesada en asistir a tu clase...

- "_Tampoco quiero ni conocerla, será para que intente succionar toda mi sangre"_ piensa el Profesor, pero se traga su orgullo – esta bien, puede sentarse al final, pero no participará en las prácticas, no quiero un accidente

- Suficiente con las de Longbottom – risas de todos al escuchar a Goyle

- Como le esta prohibido hablar con los alumnos – dice Dumbledore tranquilamente – al menos podrá entablar amistad con los Profesores

- "_Estas loco Albus, si crees que amistaré con una vampiro, prefiero ser compadre de Snape" – _vuelve a pensar otra vez el profesor, pero su sonrojez lo delata

- Bien – dice el anciano con ojos divertidos, al parecer se ha dado cuenta del real interés de Vampy por el Profesor – os dejo. Regulus los acompañará.

Dumbledore se retira, mientras que Regulus, al sentar a la muchacha en una de las carpetas, vigila todo. Sin más preámbulos, la puerta se cierra y Ryddle se voltea con la varita en mano, apareciendo algunas indicaciones en la pizarra, sin darse cuenta que muchas chicas lo miran de reojo y con ojos amorosos.

- Señores: cojan pergamino y tinta, apunten lo que les voy a decir, pero antes: a mitad de año se llevarán a cabo los EXTASIS, así que veremos cual es vuestro nivel de conocimiento. Estoy enterado que el Profesor Snape fue vuestro profesor durante cinco años, me ha informado de los avances de cada uno de ustedes...

- Mientras habla, algunos chicos susurran despacio

- Oh no – dice Neville

- Cálmate

- No me será posible, Luna...

- Y ahora ¿vamos a estar acompañados por ella? – dice Ron a Hermione

- Creo saber el verdadero motivo de esto – dice la gryffindor, sin dejar de mirarla – no es para aprender, de eso estoy segura

- Mira como le esta mirando al Profe, Harry

- Si Cho: parece como si se lo quisiera devorar

- Mas que devorar...se lo esta comiendo con la mirada

- No quisiera estar en el pellejo del Profe Ryddle – dice Draco

- Porque – pregunta Pansy

- Esa chica le va a traer problemas...tengo un presentimiento, ya verás

- Apunten

La teoría dura solo media hora...después el Profesor pide que formen grupos de dos para elaborar una poción

Mientras las sillas se mueven y aparecen las mesas, ya cada pareja se reúne alrededor de un par de calderos. En la pizarra aparecen los ingredientes y el procedimiento

- Hoy fabricaremos dos pociones, por eso en cada mesa hay dos calderos: uno es una poción sanadora y en el otro elaborarán la poción contra venenos. Los materiales las pueden sacar del armario – al instante el armario de ingredientes se abre – tenemos hora y media para prepararlos...pueden empezar

Al instante cada grupo toma una mesa y eligen los materiales...minutos después la habitación se llena de humo, indicio de que en algunos la poción esta avanzando. Caminado cerca de ellos el profesor vigila el avance de cada grupo. Hermione y Ron aun no se ponen de acuerdo en que ingrediente echaran al preparado, en otra mesa Harry y Cho van avanzando la preparación, Seamus y Dean tratan de remover, Neville y Luna hacen lo posible y los demás están muy concentrados.

Vampy ha estado mirando atentamente el desarrollo de la clase, pero también ha estado observando detenidamente al profesor: joven, alto, muy atractivo, de cabellos y ojos negros, piel blanca y personalidad segura. Desde la noche anterior se ha sentido fuertemente atraída a él, sin saber el motivo y no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, el Profesor Ryddle se sentía muy nervioso ante la presencia de la prisionera, se guardaba para si todo su enojo y frustración, ya que no podía concentrarse en el dictado de su clase y a la vez se incomodaba demasiado ante aquella mirada de la extraña, a la cual no quería ni tenerla cerca y tampoco quería hablarle...se imaginaba que esto estaba planeado por el Director, así que ni bien terminara su clase, iría al Despacho a quejarse de una buena vez, su incomodidad aumentaba

Tan incomodo estaba, que no sintió los sonidos del vidrio y Regulus se dio cuenta, yendo a la ventana para abrirla. Un búho ingresaba y se posaba frente al escritorio con un pergamino atado a su pata...de inmediato supo el hombre de donde venía aquella ave

Desato la carta y la leyó...los alumnos vieron que el rostro del Profesor cambió a una palidez anormal en segundos.

- Suspendo la clase por hoy, dejen todo como estaba, alumnos vayan a sus Salas Comunes ya

Sorprendidos, los muchachos toman sus mochilas y salen, mientras que Regulus toma a la prisionera y ni bien salen todos, se acerca al escritorio

- ¿Que sucede Profesor?

Han atacado mi casa...debo irme

- Te acompañaré. Antes la encerraré

- Pediré permiso al Director...que ningún alumno se entere por ahora de esto...no quiero chismes hasta saber lo que ha pasado realmente

- Bien

- ¿Puedo ayudar?

- Mas ayuda el que no estorba – dice Tom con un brillo de odio en sus ojos – y tu especie es la culpable de esto. Si algo le pasa a mi padre...

- Aquí no...pueden oírte

- No me interesa, mi padre vive aun allí...pero me las pagarás si algo le ocurre

Sale raudamente, mientras que Regulus traslada a la chica (que esta triste) a otro ambiente. La noche es fría y oscura

ººººººººººººº

Amanece una vez mas en Londres...al parecer no parece haber ocurrido nada, ya que los alumnos se encuentran en el comedor desayunando.

La llegada de los búhos con cartas, paquetes y diarios aterrizan en las mesas y cada alumno toma lo que le corresponde. Hermione toma el periódico y paga con una moneda...al abrirlo se da con una increíble noticia como titular en el Profeta

"Nuevo ataque a una familia, esta vez le tocó a los Ryddle. La Familia fue atacada a las 8 de la noche, cuando los extraños seres invadieron la Mansión, a pesar de tener un poderoso hechizo de protección. Hasta el momento se desconoce el paradero de algunos sirvientes y otros miembros de la familia. El Profesor Tom Sorvolo Ryddle se encontraba en Hogwarts dictando clases al momento del ataque y no ha querido dar declaraciones hasta el momento. Lo único que tenemos confirmado es que apareció el mayordomo muerto y los demás se encuentran heridos, porque la mucama logró activar la chimenea, ya que el fuego es el único punto débil conocido para estos invasores. Se recomienda a toda la población tener a la mano no solo sus varitas para defenderse, sino también tener las chimeneas encendidas para su protección..."

- Ahora entiendo porque el Profesor suspendió sus clases anoche

- Debe estar preocupado por su padre y los que estaban con él...

- Como su jardinero y sus sirvientes

- Solo nos queda esperar – dice Ron después de leer las noticias – aunque

- Que

- No se...no conocemos bien al Profesor, a pesar de todo...debemos averiguar su historia

- Tienes razón – dice Hermione – pero no es aún el momento...esperemos que pase esto.

- Debemos reunirnos

Hermione saca un galeón y, con su varita golpea...al instante las letras van cambiando, indicando nueva reunión.

- Listo...

- ¿Para cuando?

- Mejor en una semana...tenemos muchas clases y no nos conviene perderlas

- Bien

Afuera en los alrededores, Hagrid sale de su cabaña, dirigiéndose al Bosque Prohibido junto a Fang.

ºººººººººººº

Ha pasado la semana y todo parece volver a la normalidad. El Ministerio logró poner un nuevo método de Protección Fidelio para los hogares, no sin antes probarlo con una familia, que se ofreció para el experimento, logrando buenos resultados.

En la Madriguera, al fin todos los Weasley regresan y ven el estado de su casa. Arthur, su esposa y sus 2 hijos mayores ayudan en el arreglo, mientras que afuera los miembros ministeriales junto a Dumbledore, ponen el nuevo sistema de protección

- Al parecer registraron todo

- No importa – dice Molly – pero estamos a salvo. Felizmente que Charlie se comunicó con nosotros

- Estaba preocupado mujer...pero ahora ya esta tranquilo. Vendrá para Navidad

- Al menos nuestros hijos estarán mas seguros en Hogwarts, pero ¿Y los Malfoy?

- Están tratando de romper ese extraño sortilegio que tiene, sino no podrán regresar...felizmente que Severus les ofreció alojamiento...ahora tu y los chicos descansen y yo debo regresar al trabajo

- Ten cuidado

Arthur se reunen con el equipo, que termina de poner la nueva protección y se despiden

ººººººººººººººº

En Hogwarts, un Profesor aparece en medio de las lenguas de fuego, usando la Red Flu. Se sacude el polvo de la ceniza y mira el lugar: es la Dirección y no hay nadie, excepto los cuadros de los antiguos Directores que dormitan, el Sombrero y Farwes, la mascota de Dumbledore.

Toma asiento y espera por media hora, tiempo en el cual escucha el sonido de la gárgola de piedra y pasos...la puerta se abre, ingresando el Director junto a Moody

- Y tenemos que ver también en el Bosque, según Rubeus ha encontrado indicios de personas ajenas a ella, a la vez de escuchar extraños sonidos

- Me encargaré de eso, Albus

- Y además...Hola Profesor Ryddle

- Buenos días...acabo de llegar

- Buenos días Profesor – le contesta Moody mientras le estrecha la mano – y ¿como esta su señor padre?

- Bien, aunque asustado...a su edad, felizmente no le ha dado un ataque, por eso estaba muy preocupado

- Y no debes preocuparte, ya que tu padre goza de muy buena salud

- Me gustaría hablar con usted , pero en privado, Señor Director...es urgente

La forma del petitorio hace que Moody lo observe detenidamente con su ojo mágico, mientras que el Director se imagina el motivo

- Me retiro, iré a descansar...

- Nos veremos en la noche, Alastor

El auror se retira y la puerta se cierra...los cuadros con las imágenes de los anteriores directores están haciéndose los dormidos, pero con la oreja levantada para escuchar lo que esta a punto de explotar

- Se puede saber cual es el motivo que esa...esté en mi clase

- Cálmate, Tom...

- Exijo una explicación

- Y la tendrás

- Espero que sea bueno...

- Toma asiento...¿algo de beber?

Se sienta amargado...ha estado guardando toda su ira dentro, sin poder demostrar, mientras que el Director hace aparecer al movimiento de su varita un par de copas con whisky de fuego. Ambos beben el líquido

- ¿Y ahora te sientes mejor?

- No, aún no

- Entonces dime¿porque te avergüenzas de ella?

- ¿¿¿Que???

- No soy tonto, Tom...¿desde hace cuanto tiempo que estas solo?

Un fuerte rubor surge en su rostro...Albus se sienta en su escritorio y lo mira fijamente...al parecer su plan inicial está empezando a mostrar los resultados que él esperaba, y su mirada está ahora clavada en su profesor de pociones. Esta fastidiado, trata de no mostrar ningún síntoma, pero le es inútil. Esos ojos azules actúan como si fuesen rayos x...coge de un frasco un caramelo de limón y mientras disfruta junto con su whisky, sigue hablando:

- No puedes ocultarme nada

- ¿Acaso estoy ocultando algo?

- Si y mucho...es hora de que salgas por allí

- Ah

- ¿Que tal si empiezas con Vampy?

- Yo no hago tratos con el enemigo

- Ella no es un enemigo – dice sonriendo

- Por favor...

- Eres igual que Severus, claro está que ambos tienen una pequeña diferencia

- ¿De que diferencia hablas?

- De que él si se atrevió...se lanzó al ruedo. Hoy esta felizmente casado y tiene una hermosa familia

- ¿No será que tuvo un poco de ayuda?

- Solo un poquito...al principio no le gustó que me entrometiera...pero valió la pena. Y ahora es tu turno

- Preferiría mantenerme al margen de esto

- ¿Acaso piensas estar solo?

- Mejor solo que mal acompañado

- Ay Tom...¿quien te destruyó el corazón?

El Profesor sigue bebiendo de su vaso, mientras mira la ventana...

Continuará ------------

**Notitas:**

Gracias por escribir les agradezco mucho

A partir del siguiente capítulo, te contesto la pregunta que me hiciste Perveth sobre Tom...

Lupita: por favor escribeme a mi mail para darte lo que me pides...

A los demás sigan posteando...Hasta la próxima semana


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Tristes recuerdos y la aparición de Seres Especiales**

Tom sigue bebiendo su whisky, mirando a cualquier parte, menos al rostro del Director. Este, sigue mirándolo fijamente...sabe bien que su profesor no puede ocultar nada, a pesar de que justamente ambos son expertos en Legeremancia, pero ahora esta indefenso y preocupado, por lo ocurrido en su casa.

- No te preocupes, se que ayer han puesto el nuevo sistema de protección, ya no habrá mas ataques

- No es eso lo que me preocupa

- Entonces

- Ellos...creo que serán capaces de cualquier cosa, incluyendo

- ¿Incluyendo que?

- Asaltar Azkaban, para conseguir sus propósitos

- Pero aun así, con tanta preocupación, tu mente no se...

- - Por favor...no estoy para esas cosas

- ¿Y porque no me dices lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás, Tom¿Quien te hizo tanto daño?

- Prefiero olvidar...

- O prefieres no mencionar...se que eso no es mi asunto. Pero sabes bien que estaré aquí presente, para lo que sea...no desconfíes

- Si no es molestia, preferiría ir a mi habitación a descansar, han sido unos largos días, agotadores por todo

- Mi oficina estará abierta siempre...

El Profesor se pone de pie y, tomando su capa se retira a su dormitorio. Una media hora después, esta dentro, echado en la cama, recordando aquel episodio de su vida, que lo marco para siempre, lejos de todo

_Flash Back_

Había llegado a tierras extrañas, ubicándose primero en el Instituto de Brujas de la ciudad de Salem, donde obtuvo más y a la vez compartiendo su conocimiento con otros. A cada momento descubría nuevos ingredientes, experimentando con ellos.

Pero sin querer, el amor se presentaría en una bella bruja, descendiente de las antiguas hechiceras que poblaron el pueblo y actualmente era de un clan especial, sin contacto con otros. Al principio estaba muy reacio a aceptar ese sentimiento, pero a las finales aceptó a sentir aquellas emociones que reprimía, disfrutando de aquellos momentos dulces.

Pero la felicidad no duraría mucho: al ser ella integrante de un grupo, de la cual solamente contraía nupcias con alguien de su clan, los separaron. Al ver que iba a ser imposible su unión, trataron ambos de huir sin resultado, volviendo a ser ella "rescatada" y dejándolo a él libre, solo con la condición de no volver a esas tierras nunca más.

La Directora del Instituto, al advertir el peligro, con sus contactos en diversas comunidades mágicas, mando al joven profesor a otro lugar, a Sudamérica, donde – dos años después – le informaron que la joven (con quien ya había hasta planeado su vida futura) se había suicidado pocos días después de su viaje, en el mismo día de la unión matrimonial forzada por su comunidad, delante de todo su clan y en el altar.

No pudo estar ni siquiera en su entierro...cuando regresó a Salem, la hermana menor de su prometida (a ocultas y lejos de los demás miembros de su clan) le entregó lo que por derecho le correspondía, si se hubiera casado con ella, diciéndole que era su última voluntad y tenía que cumplirla, aunque sus padres jamás supieron lo que ocurrió con sus poquísimos bienes (claro está que ella les dijo que lo había incinerado el mismo día)...visitó por única vez aquella fría sepultura y allí mismo juró jamás no volver ni siquiera a enamorarse ni a contraer nupcias

_Fin Flash Back_

Trataba de dormir sin resultado...abrumado por esos tristes recuerdos, se pone de pie y abre su baúl, sacando del fondo un pequeño cofrecillo con signos e inscripciones desconocidas. De ella (al abrirlo) sale una suave melodía, y a la vez ve su contenido. En ese tesoro está (entre otras joyas) la única imagen que logró sacar de su amada: una bella mujer joven de cabellos lacios y negros, ojos brillantes y sonrisa alegre, que le sonríe y baila en medio de un prado lleno de flores.

ººººººººººººººººº

Los meses van pasando y los ataques han disminuido en la ciudad, aunque hay alerta ante posibles desapariciones, en especial en las noches. El clima va cambiando, señal de que el invierno avanza.

Una noche, un grupo de alumnos sale de sus salas comunes y se reúnen en la Sala de Menesteres.

- Al fin ya era hora

- No podíamos reunirnos seguido, sino llamaríamos la atención, Fred

- No es eso, Hermione...

- Ella tiene razón – dice Justin – debemos ser precavidos

- ¿Y cual es la novedad?

- Hoy tenemos un invitado

- Siii

- ¿Quien es?

- Paciencia – entran Colin, Dean, Seamus y los gemelos Weasley con algo grande levitando y acompañados de dos elfos, que traen algunos bocadillos – hace mucho frío, así que con la ayuda de los gemelos visitamos la cocina

- Mejor quiero algo caliente

Mientras van llegando, los demás se van sirviendo el chocolate caliente...poco a poco van llegando todos, menos dos personas

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Harry y Cho?

- No

- Menos

- Debieron de llegar ya...

- Pero saben que tenemos reunión

- Si...

- A no ser

- ¿A no ser que Parvatil?

- Es que Lily si no me equivoco, ha empezado otra vez a corretear a ...

Pero la puerta se abre e ingresan Cho y Eilleen

- ¿Donde esta tu esposo?

- ¿Donde esta tu hermano?

- ¿Que no vino? – dice Cho alarmada

- De seguro esa gryffindor lo esta acosando – dice su hermana, sacando su varita – iré por él

- Te acompaño...ustedes esperen y no hagan ruido

Hermione y Eilleen salen y van por los pasillos...van primero a la sala de los leones y a la sala de las serpientes, sin hallarlo...en eso en el cuarto piso oye una voz conocida

- Sal de mi camino, odiosa leona

- No sin antes oírme, serpiente venenosa

- Es él...

- Bien: es hora de que esa chica me conozca

- Ambas llegan donde esta Harry, atrapado cerca de una estatuilla, siendo apuntado por su enemiga

- Ey tu: déjalo en paz

- Vaya: vinieron a buscarte

- No se quien eres, pero a partir de hoy eres mi enemigo

- ¿Quien demonios eres tu, mocosa?

- Yo...déjame presentarme

Y le lanza un extraño hechizo a su rostro. Lily recibe el impacto y al instante su rostro se llena de granos y pus, mientras que Harry logra salir y ponerse al costado de ellas

- Ella es mi hermana, Potter...

- Que linda se ve con esos granos...

- Veamos que dicen los chicos cuando la vean mañana...

Al verse por la ventana y lanzar un alarido de espanto al ver su reflejo, Lily sale huyendo hacia la enfermería. El trío se ríe de lo ocurrido y se dirigen – con cautela - hacia donde están todos reunidos. Al llegar, ven que el invitado ha llegado e ingresan felices

- Veamos si Madame Pomfrey logra acertar con el contrahechizo

- Pero si es una maldición de forúnculos

- Aprendí el hechizo en casa, pero le hice unas...pequeñas modificaciones, al leer varios libros que mis padres tenían escondido

- ¿Como?

- Quieres decir que...

- Es la primera vez que lo pruebo...y se verá estupenda por semanas

Aguantándose la risa, Harry se acerca a los demás, mientras Hermione les cuenta a todos lo sucedido

- Por lo que veo, Azkaban no ha hecho mella en ella

- Ni siquiera ha escarmentado

- Que va a escarmentar: hierba mala nunca muere

- Cálmense: me va a recordar por mucho tiempo...veremos si en esas condiciones podrá fastidiar a mi hermano o a los demás

- Me has dado un buen motivo, Eilleen...

- ¿De que?

- ¿Me vas a delatar?

- No, hermanita – dice sonriendo y sus ojos verdes brillan – así ni bien la vea, huiré de inmediato...no quisiera estar cerca de ese rostro deformado

Risas...después de servir el chocolate para los recién llegados, el invitado al fin se pone de pie y se quita la capucha

- Profesor Ryddle

- Usted es...

- El invitado. La Srta. Granger me invitó para conversar con ustedes...vuestro secreto esta a salvo por ahora

- Gracias

- Me gustaría saber el motivo

- Le va a sonar cursi, Profesor - dice Hermione – pero es que todos tenemos una duda

- Estoy aquí para responderla

- No...sabemos nada...de usted...

- No he vivido en Londres por muchos años...he viajado por casi todo el mundo, pero creo que tienen derecho de...

En esos momentos, ven todos que, la puerta se aparece y vuelve a abrirse, ingresando dos personas mas...de las cuales una de ellas no es el esperado...el otro es el Director de la Escuela

ºººººººººººº

La noche cae en la ciudad. En algún lado, lejos, dentro de los restos de una antigua morada en ruinas y que tienen un acceso a una especie de catacumbas subterráneas, se halla oculto el grupo invasor...han despertado con apetito, listos para atacar

Pero esta vez entre aquel grupo se encuentra su Líder, quien habla con dos de sus lugartenientes:

- Hace lunas, que nuestro grupo ha fallado, en el intento de traerme a los mas poderosos de todos los magos

- Ha sido imposible, Amo

- Las que fueron a cumplir la misión eran las mejores del equipo...por desgracia ninguna regresó con vida antes de que amaneciera

- Lo que si he podido confirmar – dice mostrándole un diario pasado – es que murieron calcinadas sin lograr su objetivo...lastima

- Una pena por Vampy...

- Si, la mejor...su prometido está muy apenado, pero ha jurado vengarse de ellos

- Mejor...dile que venga, tengo una delicada misión para él

- Como ordenes Amo

Ambos hombres se inclinan y salen de inmediato...a los pocos minutos ingresa un hombre alto, de rasgos atractivos pero de fiereza ilimitada...sus ojos despiden odio y hace juego con el color que tiene: un color idéntico al de la sangre

- ¿Me llamabas Milord?

- Si...como sabrás mi grupo ha fallado...así que tendrás tu una nueva misión

- Estoy listo para servirte...todo con tal de lograr mi venganza

- Sabes bien que ninguno puede salir a la luz del día, pero ahora no tenemos otra elección...debes traer aquí a una bruja, preferentemente que sea joven, fuerte, sana y con vida, no debe ser aún mordida

- Tus deseos son órdenes...pero ¿a quien de ellas debo traer?

- Pondrás a prueba a todas las mortales brujas, de diversas edades, preferentemente que estén en edad de procrear...saldrás por varias noches y dos soldados te acompañarán, las atacarás en las noches. La que logre vencerte, sin matarte, será la elegida...

- Con gusto me enfrentaré a todo...

- Bien...si lo que planeo da resultado, entonces repetiremos la prueba...ve

El misterioso vampiro, sale mientras en aquel lugar oscuro se oye una macabra risa que gobierna el lugar

ººººººººººº

Tempo mira su enorme reloj de arena: va por casi el 80 de la arena vertida al otro lado...en poco tiempo todo habrá cambiado y al fin podrá gobernar libremente los destinos de todos los seres, en especial de los humanos

Su refugio es un lugar bastante inaccesible, donde ningún mortal puede llegar...no ha escatimado usar su poder para transformar todo, y mira en una especie de pantalla los rostros de Harry, Eilleen y de otra persona mayor, que apenas se observan algunos rastros...al parecer, de los tres rostros, uno es el que pidió y los demás refuerzan el pedido...poco a poco van apareciendo otros rostros y uniéndose a la visión, mostrando los caminos de cada uno

Satisfecho, se limita a contar y a observar el fruto de su esfuerzo...

ºººººººººººº

Por otro lado, de las profundidades de la tierra, surge otro ser enorme: este lleva una enorme manta negra que le cubre todo el cuerpo y el rostro, en la mano derecha un enorme báculo de forma bastante extraña y en la izquierda una especie de tijera no tan visible. Emite una luz oscura, fría, sombría

Ha despertado de su largo letargo, al ver alterado las corrientes temporales y va caminando a través del camino...a lo lejos se ve las luces de un castillo tenuemente iluminado...sus pasos se dirigen hacia allá

ºººººººººººº

Por donde nace el sol, aparece otro ser, que emana una blancura perfecta, es como la luz del sol que no hiere ni tampoco atemoriza...algunos animales han quedado atrapados en ese resplandor, mientras que el ser blanco mira hacia un lugar tenuemente iluminado, y como siguiendo la voz del viento, toma su báculo y camina directamente hacia aquel extraño lugar. Su luz va dejando marcas en la tierra

ºººººººººººººººººº

En la Sala de Menesteres, la conversación se interrumpe al entrar dos personas. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle siente escalofríos al ver a la persona que acompaña al Director: se trata nada mas y nada menos que la odiosa mujer nocturna, a la cual ni siquiera desea acercarse...y aunque está delante de sus alumnos, prefiere mantenerse en silencio y trata de cubrirse

- Olvídelo, Profesor Ryddle: ya le hemos visto

- Bah

- Muchachos, tienen otra invitada

- Pero Señor Director – habla Hermione con dudas – usted mismo nos advirtió de no acercarnos a ella ni entablar conversación

- Es cierto...hasta ahora. Levanto esa prohibición

- QUEEEEE

- Dumbledore – dice el Profesor de Pociones alarmado al oír semejante anuncio – creo que es ilógico que levantes esa prohibición

- Solamente para ellos, los demás alumnos aún tienen esa prohibición...

- Me opongo a semejante orden. Lo siento mucho, pero la seguridad del alumnado es primero...y no creo que los demás profesores estén enterados de esto

- Si, lo están, tuvimos una reunión...solamente que tu faltaste y votamos para decidir, ha sido difícil pero no eres el único que se opone a esta medida

Molesto con oír las palabras del Director, toma su capa y sale raudamente de la Sala. Los alumnos se quedan estáticos y mudos al ver la escena...Vampy ingresa y mira alrededor maravillándose con todo.

- Muchachos, estoy seguro que la atenderán mejor...por mientras iré a hablar con él

- Pero...

- Es que había invitado al Profesor Ryddle

- Será después Srta. Granger...os dejo

Dumbledore abandona y al mismo tiempo ingresan los Hermanos Black a la Sala, cuya puerta desaparece. Regulus empieza a hablar:

- Nosotros nos oponíamos a esto...

- El Profesor Ryddle se unió recientemente

- ¿Y quienes más están en desacuerdo? – pregunta Harry

- De entre los miembros de la Orden: casi todos, menos Arianna y Minerva...y del personal docente aparte de mí – habla Sirius – Hagrid se opuso.

- Pero estaremos acompañándolos por seguridad

- Gracias

- De nada muchachos...pueden empezar

- Íbamos a empezar – Hermione se pone de pie y camina alrededor – y justo ocurre esto...queríamos saber de la vida del Profesor Ryddle

- Por ahora no se los recomiendo...mas adelante pero...

De pronto, una sombra aparece detrás de Vampy, que aterrada se aparta. Un enorme frío cubre todo, apagando antorchas, mientras todos sacan sus varitas e iluminan el ambiente...frente a ellos está un ser cuya frialdad lo acompaña, ven que sus manos están casi huesudas y arrastra un báculo...una voz de ultratumba sale de él

- "¿Quien de ustedes ha alterado el futuro?"

- De que esta hablando – dicen las chicas

- ¿Quien es el?

- Creo – dice Colin – que lo correcto sería el preguntar¿que es él?

- Habla – dice Hermione, imponiéndose al terror de su presencia. No sabe porque le teme

- "Es natural que me temas...aun no es tu tiempo"

- ¿¿¿Mi tiempo¿De que estas...?

De pronto se queda muda pero con los ojos y boca abiertos. Al fin parece haber acertado o dado en el clavo y alejándose de los demás, se acerca hacia aquella figura. El frío afecta su cuerpo y con la varita en alto se acerca a ver su rostro

Mejor nunca lo hubiese hecho...porque solamente se escucha el más espantoso de todos los gritos, seguido de una oscuridad casi perpetua

ººººººººººººº

En la Sala de Profesores de Hogwarts, se encuentran conversando Minerva junto con los Profesores Vector, Binns, Sprout y han entrado los Aurores Tonks y Lupin, para tomar alguna bebida y sacar una capa que los proteja del intenso frío reinante...en eso estaban cuando oyen un potente grito, alarmándolos y saliendo hacia el posible origen

Lo mismo oyen los otros alumnos de las cuatro casas. En la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco y sus amigos estaban leyendo cerca de la chimenea cuando escuchan el aterrador grito, y deciden salir a investigar. Lo mismo lo hacen los Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Huffelpuffs, logrando llegar al cuarto piso junto a los profesores y los aurores

- ¿Pero de donde vino ese grito? – preguntan los alumnos

- Juraría que fue de este lugar – dice Argus, seguido del profesor de pociones.

- Creo saber de donde es...atrás – dice el Profesor Ryddle, concentrándose para que aparezca la Sala de Menesteres

- Pasan los dos minutos más angustiosos, sin ninguna señal de la puerta. Al ver que ni siquiera aparece, voltea

- Alumnos necesito vuestra ayuda, al igual que mis colegas: quiero que se concentren mentalmente...

- Pero porque...

- No hay tiempo, Profesora McGonagall, alguien puede estar en peligro. Niños y jovencitos vacíen sus mentes y piensen lo siguiente: Quiero que se abra la Sala para entrar...

Muchos alumnos de diversos años se concentran guardando silencio, Y al fin la puerta de la oculta Sala de Menesteres aparece, abriéndose a la potente orden mental

- Excelente...20 puntos para cada casa por su ayuda

- Al fin te hallé...pero de ¿quien era ese grito? - dice el Director al acercarse al grupo

- No lo sabemos Albus...acabamos de encontrar la puerta

- Señores: varitas en alto

- ¿¿Pero y esta oscuridad??

- ¿¿Donde están las luces??

Ingresan raudamente y a las finales ven una tenue luz...un grupo de 29 alumnos y tres adultos y un poco lejos del grupo, una persona a la que apenas se ve a sus pies a una alumna desmayada

ººººººººººººº

En la Sala Principal esta todo el alumnado, los profesores, personal administrativo y la misteriosa persona, cuyo báculo brilla apenas cuando lo toca. Madame Pomfrey está atendiendo a Hermione, que aun no reacciona, mientras que los otros alumnos están muy callados, pero cuyos ojos reflejan el aturdimiento de haber visto algo bastante desagradable.

Porque antes de que Hermione perdiera el sentido, ellos también vieron el rostro de aquel sujeto iluminado por la luz de la varita de su amiga...a muchos les ha dado un vahído y fuertes nauseas. Los hermanos Black también se encuentran en shock, agrupados con los demás aurores, la mujer vampiro por primera vez refleja en su rostro el pavor y trata de mantenerse en pie, siendo ayudada por el Guardabosques...

Mirando la escena Dumbledore lanza un patronus hacia fuera, avisando a los demás miembros, miemntras Minerva habla con él:

- Albus ¿para que los convocas?

- Esto ya se encuentra fuera de control...es mejor que vengan todos

- ¿¿Y este sujeto???

- No hay que tenerle miedo...la Srta. Granger ha cometido una gran imprudencia, pero es mejor que los demás alumnos no se enteren quien es el realmente...sino todo se volverá caótico

- No entiendo

- Él es...- y se acerca para decirle al oído en voz muy baja – _la muerte en persona_

- Santos cielos...

Minerva lo mira respetuosamente. Poco a poco van apareciendo varias luces brillantes, señal de que los demás miembros de la Orden ingresan y se aparecen...solo faltan dos parejas que llegan por la Red Flu para no llamar la atención.

- Mientras van llegando, alumnos: os presento a los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix...

Los estudiantes se maravillan, al fin ven en persona a cada uno de los aurores, mientras que por una puerta lateral, hacen su entrada los Malfoy y los Snape, que se topan con la extraña persona. Este ve a Severus y Lily, dirigiéndose a ellos

- "Ustedes..."

- ¿Disculpe?

- Padre, madre: aléjense de el – dice Harry, aterrado

- Que sucede...- pregunta Lily y ambos sienten un frío corporal, abrazándose

- Espera

La voz de Dumbledore se escucha claro...acercándose al sujeto que se ha detenido

- ¿Sabes quienes son?

- "Si...ellos me pertenecen"

- ¿Como? No entiendo...

- "Han violado las leyes naturales de la vida y la muerte...muchos de los que están aquí, deberían de pasar al otro lado..."

- Muchos...¿quienes son¿Puedes señalármelos?

Contestándole con un movimiento de cabeza, levanta su mano izquierda empezando a señalar: primero a Lily, después en orden a Regulus, Cedric, Alastor, Barty, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Severus, Colin, Bellatrix y por último a Tom y a él

- "Aun faltan varios...no los veo"

- ¿Y porque dices que ellos te pertenecen?

- "Porque su tiempo ha terminado..."

- Creo saber a que te refieres...pero nosotros estamos aquí

- "No...desde antes, alguien ha roto un juramento, ayudado por uno de ustedes...a esa persona le cortaré su hilo de vida como castigo" – dice mostrando las filudas tijeras

- ¿Y de quien te refieres?

- "De mi hermano...el cambia los destinos de cada ser viviente"

- ¿El destino? – dice Ron

- "No...cada quien nace con un destino predeterminado, a él solo se le permite observar, pero no el cambiar ni el intervenir. Alguien le está ayudando...su poder es mucho mas fuerte de lo que yo me imaginaba...debe ser detenido"

- Mamá, papá, tengo miedo – dice Eilleen acercándose a la pareja, lo mismo hacen Harry y Cho en silencio, abrazándose

- No les pasará nada...

- No se separen – dice Severus con voz suave pero firme, sin dejar de mirar al intruso

Un intruso que ha fijado su vista en ellos...Albus se ha dado cuenta de la intensa mirada y del movimiento de las tijeras que emiten un extraño sonido

- No sabemos realmente quien es tu hermano – dicen los muchachos

- Nosotros lo vimos – dicen Neville, Ron y Angélica, dando un paso adelante y a la vez señalan a Hermione – ella también estaba con nosotros

- ¿Cuando ocurrió aquello?

- Días atrás...pensábamos que era una alteración de nuestros recuerdos

- Al parecer no lo son – dice Alastor – pero y él

- "Se han enfrentado ya a mi hermano"

- ¿Y como se llama tu hermano? – pregunta Luna de forma inocente

- "El es Tempo...nosotros lo tenemos atrapado, ya que siglos atrás intervenía demasiado, alterando los designios de cada mortal...con cada cambio nosotros sufríamos, por eso lo aprisionamos, dejando que todo evolucionara en paz, sin su intervención...hasta ahora, mi otro hermano debe de aparecer"

- ¿Ustedes son una tríada? – dice Minerva, aun sin creer lo que está escuchando

- "Si: tres hermanos, hijos de una Diosa, idénticos pero muy diferentes...a cada uno se nos otorgó un don: el mayor ayudaba al hombre en su nacimiento, dándole un predestino, el del medio vigilaba y tejía el largo camino que debía de seguir, tenía que guiarlo en su sendero y yo aparecía al momento que fallecían, tomando su alma para llevarlo al otro lado"

- Y de ustedes, ese Tempo es

- "El segundo...yo soy el último, me llamo Mortem"

- Y tu hermano mayor es...

- "Natham...Siento su presencia...ya viene"

Se escucha el sonido de las puertas de la escuela, que se abren y cierran violentamente...una especie de humo aparece entre los pasillos, trayendo a una persona de túnica blanca, cuyo resplandor ilumina los oscuros pasillos. Ingresa al Salón Principal, mirando fijamente a cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts y se acerca lentamente al estrado. Al llegar ve a muchas personas directamente a los ojos, deteniéndose primero en Nhympadora Tonks, que lo mira muy curiosa

- "Eres muy joven...y veo que aún no cumples lo que viene"

- Yo...¿¿cumplir??

- "Si – y voltea mirando a Remus Lupin – ambos deben hacerlo"

- Eh...bueno

- Tu – le dice a Ron – aún debes seguir un largo camino

- Eh...como usted diga

- Al igual que ustedes – les dice a los demás jovencitos del ED

Sigue mirando a otros, en especial a Hermione, que aún no despierta

- "¿Que le ha sucedido?"

- "Ha visto mi rostro hermano, desafiando lo que le puede ocurrir"

- "Entiendo. Yo no puedo tocarla, pues ya lo hice cuando nació"

- "Solo Tempo puede reanimarla"

- Nosotros podemos hacerlo – dice Arthur y saca su varita, pero ambos seres lo detienen, poniéndose delante de él

- "No entiendes mortal – le dice el ser de túnica blanca – ella ha visto el rostro de mi hermano antes de su tiempo...no podrás despertarla con ninguno de tus hechizos"

- ¿Quieren decir que – habla Molly – ella está...muerta?

Muchos se asustan al ver el rostro de Hermione, pálido y frío, sin poder moverse...Harry se acerca a su amiga, sin poder creer lo que esta viendo sus ojos. En eso el extraño de túnica blanca lo observa detenidamente, mientras que Cho observa que Harry toma la mano de su amiga, como queriendo reanimarla

- "¿Quien es el muchacho de ojos verdes?"

- "El está con ellos" – dice el otro señalando a los Snape

- "Su poder es enorme...se acentúa...es uno de ellos"

- "¿Uno de ellos hermano?"

- "Si...hay otros más como él"

- "Debemos reunirlos y cortarlos de raíz"

- ¡¡¡¡No!!!!

Esta vez el que avanza es Lily. Como madre ha advertido el peligro que corre uno de sus hijos, y se pone de escudo

- "Apártate mujer...no sabes el peligro que significa"

- Es mi hijo...

- "Y es uno de los peligros"

- Uno – dice Sirius – de que están hablando

- "Son tres, al igual que nosotros...debemos detenerlos" dice el ser de túnica negra

- "Ella es el otro" – dice el ser blanco, señalando a Eilleen

- ¡¡¡A mis hijos no!!!

- Me opongo – dice Severus al ver que aquel misterioso ser ha señalado a sus hijos y saca su varita, dispuesto a dar pelea – haremos lo que sea por defenderlos. Son nuestra sangre

- Y nosotros les ayudaremos – dicen los miembros del ED, poniéndose en el camino

- "Deben ser detenidos...falta uno, ignoro quien es, pero está en este lugar...están ayudando sin saberlo a nuestro hermano, al cambiar por completo los destinos ya trazados"

- "Por eso todos están aquí, vivos sin ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido – habla el otro ser – y ninguno se ha dado cuenta de los repentinos cambios hasta ahora...y mientras va pasando las horas, será mas difícil volver todo a la normalidad. Ayúdennos a detenerlo, antes que sea tarde..."

Cho se pone junto a Harry. Ha estado escuchando atentamente y decide proteger a su esposo de lo que sea, aún a costa de su propia vida. Los demás alumnos y profesores observan el repentino cambio de los hechos y no saben que partido tomar, los rumores están a la orden del día. La noche avanza lentamente y en los alrededores de la escuela se mezclan el frío de uno con la calidez del otro: ambos seres han decidido tomar el lugar como nuevo centro de operaciones, para poder atrapar al escurridizo hermano...

- "Deben escoger: o ella – señalando a Hermione – o ellos"

- Despierten a la Srta. Granger – habla Minerva muy decidida

- "No nos es posible: yo ya la toqué cuando nació"

- "Y yo no puedo tocarla, porque sería su fin...moriría si la tocara"

- ¿¿¿Entonces??? – dice Seamus sin poder comprenderlo

- Que terrible – dicen Lavender, las Patil y Hannan

- Es difícil el decidir – habla Dumbledore – nos ponen en una encrucijada

Mientras Harry y Cho, se toman de las manos...temerosos de lo que mas adelante les pueda ocurrir

ºººººººººººººº

En un lugar inaccesible para un ser vivo, Tempo ha detectado a sus hermanos y ve, por medio de una visión lo sucedido. Sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer y mira atentamente su enorme reloj de arena...a mas tardar terminará la arena de pasar por completo al otro lado dentro de pocas horas, completando no solo los cambios, sino también los nuevos destinos

Riendo tranquilamente, mira el rostro del tercer mago, cuyo poder mental se ha unido a otros dos, más jóvenes...justamente ese poder lo tiene oculto, impidiendo que sus hermanos lo detecten. Solo debe esperar un poco más...

Mientras en la Sala Principal, la vida de una alumna de 7º año de la Casa Gryffindor corre peligro...las campanas se oyen, indicando que falta media hora para que sea la medianoche

Continuará --------------

**Notitas: **

Para la Triada me base en la historia de un trío de diosas griegas que gobiernan la vida de todo ser vivo, los cambios han sido en identidades, nombres y géneros

Y mientras los dos extraños entes están en Hogwarts, Tempo debe esperar algunas horas más, antes de aparecer...y los demás tratan de ver como solucionar el "pequeño problema" que tienen en manos.

¿¿¿Lograran salvar a Hermione???...Hasta la próxima semana...


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota de la Autora: **Muchos se habran dado cuenta que faltan algunos personajes...bien en diversos capitulos van a aparecer, en este caso los fantasmas de Hogwarts participaran del "tremendo lio". SIgan dejandome reviews y hasta la próxima semana

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 19: Las andanzas y travesuras de una bruja fantasma **

El sonido de un reloj marca la medianoche...los fantasmas de Hogwarts están reunidos junto al poltergeist en uno de los Salones del tercer piso, rodeando a Sir Nicolás, que antes estaba en el Salón Principal junto al Fraile

Los demás escuchan atentos, mientras Nick decapitado y el Fraile narran los hechos

- Y aparecieron esos dos seres: uno tiene un traje inmaculadamente blanco y el otro un traje muy negro como la mas profunda de las oscuridades

- ¿Y quienes son? – pregunta Myrtle

- Dicen ser los que gobiernan la vida y la muerte...buscan a uno de ellos

- ¿Serán peligrosos? – dice la Dama Gris

- No lo creo, Mi Señora – le contesta el Barón Sanguinario

- Esos extraños no son de fiar

- Y la Srta. Granger esta desmayada...aún no reacciona. Dicen que ella vio el rostro del ser de traje negro

- Jejeeeejejejejje

- ¿De que te ríes Peeves?

Todos los fantasmas lo miran, mientras que el aludido se voltea y habla a los demás

- Escuchen bien: esos seres buscan no solo a uno de ellos...sino a varias personas

- ¿¿Varios??

- Para llevarlos al otro lado

- Debemos estar con ellos – habla Nick – somos parte de todo, así que presentémonos y veamos si podemos ayudar en lo que sea

- De acuerdo

Muchas manos transparentes se unen y salen en tropel, directo al Salón General...al mismo tiempo, los cuadros se han reunido para ver y comentar lo sucedido. La Sra. Norris va caminando por los fríos pasillos, buscando a su dueño

ººººººººººººººº

La piel de Hermione va perdiendo color, síntoma de que pronto entrará a las puertas del otro mundo. Su imprudencia al acercarse a mirar algo prohibido, la ha llevado a este camino. A pesar de estar abrigada, el frío entumece su cuerpo y apenas se oyen los latidos del su corazón.

Ron está a su lado, abatido y sin poder hacer nada, con los ojos cuajados en lágrimas y tratando de reanimarla con sus manos, dándole calor a las suyas, sin resultado. Ginny y los gemelos la miran sin poder comprender lo que sucede, al igual que Luna y Neville; los demás gryffindors sabe que poco a poco algo horrible le va a suceder a la mejor de las brujas, si no hacen algo por impedirlo.

En esa vorágine de reunión y desgracia a la vez, el Profesor Ryddle se acerca a los entes

- Deben hacer algo...ustedes la pusieron en ese estado

- "Ella no debió de acercarse ni de mirarme...si la toco, morirá y me llevaría su alma al otro lado"

- "Y yo no puedo hacer nada...si la vuelvo a tocar, simplemente no existirá...la olvidarán y nacerá otra vez en otro tiempo, sin recordar nada de su pasado."

- Maldición – dice Harry – ninguno puede hacer nada...¿como podemos ayudar, si no hay remedio para esto?

- "Si la hay...llámalo"

- ¿¿Yo??

- "Tu y ella – señalando a Eilleen – deben llamarlo, él les escuchará"

- ¿Y como sabremos que no nos están engañando? – dice Cho

- "Es la única alternativa...piénsenlo, pero ella no tiene mas tiempo: si no despierta antes del mediodía, mi hermano le cortará su hilo de vida y se la llevará"

- ¡¡¡¡Nunca!!!!! – dice Ron desesperado al oírlo

- "Le queda doce horas...búsquenlo"

Ambos seres desaparecen sin que los demás puedan evitarlo. Los alumnos de las cuatro casas están más que angustiados, temerosos por aquellos dos extraños. Dumbledore, al ver los rostros, manda a todos a dormir a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Mientras los alumnos y profesores, junto con los integrantes de la Orden salen, ingresan los fantasmas y hablan con el Director. Han decidido hacer guardia en la enfermería, para proteger a Hermione, mientras los demás descansan.

ºººººººººººººººººº

A lo lejos, un trío sale de las catacumbas y pasea por la ciudad. Ha estado atacando a algunos despistados muggles y a tres magos a quienes tuvieron que dejar heridos, cuando uno de ellos les lanzó un hechizo de fuego, calcinando a uno. A pesar de la novedad del ataque, no hallaron a ninguna mujer con quien enfrentarse.

Desilusionados van por otro camino...las horas pasan y llega las cuatro de la mañana, donde el grupo se ha detenido en una casa de campo, atacando a los indefensos que dormían.

Después de satisfacer su apetito, se retiran al ver que la noche va dejando su paso al nuevo día...en aquella casa abandonada, una pareja y sus dos hijos están en el suelo, con profundas heridas en el cuello y restos de sangre en el suelo. Han muerto y en sus ojos se refleja el horror de ver por última vez el rostro de sus asesinos

ººººººººººººººº

La oscuridad va cediendo a los primeros cambios de las nubes...en la enfermería esta en una cama el cuerpo de Hermione, inmóvil. Pero a la vez algo extraño le sucede: poco a poco va saliendo una forma trasparente de ella misma, que se levanta y mira a todos lados

- ¿¿Pero donde estoy??

Voltea y ve a Nick casi decapitado a su lado

- Srta. Granger...pero...usted

- Yo estoy bien...¿donde estoy?

- En la enfermería...allí

Señala la cama, al voltear ve con horror que su cuerpo esta tendido y tapado, sin ninguna señal de vida...se acerca desesperada, tratando de ingresar otra vez, pero no puede tocar ni siquiera su cuerpo

- Ay no...no puede ser

- Creo que si, estas...

- No lo digas – dice chillando – no es cierto

- Nadie mas puede oírte aún...nosotros te vemos

Los fantasmas se han aparecido ante ella, mirándola tristemente, de entre ellos Myrtle se acerca

- Bienvenida a nuestro grupo

- No...no es posible

- Vimos salir tu espectro – dice uno de los fantasmas – ya eres una de nosotros

- Dinos lo que te ha sucedido – habla la Dama Gris – tal vez podamos aún ayudar

- ¿Porque?

- Hemos oído que uno de esos seres dijo que, si al mediodía no despertabas, el otro cortaría tu hilo de vida y te llevaría al otro lado

- Voy a morir...¿que hora es?

- Mira

El Fraile le señala el reloj, que marca las cinco y media de la mañana...tiene aún tiempo hasta el mediodía, y mirando a los demás, les pide que la lleven a la Sala Común. Nick se ofrece a guiarla, mientras que los demás van saliendo y solo se queda un fantasma que cuidará su cuerpo.

Hermione trata de tocar su rostro, pero la traspasa...se da la vuelta y sigue a Nick por los pasillos levitando, pasando primero la pared y luego el camino, sintiendo un extraño placer, ya que no tiene que caminar ni correr, ni tampoco tropezarse. Justo llegan al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que está durmiendo y decide traspasar el cuadro.

Lo logra y al fin va buscando en la Sala Común de los Leones: esta vació y en completo silencio. Va levitando hacia el dormitorio de los hombres, donde encuentra a Ron durmiendo en su cama y en las otras camas duermen Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fred y George. Con un suspiro se sienta cerca de Ron y lo admira: ve su rostro y trata de acariciarlo, pero no puede...sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y sabe bien que, si no logra despertar, seguirá adelante, donde el destino la lleve

No pudiendo contener las ganas de abrazar al muchacho, al que empezó a amar desde hace poco, se echa y lo rodea, y aunque no puede ni abrazarlo, permanece a su lado y duerme un poco. A lo lejos se escucha un débil ululeo

Sale del cuarto y se dirige a la Sala de la Serpientes, para hablar con Harry, posiblemente él sea el único por el cual pueda ayudarla a salir de ese terrible momento en que ahora se encuentra

El sol ha empezado a salir….

ºººººººººººº

En la Sala común de las Serpientes, Harry ha despertado, inseguro e intranquilo, apenas ha podido conciliar el sueño, ha abandonado su cama y encuentra en la Sala a su hermana Eilleen.

- Harry estas bien, hermano

- No...y no se que podamos hacer ahora

- Ese ente dijo que nosotros podemos llamarlo

- Por algo lo ha dicho, no se el motivo...lo malo es que no se si funcione

- ¿Que tal si lo intentamos?

- Bien

Toma sus manos y cierran sus ojos, preparándose para una llamada mental...en ese momento el espíritu de Hermione aparece en la sala y ve a los muchachos, trata de hablarles, pero le es imposible, porque ninguno la escucha, para variar: interfiere en la concentración mental, rompiendo – sin querer – la llamada

- Ayyyy

- Cielos

- ¿Y eso?

- Ni idea...creo que este no es el lugar. Mejor vistámonos y nos reunimos con los demás. Les avisaré por medio de las monedas

El reloj marca las 6:00 am, algunos alumnos están levantándose y aseando en los dormitorios, van saliendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione sale por las paredes y va levitando por los pasillos, viendo como los otros alumnos de las cuatro casas ya salen de sus salas comunes para el desayuno. Una media hora después, el sonido normal de los alumnos al tomar desayuno es interrumpido por el ingreso de los búhos que traen diversos paquetes

Uno de ellos aterriza en la mesa de los leones, justo cuando Neville y Dean hablaban sobre Hermione

- Vaya: es el Diario El Profeta de Hermione

- Yo lo pagaré – dice Dean depositando una moneda en la patita estirada del ave – veamos las noticias

- Han atacado a una familia...los hallaron muertos a todos

- Que desgracia

- Y no solo eso – dicen los gemelos Weasley – adivinen

- Que

- Si Hermione no despierta hasta el mediodía, morirá

- QUEEEEE

Muchos dejan de tomar desayuno al escuchar tamaña noticia. Fred cierra su boca, al darse cuenta que no todos saben lo ocurrido horas atrás en la Sala de Menesteres y George decide contar – no todo – lo sucedido a los demás alumnos

En la mesa de los Ravenclaws, Cho, Luna y Marietta observan la escena

- Esto saldrá fuera de control

- Cho, debes hablar con tu esposo ahora

- Y buscar una solución, no hay tiempo

- Faltaré a clases hoy – dice la bella muchacha de cabellos negros y lacios – él no puede hacerlo solo, le ayudaré

- Hey

- ¿Que pasa?

- Es la moneda – dice Luna susurrando.

Las chicas miran sus galeones, en donde se observa la reunión para hoy día

- ¿Que clases tenemos hoy?

- Pociones

- Faltaré

- ¿Estas loca Luna?

- Mira esto es importante, Marieta

- Opino lo mismo – Hannan y Ernie se acercan – nos veremos allá

- Bien

En las demás mesas algunos chicos se miran y hacen señas. El ED ya sabe de la próxima reunión y se dedican a terminar el desayuno tranquilamente. A las 8:30 ya los 29 alumnos se han reunido en la Sala de Menesteres

- Gracias por venir

- No te preocupes Harry

- Era necesario

- Ya todos están enterados de lo que sucedió con Hermione

- ¿Es cierto eso? – dice Justin

- Por desgracia si – dice Cho – si ella no despierta al mediodía, morirá y ese ser se llevará su alma

- Tenemos que hacer algo ahora

- Que yo me acuerde – habla ahora Eilleen – uno de ellos dijo que habría que llamar al causante de todo

- Pero no sabemos quien es él – dice Seamus

- Ni como es él – habla Susan

- Que son 3 eso lo sabemos – dice Ron – el problema esta en como comunicarnos

- Llamándolo mentalmente

- ¿Como?

- Escuchen – habla Harry – uno de ellos me dijo que podía llamarlo mentalmente, lo he intentado conectándome mentalmente con mi hermana en mi sala común pero no resultó, tal vez aquí si pueda

- Entonces háganlo aquí...mientras los demás buscamos algo sobre ellos en los libros que tenemos en esta Sala

- Buena idea

Harry, Cho y Eilleen forman un círculo mientras los demás buscan en los libros...ha pasado una hora y no hay resultado con la conexión mental, pero es Terry quien encuentra en un libro algo que buscaban

- Chicos, creo que di con ellos...casi

- ¿Verdad?

- Es un libro de Grecia...en la sección de mitología

- A ver léelo Terry

- Bien: Las Moiras son hijas de Zeus y Temis, tres mujeres que gobiernan la vida y destino de los seres vivos. La mayor se llama Cloto y es la que asiste a los nacimientos, llevando un ovillo de lana (según el color que iba a regir en su vida); la del medio se llama Láquetis y da la suerte en la vida e interviene en ella, ya que enrolla el hilo dirigiendo el curso de aquella vida y la menor se llama Atropo, esta maneja el final de la vida de una persona tomando el carrete y cortando la vida con unas tijeras de oro, por eso es llamada la inflexible. Generalmente nunca se les ve el rostro y sus ojos brillan al hablar, ellas son el destino en sí. Su misión es asignar el destino a los seres que nacen deparándoles suertes o desgracias...el que ose mirar sus rostros o intente forzar a hacer algo que no esta planeado, sufrirá terribles castigos, si no es la muerte instantánea, por atreverse a mirar algo prohibido

- Guauuuuu

- Ahora entiendo – dice Luna ni bien termina de escuchar el relato – ellos vienen a ser estas diosas que los griegos adoraron siglos atrás

- No entiendo

- Ni yo

- ¿Alguien puede explicarlo?

- Si tiene sentido – dice Hannan – los griegos fueron los únicos que lograron verlos, y creyeron que eran diosas, ya que nunca se les ve el rostro. Posiblemente supieron lo que ocurrió a aquellos que osaron violar su privacidad y los bautizaron con esos nombres, anexándolos a su religión

- Gracias, señores griegos – dicen los gemelos Weasley

- Al menos ya sabemos quienes son – dice Eilleen – bueno, casi

- No es de extrañar que son mas antiguos que los griegos

- Pero no sabemos el real nombre de aquel ser que tratamos de contactar

- Con razón – dice Katie – estábamos todos nosotros allí cuando ocurrió aquello, esos seres dijeron su nombre, se llama Tempo

- O su versión griega: Láquetis

- Entonces – dice Padma – resumiendo: el de traje blanco debe ser lo que los griegos llamaban Cloto

- El que preside los nacimientos

- Correcto

- Y aquel cuyo rostro vio Hermione es...

- Atropo...la inflexible

- O la muerte en persona

Las palabras de Neville calan en los demás, ven el reloj que marca las 10 de la mañana. Afuera el clima invita a disfrutar de la naturaleza y calor solar

ºººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto, el espíritu de Hermione ha estado recorriendo todo Hogwarts durante la mañana: después de salir de la Sala Común de Slytherin, vagó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la Biblioteca, donde trató de leer algunos libros, sin resultado (ya que no podía cogerlos ni abrirlos) después se dirigió a las clases, donde vio algunas sillas vacías pero escuchó las clases, se coló en otras clases de las diversas casas, observando asientos vacíos y pensando que tal vez en esos momentos, ellos están reunidos.

Fastidiada, observa a unos chicos de sexto y séptimo dirigirse a los baños, un grupo se separa y van a los baños de los Prefectos...entusiasmada, los sigue e ingresa por las paredes.

Ve que los baños esta listo y algunos muchachos andan en paños menores, entre ellos Cedric, Ron y los demás chicos entre Prefectos, Capitanes de equipos de las cuatro casas y Premios Anuales que ingresan y conversan de todo, no solo de su futuro, en especial de chicas

- Ron sabes lo que ocurrió en verdad con Hermione

- Si...y no se sabe si logrará salir de esta

- De seguro que si – dice un chico de Slytherin

- ¿Y los demás que cuentan?

- No mucho...no ahora que perdí todo

- ¿De que hablas Cedric?

- ¿Alguna decepción?

- Si, la mía...me arrepiento de haber roto mi compromiso con Cho en esos terribles momentos, en que más necesitaba ayuda

- No es tu culpa, Cedric...quien iba a imaginar todo lo que sucedería

- Pero fui yo quien la lancé al fondo de un abismo...

- Y miren con quien se consoló luego

- No se consoló – dice un muchacho de Ravenclaw – ella estaba muy mal, yo pensé al principio que era por lo publicado en el Profeta, tarde me enteré que también eran asuntos del corazón

- Pero nadie – dice Ron – sabía que ya estaba con otro muchacho, que resultó ser Harry...aprovechó la extraña situación. Un día me confesó que le gustaba mucho una chica, pero no sabía si lo aceptaría y tampoco sabía quien era la afortunada

- Y en que acabó todo: en un matrimonio

- Pero ella ya es prohibida, esta casada

- Eres aun joven y soltero, ya encontrarás una chica que te ame

- Para reanimarte, que tal si hablamos de las posibles conquistas...a ver tu Draco¿tienes algo que decir?

- ¿Yo?

- Si

- Eh...bueno...a mi me gusta Pansy

- ¿Pansy Parkinson?

- Si...antes andaba furioso porque ella babeaba por Harry, ahora que él se casó, tengo el camino libre

- Suerte en la cacería

Risas...mientras los otros muchachos echaban jabón líquido y otros se quitaban las toallas, Myrtle aparecía entre las paredes y se acercaba a Hermione, que se había quedado congelada con unos enormes ojos viendo todo (corrección: ganándose con todo)

- Ooooooooooooooooooo

- Myrtle

- ¿Así que estas de espiona?

- No, no es eso...bueno...yo...

- Yo también los espío de vez en cuando, es un buen espectáculo

- Fue sin querer

- Estas colorada

- Hey chicos: miren allá arriba – dice un muchacho de Ravenclaw señalando al techo, los demás ven con pavor quien es

- ¡¡¡¡¡Myrtle!!!!!!

- Y todos los chicos se tiran a la bañera, que está llena de espuma. La fantasma se ríe al verse descubierta

- ¿Que haces aquí Myrtle? Este es el baño de Prefectos

- Solo vine a visitarlos, chicos

- No fue una buena idea

- Y si nos disculpas, estamos ocupados

- Yo no vi nada...aún

- No te creemos – dice otro muchacho, que sigue agregando un gel que forma espuma a la bañera

- No entiendo – dice Hermione – ¿porque ellos no me ven?

- Porque aun no has pasado por completo las puertas de la muerte – le contesta bajito – solo yo y los demás fantasmas te vemos

- Esto es una locura

- Deliciosa locura, ven...

Y le toma de la mano, ingresando con ella al agua de la bañera, mientras algunos chicos gritan y se cubren con la espuma. Los únicos que parecen tranquilos (en realidad están controlando sus nervios) son Ron, Draco y Cedric que miran divertidos.

- Bien, señorita Myrtle – dice Cedric – si ya logró calmar sus ansias, puede retirarse

- Aun no

- Porque – dice Draco – no ve que tenemos que bañarnos

- La mañana aun no termina

- Pero muchos hemos venido a relajarnos

- Ay por favor, no sean malitos

- No Myrtle – dice Hermione – se darán cuenta de mi presencia

- Antes quiero ver lo que tienen ustedes

- Mañosa

- Que pervertida eres...

- No sabia que una fantasma como tu tenía esos gustos tan...mundanos

- ¿¿¿O es que nunca los has visto???

- Lo imaginaba, pero nunca tuve esa oportunidad

- Ay no – dice Hermione aterrada al escuchar a Myrtle y se imagina lo que vendrá

- No podrás tocarlo

- Lo sé...pero nada pierdo con mirar...¿Se puede?

Esta vez los muchachos se miran entre si...al parecer los nervios les traicionan, pero es Cedric quien conversa con los demás y llegan a un acuerdo

- Esta bien Myrtle: he conversado con todos los chicos y hemos llegado a un acuerdo...

- Dime

- Todos somos un poco pudorosos con nuestro cuerpo...y no todos tienen muchas ganas de que los veas

- Que pena

- Pero solo tres te mostrarán lo que quieres ver

- ¿De verdad? – dice Myrtle cuyos ojos brillan mientras que Hermione a su lado empieza a temblar

- Si...Draco, Ron y yo te dejaremos ver

- Eso si – dice Draco – no estés comentando con nadie de lo que veas

- Yo tengo vergüenza

- Vamos Ron – dice Cedric – además si no lo hacemos, volverá a ingresar y esta vez no nos dejará en paz

- Es un sacrificio

- Vaya sacrificio que me están obligando a participar

- ¿Y puedo...?

- Esta bien Myrtle, pero que sea la única y ultima vez

- Oigan chicos – dice uno de los muchachos – ustedes creen que lo que están haciendo funcione

- Veremos...¿estas lista?

- Siiiiiiiii – dice sin dejar de soltar la mano de Hermione, que trata de zafarse

- Puedes ingresar al agua...eso si: no babees mucho, por favor – risas de los demás

Myrtle con Hermione se lanzan al agua llena de espuma y solo la cabeza de Myrtle sale de la espuma (claro: al ser fantasma no le afecta nada) y dice picaronamente a los chicos

- Yo ya estoy lista

- Yo no, Myrtle – dice Hermione

- Adelante, entonces...

- Ahí voyyyyy

- Espera

Pero no le hace caso y se sumerge, sujetando su mano y arrastrándola. Dentro de la bañera Hermione le dice

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Suéltame Myrtle!!!!!!

- Escucha Hermione: no vas a tener otra oportunidad mejor que esta

- No...yo...

- Aprovecha tonta...o sino te atormentaré por el resto de tu vida, si es que logras despertar

- Es que...

- ¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad?

- No soy tan morbosa como tu

- Pero al menos lo hago disimuladamente, esta vez me he descuidado...hoy disfrutaré viendo... ¿Vienes o no?

La última frase lo dice enojada, esta vez Hermione da un suspiro y decide – en contra de sus principios – "observar". La exposición dura unos veinte minutos, tiempo en el cual ambas se deleitan (jejeeeeeee) viendo a cada uno su "equipo". La que sale de la bañera feliz es Myrtle, aunque los demás no ven a Hermione que levita con un rostro entre satisfacción, morbo y felicidad

- Listo chicos...gracias

- De nada...y ahora ¿nos puedes dejar solos?

- Claro, como no...hasta pronto

Ambas salen por las paredes, mientras se escucha los comentarios de los varones, Myrtle esta feliz cantando mientras que Hermione anda como perdida entre sus pensamientos. Pasan por un reloj, que marca las 10:50 am y se dirigen ambas a otro salón, donde se reúnen los fantasmas.

ººººººººººº

En medio de un lugar inaccesible e indetectable, Tempo ve que al fin su reloj de arena está a punto de acabar, solo quedan algunos gramos en la parte superior. Contando, ve que el momento de los cambios se han reforzado y hasta ahora nada ni nadie ha intervenido, antes del mediodía todo se habrá consumado

Pero desde hace unas horas ha sentido la presencia de sus hermanos...sabe que andan cerca del colegio y se dirige a una especie de espejo, donde están varios rostros (ya no son tres) de los cuales solo dos son visibles...concentrándose, lanza una especie de hechizo reforzando los lazos y a la vez protegiéndolos de la posible intervención de sus hermanos, que a toda costa, trataran de alterar los resultados.

Su traje ha empezado a cambiar: de negro está volviéndose de un color entre gris y plateado...mira sus manos que van cambiando también, producto de los cambios que realizó a través de las diversas épocas: su poder y fortaleza – antes mermados – está reapareciendo nuevamente.

Una sonrisa alegre retumba aquel extraño lugar

ºººººººººººººº

Los muchachos han salido de la Sala de Menesteres y se dirigen a la enfermería...piden a Madame Pomfrey que les deje pasar y quedarse con ella hasta el mediodía y la enfermera les concede el permiso

Víctor esta allí presente, sentado frente a ella, sin saber que hacer, a su lado están los padres de Harry y Eilleen, estos se acercan a ellos

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- Ninguna hija – dice Lily – y es frustrante

- No sabemos lo que pueda pasar en esta hora

- ¿¿¿Hora???

- ¿De que hablas padre?

- Miren...

Severus les señala el reloj, que marca las 11:00 am. Los chicos se dan cuenta que han estado como dos horas dentro de la Sala de Menesteres, tratando de buscar una respuesta al problema surgido. Ingresan Lucius y Bellatrix, justo cuando Terry les dice a los demás

- Es mejor que lean esto, lo hallamos de casualidad. Puede ser que tenga relación con ese trío

- A ver, dámelo jovencito

El muchacho le entrega el libro a Lucius y este lee el contenido. Luego se acerca a Severus y comentan lo hallado, las mujeres se reúnen y las puertas de la enfermería se vuelven a abrir, ingresando los miembros de la Orden, junto al Director

- Poppy, cierra la puerta por favor

- ¿Vas a decirnos al fin lo que sucede Albus?

- Si Minerva: esas criaturas vendrán por el alma de Hermione en menos de una hora.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Todo esta perdido – dice Sirius

- Aun no. Según recuerdo, el de traje blanco dijo que hay que invocarlo. Harry¿lograste hacerlo?

- No, Señor Director – dice el muchacho frustrado – lo hemos intentado dos veces y nada

- ¿Intentado?

- Con mi hermana primero y con Cho uniéndose después, pero no ha sido posible...no se que mas falte

- Tal vez falte un poco mas de voluntad, chicos

- No es eso, Albus

- ¿Que quieres decir Severus?

- Tal vez haya una oportunidad – dice el ex profesor – si se unen mas de tres

- Piensas que un poder mayor...

- Es capaz...ellos aun son niños, no tienen la mayor fuerza mental, en cambio nosotros si

- Creo que el Señor Snape tiene razón – dice Angélica

- Puede ser que funcione – dice Regulus – pero

- Hay riesgos...el hechizo debe hacerse bien, caso contrario...

- Tendríamos malos resultados – dice Lily al fin – las mentes de los que participan sufrirían daños irreversibles

- Es un enorme riesgo – dice Hagrid

- Que estaremos dispuestos a correr. Hijos, Cho vengan aquí

Los muchachos se acercan a sus padres y estos se alejan de los demás, mientras que Lucius entrega el libro al Director, que va leyendo el contenido de la historia de las Moiras. Cerca de la ventana se reúne la familia Snape, dispuestos a realizar un peligroso encantamiento mental, pero

- Muchachos debo avisarles el peligro que corren si acceden a realizar esta conexión – habla Severus mirando a cada uno de los jóvenes – hay que tener no solo madurez física sino mental para esto...

- Nosotros hicimos tiempo atrás este hechizo, cuando estábamos buscando a tu hermana, Harry – dice Lily – felizmente no ocurrió nada, pero ustedes son muy jóvenes y tenemos miedo por su salud

- Dejamos intentarlo, por favor – le contesta Harry

- Hermione corre peligro si no llamamos a esa...persona y la despierta – dice Cho

- Lamentaría mucho si ella muere, papi...me ha enseñado mucho – dice la muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos como el de su madre – y ahora esta en esta situación. Tal vez haya descubierto algo sobre aquellos seres y se arriesgó demasiado, fue una imprudencia temeraria...

Eilleen mira el reloj: son las 11:15 am y no falta mucho para el temido mediodía. Los miembros del ED se miran entre si y algunos se han sentado cerca de la cama, mirando como su compañera de estudios esta mas con "un pie en la otra"

ººººººººººººººº

En el Bosque Prohibido, se hallan los dos entes inmortales cuyos trajes brillan en intensidad, tanto la blancura de uno como la oscuridad del otro. Este último tiene en sus manos unas hermosas y pesadas tijeras de oro puro, listas para cortar el hilo de la vida. Solo están esperando que pase el tiempo acordado

- "Vi cuando nacía aquella niña y su posible futuro...pero jamás imaginaría que su sed de conocimientos la llevaría a un triste final"

- "Cada ser reescribe su destino inicial, sabes bien que no podemos intervenir...nuestro hermano tejió bien su camino de vida"

- "Y ahora, postrada en ese lugar, todo por ver lo que nunca debió ver"

- "Ella misma se lo buscó...en todo este tiempo has visto como algunos seres desafiaron su propio destino, hallando la peor de las muertes"

- "O el mayor castigo que ningún mortal haya observado"

- "Muchos pueblos nos adoraron como dioses en la antigüedad"

- "Pues saben el poder que tenemos en su destino"

- "Y hoy no podemos dejar de intervenir esta vez...aunque..."

- "¿Que sucede?"

- "Tempo ha alterado y retejido todos los destinos de muchas personas, pero ¿Con que fin?"

- "Su poder es enorme en ese sentido...me imagino que debe haber recuperado casi la totalidad de sus poderes. Acuérdate que ha estado encerrado y encadenado en contra de su voluntad por nosotros, muchos siglos atrás, al ver que su intervención alteraba los planes iniciales"

- "Algún plan debe tener hermano...si tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar todo antes que su intervención consolide, podremos hacerlo, pero tomará tiempo ya que debemos borrar toda la memoria de cada uno...y sería un arduo trabajo"

- "Es por eso que no aparece...está oculto en algún lugar, esperando..."

- "Si al mediodía Tempo no aparece y logra despertarla tocando su frente, tomarás tu tijera...y le cortarás su vida. Su alma será tuya"

- "Y jamás renacerá, hasta que pase un evento en la cual, necesitará regresar"

Ambos entes miran el cielo...pronto el sol estará en medio de las nubes

ºººººººººººººº

Severus, Lily, Harry, Eilleen y Cho se toman las manos formando un círculo y uniendo sus mentes, relajándose y a la vez preparándose para la invocación. El silencio reina en la enfermería mientras el reloj marca las 11:35 am y recitan en otro idioma, frases que no parecen tener sentido

Cerca, los miembros del ED miran, sabiendo que esa sería la última oportunidad para Hermione, que va mostrando cada vez una palidez semi mortuoria, producto de mirar a quien no debió de mirar, lo que se escucha claro es el sonido del reloj que avanza ineludiblemente. A Katie, Angélica, Luna, Ginny y Hannan los nervios parecen traicionarlos y son abrazadas por sus amigos, Ernie, Neville, Justin, los gemelos, Terry, Seamus, Dean y los demás solo atinan a miran el reloj y a la vez rezar en silencio...de la invocación que realizan ahora depende la vida de una amiga.

Los adultos comentan por lo bajo

- ¿Crees que esto dará resultado?

- Son las 11:40 Bellatrix – le contesta Barty – si esto no funciona...

- Es mejor estar preparados – dice Enmeline – para lo peor

- Es injusto que le pase esto a mi Hermione – dice Hagrid con lágrimas en los ojos – no puedo creerlo, por que

- Nadie se imaginaba que esto ocurriría – dice Minerva, tratando de controlar sus emociones – mucho menos con un alumno de mi casa

- Esos seres son muy peligrosos...

- Por eso no han tenido contacto con la humanidad, solo en contadas ocasiones, Sirius – dice Ojoloco – algunas beneficiosas y otras...como ahora

- No debemos perder la esperanza – dice Dumbledore – si la invocación no funciona, pelearemos

- Solo faltan 15 minutos Sr. Director ¿Funcionará?

- Roguemos que si, Regulus...

Cerca de la ventana, una extraña luz ha rodeado a la Familia Snape, haciendo el último intento de comunicación mental, para poder llamar al único ser que puede salvarle la vida a la joven estudiante, que ahora, esta cada vez más cerca de la muerte

ººººººººººººº

En un salón, los fantasmas de la escuela se han reunido para discutir los asuntos pendientes, entre ellos la extraña situación de una alumna de la Casa Gryffindor

- ¿Porque ninguno de ellos me ha visto ni me ha escuchado?

- Aun no estas muerta, niña – le contesta el Fraile – estas en un estado de coma profundo...

- Solo podrán verte cuando pases al otro lado – dice Nick

- Y ya no falta mucho...que yo sepa. El sol esta llegando a su punto mas alto

- ¿¿Como??

Todos miran a la ventana: el día esta aclarando más, en especial los rayos del sol, que va llegando al punto exacto para el mediodía

- ¿Que hora es?

- Pronto serán las 12

- No...no puedo permanecer así

- Al parecer ninguno pudo lograr llamarlo – dice Peeves al ingresar – lo han intentado, siendo imposible

- Vean

Por el jardín parecen los dos seres inmortales, cada uno con majestuosidad y porte en sus pasos

- Llegó la hora

- Hagan algo – dice la muchacha al verlos

- No podemos hacer nada, Srta. Granger, como ve...somos fantasmas

- Vamos – dice Myrtle tomándola del brazo – debemos llegar antes que ellos

Ambas pasan las paredes y van levitando seguidas de los demás espectros y asustando a algunos alumnos que, sienten su presencia.

Mientras en el colegio, los alumnos demás profesores ven entrar a aquellos misteriosos seres, alejándose y siguiéndolos hasta la enfermería. Por desgracia son los primeros en llegar, sorprendiendo a los que estaban esperando una solución, presentándose a vista de todos, después de muchos siglos

- "Yo soy Natham, velo por el nacimiento de cada ser vivo y le otorgo el inicio de su camino en la vida"

- "Y yo soy Mortem, de mi nadie escapa. Corto los hilos de la vida de una persona, no importa su edad ni posición, poniendo un punto final a aquella travesía"

- Entonces el que falta es...- pregunta Dean

- "Tempo, nuestro hermano. El se encarga de tejer el destino trazado de cada vida y llevarlo por ese mismo camino, sin alterar ni cambiar el orden

- Antes, cuando éramos mas jóvenes e inexpertos, hacíamos muchos cambios por favorecer a los que considerábamos nuestros favoritos"

- Pero algo sucedió para que ya no intervinieran¿verdad? - Pregunta Remus intrigado por la presencia de estos seres y abrazado a Tonks

- "Si. Hemos pecado – dice Natham – cometimos muchos errores y no tuvimos otro camino que auto corregirnos"

- "Nuestro segundo hermano no siguió nuestro consejo y siguió interviniendo en la vida de muchos. A varios les cambio el destino a través de las eras – dice Mortem – nos ha costado poner en orden todos nuestros desastres"

- "Pero él no quería hacerlo y no tuvimos otro remedio"

- ¿Remedio? – dicen los muchachos

- "Tuvimos que encerrarlo en contra de su voluntad – dice el ente de traje blanco – lo encadenamos y le suprimimos su poder. Desde ese momento, el mismo hombre se ha encargado de tejer por si mismo su propio camino".

- ¿Quieres decir – habla Demelza – que ahora nosotros escribimos nuestro destino?

- "Mas bien sería llevar el camino, son ustedes ahora lo que eligen y tejen su futuro

- "Pensábamos que con esto todo se solucionaría...hasta hace poco".

Mientras hablaban, los Snape completamente concentrados, invocan el nombre de aquel al que llaman. El reloj marca las 11: 53 am, solo faltan 07 minutos para el mediodía

Continuará -----------

**Notitas:**

Este capítulo me ha salido muy largo, sorry...como verán he tomado la leyenda de las Parcas (o Moiras en griego) para dar vida a los entes, como ya presenté en el primer capítulo al segundo ente, les presento a sus hermanos:

**Natham** es el mayor ente inmortal, cuyo poder reside en estar en los nacimientos de cada persona y otorgarle el ovillo de la vida y predecir su posible futuro, va vestido de un inmaculado traje blanco, que brilla aun en plena oscuridad.

**Mortem** es el menor de los inmortales, el solamente "da la muerte", cortando el hilo de vida de cualquier persona, sin considerar su edad, sexo ni condición. Viste un traje completamente negro, don que a la vez le permite controlar la oscuridad. El poder de estos tres hermanos es superior a lo inimaginado, ya que pueden alterar todo lo que ellos deseen

Por lo general a ninguno se les ve el rostro, solo se les observa el brillo de sus ojos...debido a un extraño acontecimiento al inicio, el cual "aquel ser que vea el rostro de estos dioses, será castigado: si no es con castigos terribles para él y su descendencia, la muerte instantánea quien ose ver en especial, el rostro del inflexible" (en este caso, a Mortem).

Sigan escribiéndome y hasta la próxima semana


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Cuenta regresiva y una sospecha inimaginable**

11: 56 am, ambos entes inmortales se han presentado a los estudiantes, profesores y miembros de la Orden, en medio de un sepulcral silencio. Por el otro lado del castillo, los fantasmas iban rápidamente hacia la enfermería, viendo que los alumnos también se dirigían al mismo sitio y pensando lo peor, se apresuran.

Los Snape siguen concentrados en llamar a Tempo, mientras una extraña luz violácea los cubre...muy lejos de allí, Tempo ve al fin que el último grano de arena (que estaba dentro de su reloj de arena enorme) ha caído: su cuerpo empieza a brillar y su traje cambia definitivamente de color, volviéndose plateado...al fin ha recuperado sus poderes.

Observa una pantalla y escucha a la vez suaves voces llamándolo; sabe el motivo de aquella llamada: una vida corre peligro, toma su reloj y su cayado, desapareciendo, no sin antes festejar con una risa el buen término de su plan. Todo está consumado: los cambios se han fortalecido y ya no hay marcha atrás...En la enfermería muchos miran sus relojes, algunos nerviosos

Frente a ellos al fin aparecía Tempo, sus ojos dorados que brillaban con una inusitada felicidad...pero se sorprende al mirar a sus otros hermanos, desafiantes, frente a él sin tocar el suelo y alertas

Faltaban solo unos 02 minutos para el mediodía, Ron yacía triste y lloroso junto a la cama de Hermione, que aún no despertaba. Mortem tenía ya las tijeras listas para cortar (como siempre) una vida. Harry, Cho y Eilleen sorprendidos de que su convocatoria mental haya funcionado esta vez, apoyados por la ayuda mental de sus padres, los miembros del ED y la Orden reunidos en torno al pasillo de la enfermería, preocupados por una de ellos.

Al otro lado, Nick y los demás fantasmas lograron que la joven fantasma de Gryffindor sea traída al mismo lugar de origen ingresando por las paredes

- ¿Pero que hacen todos aquí?

- Han venido para estar a tu lado, Srta. Granger – dice el Fraile

- Y veo a otros extraños, junto a los demás – dice la Dama Gris

- Falta poco para el mediodía – dice Myrtle mirando el reloj – si lo que dice uno de esos encapuchados es cierto, entonces tu morirás de verdad

- No, eso no...hagan algo

Pero su voz no es escuchada por ninguno de ellos, Natham se acerca a Tempo

- "¿Quien de todos ellos te ha liberado?"

- "Jamás lo sabrás..."

- "Nunca imaginamos – se acerca el otro – que alguien con un poder mental superior a todas las criaturas, lograra no solo burlarnos, sino también anularnos..."

- "Has hecho que todo se encuentre fuera de control"

- "No...he logrado que todo sea como debe ser"

- "Tu no entiendes"

- Basta – dice Ron – por favor hagan algo o ella...

Y no puede continuar...de pronto, del enorme reloj del castillo va sonando la primera de las doce campanadas que anuncian el mediodía, muchos rostros se contraen de terror puro

- Ha comenzado la cuenta regresiva – dice Nick con mucho lamento en su voz

- No quiero morir...no ahora – dice Hermione

- Ni bien termine las campanadas, si no ha despertado, me la llevaré

- Impediré eso

- Tempo: has hecho muchos cambios y ni siquiera sabemos a que nos arriesgamos ahora con tu intervención...de seguro que ya todo esta consumado – dice el mayor, mientras va sonando la tercera campanada

- ¿Y piensas impedir que toque a la muchacha¿Vas a dejarla morir?

- El – señalando a Mortem - se la llevará

- ¡¡No!! – Víktor se pone al frente – hagan lo que sea, pero no la dejen morir, ofrezco mi vida con tal de que ella viva

- "¿Quien eres?"

- "No permitiré que te lo lleves" – Tempo se pone delante de él como protegiéndolo, mientras la quinta campanada suena

- "Las puertas de mi mundo están abiertas, solicitan un alma...esta joven forzó su propio destino"

- "Hay alguien de mas aquí – dice Natham como sintiendo esa fuerza – aun no es su tiempo. Si esa persona viene con nosotros voluntariamente, dejaremos que esta chica viva, sino lo hace, él se la llevará...y cambiaremos todo otra vez"

Todos se miran entre sí, asustados...pero de quien estará hablando, mientras la séptima campanada va sonando. Madame Pomfrey observa que el rostro de Hermione esta muy pálido y con los rasgos inequívocos de la muerte. De pronto, una voz suave se escucha a lo lejos

- Yo iré con ustedes...

Todos voltean mientras la novena campanada se escucha en la enfermería: es una pequeña de apenas diez años, de la Casa Hufflepuff, parada en la entrada principal de la enfermería

- Es ella

- Aún no es tu tiempo, niña

- Lo sé...ella – dice acercándose a Hermione – me ayudó mucho, hoy le devuelvo el favor. Déjenla vivir...¿nos vamos?

La pequeña toma las manos de ambos entes inmortales y desaparecen mientras la onceava campanada se escucha. Tempo se acerca al fin y toca la frente de la gryffindor, al mismo tiempo que se escucha la última de las campanadas...

El espíritu es jalado por alguna fuerza superior y reingresa a su cuerpo, despertando como si se estuviera ahogando y con leves convulsiones, los profesores se acercan a ella

- ¡¡¡Srta. Granger!!!!

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Abríguenla – dice Poppy – debe recuperarse del schock

- Gracias a los hados – dice Tonks

- Fue arriesgado lo que hiciste Víktor...se ve que la amas

- Y mucho. No soportaría si algo malo le pasara

- Tengo frío – dice al fin la joven temblando – mucho frío

- Calma – dice al fin Madame Pomfrey – todo estará bien, descansarás por dos días, hasta que estés bien recuperada de aquella experiencia

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta que ella lloraba, creían que era por todo lo ocurrido, por otro lado, Dumbledore hablaba muy bajo con los miembros de la Orden

- Por un pelito se salvó

- Es cierto, pero como estará ella ahora- dice Regulus mirándola preocupadamente – se que ahora tendrá crisis nerviosas

- Su paso por las puertas de la muerte debe superarlo ella misma – dice el anciano director – es una experiencia muy terrible, pero también debe aprender una lección de este momento...

- ¿Lección? – dice Sirius

- Al parecer, sabía bien de que se trataba y se arriesgó al acercarse a ese ente que representa a la muerte, osó mirarlo directamente, llevándose no solo un buen susto...vayan a la Dirección, allí hablaremos mejor

Los profesores y adultos abandonan la enfermería mientras los muchachos, mas relajados se reúnen en la cama de Hermione, conversando y animándola sobre aquellos momentos, hasta que la enfermera los conmina a abandonar el lugar.

ººººººººººººº

Va llegando el atardecer y le toca a los Snape guardia en los terrenos de la escuela, mientras que el Profesor Ryddle vigila los pasillos de la escuela. La oscuridad va ganando terreno y en una de las habitaciones, Vampy despierta de su descanso diurno y ve por la ventana que el sol se ha puesto al fin y las estrellas brillan. Se levanta y se da un baño, arreglándose y saliendo a caminar.

En pleno paseo se topa con el atractivo y guapo profesor de pociones, que muestra un desagrado enorme al verla

- No tiene que ser tan expresivo para demostrarme su afecto, profesor

- Soy yo el que no quiere estar cerca de...usted

- ¿Solo por ser yo un vampiro?

- Eres uno de aquellos que solo asesinan por placer...

- Solo recibía ordenes

- Y tu...¿acaso no has podido rebelarte?

- Me convirtieron siendo aun muy niña...olvide todo sobre mi antigua vida

- No entiendo porque Dumbledore se empeña en dejarte con vida aquí, en un lugar donde ni los alumnos pueden estar seguros

- Al parecer eres el único que no se encuentra seguro...

- No me provoques

- ¿Que harás, matarme?

Tom saca su varita y con un odio en sus ojos negros la apunta, directo a su corazón

- Dame solo un motivo...y no dudaré en hacerlo

- Te creo...pero él tiene razón

- ¿De que hablas?

- Mejor te dejo...debo ir a comer

Y se aleja. El profesor se queda medio pensativo y guardando su varita, sigue con su vigilancia...camina hasta llegar al tercer piso, y mientras observa en una de las aulas, escucha que, de las paredes, sale una voz extraña

- "_Te he estado esperando..."_

Intrigado, mira para todos lados sin saber de donde procede la extraña voz, que aún le sigue hablando

- "_Estas mas cerca...libérame"_

Va esta vez pegado a las paredes, escuchando aquella voz cuya pronunciación le desconcierta sobremanera, siente un enorme frío en su piel, de pronto como reaccionando, saca su varita y concentrándose, lanza un rayo de luz que se dirige a otro lugar, mientras la extraña voz le sigue hablando:

- "_Pronto sabrás quien eres en realidad...amo"_

Temblando, se acerca al baño de chicas, que es el lugar donde aquella voz se escucha mas fuerte, ingresa y no ve a nadie, examina el lugar, sin encontrar nada y se acerca al lavado. Se observa que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun conserva algunos adornos y en eso observa unas diminutas figuras: serpientes. Su mirada queda atrapada en esa figura y de pronto escucha su misma voz:

- "_Ábrete..."_

Y lo dice pero en un idioma que él jamás ha escuchado. Pronto aquel lavado se transforma, abriéndose por completo a sus aterrados ojos

ºººººººººººº

En la Dirección se encuentran casi todos los miembros de la Orden, mas tranquilos y bebiendo algunos whisky de fuego y otras bebidas no tan alcoholizantes

- Albus ¿nos puedes explicar lo que ha sucedido en realidad?

- Aquellos seres han existido mucho antes que la humanidad, gobiernan no solo el nacimiento, sino también la vida y muerte de todo ser vivo...no se si alguno de ustedes se acuerdan de las Moiras

- Si – dice Lucius – según la mitología griega, eran tres mujeres que veían la vida de una persona desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte

- En este caso ellos vienen a ser las Moiras – dice Bellatrix

- Algo parecido...son inmortales y uno de ellos ha intervenido directamente, ignoro sus motivos, pero no esta solo...

- Por lo que se – dice Alastor – alguien le ha ayudado

- Un mago o bruja con un poder superior – dice Remus, convencido – pero ¿de quien estamos tratando?

- Será difícil ya que, por sí debe tener algún poder heredado, que iguale en poderes a esos tres entes.

- Quieres decir Albus, que de todos los que estamos en estos momentos en Hogwarts, esa persona es...descendiente de estos seres

- Pienso lo mismo, Minerva...son sospechas

Todos se sorprenden, pero de la ventana ingresa un rayo de luz: es un patronus (una serpiente) donde se escucha la voz del Profesor Ryddle

- Dumbledore: venga pronto al baño de chicas del tercer piso, acabo de hallar una entrada subterránea, pronto...

La voz desaparece...al instante todo el grupo se dirige hacia allá

ºººººººººº

Vampy ha tomado sus alimentos en la cocina y buscaba a alguien, cuando ve que una luz pasaba por las ventanas, unos minutos después observa que el grupo de profesores sale raudo hacia el tercer piso y decide unirse al grupo.

Al entrar a los baños, ven un pasaje abierto y cerca de dicha entrada al Profesor, atónito, mirando hacia abajo, mientras el aire sale

- Profesor Ryddle

- Señor Director

- Explique esto, por favor

- Estaba haciendo mi ronda...y escuché una voz

- Voz – dice la mujer vampiro – ¿ahora estas delirando?

- "_Acercate...estas cerca"_

- No te entrometas

- Por favor...continúa

- Me llamaba...seguí el sonido de su voz hasta aquí y...yo...escuché otro

- ¿Otro?

- No se como explicarlo...y de repente se abrió este lavado

Los Profesores se acercaron al ver a los demás, incluyendo los que estaban fuera...todos comentaban lo ocurrido

- Según en Historias de Hogwarts, uno de sus fundadores hizo una especie de Cámara...y al aparecer al fin el mito era verdad

- ¿¿Mito??

- La Cámara Secreta de Salazar Slytherin...nunca imaginé verla en mi vida

Las palabras de la Profesora Hooch calan hondo a los demás espectadores

- Ahora recuerdo – habla Minerva – se decía que Salazar Slytherin, antes de abandonar el castillo hizo un pasaje oculto, una especie de cámara...y la selló, solo su descendiente directo podría abrirlo, revelando lo que guarda en su interior

- Entonces, ese descendiente...

- Es el menos esperado – dice la Profesora Trelawey – mi niño, ya sabia que tu aura era la mas extraña de todas

- Es mejor no acercarnos...

- ¿¿Alguien vio a Tonks?? – pregunta Narcissa al darse cuenta que faltaba una persona

- De seguro esta vigilando – dice Lily – vayamos a inspeccionar

- No todos – dice Dumbledore al ver que muchos estaban dispuestos a bajar – no sabemos con que animal u cosa peligrosa podamos hallar. Alastor, Remus, Lucius, Sirius, Sinistra, Barty, Minerva, Bellatrix, Lily y Severus acompáñenme, tu también Tom...el resto permanezca aquí

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos? – pregunta la mujer vampiro

- Claro, puede ser que te necesitemos...

Los aludidos bajan con Dumbledore hasta el piso y allí hacen que sus varitas se iluminen, asustando a Vampy. Una vez juntos caminan por un enorme y lúgubre pasaje oscuro, llegando a una puerta sellada, que tiene como adornos figuras de serpientes

- Se ve que Salazar Slytherin era muy aficionado a los ofidios

- No solo es eso, Barty...tengo una hipótesis que hoy día voy a confirmar, Profesor Ryddle ¿aun sigue escuchando aquella voz?

"_Entra..."_

- Aun la oigo

- ¿Que le dice?

- Que ingrese

- Pero como – dice Lily acercándose al enorme cerrojo circular – no veo una palanca o algo para abrirlo

- Profesor Ryddle ¿se encuentra bien?

La Profesora Sinistra se ha quedado observando el agraciado rostro del profesor de pociones, al parecer se ha dado cuenta que está como hipnotizado, mientras que, en ese momento, una voz extraña sale de su misma boca, sorprendiéndola al escuchar ese extraño siseo

- "_Cerrojo, déjame entrar..."_

- ¿Y esa voz?

- ¿¿Que idioma es ese??

- Miren

Sirius señala la puerta que se abre ante la extraña voz. Dumbledore al fin se ha dado cuenta de donde procede aquello, pero al fin abierta la puerta ingresan, alertas. Es una cámara donde apenas ingresa la luz, pero hay antorchas que iluminan el sendero, en el camino hay estatuas de cobras y serpientes y al final de aquel camino se encuentra el rostro tallado del fundador de la Casa Slytherin en piedra, enorme, como mirando la entrada. Todos se sorprenden al ver aquello, pero ninguno se ha dado cuenta que, Tom se ha acercado a la enorme boca de aquella estatua y dice algo en otro idioma.

Un extraño sonido, como si funcionara una especie de puerta oculta se abre: la enorme boca era una entrada...y un par de ojos brillantes se observa y un leve siseo. Dumbledore se ha dado cuenta de que criatura habita ese lugar

- Ocúltense, ya

- Pero Albus

- El profesor Ryddle

- No Vampy...no intervengas...no lo miren a los ojos

- Pero...

- Por precaución...

Todos se ocultan detrás de las estatuas, con las varitas listas para atacar. Al instante sale de aquella fisura un enorme y gigantesco basilisco, rodeando al aún hipnotizado profesor de pociones

- "_Era cuestión de tiempo...hoy harás lo que predijo tu antecesor siglos atrás: la pureza de sangre debe prevalecer...ordena y obedezco_"

- Albus, esa cosa...

- Esta controlando al profesor

- Hay que detenerlo

- Ahora he confirmado mis sospechas sobre Tom

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Lo que nadie se imaginó, Lucius: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle...es el descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin

El grupo se queda pasmado al oír semejante noticia. Al mismo tiempo el basilisco los detecta y reptando, se acerca al Director

- "_Salgan, no les haré daño..."_

- Pero ¿que idioma es ese, no entiendo?

- Es el idioma pársel, Lily...poquísimos magos heredan ese extraño don. Y solo hay uno que lo ha dominado bien en mucho tiempo

- ¿Quien?

- Slytherin...Salazar era aficionado a las serpientes, se dice que de pequeño tenía una enorme colección de diversos ofidios, con ellos aprendió a comunicarse, sin que nadie mas lo entendiera...ese don fue pasándolo a sus descendientes, pero hubo un momento que la línea de los Slytherin desapareció

- No ha desaparecido, Severus...se ha dividido

- ¿Dividido?

- Creo que – dice Barty – la palabra correcta es transformado

- Si...por lo poco que me contó Tom al momento de la entrevista para el puesto, supe que los Gaunt eran sus familiares directos...y ellos son los descendientes de Slytherin. Justamente Mérope era la última y la única en dejar descendencia

- ¿¿Mérope??

- La madre de Tom...murió muy joven. El apellido fue cambiado para preservar la herencia siglos atrás, ya que el apellido se convirtió en esas épocas en marca de brujería. Los muggles capturaban a aquellos que mostraran aptitudes mágicas y los mataban; el verdadero apellido de Tom es Slytherin, claro está que ahora...

- Tiene otro apellido – dice Minerva al fin recordando

- Es cierto, lo leí en las historias familiares – dice Bellatrix

- ¿Y ahora que haremos?

- Eso debe decidirlo él mismo Remus, no podemos intervenir, se que no nos hará daño

- ¿Como sabes bien eso? – dice Sinistra

- Simple: todos somos magos y brujas – contesta Alastor – pero hay que estar alertas

- "_Ustedes son sangre pura, no les haré daño..."_

- ¿Logras entenderle, Albus?

- Si, Minerva...no mucho...pero Tom si lo entiende

Se acerca hacia el enorme reptil, que ahora ha rodeado al joven profesor, que aún continúa hipnotizado. Albus y la criatura inician una conversación bastante extraña, por los sonidos y siseos que escuchan los demás:

- Déjalo libre

_- No...debe cumplir su destino_

- El mundo ha cambiado...la población mágica ha logrado sobrevivir a la cacería de brujas

_- Es mi deber guiar al descendiente de mi amo_

- Distráiganlo – dice Vampy en voz baja – iré por él

- Estas loca mujer – dice Remus

- Esa cosa lo tiene bajo su control, hay que sacarlo e irnos

- Y si es posible – dice Lily – sellar este lugar

_- La comunidad mágica volverá a ser como era antes_

- No entiendes...deja que el muchacho te explique

_- Aléjate o terminarás mal_

- No puedes matar a los que no son descendientes directos de magos...ni a muggles con aptitudes mágicas

- Profesor – dice la mujer vampiro que ha logrado colarse sin que sea vista por el basilisco – venga...cielos no se mueve...que hago

_- Tuuuuuuuuuu_ - dice el reptil al verla junto al profesor

- Oh oh

- Maldición, la descubrió

- Sal de allí, Vampy

La advertencia le llega al mismo tiempo que los ojos brillan, pero esta no lo ve directamente, logra empujar al profesor que cae ya libre del control mental de la criatura. Aturdido, se pone de pie y es jalado por sus compañeros, mientras que Alastor, Lily, Lucius y Severus tratan por todos los medios de impedir que la criatura salga. A ellos se les une Dumbledore y Vampy, que al levitar, trata de distraer al enorme ofidio

- Señor Director: saque a todos, lo detendré cuanto pueda

- No puedes quedarte aquí sola

- No importa...al menos hoy tengo un buen motivo para morir

_- Me las pagaras, sangre sucia_

- Ten cuidado, su mirada es mortal para ti

_- Sangre...me beberé tu sangre...matar_

- Váyanse ya...

_- Matar...romperé tus huesos y te devoraré..._

- Oye pedazo de serpiente ven aquí – dice la mujer, ya mas tranquila al ver de reojo, que todos salen del patio – vamos, este lugar es muy pequeño, solo uno de nosotros puede permanecer aquí

_- Tú serás mi cena..._

- Dumbledore haga algo – dice el Profesor Ryddle, al ver como la mujer se queda a luchar con el enorme ofidio

- Ella misma se ofreció...debes sellar este lugar

- Pero no se como

- Tienes ese don, Tom...

- No la dejaré morir, no esta vez

- ¿De que habla? - Dice Bellatrix al escuchar la frase del profesor

- Es una larga historia...salgamos

Todos ven que la mujer vampiro y la enorme serpiente van luchando con lo que tienen...justo cuando ya están por cerrar, Tom ve algo que lo sobrecoge: Vampy ha caído y esta inerte en el suelo

- ¡¡¡No!!!

- No puedes hacer nada, Tom

_- Huelo tu sangre...esta noche voy a matar..._

- No puedo dejarla ahí

- No te pongas sentimental, Ryddle – le habla Severus – si no salimos y sellamos este lugar, esa cosa aparecerá en la escuela y muchos alumnos corren peligro. La mayoría son muggles con aptitudes mágicas, o como el los llama "sangre sucia". Los matará con la mirada

- No si yo puedo evitarlo

Y sin que nadie reaccione, salta y cierra la puerta, avanzando hacia la criatura

- A_l fin...el descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin cumplirá su propósito_

- No lo haré...

_- Ella esta muerta_

- No te creo – pero sus ojos están clavados directamente a ella. Esta en una extraña posición, como si fuese una estatua

_- Muéstrame tu legado_

- ¿De que legado hablas?

_- Lo que por derecho te corresponde_

Tom va pensando a que se refiere, hasta que hace memoria de su pasado:

**Flash back:**

En la Mansión Ryddle, un niño de 8 años mira con orgullo un guardapelo. Su padre esta en la sala, mirándolo amorosamente, el niño se acerca a sus pies

- Padre

- Dime hijo mío

- Este guardapelo ¿de quien es?

- Es de tu madre, Mérope. Me dijo, antes de morir, que era el único legado que te otorgaba por derecho

- ¿¿Legado??

- Si. Al parecer, ese guardapelo fue pasando por varias generaciones, de padres a hijos mayores, hasta hoy. Cuando tengas un hijo mayor, con el tiempo, le pasarás ese legado. Es parte de ti: tu pasado, presente y futuro...

- Lo llevaré conmigo hasta que llegue el momento

- Y espero que cuando crezcas y te cases, me des muchos nietecitos

Ambos se abrazan frente a la chimenea...

**Fin Flash back**

Saca de entre sus ropas un exquisito guardapelo, que tiene la inscripción S formado por diamantes...y se acerca desafiante a la enorme criatura

- S_i...eres único...pero no estas solo_

- ¿De que hablas?

_- De tu hermano_

- No tengo hermanos...soy hijo único

_- Salazar Slytherin pronosticó que eran dos sus herederos: uno tiene lo que le corresponde por derecho...el otro tiene su poder dormido_

- ¿De que hablas?

_- Sus padres vinieron contigo_

- ¿Padres?

_- Uno de ellos es descendiente directo de Slytherin...el no lo sabe_

- No puede ser...- y retrocede espantado

_- Salazar tuvo dos hijos...tu eres descendiente de uno de ellos, el otro esta arriba y sabré detectarlo, lleva su sangre en sus venas_

- Es una mentira...no te creo

_- Él esta aquí...vivo...ambos cumplirán la voluntad de su antecesor_

- No puedo creer lo que he escuchado – dice Dumbledore al lograr abrir la puerta y escuchar los siseos

- ¿De que hablan esos?

- Salgan pronto...ahora

- Pero

- No discutan...Alastor quédate, necesitaré uno de tus trucos

Ambos hombres (después de discutir lo que van a hacer en voz baja) se acercan donde el Profesor Ryddle y el basilisco

- Señor Director, no se han ido aún

- Venimos por ella – dice el Director, mientras Alastor la observa detenidamente con su ojo mágico

- Esta petrificada – dice el auror – es mejor salir

- Dile a esa enorme serpiente que nos vamos, tu vendrás con nosotros

_- Estoy dispuesto a terminar con lo que él inició_

- Dinos antes quien es el otro heredero

_- Siglos atrás, antes de que sellara esta cámara, Salazar Slytherin trajo a sus dos hijos y me los presentó: un niño y una niña...ambos sangre pura. Soy el único que puede detectarlos_

- ¿Dice la verdad?

- Me temo que si, Tom...

_- Hasta hace poco, supe que el ultimo descendiente había nacido, este tiene ya descendencia...sentí su presencia_

- ¿Quieres decir que el descendiente es adulto?

_- Si, el tuvo un hijo y una hija...el tiene el mismo poder que tu...debes ayudar a recordar_

- ¿¿¿Hijos??? No entiendo

- Creo saber a quienes se refiere...Tom salgamos de aquí

_- El no se irá tan fácilmente..._

- No si podemos evitar que salgas a la luz, horrenda criatura

_- Entonces mueran...los mataré_

El basilisco lanza un chillido de alerta y de pronto, un gallo canta entre las rocas. El enorme ofidio se retuerce de dolor, al oír los cantos del gallo, su único punto débil, y los tres hombres salen con otro cuerpo levitando por la única entrada

Al final la sellan como es debido y se dirigen a los baños, punto inicial mientras aún se escuchan los sonidos del gallo y los movimientos agónicos del animal. Finalmente cierran el lavado y todos van – otra vez – a la enfermería

ººººººººººººº

Son las 3:00 am y Madame Pomfrey pone en un ataúd a Vampy que ha quedado petrificada, producto de la lucha que sostuvo con el basilisco, a su lado la Profesora Sprout se lamenta

- Aun los retoños de madrágora le faltan mucho para que maduren, una vez que lleguen a la adultez, los cortaré y le prepararé la poción

- Este ataúd la protegerá de los rayos solares en el día...

- Gracias Poppy

- ¿Estas bien Profesor Ryddle?

Pero el aludido solo miraba tristemente a la joven vampiro, se echaba la culpa de lo sucedido, mientras sus colegas lo animaban.

- Es mi culpa

- No lo es...pero sabemos ahora muchas cosas

- La trataba peor que un marginado

- Olvídalo, Tom...pudo ocurrir a cualquiera de nosotros

- Ignoraba que eras el descendiente de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts

- Ni yo mismo lo sabía, profesora McGonagall

- ¿Que te contó tu padre, Tom?

- No mucho...aun mi pasado me es desconocido

- Creo que será hora de rebuscar el árbol genealógico de tu familia, muchacho...y de llamar a los otros

- ¿Otros?

- Mencionó que Salazar tuvo dos hijos...es conjetura, pero ahora lo probaremos – habla el anciano director acariciando su barba – vayamos a descansar

Y justo cuando salen, ven en el pasillo a un grupo venir raudo camino a donde están los demás. Regulus y Severus estaban a su lado, mientras los demás observan como es traído a la enfermería el accidentado

A Remus se le paraliza el corazón al ver quien era el herido: es su prometida Nhympadora Tonks, que estaba haciendo guardia en los terrenos de la escuela

Continuará ----------------

**Notitas: **

Al fin agregando nueva información: En el libro 2 Harry cree ser el Heredero de Slytherin al descubrir que habla la lengua párcel a la perfección (sin saber lo que significa), los continuos ataques a alumnos muggles y descubre la cámara de los secretos, al ir junto a su mejor amigo Ron y el Profesor Lochkan a rescatar a la hermana menor de este, Ginny, que fue capturada.

En esta realidad, Dumbledore descubre no solo la existencia de la Cámara, sino también otras cosas...Tom Ryddle ignora muchas cosas de su pasado, cortesía de Tempo, pero ahora la pregunta del millón¿Quién atacó a Tonks?

La respuesta en el siguiente capítulo, dejen reviewss...hasta la próxima semana


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: Llamadas e Historias diversas**

Poppy le da un calmante a Remus al ver que el herido era su novia Tonks, mientras que revisa y cura a la herida...al parecer la lucha fue desigual (por las heridas que tiene), pero solo pueden conjeturar, ya que Tonks está inconsciente y será difícil saber los hechos hasta que reaccione y se sane. El amanecer se inicia justamente con otra atención médica de emergencia y cerrando el ataúd para proteger a Vampy de los rayos solares

Severus y Regulus explicaban a los demás los hechos

- Cuando salimos de la Cámara, fui con Regulus a hacer una ronda a los terrenos del Colegio, ya que Tonks se había quedado en nuestro lugar

- Lo acompañé y todo estaba bien, hasta que ingresamos al Bosque Prohibido

- Allí escuchamos un quejido y nos acercamos...la hallamos así, tal y como ustedes la han visto

- Albus, se supone que las protecciones mágicas protegían la Escuela

- Creo que no esta vez, Minerva – dice el Director – lograron burlar la severa protección...y la hallaron sola, atacándola.

- En cualquier momento, estos seres ingresarían a la Escuela y los alumnos estarían desprotegidos, a merced de esa gente – dice Sirius

- Es cierto, en cualquier noche de estas, esos tipos pueden ingresar y atacarnos por sorpresa – dice Bellatrix – y convertir a muchos, secuestrar o asesinarlos

- No queda otra opción

- ¿A que te refieres Albus?

- Llamaré a los antiguos Profesores de Hogwarts, Minerva...necesitaremos mas que refuerzos para la defensa no solo del Colegio, sino de todos los estudiantes y personal docente y administrativo.

Muchos asienten mientras abandonan la Enfermería...una hora después, en la Lechucería, un grupo de lechuzas del Colegio parten en diversas direcciones llevando pergaminos urgentes, llamando a los anteriores profesores

ºººººººººº

En la Estación del Tren en Londres - días después - algunos hombres llevan un equipaje y un baúl enorme jalado por carritos especiales. Uno de ellos tiene un turbante en la cabeza: es el Profesor Quirrel. Cerca al Anden 9 ¾ se encuentra otra persona: el Profesor Sloughon charlando con el Profesor Lockhart sobre la situación del Colegio y sin ser mirados por muggles, ingresan al carril oculto

Dentro del Expreso Hogwarts ya se encuentran con los Profesores Sinistra, Lupin y Black, que los reciben amigablemente

- Hola Sirius: a los tiempos...

- Hola Profesor Sloughon

- Por favor deja de decirme profesor, ya somos colegas

- Es la fuerza de la costumbre

- ¿Y es cierto lo que ha ocurrido en Hogwarts?

- Si Profesor Quirrel...necesitaremos de vuestra ayuda para proteger a los estudiantes...de paso se pondrán al día en los últimos acontecimientos¿verdad Remus?

Pero el aludido miraba tristemente por la ventana...

- ¿Que le sucede?

- Atacaron a su novia...lo traje para que se distrajera, pero fue inútil

- Calma muchacho, ella estará bien

- Eso espero – dice melancólicamente el hombre de cabellos castaños – no soportaría si le hicieron algo peor que atacarla

- ¿A que se refiere, Profesor Lupin?

- Ya lo verán en la Enfermería

Ambos hombres asienten...y justo en ese preciso momento se acerca el Profesor Lockhart sonriendo feliz

- Compañeros no pongan esas caras, alégrense

- No es momento de alegrarse, Gilderoy

- Por favor...Remus no te atormentes, verás que ni bien pise Hogwarts llevaré la alegría a todos

- ¿Ah sí?

- Eso pago por ver – dice Sirius.

Aunque los demás miraban con rostros de preocupación (ok sabrán todos que Lockhart no es precisamente un ángel)...el Tren parte hacia su destino y los hombres buscan un compartimiento para sentarse y conversar...hallando en uno de ellos a un extraño

Bastante extraño...era una mujer joven cubierta con una enorme capa y miraba el paisaje. Los hombres ingresan y cierran, disponiéndose a conversar, pero a Sirius le cuesta concentrarse, presiente que es algún conocido, aunque no sabe quien es a ciencia cierta, su cuerpo empieza a temblar...se olvida y escucha atentamente a sus colegas

ººººººººººººººº

En la Dirección, Albus Dumbledore está revisando algunos libros que tenía en su misma oficina y pertenecían a la Biblioteca, los retuvo por considerar su contenido bastante peligroso al alcance de los alumnos. En eso estaba cuando tocan la puerta, lo abre con un movimiento de su varita

El que ingresa era el Profesor Ryddle

- ¿Me mandó llamar Señor Director?

- Si, Tom...siéntate.

Toma siento frente al Director...este deja de leer y se apoya en la mesa con las manos juntas en un ademán de rezar y mirándolo fijamente

- Te preguntarás el motivo de mi llamada

- La verdad: con todo lo ocurrido allá abajo y el ataque a Nhympadora, no tengo idea del motivo real

- Entonces iré directo al grano: es sobre ti

- Yo...porque

- Recordarás que aquel basilisco te tenía en control mental, algo ilógico para un animal rastrero que vive muchos años o siglos

- Me parecía extraño...

- Acabo de buscar información, la verdad esos basiliscos pueden vivir por muchísimo tiempo...Salazar Slytherin lo crió y llegado el momento, lo selló en aquella Cámara hasta que su descendiente directo lo abriera...

- Si...esa parte la escuché de su propia voz

- Pero a la vez reveló a otro heredero...hay uno adulto, que no sabe realmente quien o de quien desciende realmente, dijo que tenía su "poder dormido"...no solo que podía detectarlo, sino que también tiene descendencia

- Eso es lo que me preocupa realmente, Señor Director...si en verdad hay otro descendiente de Slytherin, entonces...

- Eres el primero, al tener el guardapelo que tus antecesores llevaron y tú madre te otorgó antes de morir, posiblemente desciendas del hermano mayor. Se bien quienes son tu familia

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Será una larga conversación que tendremos

- No hay problema...he estado buscando información sobre mis antepasados por años. Por parte de mi padre solo sé que son muggles, pero de ascendencia noble

- Si es correcto: los Ryddle son descendientes de la antigua nobleza británica...pero ¿nunca te has preguntado quienes son tus abuelos maternos?

- Algo me dijo mi padre...y fui a investigar

- ¿Donde?

- Cerca de los terrenos que posee mi familia en Pequeño Hagleton...en medio del bosque. Vivían lejos de los pueblerinos, decían que eran una familia muy extraña: Un padre y dos hijos...de ellos solo mi madre fue la única que logró dejar descendencia, ya que mi tío y mi abuelo fallecieron

- Cierto...pero nunca te has imaginado porque

- No

- Es porque ellos murieron, uno en Azkaban

- ¿Está seguro? – dice el joven Profesor, reponiéndose de la sorpresa

- Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo...

Se pone de pie y se dirige a un armario, de donde saca un pensadero blanco decorado con extraños grabados...lo abre y se ven varios hilos de plata que al juntarse, forman un remolino

- Aquí adentro están los recuerdos de diversas personas.

- ¿En este lugar?

- A veces no podemos guardar todo en nuestro cerebro, es mejor liberarlo...mucha información daña finalmente la razón. Obtuve durante mis investigaciones en diversos años, una cantidad de pensamientos de diversas personas que me lo otorgaron voluntariamente y me ha servido en muchas ocasiones...hoy veremos parte de tu pasado. ¿Estas listo?

- Creo que si

Dumbledore agita con su varita aquel remolino plateado e ingresa junto al Profesor Ryddle, dispuestos ambos al fin obtener respuestas a tantas preguntas incompletas

ººººººººººººººººººº

Por otro lado, Hermione salio de la enfermería dos días después de su despertar, completamente restablecida físicamente, mas no del alma. Muchas veces se ha quedado como estática al momento de las clases o en horas inoportunas como los exámenes, en el almuerzo, las salidas y las prácticas, producto de haber visto directamente el rostro de Mortem en la Sala de Menesteres

A pesar de que los muchachos le explicaron todo lo sucedido desde que ella perdió el conocimiento hasta su despertar en la enfermería, se volvió reservada en ciertas cosas. A nadie le había contado las terribles pesadillas que tenía en las noches o los extraños ataques que siempre le daban cuando estaba sola, sin que nadie la auxiliase.

Víktor estaba a su lado, acompañándola en todo momento y también se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento que tenía, aunque a veces creía que era por el momento vivido...pero empezó a sospechar cuando un día, por uno de los pasillos la encontró en estado epiléptico, llevándola en secreto a la enfermería y en otras ocasiones avergonzándose cuando venían algunos chicos en grupo pasar a las aulas

Justo en ese día la encontró completamente colorada y abochornada, sentada en uno de los patios

- ¿Sucede algo Hermione?

- No...nada, estoy bien

- ¿Segura?

- Si Víctor...gracias...

Ambos muchachos se miran a los ojos y, en menos de segundos se daban un apasionado beso. Ella necesitaba cariño y afecto, protección, ya que se sentía sola y abandonada por los sucesos que le tocó vivir y él la amaba mucho y le cobijó en sus brazos...ambos permanecieron juntos en silencio, oyendo los latidos de su corazón y dándose cariñitos, sin imaginar que, cerca de allí, alguien los estaba observando con un brillo de intenso odio y tristeza en sus ojos.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Albus y Tom están dentro del pensadero y aterrizan en una parte del bosque, cerca de una casucha. Ven que a lo lejos se acercaba un jinete a caballo y en la casucha se oían extraños sonidos desconocidos

- Es en esa casa, Dumbledore

- ¿Entiendes lo que dicen?

- Si...están hablando en pársel...mi madre está allí

- Ahora oirás el porque le estaban recriminando

Mientras se van acercando, se escucha claramente la conversación en parsel:

- "Maldita squid ¿como te atreves a poner tus ojos en ese asqueroso muggle?"

- "Deja que yo lo mate, padre...así ni ella podrá deshonrarnos"

- "Mereces mas que la muerte Mérope...eres una traidora a la sangre" (se escuchan algunas cosas que caen)

- "Por favor..."

- "Ahora verás que con nosotros no se juega"

Los gritos de auxilio son escuchados por el jinete, que se ha acercado y ve, por la ventana lo que estaban haciendo los dos hombres a la indefensa mujer. Sin medir el peligro, baja de la montura del caballo e ingresa corriendo a la casucha, viendo una terrible escena: Sorvolo (con un látigo en la mano) y el hijo de este Morfin, con un mazo y en el suelo, una joven con golpes y su ropa bastante estropeada, tratando de protegerse

Albus y Tom miran también estupefactos la escena

- Ellos...

- Tu tío y tu abuelo maltrataban a tu madre desde hacía tiempo, Tom...despreciaban a los muggles. No niego que los Gaunt eran descendientes directos de una familia acomodada sangre pura, pero su ambición y su ignorancia, combinado con los aires de grandeza que exhibían y la perdida de sus bienes tiempo atrás, enloquecieron a ellos – dice el Director señalando a los varones – tu madre fue la única que se mantuvo cuerda, pero fue la victima en todo...

- ¿Pero que hace ese tipo?

- Ese hombre es tu padre, Tom

El Profesor Ryddle no puede creer lo que ve: el joven jinete se enfrenta con un fuelle en su mano a los dos enormes hombres que le hablan en un idioma que jamás ha escuchado y que lo miran con un odio enfermizo e intenso

- "Y este quien es"

- "Es el jinete que le gusta ver a mi hermana por la ventana, padre"

- "Así que tu...un sangre sucia" (y escupe en el suelo)

- ¿Que clase de personas son ustedes – dice Thomás Ryddle, sin dejarse amedrentar – como es posible que maltraten de esa forma a una mujer indefensa?

- "Hijo...encárgate de tu hermana...yo me encargo de esta basura"

- "Será un placer"

Morfin toma de los cabellos a Mérope y Thomás (sin pensar en las consecuencias) se le enfrenta valientemente...justo al mismo tiempo entra en la vivienda un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, que al ver y escuchar todo, sale a pedir refuerzos.

Unos minutos después, un escuadrón de Seguridad llega para ayudar al joven muggle, que (a pesar de defenderse ignora que los dos hombres son magos) cae por los fuertes golpes e inmovilizan a los agresores. Los dos heridos son trasladados al Hospital San Juan Mungo

- Tenemos que salir Tom – dice el Director al ver que los guardias se llevan fuertemente encadenados a los Gaunt

- De esa manera se conocieron mis padres

- Mejor hubiese sido en otras circunstancias...pero tu padre es todo un caballero...salió a defenderla, a pesar de estar en desventaja y sin saber realmente con quienes se estaba metiendo

- Una vez vine a este lugar

- Eso no lo sabía

- Mejor le cuento en su oficina

Ambos salen del pensadero, que deja de brillar una vez que ambos hombres llegan. Toman asiento mientras que Dumbledore a un movimiento de su varita, hace que se sirvan vino elfo en copas para poder beber

- Ya hemos visto como se conocieron tus padres

- Me da vergüenza admitir que ellos eran mi familia

- ¿Dices que ya conocías ese lugar?

- Si...cuando tenía unos 16 años

- Soy todo oídos

- Mis abuelos estaban viviendo con nosotros – dice el Profesor – yo salí primero al invernadero por un ramo de rosas, después fui al mausoleo familiar a visitar la tumba de mi madre...mi padre me encontró y le pregunté sobre mis orígenes, me contestó con la poca información que tenía

- Después de aquella conversación¿Qué hiciste realmente?

- Sabía quienes eran y espere el momento para confirmar. Un día aproveche que mi padre había salido y fui solo a investigar. Encontré a un anciano, estaba sentado en ese enorme sillón y la casa estaba completamente derruida, ya no había nadie y todo estaba en pésimo estado...me habló en pársel

- ¿Lo entendías?

- Por completo...me preguntó quien era y como llegué, después me miró fijamente y me dijo que era igual a ese muggle...comprendí que me había confundido con mi padre

- Entonces

- Me insultó...no solo a mí, sino a mis padres, no podía creer que ese loco era parte de mi familia, me despreciaba. Estaba tan ofuscado con todo lo que escuchaba que...yo le...

- Lanzaste un hechizo, verdad

- Creo que cometí un error...solo me acuerdo que en un momento, se levantó rápidamente directo a golpearme y forcejé con él, después vi que salió en plena pelea, de una varita un rayo verde...salí de aquel lugar en medio de la oscuridad y me fui a casa. Días después, me entero por El Profeta que lo hallaron muerto. Guardé silencio desde entonces

- Has llevado un enorme peso...¿porque no has declarado?

- Pensé que me habían rastreado...aún era menor de edad, estaba aturdido, no podía pensar bien. Me había olvidado de todo, solo mi furia me gobernaba...mi padre no debe enterarse de esto

- No lo sabrá..----.ahora cuéntame de aquella joven

- QUEEE

- Se que, por las cartas que me enviaban amigos de Salem, me informaban de todo...supe de tus amoríos con una joven bruja, pero su clan, por orgullo impedía que se concretara la unión. Cuando supe que ya te habías fugado con ella y los capturaron, viajé para allá...encontré a la Directora del Instituto donde estabas, ella me informó que, por tu seguridad te envió a Sudamérica dos días antes de mi llegada; al menos me tranquilizó y fuimos juntos a interceder.

- Entonces ¿usted sabe lo que pasó realmente?

- Si, Tom: cuando llegamos todo estaba preparado y se iba a realizar el matrimonio concertado. Nos dejaron pasar, ya que ellos me conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y allí empezó todo...vi cuando la joven caía al suelo, presa de convulsiones extrañas...tratamos de ayudar, pero fue imposible. Sus ultimas palabras fueron para ti: te daba su legado

- Supe de eso cuando regresé y conversé con su hermana menor en secreto. Me entregó lo que, por derecho me correspondía

- Pero se arriesgó

- No le importaba...me imagino que ahora debe estar mas tranquila ya que cumplió la ultima voluntad de su hermana

- Has sufrido mucho Tom...pero no dejes que tu corazón se cierre y se marchite

- Ellos mataron mi ilusión, Señor Director...hicieron trizas mi sueño, mi deseo...

- Estas yendo por el mismo camino que Severus, cuando éste era mas joven...y será mejor que sepas su secreto de una vez: cuando él ingresó a Hogwarts, ya estaba enamorado de Lily

- ¿Su esposa? Algo sabía...se que se conocieron desde muy niños

- Hay hechos que no todos saben...¿te imaginas a Severus en un lío del que nadie se atrevería a hablar?

- No...¿De que habla?...no entiendo

- Él...mató por amor

- ¿Como?

- Aún hay tiempo – dice mirando el reloj

- Le escucho...

- Cuando Severus estaba en cuarto año, ingresó a Hogwarts un muchacho de unos 16 años, hijo de extranjeros. Fue asignado a la Casa Gryffindor y se acopló al sistema. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que un día conoció a los Merodeadores y estos le hicieron conocer todos los secretos...y a todos los que consideraban amigos y enemigos. Como le habían hablado mal de los Slytherins, este chico decidió conocerlos y saber si era cierto lo que le decían...y se enamoró de la chica quien no debía

- ¿De Lily Evans?

- Cierto

- ¿Porque?

- En esos tiempos los demás estudiantes ignoraban que Lily estaba ya saliendo con Severus en secreto, solo los de su casa lo sabían. Y este muchacho de Gryffindor era por desgracia bastante celoso. Le mandaba a Lily diversas notas, regalos, y otras cosas, posiblemente ya sospechaba él de quien se trataba el admirador de su compañera, porque cada vez que los veía juntos, este chico se amargaba. Sospecho que ese sentimiento fue alimentado por uno de los Merodeadores, que quería separarlos a toda costa, pero su juego le salio mal y muy caro

- ¿Se pelearon?

- Fue peor: un día este chico intercepta a Severus en uno de los pasillos y delante de todos los alumnos le increpó. Al principio se alejó, pensando que todo era una broma de mal gusto planeada por los Merodeadores, ya que Severus era – en esos instantes – un chico bastante impopular en la escuela, aparte de ser uno de los estudiantes mas prometedores...los profesores de entonces veíamos mucho potencial en el alumno de Slytherin, que llegaría muy lejos

- Ya me lo imagino

- Pero trataba de no hacer caso y generalmente eran sus compañeros de casa quienes los protegían. Esa vez el muchacho lo interceptó en el patio otro día y lo retó a duelo

- Y

- Se realizó cerca al Bosque Prohibido en la medianoche...me di cuenta cuando vi una luz verde brillar en medio de la oscuridad y junto con algunos profesores fuimos a investigar. Lo que hallamos fue pavoroso: aquel muchacho yacía muerto a los pies del otro duelista, que cubría su rostro con su capa, no había testigos o si los hubo, se retiraron ni bien terminó el duelo.

- Entonces Snape mató al muchacho...

- Los del Ministerio lo detectaron y vinieron por él...en esos instantes se descubrió el romance oculto, pero los adultos no le dieron importancia. Fue una de las noticias que golpeo duro a todos...lo apresaron y lo llevaron a Azkaban y se le hizo un Juicio. Por esas fechas, James Potter aparecía en la enfermería gravemente herido

- ¿Que tiene que ver James Potter en esta historia?

- Mucho: él era el que contó todo a la victima sobre Lily y creo que le envenenó su alma, con el fin de hacer que ambos se separasen definitivamente...pero cuando comprendió que todo se le fue de las manos, trató de acercarse a ella, con pésimos resultados. A partir de ese momento, el amor que sentía Lily por Severus se fortaleció. Hubo momentos que ella se escapaba del Colegio para ir a visitarlo y no se movía de su celda, a pesar que los dementores la afectaban, tuvimos que sacarla varias veces a rastras de la prisión, no quería dejarlo solo...en pleno Juicio, ella se echó la culpa de todo por tratar de salvarlo. Allí intervine y al menos logré que lo dejaran libre.

- ¿Y después?

- Cuando regresó a la Escuela, algo en él había cambiado...pero ella estuvo a su lado. Desde ese momento empezó lo que se conoce como "la tregua", ya que los alumnos de las otras casas no se atrevían a acercársele mucho y los Slytherin estaban más que orgullosos. A un año de aquel suceso, hubo una salida especial para todos los alumnos y en el viaje los profesores se dieron cuenta que faltaban dos alumnos de la Casa Slytherin, me avisaron por medio de una lechuza y me dedique a buscarlos...

- ¿Y porque no habían ido?

- Algunos días antes del viaje, Severus vino a mi antigua oficina a pedirme consejo de diversos temas y a la vez me pidió prestado un libro. Lo escuché atentamente y le di algunas orientaciones, claro está que jamás me imaginé lo que iba a encontrar.

- ¿Encontrar?

- Cuando me llegó la carta, empecé a buscar primeramente en las aulas, después en la sala común de las serpientes. Solo el Jefe de cada Casa sabía la contraseña, pero yo también sabia como ingresar; no había nadie en la Sala y fui al dormitorio de las chicas...estaba vació, regresé y estaba subiendo las escaleras para el dormitorio de los varones, escuché unos gemidos y jadeos que salían de aquel lugar y cuando ingresé...los hallé a ambos teniendo por primera vez relaciones intimas. Como estaban tan concentrados, no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y tampoco quería interrumpirlos, así que bajé y me dediqué a esperar que terminaran.

- Pero las relaciones...¿no estaban prohibidas?

- Tener enamorado o pareja era y sigue siendo normal, claro que nunca nadie se imaginaba lo que pasaría...muchas parejas se conocieron aquí en la escuela y es normal que acabaran formando familia. Sospechaba que algo mas ocurría, pero lo hacían con la mayor discreción...nadie se enteraba de nada. Unas horas después, más tranquilos y descansados, fueron a la Sala Común y me encontraron sorprendiéndose por mi presencia, intuían el motivo...si hubieses visto sus rostros

- Jajajjaaaaaa

- Ya te imaginas, no les dije nada, pero los animé a que siguieran su romance, claro está que jamás imaginé que terminarían como los demás: formando familia, pero que a la vez, sufrirían mucho por uno de sus hijos.

- La historia del Profesor Snape es muy hermosa, interesante y hasta un poco peligrosa por los altibajos que tuvo en su adolescencia...eso no lo sabía, pero¿que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- Que ya llegó tu turno

- Por favor Dumbledore

- Tu padre quiere nietecitos, Tom...y creo saber quien es la candidata ideal

- Ni sueñes que

- Estabas bastante preocupado por Vampy en la enfermería

Silencio del profesor. Albus lo miraba a través de sus gafas en forma divertida y sintiendo Tom aquella mirada que le penetra el alma, empieza a hablar

- Pero ella no es humana

- Puede volver a ser normal...aunque hay riesgos

- Eso no me gusta

- Lo sé...hay un antiguo hechizo de reversión, claro que jamás se supo los resultados e ignoramos lo que pueda pasar en plena transformación. Solo hay que conseguir los ingredientes y prepararlo. Como necesita madurar, podemos hacerlo ahora y dejar que repose por un mes...antes del siguiente ciclo lunar ella deberá probarlo, si da resultado habremos hecho un gran logro y tal vez aquellas víctimas mordidas tengan aun esperanzas para regenerarse

- Espero que esté en lo correcto Señor Director...no se que pasaría si ese preparado no funciona

- Cuando ella salga del estado de petrificación, le consultaremos...de ella dependerá si se somete a ese experimento

Un suspiro sale del joven Profesor de Pociones, imaginándose si era posible lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Frente a él, Dumbledore lo mira con ojos divertidos y a lo lejos, el sonido del silbato del tren anuncia que ya llegaron los pasajeros a Hogsmeade.

- Y si el experimento funciona, averiguaremos después quien es el otro heredero de Slytherin

- Dígame que ingredientes se necesitan

- Toma – le da un pergamino – allí está anotado todo...y ya que vas al Callejón Diagon¿podrías conseguirme un paquete de caramelos de limón?

- ¿Caramelos de limón?

- Son para mí...mi frasco está vacío

- Se lo traeré

- Los muggles lo comen seguido

- Ya veo

- Iré a recibir a nuestros invitados

- Hasta mas tarde

Ambos hombres se ponen de pie y salen de la Dirección

ººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras en la enfermería Tonks (después de muchos días) al fin ha despertado, viendo a su lado a Remus, que se había quedado dormido en su regazo. Le acaricia su cabello y sonríe feliz: ha tenido un bello despertar.

Pero los dolores en su cuerpo le hacen reaccionar, haciendo que su enamorado despierte y la vea con unos ojos tiernos

- ¿Como estas?

- Un poco adolorida

- ¿Que ha sucedido?

- ¿Como llegue aquí?

- Severus y Regulus te hallaron inconsciente dentro del Bosque Prohibido¿te acuerdas de lo que sucedió en esos momentos?

- Si: unos extraños lograron ingresar al Bosque, los seguí hasta que me llevaron a un claro y me di cuenta que era una trampa. Traté por todos los medios de que no se acercaran a la Escuela, vencí a dos de ellos pero uno me logró sujetar...con diversos hechizos aturdí a uno, vencí a otro y el tercero se consumió en el fuego, cuando lancé un lummus máxima. Antes de huir me golpearon y algo me dijo aquel sujeto, pero no logre entender lo que me decía

- Al fin veo que has reaccionado – dice Madame Promfrey al acercarse y verla – avisaré a los demás

- Gracias

- De nada...por favor ya no nos des mas sustos

- ¿Y ese ataúd? – dice la aurora al mirar lo que estaba a su costado

- Dentro esta Vampy

- ¿Que le sucedió?

- Es una larga historia...¿te acuerdas de la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos?

- Si¿porque?

- Esa leyenda era real...dentro había un basilisco y Vampy quedó petrificada, por ayudar a los demás y adivina quien es el heredero de Slytherin

- ¿Existe? Cielos lo que me he perdido...¿quien es?

- Nada mas y nada menos que el Profesor Ryddle

- No te creo

- Y aun faltan muchas cosas, pero mejor descansa amor...debes recuperar fuerzas

- Tienes que avisar a Dumbledore...ellos pueden regresar otra vez y sería una catástrofe

- Ya se tomaron providencias...acabo de llegar con los antiguos profesores de Hogwarts para reforzar la vigilancia

- Es buena noticia...cuando este sana, me reintegraré

- Pero debes descansar...ya avisaron a tus padres y llegan mañana

- No debieron haberles dicho nada

- Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Tonks, yo...

- Si

- Bueno...no soy bueno en estas cosas, pero...he estado pensando

- Hmmmmm

- ¿Quieres...ser...mi...esposa...?

Y baja la cabeza. La propuesta matrimonial le cae de sorpresa a Nhympadora, hace tiempo soñaba que, en cualquier momento el hombre que ya ella amaba con locura se manifestaría, pero no se imaginó que sería en un lugar...inadecuado

En esos instantes Madame Pomfrey ha escuchado el tierno pedido de mano y se ha emocionado como una chiquilla adolescente (tal vez recordando su juventud), y enjugando sus lágrimas se acerca a la cama

- A ver que tenemos aquí...

- ¿Podrá ya salir Poppy?

- No, aún no...ha perdido sangre y es mejor estar seguros...algunas heridas ya han cicatrizado pero en una hora viene el Dr. Montiel y te revisará, depende de él si te damos el alta respectiva. Felizmente no hay mordeduras, lo cual indica que posiblemente, querían prisioneros.

- Podré esperar...eh...Remus

- ¿Si?

- Yo...

Y mira a la enfermera, que le devuelve la mirada y afirma con un movimiento de cabeza. Tonks se ha puesto colorada, aunque ya sabe que va a contestar

- Si

¿Si que?

- Que bobo eres, Remus: acepto ser tu esposa

- ¿De verás?

- Yo te amo Remus...soy capaz de todo por estar a tu lado

Un beso sella el compromiso, justo al mismo tiempo que ingresan a la enfermería Dumbledore y Minerva, que ven la tierna escena.

ººººººººººººººººº

Al anochecer, el grupo de vampiros despierta de su sueño y dos de ellos van al centro, a presentarse a su señor.

- Lord Draculk

- Tus súbditos están aquí

- ¿Que noticias me tienen?

- Las mejores: hallamos a la joven, es la indicada

- En estos momentos debe estar recuperándose de sus heridas

- Nos venció a los tres...uno de nosotros cayó consumido por el fuego

- Y nosotros estuvimos cerca, esperando que la rescataran

- Excelente...¿como se llama la futura prisionera?

- Le llaman Tonks, pero su nombre completo es Nhympadora Tonks, es uno de los que vigilan aquella escuela de niños magos...y es muy hermosa

- Muy bien...esperemos que se recupere por completo. En el siguiente ciclo de luna, irán por ella

Ambos hombres sonríen...esa noche por ahora hay paz en Londres, pero nadie se imagina lo que ocurrirá varios días después

Continuará--------------

**Notitas:**

Ay, ay ayyyyy: ni se imagina Tonks lo que le va a suceder...dejenme sus reviews, tambien se aceptan sugerencias y otras cosas, eso si cuidadito con las torturas, jejejeje. Nos vemos la proxima semana


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: No era uno...sino dos basiliscos**

En el invernadero, las mandrágoras pasaban de una maceta a otra y según la Profesora Sprout que explicaba a los alumnos de su curso, no faltaba mucho para que lleguen a la madurez. Pero en la enfermería, casi todas las noches, el Profesor Ryddle visitaba a una paciente petrificada por el basilisco y que se hallaba dentro de un ataúd, que solo era abierto en las noches.

Por otro lado, en el baño de niñas del tercer piso, donde Myrtle pasaba su fantasmal existencia llorando, se oían extraños ruidos procedentes del subsuelo...esos extraños sonidos llegaron como chisme a la Dirección, donde algunos profesores decidieron investigar por su cuenta.

Una noche, Dumbledore estaba revisando algunos papeles, cuando tocan a la puerta:

- Adelante...

- Gracias, Albus – dice Moody que ingresa junto a Remus y los Hermanos Black – queremos informarte de algunas cosas que se nos pasaron por alto

- ¿Algo de beber?

- Un whisky de fuego

- Nosotros un vino

El Director tomando su varita hace aparecer las bebidas

- Les escucho

- Primero el caso de Nymphadora

- Según ella recuerda – habla Remus bastante serio – es que fue atacada en el bosque por tres sujetos, que al parecer eran vampiros...lo mas curioso es que, a pesar que la derrotaron, no se la llevaron

- A mi me preocupa eso – dice Moody – estamos sospechando que estaban buscando algo...o alguien

- Yo pienso que a alguien – dice Regulus – pues es extraño que, teniendo la vía libre y sin guardia para atacar la escuela, hayan logrado vencer a Tonks sin llevarse a nadie

- Eso me preocupa también...y ¿cual es el segundo caso?

- Fuimos a investigar la Cámara de los Secretos...

- ¿Que hallaron?

- Ese basilisco ha dejado descendencia, Albus – dice Ojoloco, cuyo ojo mágico se movía de un lado a otro – hemos hallado los restos de un huevo incubado hace tiempo

- No está en la cámara...debe estar en cualquier lado, lejos del jardín y de la cámara, pero dentro de la escuela

- Y si lo que dijo esa bestia es cierta – habla Sirius – debe estar buscando al otro heredero. Si lo encuentra...

- No le será difícil controlar o hipnotizar, tanto al Profesor Ryddle como al otro descendiente...sería el fin

- Maldición...Llamen a todos de inmediato

ººººººººººººººººººº

En uno de los pasillos, Severus y Lily hace su acostumbrada ronda, saben que es la última de la semana, ya que tienen planeado descansar en su casa...claro está que los recuerdos surgen en medio del paseo nocturno con la oscuridad

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día en que nos quedamos solos?

- Como no voy a olvidarlo, Sev...fue nuestra primera vez

- Juntos...

- Y hoy tenemos una hermosa familia

Ambos se abrazan amparados en la leve oscuridad, pero una voz se escucha entre las paredes

_- "Al fin te he hallado..."_

Severus levanta el rostro, extrañado de oír una voz en un idioma completamente desconocido para él, pero la alerta surge y mira desconfiado para todos lados

- ¿Sucede algo Sev?

- No estoy seguro, amor...pero creo que escuche una voz

- ¿Voz?

_- "Hermosa es tu mujer...te ha dado dos nuevos herederos"_

- Esta aquí...

_- "Y tu hijo ha heredado tu don...pronto él dará nuevos descendientes"_

- Habla de nosotros...¿donde estas?

- No veo nada

_- "Pronto los herederos de Salazar Slytherin cumplirán la ultima voluntad de su antecesor"_

- Salgamos de aquí...

- Si...es mejor

La pareja abandona el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la Dirección, sin saber que un par de ojos brillantes los observa en la oscuridad

ºººººººººººººººº

En el patio, Harry y Cho se han reunido en secreto para conversar, lejos de las miradas y vigilancias de sus compañeros...abrazados en la banca, se ocultan entre las plantas y disfrutan de sus caricias y besos, sin advertir que algo enorme está acercándose a ellos

- Harry ¿y si alguien nos ve?

- No dirán nada...somos esposos

- Pero a mi me da vergüenza

- Yo te amo, Cho...y nada ni nadie nos va a separar

- ¿Nada?

- Ni siquiera una tormenta...pero ya que estamos aquí, quería preguntarte algo muy privado

- Dime

- Yo...

Pero la pregunta queda en el aire, al sentir Harry la presencia de un extraño y saca su varita, al instante Cho se pone alerta: ambos ven un enorme basilisco acercándose a la pareja, el chico lo reconoce y protege a su esposa

- No lo mires, Cho

_- "No te preocupes...no les haré daño"_

- ¿Que dice, Harry?

- No estoy seguro...

_- "Tienes el don, pero no lo has practicado...te ayudaré"_

- ¿Quien eres?

_- "Por siglos he estado buscando a los herederos de Slytherin"_

- ¿Como?

_- "Ella pronto te dará descendencia...cual es tu nombre"_

- Pregunta por mi nombre...no se porque le entiendo

- Vámonos de aquí, amor

- Yo no se que o quien eres...

_- "Vengan conmigo..."_

- Ir a donde

- Harry, no

- Espera Cho...es la primera vez que veo un basilisco

- Tengo miedo...

_- "Calma mujer...no les haré daño...síganme"_

El enorme reptil regresa por donde vino, ambos estudiantes se miran y tomados de la mano, deciden seguir a la criatura con las varitas en la mano.

ººººººººººººº

En la Dirección se han reunido todos los profesores y el grupo de vigilancia mientras Severus relata lo ocurrido en el pasillo. Dumbledore lo mira fijamente y sabe de qué está hablando

- Hay otro basilisco suelto por algún lado...esta buscando a alguien

- Y saben a quien se refiere

- De seguro que por mi – contesta el Profesor Ryddle – no estará contento hasta que logre su cometido

- No solo a ti Tom...hay otro heredero

- Los alumnos están en serio peligro, Albus – dice Minerva – la mayoría morirían si ven sus ojos directamente

- O quedarían petrificados si lo ven indirectamente – dice Lucius

- Eso me preocupa...- contesta Sirius – será difícil proteger a todos, puede atacar en cualquier momento

- Poppy ¿como va tu paciente?

- Vampy sigue en ese estado de petrificación – habla la enfermera – en un par de días estaremos elaborando la poción...pero si hay otro basilisco rondando la escuela, no se que pasará con los estudiantes

- Hagrid

- Si Dumbledore

- Debes encontrar de inmediato un gallo o varios, haz un pedido urgentemente...debemos evitar que cumpla aquella profecía

- De inmediato

- Profesores: tendremos que ser cuidadosos...mas de la mitad de los alumnos son muggles o mestizos y ellos serían las primeras víctimas si ese reptil sale de su escondite. Avisaré al Ministerio para que nos den ayuda urgente, nosotros no podremos con semejante criatura...

- No se preocupe, Señor Director – hablan los profesores- estaremos alertas

- Sería bueno si los alumnos salen a un paseo...

- ¿¿Paseo?? – dicen muchos

- ¿Que sugieres Peter?

- Debido a los continuos ataques de los vampiros – habla el animago – los chicos no han salido a Hogsmeade, quedando encerrados por varios meses, estudiando...que tal si mejor van a distraerse, así nosotros podemos revisar el castillo por completo hasta dar con ese basilisco...

- Es muy buena idea

- Estoy de acuerdo con Pettrigew

- ¿Y ustedes que dicen?

- Creo que sería lo mejor – habla uno de los profesores – con los muchachos fuera, podemos registrar a fondo incluyendo pasillos ocultos...

- Bien, de acuerdo...Sr. Flich

- Si, Sr. Director

- Ponga este aviso urgente que estoy escribiendo, en las cuatro casas...mañana todos saldrán de paseo

Pero unos toques a la puerta de la Dirección interrumpirán la reunión, ingresando un alumno de la Casa Hufflepuff con rostro alarmado

- Sr. Director

- Si, Sr. Griever

- Acabo de ver a dos alumnos, dirigiéndose a un extraño lugar dentro del Bosque Prohibido...seguían a un enorme reptil. El chico es Harry y está acompañado por Cho

- ¡¡¡Mi hijo!!!

- Cálmate Lily – le dice Narcissa, abrazándola

- Voy por ellos...corren peligro

- Espera Sirius: esa bestia hará cualquier cosa para obtener lo que sea. Si no me equivoco, debe ser la primera vez que tu hijo ve algo parecido

- Tal vez la curiosidad de ver algo extraño lo ha motivado a seguirlo – dice Severus con voz seria – aunque no entiendo porque se fue con la Srta. Chang

- Severus – dice Barty – ¿no sería mejor llamar a Cho por tu apellido, ahora que se casó con tu hijo?

- Seguiré tratándolos como estudiantes hasta que terminen sus estudios, ahora es por su seguridad lo que me preocupa...Chang corre peligro si ve directamente a los ojos de esa criatura

- Igual tu hijo, Severus...Fakwes ha ido llevando mi aviso al Ministro, ojala que nos apoyen, necesitamos a los aurores para poder registrar el Bosque...Profesores por favor vayan a donde están los alumnos y que se dirijan a sus salas comunes, es mejor que no salgan por su seguridad...Sr. Griever, gracias por su aviso, puede retirarse...manos a la obra

Todos se movilizan para cumplir las órdenes del Director

ººººººººººººº

En la Sala Principal donde los alumnos se encuentran reunidos mientras otros van llegando de sus clases, comentan lo sucedido

- Dicen que dos alumnos se han extraviado en el Bosque, siguiendo a un animal

- Era un enorme reptil

- ¿Quienes serán esos chicos?

- Deben estar locos para seguir a semejante bestia

- Ojala que no se los coma

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Harry? – pregunta Hermione al buscarlo con la mirada entre los alumnos de Slytherin, que andan molestos con la suspensión de sus clases

- No – dice Ron – lo hemos estado buscando

- De seguro está con Cho en algún rincón

- Déjenlos tranquilos – dice Padma – ya aparecerán

- Pero Flich los va a encontrar con las manos en la masa

Pero el que se acerca asustado es Cedric

- Muchachos hay problemas

- ¿Que sucede? – pregunta Katie

- Los desaparecidos en el Bosque Prohibido son Harry y Cho

- ¿¿¿¿QUEEE????

- Han estado siguiendo a una enorme serpiente – dice Ernie apareciendo detrás de Cedric – he estado escuchando los comentarios de un alumno de Hufflepuff, que los vio y se está corriendo la noticia entre todos

- No podemos quedarnos aquí – dicen los Gemelos Weasley

- Debemos ir en su ayuda – dice Hannan

- ¿Y como saldremos?

- Bien señores estudiantes – habla la Sub Directora – por motivos de seguridad, se suspenden las clases hasta nuevo aviso...todos los alumnos irán escoltados por los profesores hasta sus salas comunes y los Prefectos se encargarán de que ninguno abandone su lugar

- Pero

- Es una orden...

En silencio cada profesor toma a un grupo y los lleva junto a los prefectos hacia sus salas, pero un grupo de ellos no esta dispuesto a ir a la comodidad y seguridad de sus dormitorios

ººººººººººº

El Profesor Ryddle ha decidido no esperar la ayuda y, sin que nadie lo vea, se interna en el bosque decidido a dar lucha y liberar a los alumnos...pero un grupo de miradas lo ha observado y lo sigue a prudente distancia

Por otro lado, en la chimenea de la Dirección ha llegado un grupo de aurores para iniciar la búsqueda y se une a los profesores y la Orden del Fénix, están listos para salir pero

- ¿Alguien vio al Profesor Ryddle?

- No Dumbledore

- ¿Pero donde se ha metido?

- De seguro esta enviando a los alumnos de su casa a la sala común

- Nos alcanzará...no perdamos tiempo...Flich ni bien salgamos cierra todas las puertas y ventanas por precaución, la Profesora McGonagall te acompañará

- Si Sr. Director

- Cuídense todos, por favor

- Seremos un hueso duro de roer...

El grupo sale de Hogwarts y los que se quedan van cerrando mágicamente las puertas, mientras que, por las ventanas los alumnos de las cuatro casas ven salir al equipo. Una pareja va rezando en silencio para encontrar a sus hijos sanos y salvos

ºººººººººººººº

Ha empezado a oscurecer, Harry y Cho están muriéndose de hambre y frío dentro de una enorme cueva, mientras que el enorme reptil ha salido de cacería, dejándolos solos

- Es muy tarde

- Lo se...será mejor regresar

- Ni siquiera he traído mi capa para poder abrigarnos

- Deben estar buscándonos

- No se porque le hice caso a ese ofidio – habla el muchacho mirando a su esposa – ni siquiera se que idioma es, pero le entiendo...no del todo, pero se lo que me dice

- No me fío de ese animal, Harry...si no salimos de aquí, realmente nos perderemos

- Entonces toma mi mano y andando

Ambos se toman de las manos y van saliendo lentamente de la cueva, no ven a nadie alrededor y empiezan a correr hasta llegar a un tramo, donde se detienen a reposar un rato. A Cho se le viene algunos mareos, al tratar de ponerse de pie

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No...creo que es por falta de alimento

- Somos dos...trata de resistir

- No se si podré llegar...me siento tan cansada

- ¿Cansada tu? Vaya pensé que no era el único cansado de las clases y el encierro involuntario...creo que es hora de declararnos en huelga si no logramos este mes salir aunque sea a divertirnos un rato

- Tengo hambre, Harry...soy capaz de comerme eso – dice Cho señalando un arbusto donde salen algunos frutos bastante extraños

- No, espera...no se ve nada saludable, mejor vamos al castillo, allá hay buena comida

_- "Ustedes no se irán...aún no"_

- Ayyyyyyyy

- Que susto...¿que es esa cosa que tienes...?

El basilisco tenía entre sus fauces una enorme araña, delante de ellos se lo come, haciendo que ambos estudiantes aguanten con asco la escena

_- "Delicioso"_

- No lo vemos así...tenemos hambre y queremos regresar

_- "No lo harán...no hasta que sean entrenados?_

- ¿De que esta hablando?

- ¿De que entrenamiento hablas?

_- "¿No te has dado cuenta aún?"_

- Cuenta...

_- "¿Sabes porque me entiendes, muchacho? Es porque eres el hijo del descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin"_

- QUEEE

_- "Tu padre es el adulto que yo buscaba...nunca supo de sus orígenes, pero fue criado como se debe..."_

- ¿Que esta diciendo Harry?

- Es mentira, no te creo nadita de lo que me dices

_- "Ahora ella espera a tu hijo...los síntomas que presenta son mas que evidentes"_

- ¿¿¿Síntomas???

Voltea y mira a su esposa, a la que ve pálida...sospechando lo que el bicho le ha comunicado en pársel, se atreve a preguntarle

- Cho¿algo extraño te ha estado pasando en estos últimos días?

- ¿Porque esa pregunta?

- Por favor, contéstame...

- Que te dijo ese...basilisco

- ¡¡¡¡¡Cho!!!!!

- Bueno, aparte de mucho sueño, vómitos, asco a algunos alimentos y desmayos...me siento muy débil y no sé porqué

- ¿Tu? cielos...- y se pone como escudo

- ¿Que pasa amor¿Porque pones esa cara?

- No te la llevarás, antes pasarás sobre mi cadáver

_- "No será necesario...ya son míos"_

- Que...

- Harry...

- No lo mires...

_- "Cumplirán su destino...aunque me tenga que llevar a muchos en el camino"_

- No

_- "Se quedarán aquí mientras yo inicio la limpieza"_

Va reptando saliendo de la cueva con rumbo desconocido...Harry se queda quieto y de repente tiene una idea, mira para todos lados y hace aparecer su patronus. Un bello ciervo aparece y va oyendo lo que le indica su dueño, saliendo rápidamente

- Ese enorme bicho va a la escuela, verdad

- Si Cho...

- Maldición: nuestros amigos están en peligro

- La mayoría son muggles y mestizos, serán sus primeras víctimas

- ¿Y porque tu patronus?

- Es un aviso para que se pongan en guardia...ojala que los demás lo vean

- ¿Y a donde ha ido?

- A buscar a mi padre...esa cosa le va a ordenar que cumpla la leyenda de la Cámara

- ¿Pero que te dijo realmente?

- Esto no me lo vas a creer, pero te diré: dice que mi padre...es descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin

- Entonces...la Cámara de los Secretos no es un mito

- No...es real...

- Debemos salir de aquí

- Ese bicho nos puede rastrear...ignoro en donde estamos, pero no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar, después tu y yo hablaremos

- ¿Hablar? Harry debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos

- Cuando esto termine...

Pero mientras se abrazaban y besaban, se escucha el crujir de unas ramas, ambos estudiantes se ponen en alerta y ven una silueta extraña, pero reconocen una voz familiar

- Así que estaban aquí, pilluelos

- ¡¡¡¡¡Sirius!!!!!!

- Debes advertirles a...

- Vimos tu patronus – dice Regulus que entraba – no hay nadie, ese bicho ya debe estar dentro de la escuela

- Ignoro como ingresa sin ser detectado...¿estan bien ambos?

- Si

- Avisaré a tus padres Harry

- Donde están...ese bicho va por ellos

- Deben avisar a los demás que regresen al castillo

- ¿¿Que??

- Caray...mejor les aviso

Sirius sale y envía su patronus a través del bosque...en la escuela un grupo de alumnos se dirige a su sala común, sin saber lo que esta a punto de ocurrirles en medio del pasillo

Continuará------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Santas mordeduras: otro problema con escamas y al parecer no se detendrá ante nada. Para variar: la escuela esta desprotegida y ese bicho ya esta dentro...¿que sucederá? dejenme sus reviews. Hasta el proximo capitulo


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: Batalla con el enemigo rastrero**

Severus y Lily ven el patronus de Sirius que les comunica sobre sus hijos y el problema que está a punto de ocurrir en la escuela, ambos regresan...pero se encuentran con los demás miembros en el camino

- ¡Snape!

- Los Black encontraron a los muchachos – dice Lily – pero los demás alumnos están en peligro

- Ese basilisco ya debe haber entrado a la escuela, aunque ignoro en donde – habla Severus

- Los alumnos corren peligro...

- Flich y Minerva se quedaron solos – dice Dumbledore – regresemos ahora

En la escuela, un grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuff caminan por el pasillo acompañados de su Prefecto, directo a su sala común, pero en uno de los caminos - que esta oscuro – un par de ojos esta observándolos

- ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a nuestros dormitorios, William?

- No mucho, Camus...

- Es que ya estoy cansada

- Espera un poco, Rose

- Silencio – dice el Prefecto – ven ya estamos en la entrada

- Al fin

- Ssssssssssssssssssssssss

- ¿Que es ese ruido?

- Yo no dije nada

Pero el Prefecto había dado la vuelta: un enorme oficio miraba a todos con aire amenazador, listo para atacar

_- "Al fin: es hora" _

- Alum...nos...no...no se...mue...van

- ¿Que sucede?

_- "Es hora de matar"_

- ¡Al suelo!

Los más pequeños obedecen mientras los demás sacan sus varitas, pero la enorme serpiente inicia su ataque...

Por otro lado, en la Sala común de los Leones, Cuervos y Serpientes, los alumnos oyen los gritos desesperados de los demás alumnos y algunos sonidos de hechizos, amen de romperse varias cosas

- Draco: algunos chicos se han quedado afuera

- Y piden auxilio

- Esa bestia está aquí...

- Crable, Goyle, Pansy, Blasini, Montagne: acompáñenme...los demás no salgan

Salen de su sala, encontrándose con otros alumnos y Prefectos

- ¿Escucharon eso?

- Vino de la entrada de los Hufflepuff

- Es ese enorme animal de seguro

- Y todos los profesores han salido al Bosque

- Que alguien busque a la Profesora McGonagall ya, nosotros iremos a ver

- Tengan cuidado

Un par de alumnos corre en dirección opuesta, mientras los demás se dirigen a la entrada de los Hufflepuffs encontrando una terrible escena: varios alumnos petrificados, algunos heridos y uno caído. Draco se acerca al muchacho, al que reconoce: es el Prefecto William, que estaba llevando a sus compañeros a la seguridad de sus dormitorios...

- Maldición

- ¿Que sucede?

- William está muerto

- ¡No!

_- "Es hora de matar...dar inicio a la pureza de sangre"_

- ¿Que es ese siseo?

- Pansy, saca a los demás, avisa a todos, llévatelos lejos...

- Pero...

- ¡Ahora!

- Sssssssssssssssssss

- Ay no

- No lo miren

Muchos resbalan ya que, hay agua por todos lados, producto de varios hechizos...Goyle ve a través del agua a la serpiente y se queda petrificado

- ¡Goyle!

- Ha empezado...la leyenda es cierta

- Cielos

- Alumnos: abandonen la escuela de inmediato

- Profesora McGonagall

- Saquen a los niños ya – dice la profesora con la varita lista, mientras que Flich se cubre con un casco y un par de lentes oscuros.

La enorme serpiente mueve su cola, golpeando las paredes que se resquebrajan al contacto, los alumnos de años inferiores se mueven rápidamente mientras los de quinto, sexto y séptimo año se quedan a defender y combatir...la batalla da comienzo.

ºººººººººººººººº

Hagrid ve por la ventana de su casa que algunos alumnos corren despavoridos, toma su paraguas y junto a Fang sale para ayudar; uno de los alumnos le cuenta rápidamente todo. Al mismo tiempo aparecen Harry, Cho y los Hermanos Black

- Harry

- ¿Que sucede Seamus?

- Esa bestia esta adentro

- Ha matado a William – dice una chica de Hufflepuff

- QUEEEE

- Los demás siguen adentro...y hay muchos petrificados

- Nos han ordenado evacuar...

- Niños vayan al lago, allí están los botes – les habla el Guardabosques - es mejor que se pongan a salvo

- Ayudaremos

- No Cho...si esa bestia te mira...

- No lo soportaré – dice Harry abrazándola – además no quiero que te pase nada, no en tu estado

- ¿Estado? – pregunta Sirius

- ¿De que hablas? – dice Hagrid

- Mas tarde...ve con ellos

- Pero

- Marietta llévatela...acuérdate que eres hija de muggles, esa bestia te puede matar con la mirada

- Cuídate por favor – y le da un beso, que es correspondido

- Vamos Cho...

Todos los alumnos van saliendo en dirección al lago, mientras los Black junto a Harry, alertas y con la varita en mano ingresan al castillo. Los fantasmas también están saliendo despavoridos, faltando algunos de ellos

- ¿Que sucede?

- Huyan – dice Nick casi decapitado – han petrificado al Barón Sanguinario y a la Dama Gris

- ¿Y Myrtle?

- Ni idea...esperemos que haya salido

- Mejor aléjense -dice Hagrid – nos encargaremos

- Si ven a los profesores, díganles que estamos dentro

- Tengan mucho cuidado

Siguen ingresando mientras Fang va olfateando...Sirius va delante del Guardabosques, seguido de Regulus y Harry con las varitas en alto, listos para atacar...en el camino han encontrado a muchos alumnos petrificados en posiciones tanto de combate, como de huida y otras variadas y algunos muertos por mirar directamente a los ojos del basilisco

- Esto debe terminar ya

- Pobres muchachos...no quiero imaginar lo que pasará con sus padres

- Por nuestro bien, hay que acabar con ese bicho

- Al fin los hallamos – dicen los demás profesores

- ¡Remus!

- Profesores

- ¿Y los demás?

- Aquí muchacho – dice Dumbledore junto a los aurores – ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto al Profesor Ryddle?

- No

- Donde se...

Pero unos extraños sonidos llaman la atención de todos los reunidos...por un lado aparece la Profesora McGonagall herida y ayudada por Madame Pomfrey

- ¡Minerva!

- Albus: tiene a Tom como prisionero...ha empezado su limpieza: esta matando a los que son muggles y la mayoría están petrificados...si sigue así, destruirá la escuela

- ¿Como está Poppy?

- Debo sacarla de aquí...los demás se han unido a los alumnos pero creo que será imposible...hay muchos petrificados

- Salgan pronto...¿donde están luchando en estos momentos?

- En la Biblioteca

- Oh ohhhhhh

- Creo que a la Sra. Prince no le va a gustar ese bicho pululando por su sagrado ambiente – menciona el Profesor Quirrell

- Andando

El grupo reunido va hacia la Biblioteca y en su paso, van encontrando mas alumnos petrificados y los heridos son retirados...en la entrada hallan a la Sra. Norris petrificada

- Hasta la gata de Flich cayó

- Tengan mucho cuidado, señores – dice el Director – ni lo miren directamente...

A lo lejos se escuchan unas voces y mucha bulla...pero los estantes van cayendo: el basilisco esta dentro luchando con un grupo, de entre ellos se ve al Profesor Lockhart que se ha quedado inmovilizado ante la presencia de la enorme bestia, a un lado a Madame Prince gravemente herida y a Flich petrificado, los alumnos intentan sacar al rastrero del ambiente, mientras que la enorme cantidad de libros va cayendo ante lo ocurrido, al igual que las ventanas y los estantes. Remus se acerca a su colega

- Gilderoy

- Ahhhhh

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta uno de los aurores

- ¿No es que el valiente que luchó contra la banshee, el hombre lobo, la esfinge y el vampiro se haya acobardado? – menciona Sirius burlonamente

- No, que va – contesta su hermano – esta tomando un respiro para volver a atacar

- Muchacho ¿estas bien? – le pregunta Dumbledore

- Yo...eh...estoy...bien...

- Si, claro como no - contesta Harry – se ve que no tiene ni agallas, es un cobarde

- ¿Como me llamaste?

- Lo oyó claramente...si dice ser tan valiente, adelante

Y lo empuja donde esta la bestia. Los demás atinan a mirar divertidos (a pesar que la bestia esta allí atacando, moviendo con su cola gran parte de los estantes de la Sección Prohibida)...Lockhart se arma de valor y se enfrenta al basilisco que lo mira de forma maligna, mientras este (temblando) le apunta con su varita

_- "Aléjate, sangre pura"_

- Yo...debo detenerte...como sea

_- "No me obligues a despedazarte..."_

- ¿Que cosa dices? No entiendo

- Gilderoy atácalo – dice la Profesora Sinistra

- No se como

- ¿Que no sabes como? Pero y los relatos de tus libros

- Es mentira – dice Ron convencido – ha robado las historias de otros y las publicó con su nombre

- Que decepción – dice Lily

- No es momento de desilusionarnos – dice el Profesor Sloughon – hay que luchar

- Severus: no te alejes

- Pero, Albus...

- Esa bestia no te quita los ojos de encima...si tiene a Tom, tu eres el siguiente

- No solo yo...si lo que dice es cierto, mis hijos corren el mismo peligro

- Tengo una idea: sígueme...

Ambos hombres salen de la Biblioteca y el basilisco los mira, se da la vuelta y con su cola empieza a golpear a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que los demás se dispersen y ataquen...la bestia sale del lugar dejando todo completamente destruido, se reagrupan todos

- ¿A donde van ahora?

- Mi esposo y el Director han salido

- Esa cosa va detrás de ellos

- Será mejor que nos dividamos – dice uno de los aurores – un grupo que se encargue de sacar a los heridos, los demás iremos tras él

- Buena idea

- Harry ¿a donde vas?

- Con mi padre

- No – dice Regulus sujetándolo – esta con el Director, me imagino que tiene algún plan

- Es que

Muchacho...te quedas con nosotros y es un punto final

Harry se queda viendo impotente a los heridos y petrificados...sabe que a el le puede suceder algo peor.

ºººººººººººººº

En la enfermería, Poppy y la Profesora Sprout tienen listo la poción de mandrágora, nunca se imaginaron que la enorme olla que prepararon les iba a ser útil muy pronto

Corriendo las cortinas, va donde un ataúd y la abre, logrando que el primer paciente beba un poco de la poción...al instante Vampy sale de aquel aletargamiento que estuvo por varios meses, mientras los heridos la ven con esperanza

- Al fin muchacha

- Eres libre

- Cielos pero...¿que pasó aquí?

- No salgas que aún es de día

- Ay no, ni loca...¿que paso Madame Pomfrey?

- Escucha: hay otro basilisco y nos hemos tenido que encerrar aquí, te necesitamos hasta que oscurezca

- ¿Y el Profesor Ryddle?

- Con los demás, luchando

- Si no hay otro modo, les ayudaré

Sale del ataúd y felizmente toda la enfermería esta a oscuras producto de un hechizo, pero alumbrado por lámparas...ve a muchos alumnos petrificados y heridos por diversas mordeduras, raspones, arañazos y golpes y comienza a atenderlos, dando la poción a los petrificados y curando las heridas de los demás...pero a la vez se preocupa por primera vez de alguien, suelta un suspiro.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Dumbledore junto a Snape van avanzando hasta la entrada principal, sintiendo que el enorme reptil les está siguiendo los pasos, amén de que algunas ventanas se van rompiendo a su paso y las paredes retumben con los golpetazos de la cola.

- ¿Tienes algún plan, Albus?

- Si...primero saquemos al bicho afuera, tendremos un amplio campo abierto para defendernos

- Y después

- Calma

- Como quieres que me calme...sabes bien que "eso" tiene prisionero a Ryddle

- Algo me dice que Tom no está tan lejos

- Eh...no te entiendo

- Ya lo veras...

- Espero que resulte tu plan, Albus...o ese bicho nos matará

Logran llegar a la puerta y siguen corriendo, con varitas en mano hasta el descampado, hasta allí les sigue el basilisco y adquiere posición de lucha los magos y actitud de ataque la bestia

_- "Tu eres el siguiente..."_

- Albus

- Sé lo que dice

_- "No te escaparás de tu destino..."_

- Hace siglos Salazar Slytherin cometió una estupidez – habla Dumbledore – jamás imagino lo que iba a pasar

_- "He estado vivo durante siglos para cumplir con su ultima voluntad"_

- No es su ultima voluntad, enorme bestia...realmente él se ha equivocado

- Nosotros – habla Severus – no hubiésemos podido sobrevivir si no nos juntábamos con los muggles.

- Es gracias a ellos que la actual comunidad mágica aun exista...aun tenemos algún rechazo de otros que no nos aceptan tal y como somos, no ha sido tan fácil

_- ¡Mentira!_

- No es mentira...no has estado presente para ver todo lo que hemos sufrido

- Y aunque la mayoría no desciende de familias mágicas, llevan en sus genes la herencia de sus antecesores

- "_No voy a perder el tiempo...de los dos, uno viene conmigo y el otro morirá"_

- No creas que me dejaré vencer fácilmente – le habla Dumbledore – veamos que haces ahora

- Ssssssssssssssssssssss

Pero un fuerte "Crucio" y un rayo que va directo a la bestia, hace que ambos hombres volteen: era el Profesor Ryddle junto a dos alumnos que fueron a rescatarlo por ordenes del Director. Al instante los demás se unen al ataque

La enorme bestia soporta el ataque y un par de ojos van brillando, pero ya la mayoría estaba alerta, en especial Farkwes que, se dirige a los ojos y los pica, dejándolo ciego

- Al fin

- Esa bestia no podrá atacarnos con su mirada

- Cuidado tiene su olfato y oido intacto

- Sigue siendo peligroso

- ¿Donde has estado Tom?

- En los subterráneos de la escuela...ese bicho me atrapó y me dejó congelado, no se como...estos chicos (señalándolos) lograron liberarme

- Pero era muy complicado Sr. Director

- Parecía una estatua

- Después hablaremos, ahora hay que deshacernos de este animal

Hagrid(que había visto al Director salir hacia un descampado, cerca del Bosque Prohibido) saca de un lugar del Bosque, una bandada de aves que revolotean y en coro van cantando: había ocultado los gallos mágicamente para que el bicho no los sintiera. La bestia se retorcía de dolor ante los cánticos de la bandada y daba sus últimos coletazos...junto a los gallos (que se habían acercado mas a la bestia) también aparecía una enorme manada de gallinas y pollitos

Muchos alumnos se enternecieron con las aves, que piaban de frío

- Hagrid: son lindos

- Que tiernos – dice Padma, acariciando a uno de ellos

- Rubeus te dije que solo pidieras una bandada de gallos

- Sr. Director yo hice el pedido...pero...

- ¿Pero que?

- Me mandaron con todo...creo que interpretaron mal el pedido

- ¿Tienes la orden de pedido?

- Aquí esta

Mientras al fin el basilisco daba su último suspiro, el Guardabosques le alcanzó al Director la orden de pedido que decía claramente:

- "Solicito, por orden del Director de la Escuela Hogwarts, una bandada de aves de corral (preferentemente gallos), enviarlos de inmediato. El cobro se haría efectivo a través de la escuela"

- Ay Hagrid

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Te mandaron el gallinero completo – dice Sirius burlonamente al leer

- ¿Que mas te mandaron con estas aves?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, porque aparecieron patos, pavos, lechones, y otros animales de corral. Muchos alumnos se alegraron mientras que algunos profesores no veían con buenos ojos tanto animal de corral

- Albus ¿que hacemos ahora con todos estos animales?

- Calma, Severus...justo deseaba tener un corral con muchos animales

- ¿Como que un corral?

- No creo que el Ministerio se oponga

- Pero

- Silencio...alumnos por favor van a ayudarnos a construir un enorme establo...estos animalitos nos han salvado por esta vez la vida y es justo tenerlos cerca, por algún imprevisto

- Al menos tendremos huevos frescos para el desayuno – dice el Profesor Quirrel

- Y leche

- Y carne

- Vaya Hagrid: al menos te encargarás también de ellos, no

- Señores – habla uno de los aurores – nos encargaremos de este reptil...nos lo llevaremos para investigación, sería mejor si se atiende a los heridos y petrificados. Acabo de mandar una lechuza al Hospital San Juan Mungo para que vengan a recoger a los mas graves

- Mientras haremos un reporte de lo ocurrido – responde una aurora

- Ha sido un dia inolvidable...bien alumnos no hay clases por tres días

- ¿De veras?

- YEEEEEEEEEEEEE – dicen todos alegres y en coro

- Ay no

- Lo siento, Hermione

- Será el tiempo que necesitemos para poner la escuela en orden...Profesores vengan conmigo: vamos a inspeccionar y ver los daños; Alumnos: encárguense de la construcción de un corral para toda nuestra nueva manada

- Y los demás – dice el Profesor Slughon – vayan a ayudar a sus compañeros heridos, de paso creo que sería mejor si los Prefectos hicieran un informe de daños en sus casas

- Sres. Prefectos: ya saben que hacer 

- Si, Sr. Director

Un grupo acompaña al personal mientras que los demás ayudan a construir con sus varitas y las chicas resguardan a los animalitos, en especial a las crías

Al fin el atardecer llega a los terrenos de la escuela: se evalúan los daños y el número de heridos y muertos (estos últimos son pocos)...la noche los reune en el Comedor, donde al fin disfrutan de un momento de paz

Continuará--------------------


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24: La sucesora de Rita Skeeter y confirmando lo inesperado**

Al día siguiente, el Diario El Profeta publicaba lo sucedido dentro de Hogwarts, alarmando a padres y tutores, que tomaron el tren para ir a ver a sus hijos.

En las puertas del colegio, Minerva lee las noticias acompañada de otros profesores, que ayudaban a arreglar lo que el basilisco había destruido

- En cualquier momento tendremos una fila de padres angustiados

- Al parecer la Sra. Skeeter dejo un reemplazo en su puesto – lee Regulus el diario - ¿Quién demonios es Gillian Santinne?

- Ni idea – contesta Sirius – ni siquiera pone su foto

- De seguro es muy fea (risas)

- Veo actividad en Hogsmeade, Sres. –observa Minerva al ver llegar el tren a la estación – pronto habrá mas que reclamos

- Iré a la Dirección a avisarle – dice Regulus

- Me quedo mejor – contesta Sirius – no es bueno que estés sola con ese grupo, si viene con ellos algún reportero del diario, te atosigaran de muchas preguntas

- Gracias, Sirius

En la enfermería, Tonks esta repuesta y ha ayudado con los heridos de la desigual batalla. Ha estado pensando en lo que le sucedió días atrás y trata de recordar que le dijo su agresor antes de noquearla, pero es en vano...su mente no le ayuda. Al fin Poppy la revisa y le da algunas indicaciones, entre ellas, que debe descansar antes de reincorporarse a su trabajo, antes de darle el alta respectiva

Va saliendo de la enfermería, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos...

ººººººººººººººººººº

En Hosgmeade, los padres y algunos miembros de la comunidad se reúnen en el bar de la Sra. Rosmerta, no solo para beber y entablar amistad, sino para conversar de los últimos problemas con sus hijos que estudian en Hogwarts, y también de los ataques ocurridos que – al parecer – no hay visos de solución, por parte del Ministerio. Entre la multitud, se observa a una mujer de unos 35 a 37 años, no era muy atractiva, pero sus ojos brillaban por las noticias que conseguía, por desgracia tenía la misma escuela de Rita Skeeter: ambas se conocieron en plena formación de sus profesiones, fueron maestra y alumna

Pero a través de esos ojos malignos, se escondía una personalidad bastante chocante, que controlaba y usaba para obtener sus fines; no le importaba usar la mentira para escribir o publicar sus comentarios (que sabia disfrazarlo muy bien) y hasta ahora se mantuvo en perfil bajo...asistió disfrazada al Juicio que le hicieron a su maestra y a pesar de ver y escuchar todo, no se quedó conforme. No pudo obtener los documentos y datos (ya que el Ministerio intervino - al mismo tiempo que se hacía el Juicio - a la casa de la acusada y al diario, revolviendo todo y llevándose toda la información que su maestra había acumulado en varios años) juró vengarse...su vuela pluma estaba lista para atacar

- A ver mi querida pluma, escribe: Reunión con los padres de familia de los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts

La pluma se dirigía a un pergamino y garabateo lo sgte:

"La astuta reportera del Profeta, Gillian Santinne, ha logrado reunir a muchos padres preocupados para ir a pedir cuentas al Director de la escuela y pedir su cambio. A la vez obtener información sobre sus potenciales victimas para ser difamadas en el diario"

La mujer lee lo escrito y lo lanza al fuego, sonriendo descaradamente...

ººººººººººººººººººº

Por otro lado, en la Dirección de Hogwarts, ajenos a lo que estaba por suceder, Dumbledore evaluada los daños, recibía los informes de su personal docente y administrativo, pero a la vez se reunía con una pareja y uno de sus profesores.

Los Snape estaban intranquilos pero serenos, mientras que el Profesor Ryddle miraba a la ventana, para no pensar en otras cosas

- Bien – el anciano los miraba con sus ojos azules – la reunión es sobre sus antecesores mágicos, señores. Al parecer, ninguno se dio cuenta de quien descendía realmente

- Albus – dice Severus – ignoraba quien era mi antecesor directo...la verdad ni me preocupe por eso, ya que soy hijo de un muggle y una bruja. No le presté atención a ese detalle

- Igual que en mi caso – responde Ryddle – sabia que mi madre era bruja...pero me intrigaba la historia de mis antecesores. Claro está que no encontré pruebas verdaderas que confirmaran los hechos del pasado

- Porque no los hay, y si los hubo, Salazar Slytherin los ocultó muy bien – les contesta el Director – para mí, fue una verdadera sorpresa saber que ambos están emparentados familiar y mágicamente. Son de la misma familia...lo que ignoro, es el que sucedió realmente para separarse y convertirse en dos familias distintas, teniendo un solo origen

- En el caso de los Black y los Malfoy, entiendo el parentesco...pero ¿que tiene que ver nosotros en...?

- Severus: esto es peligroso...si alguien se entera quienes son ustedes o quien es su verdadero antecesor, realmente estarán en graves problemas. Slytherin era uno de los magos no solo poderoso, sino que también devoto de las Artes Oscuras y todo lo relacionado a...

- ¿La maldad?

- Si, Tom...ambos han heredado sus dones

- ¿Pero cuales?

- Aparte de su poder incrementado, conocimiento de las Artes Mágicas, don de hablar en pársel, expertos en Oclumancia, Legeremancia y si no me equivoco, la extraña habilidad de volar...además...

- Mejor no sigas – le pide Severus

- Y nuestros hijos...¿que pasara con ellos?

- Bien Lily, no quería llegar a esto, pero deben controlarlos. Si tu esposo es uno de los descendientes de Slytherin, tus hijos también han heredado su poder...y según lo que dijo el basilisco, le pasaría lo mismo a sus descendientes.

- ¿Y que significa?

- Que tarde o temprano tus dos hijos se revelaran como son realmente. Me preocupan tus mellizos, Severus...aunque han mostrado excepcionales aptitudes mágicas, temo que ese poder se incremente. Y ustedes deben cuidarse también. Por ahora hay que concentrar vigilancia en tu nuera

- ¿Cho?

- Si...bajo ningún motivo debe salir embarazada, no por ahora

- Prepararé la poción anticonceptiva y se la daré

- Bien, Severus. Lo mismo para ustedes...en cuanto a ti, Tom

- Eh, bueno...prefiero

- No puedo ordenar a tus sentimientos, muchacho. Y además tu padre...

- Lo sé – y se pone colorado

- Ahora trataremos ese problema...Severus: encontré una poción antigua en uno de los viejos libros y podría poner punto final al problema de la Srta. Vampy. Necesito tus conocimientos sobre pociones para estudiar y elaborar esa poción

- ¿Tiene algún riesgo?

- No lo sabemos...al parecer esa poción fue usada siglos atrás en Europa, pero no explican si tuvo buen resultado.

- Habrá que intentarlo...¿cuales son los ingredientes?

- Esta lista te ayudará – y le entrega un pergamino enrollado

Severus lo abre y lee su contenido

- Debo ir al callejón Diagon a conseguir la mitad de los ingredientes

- Te acompaño, amor

- Bien vayan juntos – y en eso se escucha el movimiento de la gárgola que cuida el acceso a la puerta – tenemos noticias

Unos golpes a la puerta, que se abre por medio de magia, entra Regulus

- Sr. Director: se acercan carrozas a la escuela

- ¿¿Carrozas??

- Hace una hora y media, o mas, llegó el tren...creo que son los padres de los alumnos

- Deben haberse enterado del problema que ocurrió aquí – ingresa el Profesor Quirrel, entregándole el diario al Director, que lo lee. Los demás leen el otro diario

- Esa mujer se ha propuesto seguir por el camino de Skeeter

- ¿Es que acaso no ha entendido?

- Hablaré con ellos, Regulus me acompañaras...que nadie salga ni entre en el castillo. Llamen a Moody

- ¿Porque?

- Tiene una habilidad especial para detectar animagos no registrados y mentirosos...además inspira respeto

- Mas bien: lo temen

- Andando

ºººººººººººººººººººº

En el comedor, Luna y sus amigos ven que Cho anda bastante extraña. La han visto ir rápidamente a los baños y han tenido que ayudarla cuando iba a desmayarse en los pasillos, trayéndola al comedor. Hermione y las Patil se acercan a su mesa, al igual que los demás chicos del ED y las otras casas

- ¿Sucede algo, Cho?

- No...no es nada

- Pero casi te desmayas – le habla Ernie

- Y estas muy pálida – le dice Seamus

- Son los nervios...no se preocupen

Pero a Hermione esos síntomas le parecen familiares: nauseas, vómitos, desmayos, ojeras, enorme apetito...no puede ser. Toma de la mano a Cho y la levanta

- Vamos a la enfermería

- ¿Por qué? – dice Cedric, acercándose al ver tumulto – yo la veo bien

- No...no quiero

- Chicos: ayúdenme

- No...

- ¿Donde esta Harry?

- Lo llamaron en la Dirección...

- ¿Que pasa? – Eilleen se acerca

- Tu cuñada oculta algo, la estamos llevando a la enfermería

- ¿Acaso te mordió ese basilisco?

Muchos se quedan callados al escuchar la pregunta de Eilleen...recuerdan cuando la pareja desapareció en el Bosque, siguiendo justamente al enorme ofidio.

- No, no me hizo nada...mas bien, nos quería vivos

- ¿Te dijo algo?

- Yo no le entendía, pero Harry sí...me traducía

- ¿Dijo algo ese bicho?

- Lo único que recuerdo es que él me iba a quitar algo...algo que venía en camino

Las chicas abren sus ojos: al fin se han dado cuenta de la verdadera situación. Toman a Cho y se van (a pesar de las protestas de la chica) arrastrándola a la enfermería

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry estaba en la Dirección, hablando con sus padres. Estos le habían contado todo lo ocurrido con el basilisco y a la vez el muchacho de ojos verdes les contó su conversación en el bosque, pero omitiendo un detalle. Severus y Lily estaban muy preocupados

- Por ahora no deben salir juntos al Bosque

- Esta bien

- Ni acercarse a los ofidios

- Pero, mamá...

- Es por su seguridad...además hay algo mas que debes hacer, es sobre tu esposa

- Hijo: Dumbledore nos ha dicho que por ningún motivo, Cho no debe salir embarazada, no por ahora

El rostro del chico adquirió primero signos de sorpresa, pero al recordar la conversación con el basilisco, se puso colorado y bajó la cabeza. Severus se da cuenta y se acerca

- ¿Nos ocultas algo?

- Yo...no se como decirles...

- Decirnos que, cielo

- Madre, Padre...eh...van...

- Dinos

- Van...a ser...abuelos. Cho esta esperando...un bebe

La noticia les cae como bomba: Severus se pone pálido y se sienta, mientras que Lily se emociona...pero esto se les escapa de sus manos. Justamente no era lo esperado

- ¿Y ahora?

- ¿Donde esta?

- Fue al comedor...dijo que tenia mucha hambre

- Hay que llevarla donde Poppy – dice Lily. Tenemos que salir de dudas

- Tendremos que pensar qué decirle a Dumbledore si se confirma el embarazo...no me imagino su reacción

Afirmando, se levanta y toma a su familia, yendo por los pasillos. Pero encuentran en el camino al grupo de alumnos que se dirigían a la enfermería y tomando a la joven ravenclaw, van directo a hacer las pruebas y salir de dudas

ºººººººººººººººººº

En la entrada del colegio, se encuentran algunos aurores, el Ministro de Magia (que fue avisado por el Director), los padres de familia y alguno de los curiosos, que nunca faltan. Dumbledore, acompañado de Minerva, Regulus, Sirius, Moody y Flich, lograron cerrar las puertas para evitar que alguien del público se infiltre donde no debe

Pero entre ellos destacaba Gillian, que sonriente se acercaba unto a un vuelapluma y un cuadernillo, detrás un joven fotógrafo que no se perdía ningún detalle. Muchos estaban con rostros adustos y serios, en especial el Ministro

- Buenos días...ah usted es Albus Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

- Para su desgracia, si...¿que desea en los dominios de Hogwarts, Srta. Santinne? No la hemos invitado

- Vine junto con los padres de familia para averiguar como están los estudiantes

- Ese tema no es de su incumbencia – habla el Ministro bastante molesto – se citó a los padres, mas no a usted

- Tengo derecho de estar donde la noticia se encuentre

- A no ser que quiera terminar como su antecesora

Las palabras de Minerva hacen reaccionar a la mujer, que retrocede. El Ministro y el Director inician su conversación

- Sr. Dumbledore: mil disculpas...recibí su informe y...no entiendo como sucedió los hechos.

- A veces los mitos y leyendas suelen ser bastante reales. Pero al menos, logramos controlar la situación: los heridos se recuperan, ya han sido despetrificados las victimas, el colegio casi queda hecho añicos, pero al menos los gallos nos ayudaron en eliminar el gran problema

- Si, vi su cadáver...increíble; ordené una inspección para fin de año en la escuela, para descartar si existe algún nido o huevos...

- Nosotros hemos revisado la escuela, pero otra revisión será bienvenida...queremos estar seguro de que no exista otro peligro mayor

- ¿Y hubo...muertos?

- Por desgracia, si...necesitaremos su ayuda para notificar a sus padres...aunque no se como decirles la noticia a ellos, no entenderían...

- Si, son muggles...me encargare de esa notificación. Unos doctores de San Mungo vendrán a llevarse los cuerpos y prepararlos para su entrega. Merecen una buena sepultura. ¿Y los alumnos?

- Están bien, aunque hay algunos asustados...mandaré llamarlos para que sus padres lo vean.

Se acerca a Regulus y Minerva que ingresan a la escuela. Después va donde los padres, acompañado de Moody

- Sres: sus hijos bajaran en un momento para que los vean...como están en pleno estudio, les ruego que sean lo mas breve posible, para no perjudicar sus clases.

- ¿Y que hay de los Snape?

Gillian estaba buscando armar alboroto...los demás la miran con estupor

- Eso a usted no le concierne...

- Es una pregunta y debo obtener respuesta

- ¿Que esta insinuando eh? – se acerca Moody amenazante

- Tal vez ellos criaron ese bicho

- Escúcheme bien, aprendiz de reportera – le habla Moody esta vez molesto con su presencia – ni se atreva, porque sino...

- Ah ¿me esta amenazando?...esto

- No lo publicará

- Pero...Sr. Ministro...

- Usted ha venido sin ser invitada y a la vez a causar pánico. No voy a permitir que otra vez, varias familias honorables sean investigadas ni tampoco perseguidas. Suficiente hemos tenido con la vergüenza que nos hizo pasar la Sra. Skeeter en todos estos años...si sigue empeñada en seguir sus pasos, le recomiendo que cambie de carrera o se prepare para ir derechito a Azkaban

Gillian se quedo tiesa de una sola pieza: cualquier cosa, menos la cárcel...guardó silencio y se alejó un poco, pero miraba con odio a los que vigilaban la escuela. Esto no se quedaría así

Una de las puertas se abrió y salieron los alumnos, que al ver a sus padres, fueron a su encuentro. El reencuentro duraría unos 15 minutos, donde los padres se calmaron a ver a sus retoños vivos y sanos que le contaron lo sucedido.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Los chicos y los Snape esperaban impacientes mientras que Poppy revisaba a Cho en otro ambiente de la enfermería. Casi cumpliéndose la hora, Madame Pomfrey salía con un rostro feliz, acercándose a Harry

- Sr. Snape: felicidades...su esposa esta embarazada

Todos pusieron una cara, entre molesta, sorprendida y de felicidad en los demás...Harry estaba mas pálido que de costumbre

- ¿Y como está?

- Con los clásicos síntomas...se le pasará en un par de meses

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?

- Si mis cálculos no me fallan, Cho tiene un mes y una semana Srta. Granger. Ahora debe cuidarse y le haré los chequeos prenatales mensuales

- ¡¡Felicidades Harry!!

- Gracias

- Excelente – dice Severus – uno más en la familia...y ahora ¿que dirá Albus?

- Se alegrará

- No nos referimos a eso...es que...

- ¿Ocultan algo? – preguntan los chicos

- Se lo diremos después...es mejor irnos

Aparece Cho caminando y se abraza a su esposo, que la llena de besos tiernos. Suspirando, los chicos salen de la enfermería

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Llega el mediodía y los padres se retiran de Hogwarts, mas tranquilos al ver a sus hijos...solo se quedan un grupo, perteneciente a los padres de los miembros del ED, a quienes no ven a sus retoños. Dumbledore, al ver que ya todos se han marchado, los hace entrar hasta una sala, justo cuando aparecen por uno de los pasillos. Los abrazos y reencuentros no se hacen esperar.

La Orden se reúne al ver la escena

- Veo que no ha sido fácil – habla Rodulphus

- Y ahora tenemos una nueva enemiga: esa tal Gillian Santinne

- ¿Quien es?

- La sucesora de Rita Skeeter

Muchos ponen cara de asco

- Sale uno y viene otro – dice Bellatrix

- ¿Y ahora?

- Habrá que estar atentos, Barty – responde Lucius – esa mujer se la tiene jurada contra la escuela, en especial con los Snape.

- Va a investigar, de eso no hay duda – contesta Sirius bastante fastidiado – y es terca como una mula

- ¿Que tal si le hacemos una visita?

- ¿Que dices Petriweg?

- Es buena idea – dice Remus

- La apruebo – dice Sirius con un brillo en sus ojos

- No irán

Dumbledore los ha estado escuchando, e interviene en el plan de los Merodeadores

- Pero...

- No

- Sr. Director...

- Esa...odiosa...

- Ya veremos después, ahora Severus tiene algo que decirnos

El aludido se sorprende y mira a su esposa. Ella asiente y todos guardan silencio. Ya los padres han salido acompañados de sus hijos para despedirse y solo se han quedado los adultos e ingresan los demás profesores, al ver que los alumnos se demoran en regresar.

Se pone de pie y sin mirar fijamente a ninguno, habla

- Albus: nos ordenaste cuidarnos, tanto a mi como al Profesor Ryddle

- Si, es cierto...

- Creo que hubo cambio de planes...

- ¿Planes?

- ¿De que hablan?

- Es...que...

- Estoy escuchando, Severus

El mago siente la potente mirada de su Líder y moviéndose nerviosamente, no sabe como decir la noticia, pero no aguanta más

- Voy a ser...eh...

- Termina la frase, Severus

- Maldición...es que no sé como decirlo, Black

- Solo dilo

- ¡¡Cho esta embarazada!!

Todos se sorprenden: un hijo...el hijo de uno de los integrantes de la Orden va a ser padre...las miradas se dirigen a Harry, que cohibido, se abraza con su pareja y se esconde de aquellas miradas que lo taladran. Sus compañeros están felices y ya hacen planes, pero los adultos no ven con buenos ojos lo que esta a punto de venir

Continuará--

Al parecer, Rita ha dejado una digna sucesora, que pronto estará armando jaleo esta vez, con los Snape...y la noticia del embarazo de Cho no caera nada bien ni al Director ni a la Orden.

En el proximo capitulo atendere un pedido de uno de los reviews: sobre Lupin - Tonks, ahora les toca a ellos. ¿WQue pasara ahora? Dejen sus reviews y hasta la proxima semana


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota: **Por descuido mio, puse una continuacion en donde no debia, agradezco la ayuda, ahora si el verdadero capitulo, disfrutenlo y dejenme sus reviews

**--**

**Capitulo 25: Los verdaderos planes de Dracull**

En una linda casa, una joven mujer explotaba de rabia: era Gillian, que no pudo obtener la información que quería. Había organizado todo en secreto (haciéndose pasar por uno de los padres de familia) pero le salio el tiro por la culata...se sirvió un poco de whisky de fuego y apuró de un sorbo el líquido ardiente. Se sirvió otro vaso y daba vueltas en su sala. A las finales se sentó, bebiendo de a sorbos su bebida...pero se vengaría. Miraba un paquete, aun sin abrir, que tenia oculto desde hace tiempo: era un encargo que le dejó su maestra, en caso de que algo le pasara.

E iba a usar muy bien todo su contenido...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ha pasado dos semanas de lo ocurrido en la escuela. En el Nº 12 de Gilmmaund Place, la Orden se volvía a reunir, esta vez por otros motivos: uno por un informe de uno de sus espías y para ver cómo ocultar el embarazo de una alumna a sus compañeros en la escuela

Mundungus venia con una persona (en realidad un brujo vampiro) transformado hace dos años atrás, pero servia a la Orden, pues quería buscar una cura y a la vez ayudar. Estaba muy nervioso, porque había estado escuchando (a escondidas) y obtuvo bastante información.

Era de noche y en la sala todo estaba listo: los miembros sentados y un elfo trayendo un enorme vaso de algo rojo, muy espeso

Lucius, Lily, los Hermanos Black y Enmeline tenían que aguantar ver la sangre. Bellatrix miraba al muchacho beber todo su contenido

- Habla, muchacho

- Sr. Dumbledore: le diré todo lo que he escuchado...antes deben ocultarla (y señala a Tonks)

- Pero ¿porque?

- Van a ver mis recuerdos...todo se les aclarara

Saca dos frascos llenos de algo brillante y algunos reconocen su contenido. Un pensadero esta frente a ellos y el anciano abre el frasco lanzando su brillante contenido. Todos se arremolinan e ingresan a los recuerdos del brujo

Llegan a una especie de cuarto de una vieja construcción abandonada, en el medio se encuentra mucha gente: son los vampiros reunidos en torno a su Líder, que toma la palabra

- Ha pasado dos meses y algo mas

- La bruja seleccionada ya debe estar curada

- Excelente...tu iras por ella, Grower...que te acompañe un séquito guerrero

- Como ordenes, Señor

- No quiero que la muerdan o la dañen, la necesito entera...maten a los demás.

- Mi Señor: ¿que harás con ella, una vez que esté aquí? – le pregunta otro de sus comandantes

- Solo se quedará mi escolta, el resto puede salir a cazar...por mi parte, la fecundaré...de ella, nacerá una nueva especie, resistente a todo, incluyendo a los temidos rayos del sol. Nada ni nadie nos detendrá...

Todos salen del pensadero. Sus rostros se dirigen a la joven aurora metamorfomaga, que no da crédito a lo visto y a Remus, que se le nota más el odio hacia ellos

- No...

- Remus

- ¡¡No la tocaran!! – y la abraza posesivamente

- Ese era su verdadero motivo – dice Regulus – atacaban a todas las brujas de la comunidad...estaban seleccionando a la mas apta

- Y por desgracia, fue Tonks la elegida – dice Lily

- ¿Fecundarla? – habla Severus – entonces...ese...quiere...procrear

- Tener descendencia

- No permitiré que...eso...lo que sea, la viole

- Cálmate Remus – le dice Sirius

- ¿¿Como quieres que me calme??

- Moony: están buscando cruzar sus genes, procrear...buscan a una mujer joven y en edad reproductiva, a la vez que sea fuerte, capaz de resistir. Tu novia se llevó las palmas

- Yo no lo veo nada gracioso – dice la aurora con un fuerte tono de color en su cabello, producto de su molestia

- Si te captura, no te soltará – habla el espía mirándola – no solo eres joven, sino bella. No niego que debes ser fuerte, hará lo que sea, para tener hijos contigo

Las mujeres hacen una mueca de asco al pensar en...eso, miran a su compañera con bastante pena, que responde aterrada:

- Entre...ese y Remus: prefiero a mi lobo

- ¿¿Lobo??

- Es una larga historia...

- Ya sabemos su verdadero plan – habla Albus – tenemos que armar un contraataque

- Les puedo dar el lugar exacto del escondite...antes estábamos en una vieja iglesia, pero lo abandonamos cuando la eligieron...querían un lugar mas adecuado

- ¿Para que?

- Para ella...quiere tenerla a su completa disposición

- Entiendo...debes regresar, pero si sospechan de ti, dirígete a Hogwarts y busca a Hagrid (que le saluda con la mano) él te ayudará a esconderte en la escuela, hasta que este listo el antídoto.

- Será un honor...

- Señores: debemos ser cuidadosos...Tonks: iras a la escuela

- Pero

- Nada...estarás con Remus en Hogwarts hasta que pongamos punto final a este problema.

- Me encargaré de avisar a los fantasmas, nos ayudarán con vigilar los contornos

- Gracias Minerva...Kingskley, Moody, Lily, Peter, Sirius, y Sres. Longbottom: necesitare sus servicios

- A la orden

- Arthur, Bellatrix, Barty y Lucius: vayan al Ministerio y averigüen todo sobre ese tal...¿como se llama?

- Entre el grupo le dicen Dracull, pero ha sido como ustedes: un humano...una vez, escuche oír entre ellos, el nombre de Vlad Trepes. Lo que ignoramos es como y el porque se transformó, si es que fue un humano

- Ese...Percy, Cedric, Rodulphus, Mundungus y Enmeline, visitaran a los muggles y buscaran leyendas de vampiros. Tal vez ellos sepan mas de esos temas

- Iremos ahora

- Los demás ya saben que hacer...en cuanto a lo otro: no queda mas remedio que los chicos vayan a casa hasta que ella de a luz...por su seguridad. Severus: vas a la escuela y mejor si te los llevas por red flu, sin que nadie te vea, avisaré al Profesor Ryddle para que te ayude. Ya inventaremos cualquier pretexto

La reunión termina y el espía desaparece entre las sombras de la noche

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cho y Harry pasean tranquilos, tomados de la mano y ajenos a los sucesos por ocurrir en sus vidas, pero muy felices. Aprovechando que no hay clases en la mañana, van a los patios y se esconden entre unos arbustos, donde dan rienda suelta a su amor. Después de muchos arrumacos, besos y caricias atrevidas, el joven slytherin va tocando suavemente el vientre de su compañera, que ya guarda dentro, el fruto de ese inocente amor

- Y aun no se me nota

- Debes cuidarte, pero ahora tenemos un problema

- ¿Cual?

- Nuestros compañeros...las cuatro casas se enteraran de todo

- No había pensado en eso...

- Por mientras. los primeros meses no se notara

- Pero, amor, cuando mas pase el tiempo, mi vientre crecerá. Aunque la túnica me ayude, habrá algunos días en que tenga que usar el uniforme y ahí si no podré ocultarme

- Tienes razón...y seriamos el nuevo chisme de la escuela

Sin que ellos lo puedan ver, Tempo los observa: desde que cambió por completo todos los destinos, ahora su vista se ha centrado en los miembros más jóvenes de la familia Snape. En especial, los mellizos...ve que el muchacho y su esposa tienen un buen motivo para su enorme felicidad y sus ojos brillan de intensidad...pero aun falta la melliza.

Por otro lado del Patio, aparece el Profesor Ryddle y los ve medio ocultos en los matorrales, se acerca en silencio, sorprendiéndolos

- ¿No deberían estar en clases, jovencitos?

- Oh

- Lo siento...

- Me alegro haberlos encontrado aquí...vengan conmigo

Los dos alumnos se levantan y van detrás del maestro de pociones, hasta su despacho en las mazmorras. Allí encuentran a Severus

- ¿Donde han estado?

- Los halle en los jardines, puedes llevártelos

- ¿Irnos?

- Pero ¿Por qué?...¿sucedió algo?

- Tienen que salir, por precaución. Cuando lleguemos a casa, les explicaremos. Vayan por sus baúles y ninguna palabra a nadie

- Es que...

- Harry

- Esta bien...¿que le diremos a los muchachos?

- Me encargare de ese tema, Sr. Snape – habla Tom – ustedes preparen sus cosas, de preferencia que no los vean, sino sospecharan

- Si no hay otro modo...vamos

Ambos muchachos salen del despacho del profesor y se dirigen a sus salas comunes. Preparan su baúl y Cho logra salir sin ser vista, llegando a la oficina primero, pero Harry (que ya bajaba con su baúl) es descubierto por sus compañeros

- ¿A donde vas, Snape?

- Eh...me mandaron llamar, es urgente

- ¿No sabes el motivo?

- No lo se...y me esperan, Draco

- Podemos acompañarte

- Es que...

- Los demás aun están en el comedor...si no quieres que te vean, tendrás que confiar en nosotros

Suspirando, acepta el acompañamiento de Draco, Grabble, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise y dos chicos de su propia Casa. Llegan a la oficina, donde su Jefe de Casa esta esperándolo, pero se sorprende al ver a los demás alumnos

- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

- Venimos a escoltarlo

- Será mejor si se retiran – dice su jefe

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- Por ahora no...más tarde les diré el motivo. Déjenlos ir

Suspirando, lo ven que se acerca a sus familiares y los despiden con la mano...después se retiran a los salones, porque tienen clases...pero Draco les cuenta a los otros muchachos lo sucedido

ºººººººººººººººººº

En una biblioteca en Londres muggle, Percy y Mundungus han adquirido varios libros sobre leyendas de vampiros, mientras que Cedric y los demás han recolectado información variada.

Pero es Enmeline la que obtendrá una extraña información de una muchacha, a la que invita a su casa a conversar.

ººººººººººººººº

Por otro lado en el Ministerio, muchos archivos antiguos son revisados por Lucius y compañía. Después de algunas revisiones, separan algunos folios para poder analizarlos mejor

En la noche, otra vez el grupo de vampiros vuelve a atacar, pero no encuentran a la bruja seleccionada. Un grupo regresa al escondite, en donde Dracull espera ansioso

Pero lo que va a oír no le agradará en lo absoluto

- Mi señor, tenemos un problema

- Contad

- Han escondido a la elegida...no la hemos encontrado ni en su casa, ni en otros sitios que frecuentaba regularmente. Al parecer tenemos un soplón dentro

- NOOOOOOOOO

Dracull empieza a maldecir...pero a la vez va sospechando de algunos miembros, en especial los primeros en ser convertidos, después de su llegada a Londres. Ordena traer a todos

Felizmente el brujo transformado no estaba...demoró en llegar. Una vez que llega al cuartel, ve que no hay nadie como vigía y sospechando, ingresa sin ser visto entre las sombras

Allí ve algo que lo dejará congelado: a todos sus compañeros londinenses en fila, frente al Líder. La macabra escena que presencia es más fuerte, y aguantando las ganas de vomitar, sale sin ser notado y corre desesperadamente, huyendo del lugar

Casi una hora antes del amanecer, llega a Hogwarts, encontrando la casita de Hagrid, al que toca desesperadamente su puerta. El gigante le abre y le escucha, mientras que el vampiro le cuenta a grandes rasgos lo sucedido. Viendo que está a punto de amanecer, lo levanta en vilo y lo lleva raudo al cementerio de la escuela, encerrándolo en un mausoleo, dentro de una tumba intacta. Allí pasará el día descansando, sin que nadie note su presencia...se aleja tomando camino a la dirección, a informar lo sucedido

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el transcurso del día, el Profesor Ryddle junto a Severus y Lily se dirigen al Callejón Diagon a adquirir algunos ingredientes que necesitan para elaborar la extraña poción. Dumbledore se ha enterado de lo sucedido en la madrugada en la casa del gigante y toma medidas de protección, los demás miembros de la Orden van apareciéndose con la información...sin saber que están siendo observados, los tres entes inmortales ven los acontecimientos en silencio.

Continuará--

--ººººººººººººººººººººº--ºººººººººººººººººººº--ºººººººººººººº--

Hola a todos: aqui se iniciara y se reforzará mas el lazo de amor entre Remus y Nymphadora...claro esta que primero deben evitar que ella sea capturada y entregada en bandeja al lider de los vampiros...

Y al parecer hay una solución definitiva para Vampy y el colaborador: una pocion antigua...pero ¿dará resultado? ¿Los volvera a la normalidad? ¿Que pasará?

Dejenme sus reviews y hasta la proxima semana...


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26: Es hora de amar (1º parte)**

En un lugar donde el tiempo ni el espacio no existe, se encuentran Nathan, Tempo y Mortem, los tres dioses encargados de la existencia humana. Dos de ellos parecen complacidos, menos uno

Nathan ha visto descender alarmantemente los nacimientos y esta muy aburrido. Hace mucho tiempo que no asiste a los nacimientos de bebes y eso le preocupa. Tempo ha visto su desesperación y decide conversar con sus hermanos de este problema

- Por lo visto, Nathan estas muy preocupado

- Si, es cierto y ustedes

- Yo sigo viendo el desarrollo de la vida de cada uno de los ya nacidos

- Por mi parte, todos los días muere alguien, así que tomo su alma, pero de todas maneras debe haber un equilibrio. Y tienes razón

- Al parecer el hombre ha decidido no procrear

- Es imposible...es un evento natural

- Creo que se están protegiendo

- Hermano: debes ver con otros ojos...nosotros no podemos ni siquiera imaginarnos, o ser como ellos, tal vez necesiten una ayuda

- ¿¿Ayuda??

- Al menos debemos equilibrar con los fallecimientos – dice Mortem – creo que es hora de usar nuestro poder secreto...y tengo un plan

- Dinos

- Cuando nos aparecimos, tu Natham dijiste a alguien que debía cumplir

- Si...pero hay varias parejas

- Ya una ha procreado...ella esta esperando, pero son muy jóvenes

- Es buena señal...pero es insuficiente

- No veo ningún impedimento en intervenir asolapadamente – dice Tempo – solo hay que agregar ese...deseo natural y sugiero comenzar con aquella pareja. Si nos va bien, seguiremos con las demás

- Hecho

- Con tal que haya mas nacimientos y ver nuevos bebes, haré lo que sea

- Entonces vamos...es hora

Los tres entes toman sus báculos y armas, se ponen de pie y desaparecen entre una luz muy pura.

ººººººººººººººººººº

Han pasado varios meses y se inicia uno nuevo: Octubre...la primera semana aparece una manifestación de lo que se viene para fin de mes.

En Hogwarts, dentro de la Sala de Menesteres, una joven y guapa aurora ha encontrado la Sala y ha ingresado para observar. Lo ve perfectamente amoblado, como si fuese una habitación personal. Con bastante vergüenza (al parecer ha estado en esos días fantaseando con pasar mas tiempo junto a su prometido) se sienta y empieza a llorar. Hace tiempo que no ve a Remus, ya que fue destacado desde Julio a una misión y lo extraña horrores, quedándose dormida entre sollozos en la mullida y cómoda cama.

Por otro lado, Narcissa suspira entre los pasillos: su marido Lucius no ha podido estar a su lado, debido a los trabajos como auror dentro de la Orden, pero ignora que lo mismo le esta pasando a Bellatrix, Lily, Minerva y Enmeline. Justo las mencionadas se juntan en uno de los patios, sin que ningún estudiante este por ahí merodeando

- Hola hermana

- Bella, ¿que sucede?

- Extraño a Rodulphus

- Me imagino...siento lo mismo con Lucius

- Vaya: pensé que era la única – se acerca Lily con las demás

- No – dice Minerva – creo que todas sentimos esa falta

- Igual me siento – habla Lily – lo peor es que Albus nos ordenó cuidarnos

- En tu caso, es prioridad, pero ya nosotras no podemos estar así...el cuerpo pide, hermana - habla Bella

- Te entiendo, pero ¿que podemos hacer? – pregunta Enmeline

- Si mi esposo no me atiende como es debido, tomaré al primero que se me insinué y satisfago mi apetito – risas

- Cielos, Bella: no te creo capaz

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Nhympadora?

- No...y anda muy triste

- Pobre muchacha...

- Me lo imagino...¿y tu Lily?

- Si tomo la poción anticonceptiva...no habrá problema

- Ah...picarona

- Lo que falta es que tu maridito se anime

- De eso yo me encargo...¿y ustedes?

- Veamos, tu Minerva: hace tiempo que le echas ojitos a Dumbledore y nada de nada

- Por favor, Bella – dice la Profesora de Transformaciones ruborizándose – no niego que Albus...

- ¿Albus?

- Uuuuuuuuuuuuu

- Señoras, por favor...bueno si: me gusta mucho, pero...mas para en sus ocupaciones como Director

- ¿Y porque no te insinúas?

- Siiiii

- ¿Pero en donde?

- ¿Que tal en la Dirección?

- En la Dirección ni loca...con todos esos cuadros chismosos, escuchando lo que no deben y mirando lo que...ya saben

- ¿No podría ser en tu despacho?

Los ojos de Minerva brillan y se pone nerviosa al escuchar la voz de Narcissa

- Cielos...puede ser

- ¿Y tu Enmeline?

- Que vergüenza...aun soy joven, pero no consigo un buen hombre

- Pero hay algunos disponibles

- Descartemos al Profesor Ryddle, que se le nota mucho que suspira por Vampy

- ¿Suspirar? Si esta echando babas por ella - risas

- A ver los solteros disponibles de Hogwarts: Rubeus

- Olvídalo: esta chifladito por Madame Olimpia

- Cielos, lo olvidé: descartado

- Regulus Black

- Es muy joven...

- Pero atractivo

- No se

- A no ser que prefieras a Sirius, su hermano mayor

- Sirius fue uno de los pocos que alborotaron la escuela en sus años mozos – dice Minerva – aun me acuerdo que cada chica suspiraba cuando pasaba con sus amigos

- Y cuantos corazones rotos dejó

- Eran críos e inmaduros en ese entonces...

- Sigamos...Peter

- No, gracias – risas

- Barty Jr.

- Ay cielos

- Jajajajajjjjaaa

- Remus

- Hey: está enamorado de Nhympadora, aunque...

- Aun no se ha casado, por lo tanto es soltero para nosotras. Y esta disponible

- ¡¡Bella!!

- ¿De que hablan? – se acerca la mamá de Neville

- De deseo, lujuria, pasión: sexo – le contesta Bella con su vocecita infantil

- Uyuyuyyyyy, me uno

Y mientras las mujeres de la Orden hablaban, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco estudiaba cerca de la chimenea. Justamente es allí donde aparecen los tres entes, buscando a la pareja Tonks – Remus, pero al no hallarlos, inician con el joven slytherin, de la cual Nathan suelta al aire un finísimo polvo que se mezcla con el ambiente.

La puerta se abre, ingresando Pansy con sus libros y los pone sobre la mesa, haciendo un puchero y se sienta, cansada. Draco levanta la vista...se le queda observando con una extraña expresión (imaginense a un adolescente con las hormonas en ebullición), deja su libro y se acerca a su compañera de casa

- ¿Que sucede Pansy?

- He tenido que traer todos estos libros – le contesta molesta – y hay mucha tarea...hay algunas cosas que no las entiendo

- ¿No deseas que te ayude? – y se acerca a ella

- Pero si tu tienes mucho trabajo

- No tanto...estas muy estresada

- Y lo peor es que tengo hambre...¿no vas a ir a almorzar?

- No...gracias, pero quédate – y le abraza por la cintura – tal vez podamos relajarnos

- ¿Relajarnos? ¿Que te pasa, Draco Malfoy?

- Nada...es que estas muy linda hoy...

- Estas muy raro...¿que te...?

Y le da un beso. La chica se sorprende, pero se deja besar...cuando la necesidad de respirar se hace evidente, se separan

- Guauuuuuu

- ¿Vienes?

- ¿A donde?

- Arriba – y mira las escaleras del dormitorio de chicos

- Pero...alguien

- Estamos solos...podemos aprovechar este par de horas libres

Pansy mira las escaleras...aun con bastantes dudas, se deja llevar por el muchacho, que esta muy entusiasmado (las hormonas en ebullición, jejeje)...los tres entes se miran entre si

- Va uno

- ¿Y los demás?

- Debemos elegir cuidadosamente – dice Tempo – estos ya estaban listos

- Bien, sea – contesta Mortem

- Entonces dejémoslos tranquilos – dice Nathan sonriente, al escuchar murmullos que vienen de la habitación

- Busquemos a los demás

Se retiran, mientras que arriba, en una de las camas, se escuchan gemidos y susurros entrecortados de un par de adolescentes, descubriendo en sus cuerpos, los placeres del amor

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Severus en el laboratorio de pociones, junto a Tom van elaborando la poción especial. Echan con cuidado cada ingrediente, siguiendo las recomendaciones. Ambos hombres sabían que este preparado, debían hacerlo con bastante cuidado, ya que un mínimo error podía echar abajo todo...al menos hasta ahora estaba resultando bien. Justamente los - entes aparecen y los ven trabajando

- Están muy concentrados

- Vamos buscando...a ellos los visitaremos mas tarde, que no estén tan ocupados

- Sea

Se retiran y llegan donde las mujeres de la Orden van conversando. Cerca de ellas, Lucius y Rodolphus van llegando. Los entes les esparcen el polvo (en pequeñas cantidades) sin que ellas lo noten.

- Hola, señores esposos

- Bellatrix: no empieces

- Eres muy cruel...me tienes abandonada

- Es mejor retirarnos – le dice Narcissa a su marido

- Hola Lucius

- ¿Que tal si vamos a otro lugar, Narcissa?

- Lucius: ¿que te sucede?

- Ejm...dejemos a los Lestrange conversar tranquilos

- ¿Tranquilos? Están a punto de pelearse

- No es de nuestra incumbencia

Y se retiran, al igual que las otras mujeres. Bella esta muy furiosa por la falta de atención de su marido, pero no aguanta las ganas de pelear

- Ahora si me vas a decir que has estado haciendo

- Lo que nos ordenó Dumbledore

- Si, mira...no me la creo.

- ¿Que te pasa, Bella?

- De seguro tienes otra mujer

- ¿¿Que??

- Por eso me tienes así: abandonada...

Los entes miran a la pareja

- Algo no esta bien

- Es culpa de él...nuestro hechizo no le hace nada

- A no ser...

- ¿Que?

- Déjamelo a mi

Nathan se acerca a Rodolphus y le susurra a su oído, mientras la mujer lanza su frustración en su cara

- Nunca hemos tenido una vida conyugal

- Eh

- Me has tenido siempre a un lado

- Yo

- La Orden...siempre la Orden antes que tu esposa. Sabes ya estoy cansada de que no cumplas con tus deberes conyugales: quiero el divorcio

- No...no es eso lo que quiero

- Ni creas que...

- No digas nada

Y la toma de su cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y dándole un profundo beso. Ambos disfrutan de aquellos momentos y el hombre se da cuenta que están en un lugar muy público.

- ¿Que tal si nos ponemos al día...en un lugar mas privado?

- En donde sea, amorcito...ya no aguanto las ganas

- ¡¡Bella!!

- Hace tiempo que ansió tenerte – y lo jala hacia si, besándolo apasionadamente y a la vez desvistiéndolo.

Rodolphus siente las enormes ganas y va mirando en el pasillo, hasta hallar la puerta de un aula abierta. Sin miramientos ingresan y cierran con un hechizo la entrada. Su mujer se va desvistiendo alocadamente y el hombre (bastante entusiasmado) hace aparecer de la nada, con su varita, una cómoda y mullida cama, dejándose llevar por el ímpetu de su mujer...que solo desea estar a solas con él, en la intimidad

Los entes ven la escena

- Con ellos son dos

- Vamos por los otros

Dejan a la pareja y se acercan a los Malfoy, que también sienten el mismo deseo

- Mi Narcissa

- Lucius: mi amor – y le da un beso

- Estas radiante...anhelo estar contigo, pero no aquí

- Yo también deseo lo mismo

- Hmmmmm a ver – la abraza – donde ponemos estar mas...cómodos

- Hay un despacho vacío en el tercer piso, si no tienes nada que hacer...

- Vamos entonces

Los entes los miran

- No esta mal...

- Sigamos buscando

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Remus llega a Hogwarts y va directo a la Dirección, pero mientras va caminado, ve a lo lejos a los Malfoy en actitudes "bastante extrañas". Llega hasta la gárgola, que se hace a un lado.

Dumbledore escucha los golpes en la puerta, que se abre a un movimiento de la varita del anciano

- Remus

- Llegue a tiempo, creo. Vengo a entregar mi informe sobre la misión que me encomendaste. Pero antes, quería saber como se encuentra Tonks

- Me alegro...ella esta bien. Al menos nuestro espía ha tenido que huir

- ¿Lo descubrieron?

- No...casi lo hacen. Desde aquel día en que nos menciono sobre Tonks, estaba en lo cierto, porque los vampiros aun siguen atacando. Tienen la orden de buscarla viva y llevarla donde su Líder.

- No puedo permitir que esa...cosa abuse o se posesione de ella.

- Se que andas muy enamorado, Remus

- ¿Como lo sabes??

- A pesar de sus diferencias de edades, se te nota

- ¿¿Tan evidente soy??

- Ella es muy joven...y no niego que también te ama mucho.

- La he extrañado en estos meses. Por ella, hago esto...quiero darle lo mejor

- Lo sé...aunque en estos días ha estado muy deprimida. Debe estar en algún aula o llorando en cualquier rincón de la escuela. Ve

- Pero...mi informe

- Puedes dejarme tus pensamientos aquí – le señala su pensadero – es mejor verlo con tus propias memorias.

Remus toma su varita y de su sien, va sacando hilos brillantes, que caen hacia el pensadero. Después de unas incontables y delgadas líneas, el Director le deja irse.

Pero los entes lo ven salir y le esparcen un poco de polvos finos. El lobo que lleva dentro ha despertado, y va olfateando en el aire el olor de su compañera, a la que ha extrañado mucho (e imaginado en diversos sueños). El ser animago, ha hecho que adquiera todas las características de su transformación: la fuerza, habilidad y destreza de un lobo, sin contar con "otras actitudes". Va buscando en cada piso del castillo, a la vez que se estimula y se prepara para lo que viene

Al llegar al séptimo piso, siente a su compañera y a la vez se va imaginando lo que hará con ella, una vez que la tenga al frente. Llega caminando a la entrada de la Sala de Menesteres, pero no ve ninguna entrada, ni aula, ni despacho alguno. Intrigado, va pensando en donde puede estar su amada

Como si le hubiese escuchado, aparece ante sus ojos una puerta, que se abre. El animago ingresa y una vez adentro, la puerta se cierra y desaparece. Ve el auror todo lo que la Sala oculta y ha recordado sobre la leyenda de un salón, que solo aparece ante los deseos o peticiones urgentes de cada persona. Los entes le esparcen el polvo, incitándolo a amar

Al centro, en una cama encuentra a su amada dormida...y se excita ante la inocente visión. Poco a poco, se va quitando el abrigo y la ropa, quedando casi desnudo. El lobo que anida dentro le dice que se aparee con la joven aurora. Pero su mente lucha contra ese deseo animal

- Es una niña

_- Y esta apetecible_

- No puedo hacer eso

_- Poséela_

- Le haré daño

_- Calma tu ímpetu...¡¡tómala!!_

- No debo...todo a su tiempo

_- Es tu hembra...hazla tuya...¿o prefieres que el híbrido nocturno la tome para sí? No esperes..._

Lentamente, se acerca y va recepcionando el olor de Tonks. El calor de su cuerpo, su respiración y las curvas de su amada, lo excitan por completo y se pone sobre ella; con una de sus manos va acariciando su rostro.

Las caricias hacen que la chica despierte y lo mire con ojos de alegría

- Remus...has vuelto

Pero mas puede su parte animal: de un par de tirones le quita la ropa (en realidad se la rompe, por medio de zarpazos, sin medir su fuerza) dejándola desnuda. Tonks no sabe que hacer, excepto mirar aquellos ojos ambarinos, llenos de intenso deseo y temblar (no de miedo, sino por lo que viene)

Remus se abalanza sobre aquel bien formado cuerpo femenino, probando los besos y sin dejar de lado su afiebrada imaginación, va estimulándola. La joven de cabellos violeta se emociona al sentir todas aquellas caricias de su amado, que deja las huellas de su amor mientras el motivado, va preparando a su amada para la cópula.

Sus manos, van acariciando todo, hasta llegar a su abertura, donde ingresa uno de sus dedos. La muchacha se altera, pero las caricias la tranquilizan, una vez calmada, la toma de la cintura y la pone sobre la cama, mientras otro dedo va ingresando...sigue dándole miles de besos y mordidas en su cuello, espalda y orejas, a la par que le dice varias frases de alto contenido erótico. Ya un tercer dedo ha ingresado y hallado el punto donde Tonks se estremece de placer. El ya se encuentra listo para el acto y levanta las piernas de la bella chica y retira sus dedos de su abertura, haciendo introducir su enorme miembro, que esta endurecido.

El ingreso hace que la muchacha lance un alarido de dolor y su amado un grito de placer...con unas cuantas embestidas, logra ingresar por completo y se detiene. Observa a su compañera a la que ve entre emocionada, llorosa (por el dolor) pero a la vez con enorme deseo, que se va calmando ante la invasión. Inicia embistiendo suavemente, a la vez que capta los feromonas y los gemidos de su compañera

- Nymphadora

- Remus...oooooooooooooo mi Remus

- Eres estrecha – y va aumentando la velocidad

- Mmmmmmmmm, no te detengas

- Eres pura

- Ooooooooooo mi lobito

- Y solo serás mia...mia...MIA

Va aumentando y moviéndose frenéticamente sobre ella, tomando su pureza y haciéndola su mujer. El lobo ha superado al hombre y mientras la embiste violentamente, Tonks delira en sus brazos y se deja poseer. El va aullando largamente, mientras sigue apareándose y ella se acopla a sus movimientos, dejando que consuma el delicioso y deseado acto.

Afuera, en otros ambientes del castillo, varios estudiantes y algunos profesores escuchan los intensos aullidos, algunos ocultando su sorpresa, otros riéndose a escondidas, los más pequeños entre asustados y temerosos y los profesores con rostros aturdidos pero sorprendidos. En la Dirección, Dumbledore también ha escuchado y sonríe, a la par que los cuadros de los antiguos directores van susurrando diversas teorías

Por otro lado, las parejitas también están en lo suyo: en el dormitorio de varones de Slytherin, Draco (que estaba con Pansy en la cama) sonríe malévolamente al escuchar los aullidos mientras realiza la misma acción; Bella y Rodulphus encerrados en un aula también haciendo lo mismo, mientras que Lucius ha hallado otra aula y se encierra con su esposa, a la que desviste con ansías

- Al parecer, Remus se nos ha adelantado

- No digas tonterías y atiéndeme, esposo mío

En las mazmorras, Tom y Severus escuchan los aullidos, desconcentrándolos (felizmente terminaron antes la poción)

- ¿Ese que esta aullando no es Lupin?

- Si

- ¿Que esta haciendo ahora? ¿Porque esos aullidos?

- Cuando no, ese lobo...ni siquiera ha esperado la noche para satisfacer su voraz apetito

- ¿Apetito?

- Se ve que no sabes nada – le contesta Severus irónicamente

- La verdad: no te entiendo

- En estos momentos, Remus está apareándose con Tonks

- Quieres decir que...¡¡oh, cielos!!

- Exacto: es lo que estas pensando en estos momentos

- ¿Aquí? Deberían haber ido a otra parte – y se sonroja

- Con la situación en que estamos, no es bueno salir de Hogwarts. Claro está que ahora, ellos serán el nuevo chisme de la escuela...es mejor avisar al Director de que la poción se encuentra lista y habrá que probarla esta noche

- Tienes razón...y de paso, es mejor que vaya a vigilar a los alumnos...muchos querrán saber de donde proviene esos aullidos

- Tengo una leve sospecha: ordena que regresen a sus tareas cotidianas y que nadie vaya al 7º piso...

- ¿Nadie?

- Creo saber en donde y que está haciendo en estos momentos ese lobo pervertido...

- Se ve que lo conoces

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, es uno de los Merodeadores. Es mejor salir y despejar las mentes juveniles en otros temas

ººººººººººººººººººº

Al otro lado del castillo, Lily y Enmeline oían los intensos aullidos y se reían, pues se imaginaban que era lo que estaba haciendo el animago y su novia en algún lugar del castillo. Los fantasmas se reunían en diversos lugares a conversar con los otros cuadros mágicos que, escandalizados, no dejaban de quejarse por el intenso gruñido. Pasan las horas y llega la noche (felizmente los aullidos terminaron dos horas y media después de iniciado)

Los alumnos en el Gran Comedor se han reunido a cenar, ven algunos chicos en la mesa de Slytherin, que Draco y Pansy vienen juntos tomados de la mano y muy felices y algunos de sus compañeros silban al verlos aparecer. En el estrado, algunos asientos están vacíos haciendo que Minerva se preocupe

- Pero ¿en donde están los demás?

- Cálmate Minerva: ellos se encuentran bien

- Albus: es raro que se ausenten, justo a la hora de cenar, mira: no están Madame Prince ni Flich, ni Lucius ni su esposa, ni Bella ni su esposo...y tampoco veo a Tonks

- Si quieren, puedo ir a buscarlos

- No, Alastor...necesitan privacidad en estos momentos

- ¿Y se puede saber con que motivo?

- Hace tiempo que muchos no tienen vida conyugal...espero contestar tu pregunta, Minerva

Y le guiña un ojo cómplicemente. La mujer se sonroja y decide tomar su cena, al igual que los demás aurores, que sonríen picadamente. Entre el alumnado, Hermione se imagina en que situación están los "desaparecidos" y sonriente, toma un poco de asado y cena tranquilamente...aunque, un rubor se aparece en sus mejillas al recordar a alguien

**Continuará--**

**--**

Y este es la primnera parte...Estos Entes han resultado ser medio pervertidos, y ahora que les pasará a los demás?? Nos vemos la siguiente semana


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27: Es hora de amar (2º parte)**

Casi a la medianoche, Hagrid fue al mausoleo a sacar al brujo vampiro y llevarlo donde Dumbledore

- ¿Y que tal pasaste el día?

- Bien...esta muy cómodo el ataúd

- Al parecer hay buenas nuevas...me pidieron llevarte a una sala

- Vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar

Ambos caminan hacia el castillo, cuyas luces iluminan su presencia. Dentro en la Sala de Profesores, se ha reunido la Orden en pleno. Muchos estan mas que alegres y serenos

- ¿Donde estan Remus y Tonks?

- Ni idea

- ¿Y Dumbledore?

- Buscando a los demás – le responde Arthur

- ¿Llegamos a tiempo? – pregunta Barty Crouch Jr. al ingresar con Peter, los Lomgbotton y Alberof

- Si, aun no comenzamos

Mientras esperaban a los demás, los entes se aparecen sin ser vistos por ellos, observando al grupo

- ¿Tu que dices, hermano?

- Depende de cada uno de ellos, Nathan...aquel polvo es solo una ayuda para cumplir, si tenían ese deseo nato suprimido el hechizo lo despertaría. Sus efectos pueden seguir por algunos días...

- Pero podemos inducirlos

- Estoy de acuerdo

- Y yo también...andando

Y sin ser detectados, van esparciendo el polvo en la sala...la puerta se abre una vez mas e ingresan Madame Pomfrey, Vampy, los Snape, los Black y Dumbledore

- Bien señores aquí esta la poción

- Antes – dice el Profesor Ryddle – debemos decir que hemos hecho tal y como estaba escrito en los pergaminos. Si sucede alguna situación no planeada, tenemos antídotos diversos para emergencias.

- No sabemos realmente que sucederá si se lo toman – completa Severus

- Ahora lo sabremos...Vampy y Mathew por favor acérquense

La mujer vampiro y el brujo vampiro se acercan. Severus les sirve dos copas y Tom les entrega la bebida. Un sepulcral silencio se observa entre los dos transformados, pues no saben si funcionara el preparado. Ambos lo toman lentamente...

Y sus cuerpos no parecen tener ningún efecto. El Director los observa extrañado

- ¿Están seguros que hicieron bien la poción?

- Si, Sr. Director – habla el Profesor Ryddle – no sabemos que pasó

- Además revisamos todo y no hemos cometido ningún error, se lo aseguro – contesta Severus – se supone que debe haber una reacción o algo parecido

- Albus, ¿crees que faltó algo?

- Posiblemente Minerva...no lo entiendo. ¿Ustedes sienten algo extraño en sus cuerpos?

- No – contestan ambos

- ¿Y si esperamos hasta que amanezca?

- ¿Que dices Sirius?

- Tal vez la poción funcione al amanecer

- Habrá que esperar...por mientras, resolvamos algunas cosas pendientes

Pero el polvo esparcido por los tres entes ha empezado a alborotar algunas hormonas dormidas y despertar el deseo en muchos. Justo ahora, todos se controlan silenciosamente ante tal inesperado "ardor" que sienten

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Sala de Menesteres, Remus despierta y ve en sus brazos a Tonks, que duerme placidamente. Mas apaciguado, va recorriendo el cuerpo de su amada, mientras que muy dentro de si, el lobo estaba mas tranquilo. Aprovecha la soledad de la sala para explorar y deleitarse privadamente de tan exquisito manjar. Con sus labios va recorriendo la suave piel, donde se deleita en su cuello, sus senos, su ombligo y llega hasta su abertura, mientras que sus manos incansables, no se detienen ante nada

Tonks despierta al sentir las caricias de su amado

- Remus

- ¿Estas bien, Tonks? ¿No te hice daño?

- No...bueno, al principio me dolió un poco

- Disculpa...es que...no se que me pasó. Solo te vi allí durmiendo y...me excite

- No sabia que aullabas en...esos momentos

- Cuando un lobo se aparea por primera vez, si

- ¿Quieres decir...que...?

- Y veo que te ha gustado mucho, mi lobita...ahora veamos si ese monstruo se atreve a tocarte. Además debo aprovechar

- ¿Aprovechar?

- Tu olor me ha dado tu ubicación...si, estoy seguro: debemos aprovechar

Y ambos vuelven a reanudar las caricias, amparados en la inubicabilidad de la misteriosa sala

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Terminada la reunión, todos se dirigen a descansar...no todos. Severus aprovecha para ir a su antiguo laboratorio y preparar la poción anticonceptiva, pero dentro de si mismo, ha empezado a tener fantasías eróticas muy extrañas. Sacudiendo su cabeza, trata de concentrarse en el preparado, pero a las finales, lo deja. Su mente está en otro lugar.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo conminan a abrir, imaginándose quien de todos se atreve a molestarlo para mandarlo al infierno...pero cuando abre la puerta, ve a su esposa y se reanima, sonriendo pícaramente

- ¿Que sucede Lily?

- Te he estado buscando, amor

- Es que me acordé de lo que nos dijo Dumbledore...debemos cuidarnos

- ¿Y quien habla de cuidarse en estos instantes?

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Aun no...te necesito

- Pero

- No te me niegues, se que sientes lo mismo

Y lo abraza...sus manos van recorriendo mientras se besan apasionadamente...frente a ellos los entes aparecen y los observan

- ¿Y?

- Este hombre necesita mas de nuestra ayuda

- No podemos darle mucha dosis

- Solo un poco mas – dice Nathan animado, mientras le rocea un poco mas de aquel polvo fino – apenas le despertamos su libido

- No te excedas, hermano

- Listo...ahora si, podemos irnos. Aun faltan los demás

Los entes desaparecen, mientras que a Severus se le ha subido mas que las ganas, la tentación...cerrando con su varita la puerta e isonorizándolo, desviste a su esposa, mientras se van escuchando los gemidos y susurros que invitan al amor

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

En su habitación, Minerva esta más que nerviosa: extremadamente irritable. Los polvos esparcidos en la reunión no solo han despertado sus sentidos, sino también el deseo de estar con un hombre. Desde tiempo atrás se sintió atraída por su colega y Jefe, aunque como buena y respetuosa Jefa y Profesora, jamás dio que hablar. Pero se guardaba en secreto sus cuitas y a veces en su diario personal escribía lo que sentía...pero esta vez daría el primer paso

Unos golpes a la puerta despejarían sus pensamientos y abre la puerta

- Albus, pensé que no vendrías

- Tenía que enviar algunas cartas...tu dirás, Minerva

- Yo...no se como empezar – y cierra la puerta

- Solo di lo que sientes por mi en todos estos años que prácticamente vivimos juntos aquí en la escuela

- ¿Como?

- Vamos, Minerva, bobo no soy...crees que no me he dado cuenta el como me mirabas durante todos estos años

- Oh cielos – y se pone colorada

- Tu siempre me has interesado...aunque

- Que

- Pensé que nunca te atreverías. Reconozco que en estos campos no soy bueno...tal vez soy un estúpido viejo que no sabe ver cuando alguien suspira tan cerca de uno y ve pasar a la compañera de su vida.

- Albus

- Necesitaré cambiar de medidas en estos anteojos – dice mirando sus pequeñas gafas y sonriendo picadamente – y bien -abraza por la cintura a su compañera - ¿que desea hacer mi mano derecha en estos momentos?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

La noche va avanzando poco a poco. El profesor Ryddle va analizando el escrito de la poción, y ve que todo ha sido seguido al pie de la letra, pero no se explica el motivo de la falla. A lo mejor el preparado funcione al amanecer, pero teme

¿Y si no funciona? No podría hacer nada y condenaría a los jóvenes a una muerte segura. Pero a la vez recordaba su pasado...no quería volver a perder otra vez un amor, no lo soportaría.

Los entes se aparecen y lo ven preocupado

- Algo no le permite pensar con claridad

- Es por la joven...no sabe si ese brebaje funcionará

- Debemos esperar...dejémoslo para el final

- Si: tenemos a muchos mas por insinuar

Y mientras desaparecen, el Profesor y Jefe de la casa Slytherin ni siquiera ha podido dormir...va a su ventana y ve que la noche será aun muy larga

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Torre de Astronomía, Mathew y Vampy se reúnen a esperar el resultado del brebaje. Ambos temen que no funcione y mueran calcinados por los rayos del sol y deciden conversar

- Si esto funciona: ¿que harás?

- Comenzar de nuevo, Mathew...y tu

- No lo sé...buscaría un trabajo. No tengo familia viva por aquí

- Ni yo...aunque

- Se que ese profesor te mira con otros ojos

- Lo sé...pero no se...hay me hice bolas. ¿Y si nos vuelven a capturar?

- No pienso dejarme morder otra vez...me defendería

- Igual yo...¿que hora es?

- Son las 5:00 am

- Falta solo una hora...es mejor regresar.

- Si...además ellos nos pueden ayudar si algo sale mal y debemos estar cerca de un mausoleo o un nicho para descansar en caso de que no funcione

- Si...Hagrid ha traído dos ataúdes para la ocasión. Roguemos de que ese preparado funcione

Y ambos reanudan su camino con esperanza...mientras en las diversas habitaciones de cada personal, dormitorios y salas, varias parejas van amándose en silencio y en los pasillos los tres entes vagabundean en plena oscuridad

El cielo va cambiando de color, signo de que el amanecer va llegando

Continuará--

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Nota:** Hola a todos, al fin actualizo los fics despues del inesperado problema que tuve en la computadora de mi trabajo...agradezco a los pocos que me postean y espero sus reviews y hasta la proxima semana


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28: Fallos y temores**

Por el pasillo principal del castillo una mujer y un mago caminan silenciosamente. Saben que dentro de pocos minutos el día gobernará el cielo, pero ambos se preguntan mentalmente si la poción que tomaron la noche anterior funcionará. Sus esperanzas están puestas en los resultados que anhelan obtener

Junto a ellos esta el Profesor Ryddle, un poco cansado pero alerta ante la posibilidad de que no resulte el preparado. A lo lejos observa que, de la cabaña del guardabosques sale el gigante en dirección hacia el castillo y por el otro lado, entre las sombras aparece Severus, imperturbable como siempre, pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos

- Ya no falta mucho para que amanezca

- ¿Crees que funcione esa poción?

- Confiemos en que si...pero por si las dudas

Con su varita, el mago de traje negro abre los ataúdes. Dumbledore junto a Minerva aparecen para presenciar los resultados con algunos profesores...el amanecer se presenta y por lo que ven, no parece ocurrir nada grave...pero de pronto aparecen en los rostros de los afectados manchas de quemaduras solares

Tom y Severus los levantan con sus varitas y los meten rápidamente en los ataúdes. El sol gobierna el día y el Director suspira resignado

- Veo que esa poción no ha dado resultados

- No se lo que pasó, Sr. Director – dice el pocionista – todo estaba hecho al pie de la letra

- De seguro algo se nos pasó – dice el Jefe de los Slytherin – o le faltó algún ingrediente...debemos seguir investigando

- Tendremos otra oportunidad...antes deben ser atendidos

- Sugiero que sean llevados a las mazmorras – menciona Madame Pomfrey – es un lugar oscuro y frío. Les curare de sus heridas y tomaran una poción antes de que duerman

- Bien pensado, Poppy...todos a sus labores cotidianas

Los profesores se dirigen al Gran Comedor, mientras que la enfermera y los dos magos caminan directo a las mazmorras. Una vez en los pasillos buscan un ambiente amplio y oscuro, donde ponen los ataúdes. Al ser abiertos, ambos vampiros se quejan del dolor

- ¿Que pasó?

- Duele mucho

- No funcionó – dice Severus

- De seguro que antiguamente no ha dado resultado, por eso no hay mas escritos de esa época – dice el Profesor Ryddle – serán atendidos antes de que duerman

- Primero beban esta poción – Poppy les entrega una copa medicinal – les curará sus heridas. Este paño les aliviara el ardor

- Gracias

- Los veremos en la noche

Y después de atender y curar sus heridas, salen, cerrándolo con hechizos, para impedir que algún alumno despistado los descubra y los exponga a la luz solar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasan las horas y las clases siguen normalmente...pero en la Sala de Menesteres, una pareja sale sin ser vista, excepto por:

- ¿Remus?

- ¿Tonks?

- Eh...hola chicos – dice el animago al ver los muchachos – ¿que hacen aquí?

- Veníamos a practicar en este piso

- Tenemos un aula disponible para ensayar, pero nunca imaginamos...encontrarlos aquí – menciona Seamus sonriente

- Eh...bueno, tenemos que irnos

- Si, claro...nos vemos

La pareja se marcha ante las risitas ocultas de los muchachos. Pronto el grupo ensaya dentro de la Sala de Menesteres

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Mansión Snape, Harry y Cho pasan el día haciendo sus trabajos y a la vez preparando para el bebe que ya está en camino. La joven ravenclaw esta muy feliz y mira uno de los cuartos desocupados que es amplio y cuya vista da a los jardines. Se imagina como decorará la futura habitación de su primer hijo. Harry está a su lado, abrazándola y compartiendo juntos. A un lado, Lily ve llegar a su esposo y se abrazan mutuamente, viendo a la más joven pareja

- ¿Tu que crees?

- Ya me imagino como abuelo

- Un abuelo consentidor

- Por favor: no seré como Albus...aunque hay algo que me preocupa

- ¿Cual?

- Esa mujer...la nueva reportera. Se las tiene jurada con nosotros

- Dirás con la Orden...no le hagas caso

- Tengo el presentimiento de que la odiosa de Skeeter le ha dejado algo...que nos pueda perjudicar

- Esa Gillian no se atreverá a meterse ni con Dumbledore ni con los demás...no tiene nada, es solo una oportunista. Olvídala y dediquémonos a preparar todo para la llegada de nuestro primer nieto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un escritorio de una casa modesta, una mujer revisa el paquete que le dejo su antecesora y maestra del Diario El Profeta: documentos inéditos, la mayor parte de ellos obtenidos mediante compras a coleccionistas, hurtos, sustracciones de diversos lugares y de otra índole. Gillian Santinne sonríe de felicidad, porque una buena parte de esos documentos (que deberían de estar en el Dpto. de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia) revelaran una terrible verdad que la comunidad mágica desconoce. Una verdad que pondrá a prueba la unión de una familia.

Una verdad que, a toda costa publicará, para beneficio propio, sin imaginar el desastre que esta a punto de desatar...y solo faltaba menos de un mes para Navidad

Continuara--

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Notitas:** Gillian es mala...ha jurado vengarse y en el proximo capitulo lanzara a toda la Comunidad Magica el mejor secreto que tiene guardado, una historia que pondra a prueba a dos personas...y a la Orden, marcando su destino (no se olviden que esta siguiendo los pasos de su antecesora)

¿Que oscuro plan tendra esta loca? Dejen rewies y hasta la proxima semana


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola a todos:** aqui reactualizando mis fics...espero que les guste y dejenme sus reviews. Hoy Santinne hará la vida imposible no solo a los Snape...sino tambien al inocente Profesor Ryddle ¿porque? leanlo y nos vemos pronto

La autora

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capitulo 29: Un verdadero infierno**

Pasan dos meses y todo parece estar normalmente. Los entes ven desde su guarida, que una mujer trabaja febrilmente en un enorme artículo que publicará antes de Navidad. Ha investigado y esta vez los resultados obtenidos son los esperados.

- Ríanse todo lo que quieran, estúpida Orden: esta vez los tengo en mis manos

En sus manos ya tenía casi lista el próximo artículo. Los entes desaparecen, no sin antes, mirar lo que Gillian hace con los documentos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En Hogwarts todo se va preparando para el banquete navideño y la decoración va alegrando la vista. Muchas chicas se ponen al pie del muérdago para conseguir el ansiado beso. Muchos chicos aprovechaban para besar a la chica que le gustaba o para huir tomando otros rumbos.

Hagrid llevaba los árboles al comedor para que sean decorados y el Profesor Flitwich decoraba con su varita. Los profesores daban los últimos exámenes y en el candelario solo faltaba una semana y unos pocos días para Navidad. Harry había regresado antes, para terminar sus exámenes, aunque excusó la ausencia de su esposa.

Los muchachos la pasaban grande: en la sala común de Gryffindor los gemelos Weasley vendían algunos de sus inventos y por los pasillos se comentaba muchas novedades para después de las fiestas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día 15 de Diciembre se celebrará la cena navideña, ya que al día siguiente muchos partirán a sus casas a pasar las fiestas. Ese día en la mañana toda la comunidad mágica se despertará con un nuevo reportaje y alterará los planes de muchos

En el Gran Comedor, Hermione se sienta y toma un poco de jugo, justo cuando entra la bandada de lechuzas llevando los correos para todos los alumnos. Una de ellas aterriza a su lado con el periódico, le paga y desenrolla, quedándose congelada al ver la página principal. Los murmullos de los demás alumnos sorprenden a los chicos y los Slytherin miran a la vez al periódico y a Harry. Este último, siente no solo los cuchicheos, sino también las miradas de muchos y observa que una buena parte de sus amigos y conocidos se alejan. En la mesa principal, Dumbledore lee el periódico y enfurecido, abandona el comedor junto con Minerva y los demás profesores, excepto el Profesor Ryddle, que se quedó congelado, derramando su taza de café.

Mientras va mirando a los alumnos, a la vez lee la noticia:

"Los herederos de Salazar Slytherin viven – por Gillian Santinne

Una vez más, quien escribe, tiene la autoridad moral de advertir a toda la Comunidad Mágica Londinense del peligro que se cierne sobre nosotros. En mi investigación he hallado documentos importantes que revelan la existencia de la generación de los descendientes del más poderoso mago que vivió en estas tierras: Salazar Slytherin.

Como recordaran, Salazar es uno de los cuatro más famosos fundadores de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y a la vez uno de los expertos en Magia Oscura. Su fama precede a todo lo que hizo en vida y después de su muerte, donde los muggles dieron caza a los sobrevivientes. Se pensó que la dinastía había acabado, al morir el último de ellos en el año 1502 en la hoguera, sin imaginar lo que descubrí en estos días

Dos mujeres (hermanas) de la dinastía se casaron con hombres muggles, cambiando para siempre el apellido. Su razón principal era el sobrevivir, así que a esas mujeres se les perdona ya que hicieron un gran sacrificio...pero dejaron su herencia. En la sexta generación el apellido Slytherin desaparece y es reemplazado por dos apellidos que no tienen nada en común uno del otro...a no ser que sea por la línea materna. Hoy, dos hombres, uno en edad casadera y el otro con familia, de distintos apellidos, son en realidad los tatara tatara tatara (ya perdí la cuenta) nietos de este mago, emparentados familiarmente y con el mismo origen.

El primero de ellos es soltero, hijo de un muggle y de una bruja, esta última descendiente directa de Salazar Slytherin. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle es actualmente Profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la casa Slytherin de Hogwarts, único hijo de Thomás Ryddle, muggle con ascendencia de la nobleza británica y de Mérope Gaunt de Ryddle, única hija sobreviviente de Sorvolo Gaunt, que lamentablemente, falleció al momento del parto. Este simpático y guapo muchacho, ignora no solo su ascendencia, sino también los poderes que ha heredado de su famoso antecesor, aunque – según fuentes confiables – de pequeño dio muestras de su enorme poder, siendo detectado por el Ministerio. Hizo carrera y hoy dicta clases en reemplazo de (quien lo imaginaba) su otro hermano de sangre (si se puede decir el término) ya que justamente conoce al otro, ignorando este último también que tiene un "hermano" (prepárense que ahora hablare de "esta joyita" en estos instantes).

El segundo es un hombre bien conocido en la comunidad, pues su currículo es más amplio: es mestizo (hijo de un muggle y una bruja). Al llegar a Hogwarts bastó que destacara por saber mas de las Artes Oscuras, muy impopular en su época y hasta fue a juicio siendo apenas un adolescente, por la supuesta muerte de un estudiante extranjero de entonces, siendo absuelto (aunque de verdad dudo de la inocencia del acusado). Se casó con su compañera de estudios y actualmente tiene dos hijos. Uno de ellos contrajo matrimonio hace menos de un año con una joven muggle con aptitudes mágicas. Este hombre pertenece al círculo de la llamada Orden del Fénix y es uno de los mejores pocionistas de la ciudad. Severus Snape es hijo de Tobías Snape, un muggle que por lo general no tiene un bonito precedente y por desgracia nos despreciaba (esta por confirmar este rumor) y Eilleen Prince, una de las mas reconocidas brujas, expertas en el arte de las pociones, Presidenta del Club de los Glostones y descendiente directa de Salazar Slytherin (ahora sabemos de donde le viene la fama a este señor). A pesar de todo, este personaje es el más cercano descendiente directo de este mago oscuro.

El porque ambos tienen distintos apellidos es aun un misterio, ya que ahora la documentación que tengo en mi poder, avala la unión de que ambos tienen un mismo antecesor, y por lo tanto son herederos directos de los poderes y conocimientos del mago más "respetado" pero temido por todos.

Hasta ahora no he podido comprobar si ambos poseen los poderes de su ilustre antecesor, pero estaremos atentos. Ah, antes de que me olvide: posiblemente uno de ellos haya dejado salir (sin saberlo) al enorme basilisco que Slytherin dejó oculto en la Cámara de los Secretos durante siglos en Hogwarts, hace pocos meses, originando un enorme pánico a los padres de familias. Hubo un ataque masivo en la escuela hace cuatro meses, donde 17 estudiantes muggles murieron a consecuencia de la mirada mortal del bicho.

Por mi parte los mantendré informados de cada paso que den estos señores y sus nuevos descendientes, aunque aconsejaría al que está soltero que mejor ni se case, así tal vez se podría evitar otro nacimiento y por ende, que aparezcan nuevas generaciones. Fue suficiente con saber ya lo que hizo Slytherin en el pasado, para no volver a repetir en el futuro sus mismos errores..."

Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que leía. Harry, preocupado miraba a su Jefe de casa y a la vez a Draco. Este se acercó y le dijo al oído

- Tu padre ya debe haberse enterado

- Esa maldita arpía...¿que quiere ahora?

- Por lo que leí: acabar con ustedes

- Debo avisarle ahora...

Toma a la volada su jugo y cogiendo una tostada y su mochila, sale rápidamente hacia la lechucería, escribiendo dos notas. Las envía con dos lechuzas a su casa. Con el diario en la mano, va caminando hasta el lago y se sienta al pie de un árbol. Maldiciendo esta vez su suerte, solamente un impulso de vengarse de aquella mujer recorre su cerebro. Mientras en el comedor, el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin se levanta de su asiento y se dirige raudo a su despacho, encerrándose por todo el día

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lily Arianna lee el Profeta y va cayendo en la cuenta de con quien se estaba enfrentando ahora. Ya más recuperada de los efectos de los Dementores, su mente trabajaba rápidamente. La gryffindor esta vez puede planificar su nuevo golpe, esta vez para la serpiente que mas odia y que la puso en la cárcel. Aún no olvida lo sucedido, tanto con ella como con su padre y esta vez reclama venganza. Esta vez lo tendrá a sus pies

ººººººººººººººººº

Los muchachos se reúnen en uno de los patios con los periódicos en la mano, alarmados ante semejante noticia

- Esta vez esa mujer ha logrado su cometido – menciona Ginny

- ¿Vieron a los profesores? – preguntaba Ernie

- Se levantaron todos y se retiraron

- Pobre Profesor Ryddle – dice Padma – estaba pálido al leer la noticia, hasta se le derramó su desayuno

- Debe estar desmoralizado – dice Justin – ahora se lo van a agarrar con él, ya verás

- Lo que mas me preocupa – dice Fred – son los Snape

- ¡¡Harry!!

- Cielos: nos olvidamos de él

- Eilleen, tu no sabias de esto

- Recién me reincorporo, Parvatil...la verdad desconozco mi pasado. Pero la que mas me preocupa es la leona esa

- ¿Quién?

- Potter...algo trama, lo sé

- ¿¿Acaso sospechas??

- Presiento que esa trae problemas no se quedará quietecita...va a aprovechar esta noticia, ya lo verás

- ¿Y Cho?

- Mis padres me enviaron un sobre esta mañana: dice que esta muy bien e invitan a todos a la cena navideña. Me imagino que ahora deben estar leyendo el diario en estos momentos

- Ya me imagino la reacción de tu padre

- Ufff ni nos hagas acordar

¿Tan malo era mi papá?

- Te salvaste, Eilleen...no sabes que carácter se manejaba cuando era Profesor...es mejor así

- Pero debe estar explotando en su casa – dice Dennis – con la noticia

- Hey chicos – se acerca Dean a todos – Harry esta cerca del lago...¿que tal si vamos a hacerle compañía?

- Buena idea

Todos van camino hacia el lago. Al llegar encuentran a Harry abatido ante la noticia, al ver a sus amigos comenta

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas

- ¿Cosas?

- ¿De que cosas hablas?

- Cuando ese enorme bicho nos tenía...yo le entendía, a pesar de que era consciente de que algo raro pasaba. La forma en como nos trataba, como miraba a Cho

- ¿Miraba?

- Él sabía que mi esposa espera un bebe, por eso no la atacó. Sabía muchas cosas de Salazar que nos explicaba de a pocos. Lastima que no podamos saber lo demás. Ahora me entero que mi padre y mi Jefe de casa son en realidad los parientes y descendientes de Salazar Slytherin...estamos emparentados directamente

- No te sientas así, Harry – le dice Hermione – al parecer esa bruja loca de Skeeter le dejó algunos papeles que se salvaron a su discípula y esta ha aprovechado...para arruinar sus vidas

- Es un verdadero escándalo – menciona Colin

- Te quiere arruinar la Navidad – dice Ron – no le hagas caso

- Pero esto es muy grave

- Lo sabemos –dice Terry – ya el Ministerio debe hacer algo con esa mujer

- Que importa descendiente de quien seas – dice Neville – no te atormentes

- Es verdad – dice George – lo que debes hacer es seguir adelante...eso si: cuidadito con Potter

- ¿Porque?

- Esa loca chiflada esta por ahí tramando algo feo

- Que se meta con mi hermano, va a ver – dice Eilleen muy furiosa – me va a conocer realmente

- Esa chica esta trastornada – dice Hannan – presiento que se va a vengar por lo sucedido meses atrás

- Pues la estaremos esperando – dice Angelina – y con muchas ganas. Hace tiempo que quiero vengarme de lo que me hizo el año pasado

- Y yo

- Nosotras también – dicen las Patil

- Es mejor ir a nuestra Sala – dice Hermione convencida – debemos prepararnos

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Dirección, Dumbledore, reunido con su personal y la Orden, estallaba de furia. Los cuadros de los antiguos Directores también participaban, pues se habían enterado de la noticia; el silencio reinada mientras el Director caminaba y – de cuando en cuando – lanzaba algunas cosas

- Minerva: ¿donde esta el Profesor Ryddle?

- Se quedó en el comedor, Albus

- Es un verdadero problema el que tenemos – dice Sinistra

- En cualquier momento los padres de familia enviaran varias cartas, Sr. Director – dice Quirrel – y Tom tendrá problemas

- ¿Porque?

- Le llegaran muchas misivas, la mayoría nada gratas

- Esa mujer llegó al límite – habla Lucius – debemos detenerla

- Se las tiene jurada con nosotros en especial – dice Bella – no nos dejará tranquilos. Ya empezó con dos de nosotros

- El mas perjudicado en esto no será Severus, te lo aseguro – habla Sirius – me imagino que estará furioso y lanzará algunas maldiciones, pero protegerá a su familia. Nuestro real problema es la Familia Ryddle...a ellos irá mas el verdadero escándalo, en especial a Tom.

- Sirius tiene razón – habla Remus – debemos hacer algo ya

- Debíamos haber visitado a esa trastornada chismosa – habla Peter – nos hubiésemos asegurado de que por lo menos, no hablara

- Es tarde para lamentarse ahora...necesitamos soluciones ya

Enmeline veía que entre todos se miraban...nadie imaginó el escándalo que ya se había originado, de pronto, varias lechuzas empezaron a ingresar, posándose en el escritorio y mirando al Director

- Mejor le ayudo, Sr. Director – dice Regulus, tomando asiento y empezando a abrir las cartas...toma los vociferadores y los lanza directo a la chimenea, que Rodolphus la enciende

- Cuenta conmigo – dice Tonks que le ayuda

- Maldita Santinne – dice Dumbledore – ni creas que cantes victoria. Hestia, Enmeline, Barty, Quirinus, Lucius, Sirius, Alastor y Kinsgley refuercen la vigilancia en los alrededores del castillo. Los profesores regresen a sus labores, ellos me ayudarán con la correspondencia. Lucius y Remus: busquen al Profesor Ryddle y tráiganlo aquí...Bella: ¿podrías tomar su lugar por algunos días?

- Con mucho gusto, Dumbledore...

- Es mejor que vaya a su casa...su padre lo ayudará en estos momentos. Le escribiré al Sr. Ryddle – toma pergamino y tinta, sentándose al medio, mientras una lechuza del colegio se pone a su lado – para que se entere de lo ocurrido y tome las precauciones debidas. Que los alumnos no hagan un alboroto con la noticia. Minerva, encárgate de que al menos, la mayoría salga esta tarde en el tren, no habrá cena esta noche

- Iré de inmediato – y sale rauda a cumplir la orden

- Los que se queden, al menos disfrutaran de paz por estos días

- ¿Y la comunidad?

- Ya veremos

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Lucius y Remus llegan al despacho del Jefe de la casa Slytherin, tocando la puerta...como nadie respondía, la abrieron con sus varitas en mano y alertas, hallándolo sentado con las manos en su rostro y varias lechuzas en su escritorio, algunas cartas abiertas y otras – que eran vociferadores – ya desintegradas

- Veo que la gente no ha perdido tiempo

- Tom: Dumbledore quiere verte en la dirección

- No tengo ánimos ni para salir

- Te entendemos

- Pero es una orden...ve, nos encargaremos de tus misivas

El profesor sale más abatido, mientras siguen llegando más cartas. Remus abre unas y va leyendo, mientras que Lucius echa al fuego las demás

- No conviene leerlas...es mejor quemarlas

- Algunas son rescatables

- Olvídalo, mira como se encuentra...será la peor Navidad que pase en su vida

- Es demasiado...debemos detener a esa mujer

- Concuerdo lo mismo...tengo una idea

- ¿Cual?

Lucius le comenta un plan que tenía hace tiempo armándolo...al animago le parece tentadora y a la vez excelente para llevarla a cabo

- No digas nada a nadie...si Dumbledore no puede detenerla, seremos nosotros...y quienes deseen realizarla

- Trato hecho

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

En la tarde, muchos alumnos embarcan en el tren, ansiosos de comenzar sus breves vacaciones. Solo se quedan pocos mientras va muriendo la tarde. Cuando el cielo se oscurece, las antorchas iluminan los pasillos y los vampiros van despertando en la mazmorra, ven que sus heridas están curadas y salen, para ir a la cocina. Allí se enteraran de lo acontecido

Continuará...


	30. Chapter 30

**Nota de la autora: **Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la demora, pero he tenido que reconstruir y rearmar porque no quedo como yo queria. Hoy pueden leer este capitulo.

Vampy y Tom pasaran la mejor navidad de sus vidas, mientras que Gillian Santinne recibirá su merecido como regalo navideño. Dejenme reviews y hasta la sgte actualización

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capitulo 30: Una nochebuena especial**

Vampy y Mathew despiertan y se dirigen a la cocina para reponer energías. Sus heridas están cicatrizadas y en un par de días no tendrán ni un rasguño de lo sucedido. Alegres por haberse salvado, pero a la vez pensando el porque no funcionó el preparado, llegan a las cocinas donde los elfos, al verlos les acercan platos de carne cruda y vasos enormes de sangre fresca.

Mientras se van alimentando, uno de los elfos le muestra un periódico

- ¿Se enteraron los señores de lo ocurrido esta mañana?

- ¿Cual?

- ¿Pasó algo.......algún ataque?

Vampy coge el periódico y lee las noticias.....sin terminar, sale rauda volando por el pasillo, llegando a la entrada de la Dirección, pero no logra acertar con la contraseña

Dentro, estaban el Director y el Profesor Ryddle muy callado sentado escuchando

- Tu padre ha recibido mi carta y te espera. Ha tomado todas las precauciones para que tu estancia sea grata

- Bonito regalo navideño me dio esa.......arpía

- Justo escogió estas fechas, Dumbledore – dice Alastor – para molestar

- Ya arreglaremos este asunto. Será mejor que salgas Tom, porque hay alguien que desea entrar, pero no acierta ni una.....ve a su encuentro, antes que me rompa la gárgola

- ¿Partirás hoy?

- No Alastor, mañana........antes debo solucionar algo pendiente aquí. Permiso

Y sale, encontrando a la que le mueve el piso, que menciona asombrada

- ¿Cucuruchos? Ni siquiera me imagine eso

- Me imagino que te has enterado

- En la cocina, pero ¿es cierto lo que dice esa mujer?

- Es historia pasada

- Pero se ha ensañado contigo

- No tiene caso, pero Dumbledore esta muy furioso

- Dime donde vive esa víbora, que le hare una visita esta noche

- ¿Estas loca?

- Merece mas que una mordida

- Pero la convertirías

- No creo............cada vez que atacaba a alguien, siempre se me pasaba la mano. Lo dejaba muerto y seco

Al oírla la sujeta

- Ni lo pienses.......de seguro que aun no has comido

- Tomé algo......pero aun así tengo hambre

- Te acompaño............al menos puedes acompañarme esta noche en mi última ronda

- Claro........un paseo. Así conversaremos mas tranquilos y puedas ir a tu casa, pero......

- ¿Que?

- ¿Vendrás en Navidad?

- No lo se......aun

Ve que se pone muy triste

- Puedo venir un rato en la noche.......además tengo tu regalo

- ¿Regalo?.......cielos

- ¿Que sucede?

- Yo también tengo un regalo para ti – y se pone colorada

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y como lo conseguiste?

- Secreto mío........vamos

Y ambos abrazados se dirigen por los pasillos a cumplir la última ronda de esa noche

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasan los días y en la Comunidad no se comenta de otra cosa que de los herederos de uno de los fundadores de la Escuela. Por precaución, el Director prohibió el ingreso de extraños e intrusos a los terrenos de Hogwarts, bajo pena de enviarlo derechito a Azkaban. En la Mansión Ryddle sus integrantes guardaban un profundo silencio, a la vez que la correspondencia era revisada y leída en el jardín por los sirvientes y los elfos, que tenían la orden de quemar todo tipo de cartas o paquetes ofensivos. Por otro lado en la Mansión Snape, el Patriarca hechizó a varios reporteros y lanzó maldiciones a diestra y siniestra para proteger a su familia.....logrando alejar a todos de las puertas de su casa.

Llega la madrugada de Navidad y en la casa de Santinne, la mujer sigue revisando el paquete. No lo ha abierto del todo, debido a que se concentro en los documentos que originaron una publicación en El Profeta. Cada vez hallaba más indicios de alguien y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora

Claro que no se dio cuenta que un grupo de sombras rodeaban la casa.........listos para ingresar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente, en la Mansión Snape los muchachos despertaban listos para ayudar a decorar la casa y pasarla en grande. Hermione se había levantado muy temprano para leer algunos libros de la biblioteca de la familia y otros muchachos ayudaban a preparar el desayuno. En el segundo piso, la joven pareja de esposos aun seguía durmiendo tranquilamente

Pero en la chimenea, aparecen sus padres.......sonrientes y felices

- ¿Tu crees que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido?

- Nadie debe saberlo, Lily...........ni siquiera nuestros hijos

- Me siento culpable

- Ella misma se lo busco..........a propósito: Feliz Navidad

- Feliz Navidad, Sev

- Tu regalo esta en nuestra habitación..........¿que tal si vamos a abrirlo juntos?

- Con mucho gusto, esposo mío

La pareja sube abrazada y en silencio a disfrutar de las fiestas...........en la cocina, los muchachos van disfrutando de un reparador desayuno y conversando de diversos temas

ºººººººººººººººººººº

En San Mungo, los medimagos observan un caso que ha llegado recientemente: una mujer joven completamente herida e inconsciente. Logran estabilizarla y curarla. A la noche logran identificarla, por medio de un trabajador del Ministerio

Era Gillian Santinne.........periodista del Diario El Profeta

Varios días después, despierta sin recordar su nombre, dirección ni lo ultimo que hacia antes del ataque. Tras muchos exámenes médicos, se determina que ha perdido la memoria por completo y la ingresan al pabellón de enfermos mentales crónicos

Por ahora, todo el personal medico comenta que la comunidad al fin descansará tranquilo, sin molestia de aquella mujer. Mentalmente agradecen el inesperado regalo navideño

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En Navidad, el Profesor Ryddle llega por medio de la chimenea a la Dirección de la escuela, donde encuentra a Dumbledore. Tras saludarlo y conversar de algunas cosas, se retira y va caminando entre los pasillos oscuros y vacios. Lleva en sus manos un paquete envuelto en papel regalo

Algunos cuadros le saludan y va respondiendo el saludo navideño, a la vez va buscando a una persona. La noche va cayendo y espera pacientemente en las mazmorras.

Dentro, Mathew y Vampy salen de sus ataúdes para dar una caminata y de paso saludar a los pocos presentes, encontrándose con el profesor

- Feliz Navidad Profesor Ryddle

- Feliz Navidad muchachos...........¿que tal han pasado estos días?

- Mucho mejor – dice el vampiro – al menos nuestras heridas han sanado. Si me disculpan me muero de hambre, permiso

El joven se retira dejando a la pareja sola

- Feliz Navidad Vampy

- Feliz Navidad....Profesor

- Llámame Tom

- Me será difícil........pero lo intentaré

- Ah este regalo es para ti

Emocionada lo recibe, abriéndolo: un hermoso vestido color verde y una capa fina. Sin saber que decir, pero avergonzada, menciona

- No debiste haberte molestado

- Veo que llevas el mismo traje......de vez en cuando es mejor cambiar. Además recordé que me dijiste que tenias un regalo para mi

- Regalo...........ah si – y se pone colorada – lo tengo

- ¿Has cenado?

- No

- Será motivo..........una cena para dos

Ambos van a cenar en el despacho del profesor. Una ligera cena para él y sangre fresca para la vampiro complementan la vista. La invita a bailar bajo la suave música navideña y ninguno se da cuenta que un muérdago florece sobre ellos. Tom Ryddle al fin advierte la flor y se incomoda. Vampy al ver las pequeñas flores y el rostro del profesor se intriga

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Eh................si. Bueno, veras......cielos

- Esa flor significa algo

- ¿Desde cuando no tienes una vida normal?

- Sacando cuentas...........muchos siglos. Hasta he olvidado las costumbres mundanas

- Entiendo. Esa flor solo florece si existe amor

- ¿Amor?

- Por esto

Y le da un beso.................un beso tierno y correspondido, porque Vampy también ha sentido esa fuerte atracción hacia el joven maestro de pociones. Ambos se olvidan de todo y sin querer, darán rienda suelta a sus instintos reprimidos por muchos motivos.

En la Dirección, Dumbledore mira al fuego y al parecer, sospecha de algo, pues sonríe alegremente mientras va comiendo un caramelo especial. Escribe unas cartas y las manda por lechuza. Por ahora descansara, pero mañana tendrá que solucionar varios problemas y también una posible intervención inesperada. Acaricia a Farkwes y se retira a su dormitorio, a descansar para esperar el momento de abrir sus regalos

Continuará..............................................................


End file.
